


The Legend of Link: The cursed Hero (Eng trans)

by Fantaizies



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blood, Do my best for translation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Injury, M/M, Multi, Openworld, Or not, Original Fiction, Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Violence, Swearing, Violence, you maybe like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 90,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaizies/pseuds/Fantaizies
Summary: Since his return to Ordon, Link has been haunted by nightmares every night, the wolf that sleeps inside him has never really left him and pushes him to obey his baser instincts, which prove to be stronger and stronger ...An urgent message from the resistance arrives in the village, and the hero finds himself back on the road. During his journey, he will find a member of the resistance with whom he will go to Gilvania, a faraway country with a forgotten history yet linked to Hyrule.By getting closer to his redhead companion, will Link be able to maintain a beautiful relationship, despite the beast that lives in him?This fiction is a translation of the French version that I also wrote!This is the first time I have translated my texts into English. I will do my bestplease be indulgent ! Or not 🙃Kiss
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s), Link/Shad (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave your opinions, I appreciate any criticism to improve myself.

This story is written in blood

An eternal cycle hero...

Out of breath, cold sweat running down his forehead, Link laid his hands on his heart, beating like a drum.

Burning fires...'' it's a cycle... ''

Screams of terror and agony... ''

This is not the end... ''Blood, demonic laughter,, blood and more blood...

Link had this nightmare all nights, since his return.

Every night, he was running scared at bedtime, trembling with apprehension knowing what awaited him in his sleep. And like every time, he woke up feverish, his stomach tight and his heart on the edge of his lips. Link stood up, leaning on his fist and standing at the window, he scanned the black sky strewn with a faint blue characteristic of the first light of dawn.The icy breeze bit his naked flesh and gave him goosebumps. He shivered as he rubbed his arms and took a deep breath of the cold, invigorating air.

_______________________________________

Link walked through the sleepy village and Epona followed him closely. He perceived the peaceful snore of still-sleeping Ordonians. He sighed and stare at his own sandals as he walked.

The creaking of his footsteps and the cracking of his mare's hooves echoed over the morning frost. Arriving in front of the wide wooden gate, Link lifted the latch, lazily pushed the gate and entered the sheep fold.

After feeding Epona, he took the goats out, cleaned the barn and changed the worn straw. Once this task was completed, Link went outside to join the goats. He settled down on the grass and watched on the animals desperately looking for something to graze on the frosty ground.

Then Link thought it would be better to get the goats in earlier, so they could enjoy the fresh hay and warm grains. Much later, Fado burst in out of breath.

\- Hey Link!

He caught his breath and straightened his fists on his hips.

\- It's not cool to get up so early man! Next to you I look like a lazy bastard! Bo already calls me big blunderhead since the last two goat runaways...

Link was listening, amused, and they shared a complicit smile. It was well known, that Fado was a bit slow and clumsy sometimes, but he was a nice guy despite everything and Link likes him very much as a good bud .

_____________________________________________

That was the end of the day.

The two men finished milking a few goats with full udders. Fado looked up at the young man with pointed ears. Today, as usual since his return to the village, Link didn't speak much and seemed to be absent.

\- That's okay Link let me finish with this one. You can start bringing the goats in, your day is done.

With these words, the young Hylian got up, walked to his mare without talking and immediately began to gather the herd to the pens. He continued galloping at a brisk pace on Epona's back towards the worm-eaten wooden gate, and they skillfully made their way through the obstacle before disappearing further. When they reached the village, Link slowed down and got off Epona. He grabbed her by the bridle and walked through the village to take the road to the springs.

\- Link!

Ilia ran to him at full speed. When Link saw her approaching, he greeted her cheerfully as he always did. 

\- Good evening Ilia.

\- Hey!

She hesitated for a moment. Ilia hadn't seen Link since the day before. Sometimes it made her think that her childhood friend might be avoiding her. And the time when the two of them could chat for long hours, bicker and laughing together was over.

She had promised to wait for him to return that evening, in kakariko village. But when he back to Ordon, Link was no longer the teasing and affectionate young man she knew and Ilia felt that things had changed. 

Now six months had passed. Six months that only widened the gap between them. Link didn't seem to be getting better, Ilia was beginning to believe that she had definitely lost her friend, and the thought of that terrified her.

\- Tell me... Are you taking Epona to the spring? I'd like to take care of it! I haven't seen her all day.

The young Hylian nodded his head in response. He handed her the bridle of his mare, which emitted a slight dull call as a sign of welcome to Ilia's company.

Ilia looked Link in the eyes. He gave him back his questioning gaze, a slight smile underlining his lips.

\- You always get up too early these days.

\- Yeah, I'm used to it now.

\- After everything that happened...You know, my dad and I thought a little time off would do you good and....

Link raised his hands and shook his head in disagreement.

\- No, really.

\- You need it!

\- I don't, I'm fine!

Was he rejecting her? Wasn't she deserve to offer him some help? however modest?

\- Stop your acting! I'm not blind, your smiles don't fool anyone, okay?! We all know what you had to endure, you never talk about it and we can understand it... But it's me Link ! Why do you insist on staying closed like an oyster ?!

Link widened his eyes, he had no idea that his friend was so worried. Had his behavior changed that much ? Was it that obvious? Had she also noticed something else... that he didn't want to talk about?! 

Ilia calmed down and took a softer tone.

\- I just want to be there for you, just like you were there for me...I could never repay you for what you did.

Slowly he put his hands on Ilia's shoulders.

\- Ilia... Thank you.

And suddenly he held the girl against him in a tender, friendly embrace. In his arms, Ilia breathed deeply in the musky and woody scent that was so special to her. He released her from his embrace and gave her a warm smile before leaving her alone with Epona.

With a tight heart, Ilia watched Link gradually move away without turning around. She stroked the mare's white mane.

\- Your master is an idiot.

She pulled gently on the fiber rope and dragging Epona behind, Ilia walked down the path to the spring. And she'd never have suspected, that this simple friendly embrace had just tortured the mind and body of the young Hylian. 


	2. Chapter 2

Colin was running at full speed, his arms loaded with warm breads prepared by his mother, which she had carefully wrapped in cloth. Uli, his mother, followed him further back. She was carrying his six-month-old baby girl, carefully strapped to her back and holding in her arms a wooden tray filled with fresh fish.

Everyone in Ordon gathered tonight to feast and celebrate the last moon that marked the end of winter. Ilia, held the banquet in the company of Beth, who wore her most beautiful outfit. Seeing Uli arrive, Beth rushed to her to greet the baby. Ilia unloaded her from her tray and put it down near Sera, which attracted a big fire. 

\- Oh'hooo! But these fish look very appetizing!

Uli put a hand on her son's shoulder.

\- Colin fished them this afternoon. 

Colin with his arms still loaded breads blissfully smiled.

\- Well, my boy, you're a much better fisherman than my husband!

Sera turned to her husband hunch who was stirring the bottom of a huge pot in which was simmering a pumpkin soup. 

\- Don't stop stirring the bottom will stick! 

Haunch accelerated his movement and his arm hit the edge of the burning pot. He screamed, clutching his arm against him and danced from one foot to the other. Sera looked up in exasperation.

\- My! Please! Look at this awkward! You should have joined the men in the spring to participate in the offering! 

\- But... But... But... You know well, I can't stand the sight of blood. 

____________________________________________

Jaggle and Rusl finished tightening the ties that securely fastened the wooden gallows. Fado stood back, with his back turned and facing the rocky walls of the forest. Sitting on the wet grass near the two men, Link had put his arm around the goat's neck. 

With his arms folded against his chest, Bohdan, the village mayor, approached the young man. 

\- Come on, don't make that face. She had given us three beautiful little ones who have reached maturity. And Fado informed me that one of them was already waiting for a kid!

Link smiled sadly and sighed as he affectionately caressed the horned beast. The mayor turned to the manager of the sheepfold who had isolated himself from the group. 

\- Stop whining and join us! The sacrifice is about to begin! 

\- I'm present, is enough, isn't it? And then I don't cry! I am not at all sad, that goat doesn't give milk anymore then... 

\- Tssssss... This one.

Jaggle, Link and Bohdan held the offering firmly as they entered the spring, submerging them halfway down. Rusl approached with a fine, sharp blade in his hand and with a quick and precise gesture, he cut the jugular of the goat, which vacillated before collapsing.Together, they tied the animal by its hooves to the gallows and with its head above the water, it bled to death. 

The thick purple liquid spread through the clear water to the rocks of the spring, as if sucked up by a mysterious attraction. And the patterns on the rocks lit up as they "drank" the blood of the offering. Thus, the men settled at the water's edge to wait. Discussions between the four men went on and Link listened silently, sometimes finding himself laughing at the anecdotes of his companions. And suddenly, there she was. 

Her generous, immaculate white fur, grey eyes with a piercing look. '' Her'', Link was persuaded, was a she-wolf. He had seen her the first time when he returned to the village after his long journey. While he was camping on the Hyrule plains at the entrance of the forest, this beautiful female was prowling on the edge of the woods and watching the hylian from a distance.

He later had the opportunity to cross paths with her several times during solitary strolls. Having himself lived in the skin of a wolf had not left him without aftereffects. His senses, such as his sense of smell, had increased considerably. His new instincts had improved his daily life, especially when hunting. 

But there was still one among them that Link could have done without. Now he couldn't help but see in every person of the opposite sex a possible carrier with whom he could "reproduce". 

He was able to guess by smell when a girl had just become a woman, as in the case of young Beth. But it was much worse than that in reality... It wasn't just a simple instinct of reproduction, sometimes it became... Unbearable, like an emergency to be satisfied at all costs. 

The she-wolf sniffed the air and waved her tail slightly. Link could feel her fear. Rusl noticed the young man's concentrated look and followed his gaze. At the sight of the animal, he leapt up, drew his weapon and ran towards the she-wolf.

\- No! 

Cried Link, holding his master swordsman by the back of his garment. Rusl stopped short and hesitated before the gaze of his disciple and friend. Then he changed his mind and put his sword back in its sheath to the amazement of the other men.

The she-wolf barked and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Jaggle advanced with clenched fists. 

\- What are you doing? We have to kill him or he will attack our livestock! Even worse! If he prowls around, he'll attack the children!

\- She won't hurt them. 

Link had firmly retorted. 

\- Oh yes, believe me! Wolves are sneaky, I know a lot more about it than you do! They're dirty calculating beasts, they spot the surroundings and they come back in packs!

Jaggle turned towards Bohdan. 

\- Bo, you are the village chief! You can't leave such a threat, so close to the village! 

Link advanced in his turn. 

\- Let me take care of it, I'll track it and get it away from here. 

\- Keep it away?! He'll be back! And with his whole gang! 

Jaggle was red with anger. With his hand still on the handle of his weapon, Rusl interrogated Bohdan with his eyes, while Link stared at him determinedly.

Scratching his head, the mayor breathed a sigh of reflection. 

\- .. It's a festive night, isn't it? Let's leave this ball of pile for another day... And... oh look! The goat is ready! Let's unhook it, the women must be getting impatient! 

Rusl and Fado went to the gallows followed by Jaggle who was still mumbling. Bohdan stood before Link. 

\- I won't make you kill this wolf you seem to like. I trust you, make sure that this animal will not cause us any trouble in the future.

Link nodded with relief.

\- I'll see to that, you have my word.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was in full swing. Men and women of Ordon were dancing with their arms intertwined by the great bonfire. They twirled, stumbled and laughed their hearts out to the rhythm of the percussion and panpipes. The children imitated them, without the effects of wine, contenting themselves with warm milk flavoured with honey and cinnamon.

Only Beth had had her first glass, but it was not entirely full.

Sitting on a large log of a tree lying horizontally, Link slowly chewed a piece of the grilled fish he was holding on a spit. His pointed ears made a brief backward movement when a discussion caught his attention.

It was Jaggle, holding his wife by the waist, who for the umpteenth time outlined a new plan for hunting wolves. His face was reddened by the alcohol and he described the enormous and monstrous, hairy creature that he thought had tried to attack them earlier in the evening.

Link looked down at the surface of his clay bowl full of wine. In the shadows of the night, the glow of the flames danced on the hero's face, emphasizing his wild beauty.

He was once again lost in reflections and decisive choices. Many times he had thought of leaving his native village for good and dedicating his life to keeping peace in the country. In the course of his quest, he had made a circle of friends motivated by the same goal. The members of this secret guild gathered at Telma's tavern in an alley of Castle Town. Rusl was also a member of the guild, but he had taken a temporary leave since the end of the troubles and the birth of his daughter.

Drinking long sips of wine, Link thought that he could simply join the movement and start a new life, as Telma had suggested. 

He remembered precisely that moment, recalling the mad rush in the middle of the night, chased by monsters. Prince Ralis sick, Ilia still amnesic and Telma, inviting him to join the guild once they arrived safely in Kakariko village. 

Then he shook his head as he remembered the mature woman's generous breasts bounce back before his eyes.

He recollected with precision every detail of past events. Every encounter.

\- Midna...

Whispered Link, his gaze disturbed by his drunkenness.

And the fights, some more trying than others... The unforgettable duel to the death on the plain, against the living incarnation of evil. 

Unconsciously, he clenched his fist, bringing out this triangle symbol with the appearance of a birthmark on the back of his hand. 

All these journeys had forever marked his life, changing the carefree young shepherd into the man he had become. 

\- Is this seat free? 

This familiar voice brought the young Hylian back to the present moment. Ilia sat down beside him and smiled warmly. With his sight blurred, Link turned his head to his childhood friend. 

He hadn't felt her approach, the alcohol having probably numbed his senses. Ilia removed the now empty clay cup from the hero's hands. Link refocused his attention on the bonfire and the drunken men and women wriggling in euphoria. 

He suddenly felt a light caress slide along his fingers, which lay flat on the dead wood. He looked down at his hand to discover Ilia's hand. The fingers of the mayor's daughter slowly caressed his skin in circular movements. 

With her index finger, she redraw the contours of the brown triangle and then gently moved up the arm and pressed her hand on the shoulder of the hero whose skin was slightly tanned by the sun. 

Troubled, Link looked at her half-closed eyes. What was she doing? Ilia had never been so tactile. The young woman's eyes, which until then had been staring at the ground, came to rest on Link's face with a look that spoke volumes... 

A strange warmth emanating from her came close to the skin of the male Hylian, making him blush. 

Link swallowed. 

The end of winter was synonymous with prolific hunting. But for the wolves, it heralded the beginning of a very special period, that of love. And the animal instinct in the face of the carnal call stifled any sense of reasoning in the hero. At least, that was what Link thought, because this strange feeling had to have an explanation, didn't it?

Ilia slowly straightened herself up by pulling Link, forcing him to stand up. Did she want to dance? 

No, Link knew it, she wanted something else. He felt in her, a much stronger desire, she wanted to do something rather unusual. He had sensed this desire that the girl had had in her for some time . And he still didn't understand why he felt it through her. What scared Link the most was that she wasn't the only one in whom he felt this, he felt it through all the people who apparently... Wanted to have sex with him... He had unfortunately felt it with Uli a few times and it horrified him because she was like a mother to him.

She walked away from the party into the darkness away from the village, away from the music and laughter, dragging Link by the arm. The couple was advancing through the dark woods where silence weighed heavily. 

Ilia recalled the discussion that she and the ordonian women had been having for a few hours earlier, while the men were at the sacred spring. 

Desperate, she confided to Uli and Sera how she felt about Link and how much she feared he would pull away from her.

After a long discussion and lively debate about men and their behavior, Uli advised the mayor's daughter to open her heart to Link and sincerely reveal her feelings and fears. 

Sera, for her part, suggested that she spend an "intimate" time with him, saying that men are much more open to discussion after sex. This idea left Iria speechless, she had blushed and stammered incomprehensible words. The two women laughed at her reaction as Ilia shook her head in shame. 

Now she was sneaking through the night between the trees with wet branches, closely followed by a silent Link. 

She stopped in front of an imposing beech tree and without saying a word, she pulled Link to it, and clumsily pressed him against the tall tree. 

Ilia knelt slowly in front of the hero and began to untie the fabric belt that held the layers of modest adornments around Link's waist. Once the thick ribbon and cloth finally fell onto the tree roots, Ilia's heart missed a beat as she discovered the prominence behind the coarse linen pants. 

The young woman looked up at the man standing in front of her. A gentle, bestial expression passed over Link's face. 

Ilia pulled on the string of the garment and immediately lowered it and froze in front of the sex hardened. She took the time to examine every detail of the limb by walking her finger over the golden brown hairy fleece before slipping it over his vigorous and slightly curved penis. This gesture made Link moan and he firmly grasped his dick and stretched the foreskin, revealing a pinkish headcock with a slit dripping with precum. 

The young virgin let out a hiccup of surprise. She looked up, met Link's gaze, and they both laughed nervously. 

Trembling with hesitation, Ilia brought her lips closer to the hero's virility and tasted the viscous fluid on the tip with her tongue. She took the time to savor the special taste before opening her mouth and closing her lips around Link's cock. 

An intense heat spread in the lower abdomen of the hylian who laid his hands on Ilia's short blonde hair and accompanied his noisy comings and goings. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted to satisfy that sexual hunger that had been boiling inside him for months, and that he couldn't relieve despite all his masturbation sessions.

-Uuuhhhh yesss...ohhhh do me hard.. 

Ilia's heart quickened at Link's request and she pressed the limb harder against her tongue. With his mouth wide open, Link raised his blue eyes to the treetop, panting with pleasure. 

Then a crackling sounded nearby and interrupted the couple...


	4. Chapter 4

At the sight of the white-coated animal, Ilia straightened up by joining her hands over her terrified mouth, and in a hurry, Link pulled up his pants as best he could.

\- Link it's the wolf of the spring! Jaggle and Fado talked about it all evening!

-... Don't worry, Morrigan is harmless.

\- Morrigan? 

Ilia repeated, puzzled, and she backed away as a precaution, while Link, stepped towards the she-wolf. He progressed slowly so as not to frighten her, and when he got very close to her, he crouched down at her height. The she-wolf did not move when Link brought his hand close to her nose, which she greeted with affectionate lickings.

\- Hey, you're still here...

With a smile on his face, he rubbed his beautiful coat before getting up and addressing Ilia in an amused tone. 

\- I'll take care of it, go back to the village Ilia.

\- Wait, are you kidding?! 

The frustration was such that Ilia didn't seem to notice the excessively harsh accent in her own voice. Link's good mood turned to misunderstanding.

\- If I drove you here Link, it's because I needed to be alone with you! 

She took a breath and tried to calm the intonation of her voice. 

\- I have so many things to tell you... But you are never available to listen to me. 

Link quoted Ilia worriedly. The situation has been no longer to her advantage since the presence of the she-wolf who had interrupted them, Ilia was desperately looking for her words. With her head down, she just started.

Link I...

The hero held his breath.

\- I'm madly in love with you. 

She raised her head and her mouth froze in front of the expression of pure anxiety on Link's face. Obviously, he didn't feel the same way...

\- Ilia, I really love you too, but... 

The young woman's lips trembled.

\- But?

Link visualized himself living next to her, for life. His heart was tightening as he realized that this wasn't what he wanted. Would he be able to find the words to explain what he felt without hurting her? Without losing her friendship? It was unlikely... In addition to his reserved temperament, Link wasn't a good talker and Ilia wasn't fooled. 

\- So, what we just did, would you have done it with any other girl? It didn't mean anything to you?!

Link didn't know what to answer, he had no explanation to give her. Earlier, his raging hormones had reacted like a wild animal would to a female in heat. As soon as she had stimulated his reproductive instinct, he stopped thinking. Internally, he cursed this new aspect of his nature.

\- Please Ilia... Forgive me. 

The mayor's daughter slowly backed away. Her gaze faded, she struggled not to break into tears. Suddenly, she turned her back and walked back to the village with a determined step. 

Link felt an enormous emptiness in him. He had already been in a low mood for a few months and this episode literally dealt him the final blow. He glanced at the mass of white fur sitting a few meters away. 

The animal had distanced itself, probably feeling the tension between the young warrior and the mayor's daughter.

Link ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. What was he going to do now? He had to keep the she-wolf away from the outskirts of the village, or she would end up as a bed downer at Jaggle's or, with such a beautiful fur, as a coat for his wife. 

The she-wolf raised her head and sniffed the air towards Link, who was coming closer to her.

\- Come on. 

He motioned for her to follow him and instantly the she-wolf obeyed. She walked beside him in the woods, sometimes passing him and then returning to his height. 

\- Sorry Morrigan, but I can't go any faster... I feel a little tired. 

Morrigan yelped and grabbed Link's sandal between her fangs. He stumbled and slumped on the cold ground. Lying on his belly, he turned his head towards the four-legged companion, surprised by her unexpected gesture. 

The she-wolf was now pulling on the hero's sandal by chewing on the leather straps. 

\- Hey! Stop I need that! 

She barked at him.

\- Yeah... Wanna play with me, don't you? 

At his words, Morrigan pounced on him and they rolled over each other in the tufts of dead leaves that lined the deep forest. Link's laughter echoed through the woods, accompanied by Morrigan's barking and growling. She chewed on his long ear and Link twisted before getting on top and biting her own. 

They played together for some time before they were drained of their energy and spread out on the floor. It was the first time he played with her and it was very strange but... She radiated in him, like a mysterious feeling very soothing, making him forget that a moment ago he would have damned himself so that Ilia would make him come. 

Morrigan came and put her head between her paws on Link's chest and let herself be rocked by the movements of his breath. 

Link generously scratched her back and he took a deep breath. How good was this contact with the she-wolf. He felt that she was as fulfilled as he was at that moment. 

Then sleep came over him, and without even realizing it, he fell asleep under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun's rays crossed the branches of the trees in the forest and came to caress the hero's face. He tightened his eyelids before painfully opening them. As he straightened up, Link put his hand to his skull, a sharp pain made him stagger. Looking around, he briefly wondered how he got here and what might have happened the day before.

Then it all came back to him.

\- Goddesses... What the fuck did I do. 

He cursed as he thought back on the events with Ilia and dragged his feet to start walking home. 

The sun was already high in the sky and Link thought it must surely be past noon.

He was relieved that he wasn't working today, Link hadn't slept so well since he had returned to Ordon. He stopped abruptly at this thought. He'd had one night without this nightmare... Why? 

He'd been dreaming the same dream in every sleep for several months without exception. Was it because he was drunk when he fell asleep? No, he had already fallen asleep after a few too many drinks and the nightmares were always there.

The she-wolf had slept in his arms. Where was she now? 

Link arrived at the foot of the huge tree and put his hands on the ladder leading to the entrance of his house. As he climbed up, he set his mind to make a quick wash and to join Rusl to cross the swords. This idea was enough to give him a boost. He undressed and soaked a cloth in a barrel of cold water, which he passed over his face and then soaked it again and took care of the rest of his body.

When he was dressed, he ran outside and jumped off the landing without using the ladder. It was then that he finally noticed that Epona was missing, Ilia had probably been there. Link walked quietly through the village to go at Rusl's house where he found Uli, his wife. She greeted him warmly and invited him in. 

\- My husband went to the Mayor Bo's house. He explained to me that he had an important matter to settle with him. Come on, sit down, he shouldn't be long now. 

Link pulled out a chair and sat down while the mother made tea. She put a steaming cup in front of Link and sat down in front of him. 

Colin's little sister was still sleeping soundly in his bassinet. 

\- Before going out, Rusl briefly shared with me a letter he would have received this morning. It would be a letter sent by a certain... Arro, it seems to me. 

\- Auru?

Link righted her.

\- Yes, that's it. From the look on his face, it sounded very serious. I hope it's nothing too bad... 

This information piqued Link's curiosity. He swallowed the contents of his cup in one gulp and got up from his chair. 

\- You're leaving already?

\- Yeah thank you very much for the tea.

He briefly smiled at her before leaving for the mayor's house in the village. Upon arriving at the Mayor Bo's house, Link hesitated at the idea of seeing Ilia there again. He took a deep breath and knocked before getting in. 

Bohdan and Rusl stood in the middle of the room. They turned around abruptly at Link's sudden arrival. 

Rusl moved towards his disciple. He was dressed in his armor and the hilt of his sword protruded from his right shoulder. 

\- Link, I went by your house this morning and I couldn't find you. There's something I need to tell you. 

He reached into his pocket and handed Link the famous letter and he read it. 

'' Telma's Tavern, Hyrule Citadel to Mr.Rusl , Ordon's Village. 

We have heard of recent disturbances around the borders of Hyrule. Riders resembling looters are reportedly causing disorder among the rural population. We have also learned from reliable sources that abductions have been committed by these same foreigners. We have gathered at the citadel's tavern to discuss the situation, please join us urgently at the first opportunity. 

Auru. '' 

Link looked up at Rusl and crossed his eyes stared at him gravely. 

\- Link, I'm well aware that asking you such a request would be out of place on my part, given all you've done for our country... But I would like to be able to count on you to accompany me to the citadel. Honestly, your help will be very precious to us. 

After a brief moment of reflection, Link nodded silently. 

\- I can't agree with your decision Link. 

Mayor Bohdan's voice echoed throughout the room. 

\- Of course lad, you're free to accompany Rusl. But we all know that your previous trip affected you badly. It would be unreasonable for you to put your life in danger in your condition. 

\- I will go. 

A heavy silence fell between the three men. 

\- I'm coming with you Rusl, give me time to prepare quickly. 

With these words, Link turned and left.

He was standing on the front of the house, gathering his thoughts when Talo, Malo and Colin arrived breathless. 

Talo brandished a stick and waved it around, shouting like a warrior. 

\- YAAHAAAA!! We finally found you! Come with us, Colin pretends he knows how to handle a sword as well as you do! We want a duel! 

\- Hmm... I've never claimed such a thing. 

Colin replied timidly. A sword adapted to the boy's size stood proudly on his back. 

Link smiled at the children, unfortunately he didn't have time to play and certainly couldn't play with them for a few days or even weeks with what was waiting for him. This idea saddened him. 

\- I think there will be no show for today. 

Said Malo in a tone devoid of emotion as usual. 

Talo grabbed Link's arm and pulled to make follow him. 

Link pulled away with a sharp gesture and saw the disappointment painted on the overexcited boy's face. 

\- Oh come on Link please! 

\- Sorry kids... 

The young Hylian walked around the group of children around him and accelerated his pace to get to his house. 

Colin caught up with him and walked beside him. He obviously had something to say to him and he seemed to hesitate. Not only was Link his friend, but he was also his role model. He was everything he wanted to be when he grew up. 

Link? You're going with my dad, aren't you? 

Link nodded and Colin stood in front of him.

\- I wanna go with you! 

\- Don't be silly. 

\- I mean it! 

\- What does your father think? 

\- He'll never accept.

\- Of course he won't.

\- But he doesn't have to know! I could follow you from a safe distance and... 

\- Stop telling crap colin! 

Colin tensed up, Link had never raised his voice upon him and this sudden reprimand almost made him want to cry. Link sighed, his features relaxed and he stood at the boy's height. 

\- Forgive me. This story sounds complicated and I'm a little stressed out.

\- But you're going anyway. You don't have to, but you decided to do so, cose you know how to go beyond fear and I would like to... I want to be as brave as you are. 

Link rubbed Colin's hair. 

\- I know u got balls Colin, you don't have to put your life in danger to proov anything. And you know what? 

With his head down, Colin looked up at the hero's face.

\- When your father and I are gone, the village will need someone to protect him. Someone like you. 

At this thought, Colin straighted up his shoulders. 

\- You're right...


	6. Chapter 6

Dust filled the faint gleams of light that partially reached the entrance of the cellar. Link raised his newly lit lantern and swept the room with a slow hand gesture.

The chest stood secluded in a dark corner, between this wall, which was none other than one of the giant roots of the tree, and an old mouldy wooden bookcase whose shelves were filled with various dusty objects.

He approached the large case that was crumbling under the weight of crates full of glass bottles and began to unstick them one by one. Each of the crates rested heavily on the floor in a deafening clatter of glass, causing clouds of dust that soon filled the room.

As Link cleared the chest of the heavy burdens, the young Hylian could feel the "call" of the precious contents that he had never used since the end of the troubles.

Link unlocked the chest and slowly rotated the lid which creaked softly. At the sight of the long curved cap and the tunic in an infinite green, nostalgia gripped the hero's heart.

Link caressed the seam of the mystical fabric with his bad state fingers. He plunged both hands into the container and lifted the tunic, carefully unfolding it.

Then he examined the rest of the chest contents. 

A pair of flexible leather mittens, a sturdy cowhide leather armguard, belts and shoulder straps, his chain mail and his famous enchanted saddlebags that seemed to be bottomless... 

Readjusting his cap, Link took one last glance at the mirror and it seemed to the hero that it reflected... a ghost. Yes, a ghost that Link had driven out of his life, which was now meant to be gentle and peaceful. A well-deserved life that the hero could no longer appreciate and even worse, Link simply couldn't live it anymore. And yet he enjoyed it before, this quiet life. Before he found himself having to distance himself from Ilia, having to avoid looking Uli in the eye... He often wished to go back in time and relive that period of his life, to travel in Hyrule alongside Midna, when he felt really useful. 

An intense feeling of awakening suddenly invaded his mind and made him shiver. The same wave of emotion that swept through his soul and body on the day that Faron's spirit manifested itself physically to him, announcing that he was the savior of prophecy, the chosen one. 

But today, alone in his dark cellar, Link heard no divine voice and no spiritual apparition stood before him. Just an immense emptiness in him, and a disgust of himself that drove him to leave the mirror of his sight. He sighed and picked up his lantern to make his way to the long ladder and back to the first floor. He tapped the tips of his boots on the floor to readjust them and grabbed hold of the rungs that he climbed up in a hurry. 

_____________________________________________

Ilia slowly withdrew her hand from Epona's neck. She moved back briefly and rushed behind the tufts of wild grass as tall as bushes. Crouching, she watched for the wooden door on the landing perched in the tree. The door opened abruptly and Link stood in its frame. She had a painful twinge in her heart as she watched Link dressed in an outfit she hadn't seen for almost a year. 

The young Hylian was relieved to see Epona return. He tapped his mare's neck affectionately and then he put the saddle over her back and carefully strapped her down. Link tied a final bundle over Epona's rump and placed a coarsely rolled woollen blanket on top. He mounted the saddle and leaned over the mare's ear. 

\- Ready to go again girl? 

Epona emitted a strong expulsion of air through the nostrils. She felt the excitement of her rider, who spurred her gently. As they set out on the forest path, Ilia's voice, torn by grief, cried out the hero's name. Further on, the echo sounded like a bomb in Link's belly. 

He gradually slowed down until he came to a complete stop on the dirt road. Ilia was running at full speed, arms swinging in her stride, desperate eyes... She stopped, out of breath near the warrior on his mount, who looked at her astonished . 

She sustained his gaze as she came closer. Link got off his horse and stood in front of his friend. 

\- So you're finally leaving huh? ... And I guess there's no way to hold you back, right? 

With impassive face, Link stood mute. Ilia was on the verge of regretting holding him back, when Link reached into one of his saddlebags and pulled out their friendship symbol. He took off his hat to flatten his blond ashen hair and put the horsecall around his neck.

\- I have to leave. 

Ilia sensually caressed Link's cheek and lost herself in his deep blue eyes, her milky skin contrasting with the hero's slightly tanned skin. 

\- You're not mad at me anymore? 

Link asked and Ilia smiled at him. 

\- I've never been mad at you and I have no reason to be. In spite of what we did... For me, nothing has changed, you're the same fool who always knew how to make me smile when I was sad...

Joy invaded Link's heart and a beautiful smile revealing his beautiful canine teeth lit up his face. He grabbed his best friend in his arms, lifted her up against him and spin like a child. His gaze intensified as he laid her down gently. 

\- Tell Rusl that I'll go ahead. 

Moments later, Ilia was alone on the path. With her hands clasped over her heart, she listened to the echoes of Epona's gallops as he walked away until it gave way to the ambient noise of the wood. 

Farther behind her, Fado arrived at the huge tree house. 

\- LIIIIIINK! Come and help me get the goats in?!


	7. Chapter 7

The sunset was imminent and the temperature was gradually dropping on Hyrule field. 

The light evening breeze, laden with the new freshness of wet earth and stones, came whispering to Link's ears and made his unruly bangs dance around his face.He was finishing, polishing the bloodstained arrow, which had defeated a duo of Bulblins riding a huge boar. 

The arrow had killed two birds with one stone. Link had'nt owned a sword since he had returned the legendary blade on its base to the sacred grove and handed the sword of Toal to the royal Hyrule family, as had been agreed before the twilight era.

Under his circumstances, Link found himself shooting down dangerous creatures from a distance as he passed by, and he made a point of retrieving every arrow he had shot on the journey. Since the day before, he had traveled across the plains without rest, and now you could see the huge towers of the royal castle still a few hours away.

The sun finally disappeared on the horizon, giving way to the light of a thin crescent moon, lost in the middle of a vast celestial ocean. 

Epona was still grazing on a few blades of grass as she methodically walked through the meadow. She raised her curious head and went off at full gallop to join Link, who had settled on a rock for a meal. She tapped her nostrils against her master's shoulder and stared at his frugal meal.

\- Here.. Easy girl. 

He handed her his half-eaten apple, flat on his hand, and the mare sucked the fruit that had disappeared between her lips.Then a presence, a little far away so that the mare does not notice it, a smell of ferocity and blood... Suddenly, Link stood up on his boots, his senses alert. He sniffed the air that brought the smell stronger and stronger, threatening. His ears swiveled slightly and, drawing his bow, he turned to the source of his apprehension, a bandaged arrow ready to shoot.

Seeing the beautiful white coat running upwind in perfect silence, Link was pleasantly surprised and lowered his weapon. He jumped off the rock and took a quick step to meet the she-wolf. 

But as he approached, his joy faded and gave way to rage when he discovered Morrigan's bruised paw caught in a wolf trap. Link positioned himself at the animal's height and using a dagger he hid in the inside seams of his boot, he set about breaking the iron jaw mechanism using the small, strong blade as a lever. 

Fortunately, the object, presumably made by a lazy craftsman, quickly gave way. And despite the impressive contrasting blood on the white fur, the wound on Morrigan's foreleg seemed quite shallow. Link searched his packages on Epona's rump and pulled out a bottle containing a scarlet red potion. 

He poured a trickle of the red liquid over the wound and almost instantly the wound healed, leaving behind only a few dark spots of what must have been blood. 

Relieved that the red potion had been effective in the animal, the hero slipped his fingers into the tufts of hair around the she-wolf's snout and rubbed hard. Morrigan barked with satisfaction and then pulled herself from his embrace. She sniffed the ground briefly and run away towards Castle Town. 

The behavior of the she-wolf intrigued Link. Since he had known this animal, he had quickly noticed that it was not at all shy, unlike the others of its kind. He even found himself thinking sometimes, that its attitude was not unlike that of a human. 

This suggestion piqued his mind. After all, he himself had been a human in the skin of a wolf. He had spent over a year juggling this animal form and his human appearance, and the new senses, he had acquired reminded him of this every day. 

Deep down, even though he moved on two legs, he was still that divine beast. 

With this in mind, the young man rode his horse, spurred it on, and Epona galloped across the field, heading in turn towards the castle that pointed to the horizon.

__________________________________________

I've never been so hungry. 

You know, that painful feeling of emptiness that twists your guts all the way down to your back, even making you want to vomit. Ever felled it? I have. And neither the contact of the cobblestones hurting my bare feet, nor even the biting cold of the night rushing into my much too large clothes could overcome the pain of hunger. 

I tighten my drooping straps around my waist, the sleeves of the extra large shirt are still wet and they smell like piss mixed with wine. Judging by the condition of my general clothing, the owner of my "new" clothes must have had a more than questionable lifestyle. 

It must have been well over three hours that I'd been wandering through the almost empty alleys of this city. 

Never before had I set foot in a city as vast and populated. The brick buildings are higher than any construction I'd seen in my life. And the royal castle... I don't have the words to describe such a place. 

When I arrived, I had pilfered these random clothes hanging on one of the many drying ropes acrossing the houses. I hadn't swallowed anything for almost a week, so I also had in mind to steal something to eat whenever the opportunity arose. But now, it was proving to be a difficult task. 

The shopkeepers had closed down, the market stalls are empty, the inns wouldn't let me in, and my appearance surely had something to do with it. 

Here I am now in front of this tavern hidden in a recess at the bend of a narrow alley. 

Voices resound inside and a sweet smell emanates from it, making me lose my head. My legs automatically move to get in this open, inviting door. 

Inside, I was seized by the ambient heat. My nose began to run due to the sudden warm temperature and I wiped myself from the back of my sleeve, regretting my gesture immediately when the stench of the fabric choked me up. 

The establishment had a warm atmosphere. The subdued light left here and there darker places. 

The manageress looked overwhelmed and didn't seem to notice my presence. As discreetly as possible, I sneak under two empty tables that were wedged in a dark corner of the tavern. 

From my hiding place, I'm watching the tables in search of something edible that a customer might have left behind. 

I feel like a rat... It's degrading to come here to eat crumbs. But over time, I've learned at my own expense, to stifle my pride just for a few moments, just to survive. 

_____________________________________________

As the tavern emptied as the night wore on, the mysterious stranger hidden in a dark corner of the room fell asleep, overcome by his long days of wandering before reaching Castle Town. 

When he came to, the tavern was empty except for a small handful of people in an alcove at the back of the room. They were talking in a low voice, but he could still pick up a few bits of their conversation. 

\- They weren't just looting for the sake of looting, if you ask me. This wave of crime is just a string sticking out of a much more complex knot. 

\- Yes, but finally... From there to claim that behind these events there's a possible political conspiracy... Currently, we have no tangible information to support such a conclusion... 

Ashei crossed his arms on his chest. 

\- Do you have a better theory that would explain the silence of the royal family while entire villages are burning on the borders, Mr. Know-it-all ?! 

Shad pulled up his glasses and slowly flipped through the pages of his book with the tip of his index finger. 

\- Well, the first troubles took place on the North-East, in the border regions a few days away from mountains that defines the Zora's domain. During my recent research, I had the opportunity to decipher the archives of a famous astronomer and cartographer who was studying a lunar anomaly more than a century ago, although this history of the moon remains very vague because there's no written record of it except for a few rare mentions about... 

\- Get to the point shad. 

Auru became impatient. 

\- R-right ...So, if we refer to his so-called collections, there are several old Hyrule maps representing a vast territory behind the rocky massif. It is reported, without any reliable source, that a civilization occupied these lands in the past. They lived mainly from piracy and sackings as well as slavery was their main source of goods. 

Ashei shook her head both astonished and perplexed.

\- What? Then, would this civilization really exist? 

Shad took off his glasses and rubbed himself between his eyebrows. 

\- Well, we have to admit that between the region where the events took place and the practices employed by those intruders who came out of nowhere, the similarities are quite striking. 

Auru sighed and nodded. Telma joined them with a tray full of beer mugs that she swung with one hand with ease before putting it down on the table. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. 

\- What a moving sight...

She began in a sad tone. 

\- So absorbed in work while a pretty face is waiting so patiently for your attention! 

And the audience turned to the center of the room where Link was standing. Auru stood up from his chair. 

\- Link! What a surprise, you've been here for a long time? 

Telma turned to the hero in the green tunic and bending over, she brought her face closer to his.

\- He didn't miss a crumb of was said. 

\- That's a good thing. 

Said Auru. 

Telma put a warm hand on Link's shoulder. 

\- I'm very happy to see you again swordsman! 

\- Glad to see you too Telma! 

Smiling, Link stepped forward with a light-hearted step to join the group sitting at the back of the room. Then he stopped abruptly, the suspicious mine. 

\- Rusl isn't with you? 

Ashei asked and Link took a while to answer. 

\- I left alone. 

He scanned the room with a careful look before stopping at a dark corner of the tavern where two wobbly tables were arranged.

\- I hoped he would join me along the way. 

He walked towards the wobbly tables, accelerating as he approached. 

His arm slipped under the abandoned furniture and he pulled violently to get out a young stranger who looks completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to translate is too long! And then it's so full of grammar and expression mistakes 😂😂
> 
> But I really hope it's understandable!


	8. Chapter 8

The hero maintained a firm grip on the intruder's extra large shirt, stretching the fabric and revealing a protruding collarbone. Without saying a word, he examined him from top to bottom, he was all skin and bones, delicate face with prominent cheekbones. His golden skin made his incredibly tangled white blond hair look more bright. And his gray, begging eyes stared at him, close to tears.

\- A spy? 

Ashei asked, pulling a long, thin blade from the scabbard hanging from his hip. Telma put her fists on either side of his generous waist and glanced at the stranger from head to toe.

\- Well... she smiled. 

\- He looks much more like a poor stray cat. But look at this little face... Are you spying on us, young man? 

The stranger slowly got out of Link's grasp, who hadn't taken his eyes off him since he'd found him. 

\- I could hear, but I wasn't spying...I swear.. 

His trembling, thin voice sounded like a slight accent of unknown origin. 

\- And what are you doing here, hidden like a rat listening to us?! 

Said Ashei approached now. The frightened young man was shaking with all his limbs. He glanced discreetly at link, he was still staring at him. However, any trace of animosity in his eyes had disappeared and just looked intrigued now. The stranger lowered his head, he gripped his pants until his knuckles turned white. 

\- I.. I was hungry...

_____________________________________________

-Your accent, you come from the other side of the mountains, don't you? 

The young man didn't raise his nose from his second bowl of oatmeal, which he swallowed as quickly as the previous one, under the tender gaze of the manageress. 

Auru insisted. 

\- I traveled in this area for a period of my life. I know how to recognize people of your country. 

\- That would be a nice coincidence! I would have quite a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind! And, for starters, do you have a first name? 

Shad added in a cheerful tone, but he only had the sound of the spoon, scraping the bottom of the bowl for any answer. Telma sneered as she tapped the young stranger's arched back. 

\- I think our guest will be much more willing to answer your after a third round, we'll have to find a way to settle all this, honey. 

Link swallowed the bottom of his beer mug. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and backed away from the table, squeaking his chair.

\- Put it all on my tab. 

He leaned his hands on the table and looked at the yellowed map Shad had spread it out. He glanced up at the young man sitting in front of him, who bowed his head, his gaze receding, obviously Link was making him uncomfortable. 

After a few minutes of consultation, the members of the guild took turns designing their respective missions. 

Shad had decided to go for Kakariko village and find Renado there. The shaman had once told him that he had some very old scrolls relating to the beginnings of the foundation of Hyrule. He felt that one of them could certainly evoke conflicts with the invaders in the past and that it would be a good place to start digging. 

Ashei announced that she would go beyond the Zora's domain as a scout to list the places to be secured in case the looters came in even greater numbers with the aim of launching an offensive against the country.

In this declaration, Auru announced to the group that he would remain at castle town and would go to the castle to request a private audience with Queen Zelda, of which he was the tutor. He turned to Ashei who was about to leave. 

\- I'll see for send you some reinforcements. Securing the borders is of the utmost importance, you will need extra hands to find all the paths to be protected through the mountain. 

\- It'll not be refused. I will leave at dawn and wait there for them. 

Telma nodded as she listened to the initiatives taken by the guild. Her attention turned to Link, who was searching his purse. He placed a handful of red rubies on the table as payment for his and the foreigner's consumption.

\- Something planned swordsman ? 

\- No sword, I really need to get one. 

Ashei intruded on the conversation. 

\- A Goron has just opened a forge in the eastern alleys. It is said that he creates damn good stuffs. But you'll have to be patient, he doesn't work at night. 

Link nodded, he would have to spend the night at castle town. He'll be up at dawn to find himself a suitable sword. He'd been looking at the map for a long time, and he could immediately get back on the road now that he had an idea of where to go. Rusl will surely get here in the morning and he will find Telma to explain the situation to him . 

Ashei approached the hero and grabbed his arm.

\- For now, there's a nice place that I absolutely must show you. 

Link stared at her with a very suspicious look. Without giving him time to answer, she dragged Link behind her. 

Telma turned to the stranger still sitting. She folded her arms, raised her strong chest and looked decided. 

\- So you've eaten well, now you need a good bath. Sweet Hylia...how could I not have noticed your presence, you smell like a turd from miles around ! 

_____________________________________________

The two warriors entered a dimly lit alleyway. Ashei sped past the entrance to the neighborhood stables, the same ones where Link had left Epona when he arrived. 

The hero watched her pull the wooden doors. She turned to face him and motioned for him to follow her as she disappeared inside. The hero's heart was beating frantically, he knew what she wanted, but at the same time, it seemed so improbable to him from Ashei... Why would she do that with him? He glanced to the left and then to the right, nervously tapping the tips of his boots on the cobblestones. Maybe for once he was having second thoughts? Deep down he knew he wasn't... 

\- Got a new horse? 

Link asked innocently, as he scanned the pens. Ash unhooked a flask from her belt and opened it with a loud "pop" sound. 

\- Well said, swordless swordsman. 

She took a swig from her flask and threw it to Link who caught up the flat bottle. He sniffed the neck which gave off a sweet perfume of hypocras and took a sip. 

\- A good stallion... 

She freed herself from her armor, which she let fall on the stone floor.

\- For this night... 

She passed her hands under her wool and made it slip sensually over her head. Bare breasted, Ashei watched for Link's reaction. The Hylian remained of unmoved by the show offered to him. At least that was the impression he gave. 

As Ashei walked slowly towards the hero, rolling her hips, Link couldn't help but look at the gorgeous breasts that were dangerously close. When Ashei arrived in front of him, she was so close to Link that she could feel his breath caressing her chin. 

The hero wasn't tall. 

Despite his hesitation, all his senses were crying out to throw himself on her. Link couldn't take his eyes off the pair of delicious pink-buttoned boobs. He glanced briefly in the direction of Epona, who was watching the scene. 

Ashei grabbed Link's hands, placed them on her warm breasts and Link tightened his fingers on them. The warrior took her hands off Link's and slipped them under the hero's green tunic. 

She felt his crotch and bit her lower lip as she saw the sturdy erection she had just given him. With her fingers, she generously rubbed the tight form into the pants and made Link wince stifling a moan. 

When she felt a viscous substance sliding through the rough fabric, Ashei pulled at the ties that closed the garment. Link frantically unbuckled his belt and sent his tunic, chain mail and the rest of his gear to the beams that formed the enclosures. 

Ashei had begun to pulled down his pants while he slid her own, grabbing her buttocks and massaging them vigorously. He licked his lips pressing her soft, warm, bouncing masses that drove him crazy. 

\- Let's have good sex, Link. 

Eyes half closed, Link swallowed and nodded his head. He lifted up the warrior, his hands still clinging to her buttocks and laid her down on a vast clump of straw on the ground. Positioned between Ashei's soft white thighs, Link contemplated her private parts for a moment. 

He had already had sexual experiences, but solo only. 

The only woman who had had access to his intimacy was Ilia, but they hadn't gone all the way and Link had never seen her naked. 

So it was the first time he had ever seen a pussy and so close. A light line of fine hair adorned her open lips, offering a nest of pink, dripping flesh, all topped with a tender bud that contracted with desire. 

A fiery fire grew within him as he devoured her sex with his eyes. His heart quickened, the excitement sent heat waves through his entire body. Never before had he felt such an impulse, it was a beastly call screaming inside him, making him forget the whole world.

Ashei noticed the obvious fascination on Link's face that made him look naive, almost childish, and she understood right away that this was his first time. 

\- Let's see if you fuck as well as you fight. 

The Hylian grabbed his painfully hard dick and pressed it against her moist, welcoming vagina. Eyelids closed, he penetrated deeply inside her and blew with pleasure, tilting his head back. 

So warm, so tight... He wanted more, much more. 

He began to move his hips back and forth, the sensation was intoxicating, his movements became faster, more precise and more violent. Panting, Ashei looked at Link above her, amazed to see him do so well for the first time. 

\- Oh Yes Link ! Just like that ! 

He pushed even faster, even harder, slamming his groin against the young woman's perineum, which was now moaning with her mouth wide open. 

\- WOooaaah Yes! Fuck me harder Link! 

Link grunted and clenched his teeth, his face was blushing with excitement at the frenzied dance of the breasts that swayed in all directions under the Hylian's tail blows. And he slammed into the warrior again and again, his testicles hitting her buttocks. 

The pleasure was getting higher and higher, the heat was intensifying in him, it was so good and it was more and more so with each penetration. Ashei was screaming with pleasure, Link was growling like a beast as he savagely shook the warrior, his ferocious look was no longer human and oh yes how she loved it. 

With her eyes rolled back, she arched, crushing handfuls of straw between her hands and gave a high-pitched scream under the orgasm that was overwhelming her. 

\- Aahhhaa... Li... Lin... Ahhaaaa Link ! 

The Hylian lifted her up on his knees and with his powerful arms, he accompanied his violent tail's strokes which were gaining more and more intensity. 

Taking spasms, Ashei buried her face in the neck of the hero by scratching his back while he fucked her unceasingly . The sounds of coitus and their voices echoed through the stable and surely outside too. 

And as Link continued to ferociously beat his cock into Ashei's cunt, a new sensation in his lower abdomen gradually flooded him and completely overwhelmed him like an electric current that rose even louder and louder, and wrenching a loud beastly scream out of him. 

His dick went deep inside her and he tensed up as his entire body was seized with uncontrollable convulsions. 

\- AAAaahhaa uuuhhh..uhh...

\- Aaaahhhh Link... 

Filaments of sperm gushed down Ashei's thighs and Link held her close to him for a moment before slowly collapsing both onto the straw. 

_____________________________________________

Ashei was still sleeping .

Link walked towards Epona's pen, adjusting his cap on his head and tightening his leather armguard. He stopped in front of the wooden fence where Epona was waiting for him. 

Link suddenly felt ashamed of the show that had taken place that night, under Epona's eyes. He reached out his hand and tapped his mare's neck affectionately and smiled at her. 

\- I'm sorry girl. 

When Ashei finally opened his eyes, the first glimmer of dawn appeared through the barn roof. She stretched out, got up to look for her clothes and saw that Link and Epona had already left.


	9. Chapter 9

Link swung the sword from hand to hand drawn figures in the air. Gor'drunir, the Goron blacksmith , stood behind, a fist on his hip, watching the warrior testing his commodity .

\- good sword, no find better.

It was not very heavy, the size was ideal and the edges of the blade were as sharp as a razor. The pommel, made of an alloy of different metals, offered perfect balance, and the handle, covered with leather and tied with woven horsehair ropes, was very comfortable. 

\- Very good deal, six hundred rubies. First time coming here, let you scabbard for free.

Link took his purse and emptied the contents onto the soot-blackened counter. He raised his newly acquired weapon above his head to admire the fineness of the blade and nodded his head satisfied.

_____________________________________________

I can't tell when I last felt so clean. I could caress the delicate fabric of this shirt for hours if the manageress, Telma, wasn't staring at me, smiling suggestively every time our eyes met. She had kindly offered me breakfast, after letting me spend the night at the tavern. For more than six months, I had been traveling from region to region, wandering from village to village, and I would never have dared to hope for such a charity when I arrived here. This woman was an angel, quite atypical, but an angel all the same.

\- You know, these people who come here in the evenings, they do everything they can to help keep Hyrule safe. You must've heard us...Don't you? We're just a drop in the bucket in a country this big, but we dedicate our lives to this cause. Can't a lifetime of working toward the same goal make a difference?

I find it hard to understand how anyone could have so much hope... 

\- Maybe, but sacrificing one's life for the sake of others, and finally never been able to bring them peace. It would only make grow up the despair of the people. 

Telma nods her head in a pensive mood.

\- It's a risk you have to be prepared to take. Peace is uncertain, no matter what happens. That's why we are here. 

She walks towards me and leans over, putting one hand on my shoulder.

\- You still haven't told me your name. 

I swallow, my name? What could I answer... 

\- It's... It's Rod.

\- Rod? Well Rod, if what Auru said is true and you really come from these faraway lands, you'll understand that your help is indispensable to us. 

She stands up and crosses her arms.

\- Link is a very resourceful guy, but he's never been on the other side of the border. 

She giggles as she shakes her head.

\- For a long time... I know, I shouldn't underestimate him. But he's not immortal, we can all use a helping hand. 

Follow this guy... That's what I wanted, for a long time, without really understanding why... But I had to do it.

\- What exactly do you expect from me?

_____________________________________________

Link pushed open the door of the Tavern and stepped sharply inside greeting Telma cheerfully. 

\- Well, well, well, speak of the wolf and he will come... 

The hero laughed at this more than appropriate expression and stood in front of the manageress. 

\- Would Shad have left a map? 

Telma seemed to hesitate for a moment. 

\- Better than that. 

She moved her head in the direction of Rod.

\- He knows the region you're going to. 

Link looked at Rod out of the corner of his eye. The young man looked much better than the day before. His now-clean ice-blond hair was combed to the side revealing a beautiful face with golden skin and surprisingly smooth. He was wearing a simple shirt that was much too large for his tiny waist and a black leather jacket without sleeves would tighten it all up. His canvas pants went up to the calves revealing thin legs that ended in a pair of lace-up boots. 

Under Link's insistent gaze, Rod lowered his eyes to his joined hands resting on his knees. He could hear the hero's footsteps coming closer, until his boots stopped in front of him. 

\- Hey Rod, shall we go? 

Rod timidly raised his gray eyes to him. Link smiled amusedly before turning his heels, waltzing the tip of his cap. 

\- Come on, I'm not going to eat you. 

Rod jumped out of his chair and rushed to catch up with Link who was already leaving the tavern. Before it was his turn to leave, he took one last look at Telma. 

\- Thanks for everything.

The manageress gave him one last smile with a wink on her face and the door closed. 

_____________________________________________

The Hylian swordsman accompanied by the young foreigner made his way through the bustling crowd through the streets of Castle Town. From time to time, Link would take a quick glance behind him to make sure Rod didn't get lost in the crowd. 

The latter would sneak in awkwardly, blending into his excuses with every shoulder shots he took. They exited through the west door to a wooden walkway that led through a cave. Epona waited on the bridge with the bridle tied to the railing. 

\- I guess you don't have a mount. 

The warrior spoke to Rod walking in front, with his back to him, and Rod said "no" with his head. Hearing no response, Link rode Epona and moved further forward on the saddle. He then put his hand down, inviting Rod to grab it. 

Rod grabbed his hand and the Hylian lifted him up. Rod felt his feet take off the floor and he grabbed the saddle and settled behind Link's back. 

Epona's hooves lazily tapped on the wood of the bridge and then resounded against the walls of the cave where a stream of air from the fields was blowing. 

Rod adjusted, moving his hips from left to right, trying to find a comfortable support. He'd never been on a horse before and the hard saddle was already hurting his bottom. 

\- Hold on tight, Rod. 

Threw the warrior over his shoulder to the young man, who barely had time to get what he means. Link energetically spurred Epona, who neighed loudly and galloped across Hyrule field.


	10. Chapter 10

The headaches became unbearable. His sweaty phalanges slipped on the edges of the stool, his back was bruised from the shock of the race. In addition, he felt that he was slipping. 

Sometimes to the left and then to the right, Rod would pull on the saddle under his buttocks to reposition himself in the middle of it. The jerks were starting to make him dizzy, he was feeling more and more nauseous and he didn't know how to hold himself. A thought terrified him, what would he do if he vomited in full gallop? 

The landscape was endless, Link spurred Epona every time the mare lost speed. Hands clasped on the saddle to hold on, several times Rod almost lost his balance and didn't dare to lean against the hero's back. And while Rod was convinced he was going to defile the warrior's mount, Epona suddenly slowed down to trot along a rocky path. 

They had trotted at full speed all day long, in a deadly silence.

As night fell, the road became narrower and they came to a square lined with verges. An inn that Link knew well had been built into the rock walls since the end of the twilight era. Nearby, a wooden shed served as a stable. 

Link dismounted from his horse and Rod tried to imitate him. His foot remained on the stirrup, he fell with his back to the ground but Link caught him.  
He dislodged his foot from his horse and Rod was finally able to stand, staggering. 

\- You didn't hurt yourself? 

Rod shook his head. 

\- Thank you and sorry... 

\- Don't worry, just wait here. 

And Link entered the inn. Rod sighed, he felt like he recognized the place, it was hard to tell after wandering so long. Link returned soon after, an ironic smile on his face. 

\- I didn't expect it would cost me so much to leave my horse here. I'm broke...

And he pulled Epona to take her to the stables. 

-We'll have to do without her for the rest of the trip. 

Rod breathed a sigh of relief. The warrior brought Epona into the barn where a groom with a moustache took her in. 

\- We'll take good care of her, eh, girl! 

_____________________________________________

Rod was stoking the fire he had just lit. He added a few stones around and bent down to warm himself by rubbing his hands together. Since leaving Epona at the lodge two days ago, the two travelers had been walking all day, taking breaks only after dark. This pace was too intense for the young man, but he didn't dare to let Link know, who seemed tireless. 

Link went down a slope, squealing his boots on the rocks that tumbled in his path.

Joining Rod besides the fire, he threw two inert rabbits on the stony ground and settled down to start skinning them. He opened the belly of the first one and emptied the viscera. Then he cut the skin with his dagger, freed the paws from the fur and with a sharp gesture, he pulled on the skin, which turned around like a glove leaving the flesh of the animal raw. 

When he bent down to grab the second rabbit, he saw Rod's face turn green. Link's hand froze for a short moment, then he picked up the two carcasses, stood up and walked away to deal with them further out of sight. 

Rod had never hunted or skinned an animal in his life. In fact, other than starting a fire, there was little he could do... A few minutes later, he saw Link back with the rabbits impaled and ready to roast. The swordsman planted the skewers on the embers and the meat began to crackle when it came in contact with the flames.

\- You didn't have to go away for that, you know...

Link raised his eyes to Rod, looking surprised, and Rod lowered his head. He had a long silence and then Rod, with his heart beating to the bone, decided to speak. 

\- So... They say you're a hero in this country. 

Link sighed, he didn't answer right away. 

\- They say a lot of things. I'm just...a shepherd now, nothing more. 

Link took off his gloves, looking pensive and Rod's attention focused to the hero's hand, on which the triangular-shaped birthmark was clearly visible. Noticing the young man's interest, Link riched out his hand while pointing out the symbol on the reverse and Rod could see it more closely now.

Then his eyes moved over, his battle-damaged fingers to the tips of his neglected fingernails... And he smiled, hypnotized... ''I know how soft his hands can be....'' Then, he blushes and hoped that it doesn't show in the light of the flames.

\- Telma, you know at the tavern. She explained to me what happened to Hyrule some time ago.

Link nodded. 

\- She also told me how you destroyed that man who... 

\- IT wasn't a man. 

Link interrupted by checking the rabbits and judging them to be fairly cooked, he took them off the fire and handed one to Rod. The young man peeled off a piece of roasted muscle and blew on it before putting it in his mouth.

\- It tastes like smoke and blood. 

Link gave him an indecipherable look and then he takes a big bite out of the rabbit, dripping pink juice down his chin

\- You look like... A hungry wolf. 

Rod said to him with a smile on his face. With those words, Link scanned the area hoping to find Morrigan. Then he sucked his finger and pointed it at Rod. 

\- So, what brought you to Hyrule?

The question was simple. But Rod received it like a punch in the stomach and for a moment he seemed to get lost in his memories. 

\- I just... I had to run away. 

Link stared at him insistently, as if he was trying to read more about the young man's features. Then, thinking that he wouldn't say any more, he looked away. 

\- They slaughtered my clan. 

This sentence stung the swordsman, who turned his attention back to Rod.

\- So I had to run away, because... I'm too cowardly to fight. 

Rod took a deep breath at the threat of tears burning his eyes. 

\- And now I'm back... back there.

Link listened attentively, an empathetic expression drew his features and he nodded and sighed. Rod dried his tears on the sleeve of his shirt and sighed in turn.

\- You don't talk much. I mean, for the last two days you've been silent as a grave. 

Rod began to change the subject and Link smiled mischievously. 

\- Once you get to know me, I become a real chatterbox. 

-Hmm... Okay, I'll do it. 

Rod's slender fingers twisted and broke the dry twigs that strewed the rubble around him. Link took off his hat, rubbed the back of his head and had a loud yawn. Rod could discern slight red spots in Link's eyes who hadn't slept in the last few days, his fatigue was at its peak. 

On his knees, he flattened the rocky surface, placed his sword and shield within reach and lay on his back with his arms under his head. 

-You should be asleep, we'll be back on the road at dawn. 

Rod nodded. 

\- As usual. 

And he lay down in his turn. He turned around several times trying to find a comfortable position on the gravelly ground that was already scratching his back. He found a certain ease lying on his side facing Link who was already sleeping soundly. Rod looked for a few minutes at the hero's peaceful face to make sure he was still sleeping, ''... He looks so vulnerable...''. 

He regretted having lied to him instead, about the history of his clan and of course about his own identity... But could he do otherwise, when himself did'nt really understand what drove him to come all the way here, to find Link? Then Rod stood up silently and walked carefully over the noisy gravel of the mountainous terrain, without knowing that the little noise he made had already awakened Link, who opened one eye. He see Rod discreetly walking away into the surrounding vegetation, probably to pee... And when he was far enough away, the young man undressed, praying that he wouldn't be caught. 

_____________________________________________

A perpetual cycle, hero...

'' Screams of children in agony... '' 

Don't think that it all ends here... and now.... '' 

The blood... So real that he could smell it. 

'' Think of it as the beginning of the story of light and darkness... A story written in blood... ''

The blood stains his hands, his legs get muddy in this purple liquid, it smell turns his heart.Hands... Childlike hands emerge from the scarlet waves and draw him into its depths. 

Link's scream pierced the night. Half drowsy, he felt a tongue caressing his sweaty forehead. He wrapped his arms around that long, soft white neck and buried his face in it. 

\- You found me again...

He articulated in a weak voice and scratched by sleep. And Link went back to sleep peacefully in the comforting presence of the she-wolf. 

Bird songs accompanied the first light of dawn. 

Hidden among the trees, she would tighten that band of cloth around her modest chest. 

She felt the space around her in search of her clothes, which she quickly put on while her eyes gazed at the camp from a safe distance. 

There she was, dressed, back by the dying fire, back to being Rod again.


	11. Chapter 11

The whistling of the wind resonated between the boulders at the endless summits. The two travelers were walking the winding and almost non-existent paths through the mountain. Rod had already made this journey, alone. He had... Or rather, SHE had left her sandals there and scratched her feet to the point of blood before resigning herself to using this alternative form that lives within her. 

Breathless and achy on all sides, she climbed with long strides behind Link, who distanced her considerably. The hero stopped to observe around him and after a few minutes, Rod arrived at his height.

In front of them, the terrain became steeper, making progress impossible. Bent in half, Rod was panting with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath between words. 

\- What do we do now? I know the opposite side well, but I've never climbed before in my life!

Link remained mute, his nose pointed towards the summits. Then he searched his saddlebags and for a moment, his arm went down to his elbow. He easily stretched the opening of the bag on his belt and pulled out two curious fists shaped objects with imposing claws. Rod was stunned.

-You've never climbed before, so the opposite side is less steep? 

Rod nodded. 

\- Yes, I had much less trouble reaching the top on the other side.

\- Come on, hold on to me. 

Rod put her arms around the Hylian's waist without daring to hold him. Link let out a muffled laugh. 

\- You'd better hold me better than that or you're gonna put.

Rod tightened her grip around him and Link pressed on the handle of one of the grapples that lodged several meters in the rock above them. And in the second, the chain retracted, pulling Link and Rod against the rock face. 

With his free arm holding the second grappling hook, the swordsman aimed for an even higher breach and engaged the mechanism of the object that was going to be planted there, causing them to advance upwards. Rod closed her eyes, terrified by the feeling of emptiness under her feet. In sweat, Link blew on Rod's forehead, which had buried her face against his chest.

-Open your eyes Rod, look how beautiful Hyrule is! 

\- No, no, no, no... 

Link laughed as he sent another take to the top. Rod squeezed her eyelids, no way for the young transvestite woman to look at anything and she more tightened her arms around the muscular body. The climb was endless.

On several occasions, Rod felt Link's arms tremble under her weight and she prayed relentlessly for the hero to be able to support her all the way to the top. Suddenly, Link hung his grappling hook from his belt and carried his free hand to the satchel in a frenzied search. Screams echoed through the sky, pushing Rod to open her eyelids to find Link's face, focused, his forehead glistening with sweat. 

\- What the hell is that?!

Rod asked and a swarm of abnormally large crows swarmed nearby, ready to charge the climbers. Link's hand came out of his satchel, holding a boomerang. He pointed the weapon in their direction, calculating the trajectory and twirled the object, which caused powerful whirlpools around the birds. 

\- Damn Kor-becs...

Taking advantage of the Kor-bec's disoriented state, Link climbed more and more with the help of his grapples. He reached a narrow landing and pulling on Rod's shoulder, his voice wavering under the effort, he lifted her as high as his arm would allow. Rod climbed up the landing, leaned her back against the uneven wall and bent her legs and Link climbed up.

Crouching down, one knee on the ground, he armed himself with a slingshot and chaining the seeds with striking skill, he eliminated one by one the Kor-becs who were now heading straight for them. 

Hearing no more cries of the ravenous birds, Rod finally opened her eyes. Link handed her a half-empty bottle of water and Rod took a few sips. The hero raised his head and gauged the distance that remained to be covered, the summit was getting higher and higher. He took the last sip of water left in the bottle and prostrated himself against the bumpy walls of the rock. Rod turned to face him, her face worried.

\- Do you think we're stuck?

Link shook his head as he exhaled loudly and stretched his arms, massaging his stiffened shoulder. The protrusion on which they were resting seemed to continue shrinking along the rock. Link placed one foot on the long, narrow ledge, tested its strength, and stepped on it, his back glued to the rock walls. He shaved the steep walls in crab steer walk, hoping to find a wider surface offering the means to progress more easily. 

Rod waited alone on the small space. The wind was blowing stronger and stronger as they gained the altitude. 

She closed her eyes and tried to remember how did she had been able to hurtle down these dizzying cliffs alone. 

\- Come on Rod, watch your step. 

She stood up surprised by the voice of the hero who had returned. Seeing him balancing on the frail passage, Rod was seized with anguish at the idea of having to follow him. She got up with her fluffy legs, and took an uninsured step onto the thin line of rock where Link was waiting for her. Perched above the void, she put one foot after the other, her back glued to the wall, doing her best not to look down. Link walked beside her, watching her closely. 

\- There's a cave on the other side and I found more holds on the rock. 

Rod didn't dare to answer for fear of losing balance. The wind blew a gust threatening to send her into the air with her featherweight. She waved her arms, feeling dragged forward, her sight became blurred with terror and her heart stopped for a moment... Then Link's arm slammed Rod hard to hold her against the rock. In front of the panorama of the emptiness that surrounded them, Rod ran out of air, she panicked with tears in her eyes.

\- I wanna go down! 

Link tightened his support against her chest.

\- Calm down Rod! \- NO! I can't! I can't! I can't move, please! I want to go down! 

\- Rod look at me! 

In tears, Rod turned her head to Link's side and found his brave and reassuring gaze.

\- Don't look down, just look at me...It's okay, you can do it...

She stared into his deep blue grey eyes as he pulled her along with him on his walk, leaving his arm against her chest until they reach the end of the terribly narrow path. 

Arriving at the surface that lay in a recess, Rod collapsed to the ground and burst into tears. Link crouched down beside her without saying a word and put a comforting hand on her back. 

Then Rod embraced his savior.

\- OH Link! By the goddesses! I was about to die! 

Link seemed sorry and smiled tenderly.

\- Forgive me... I won't make you take that kind of risk again... I promise.

And in front of the hero's gentle and sincere stare, Rod thought she would take all the risks in the world.

_____________________________________________

The icy stream of night air entered the dark cave. Before settling in, Link had gone ahead to scout the cave. He had found two Lizalfos feeding on a carcass, and with a few swipes, Link had gotten rid of them. When he examined the remains of the Lizalfos' meal, he was astonished to find that it was a goat. Civilization was not far away... 

He pointed his lantern towards the bottom, the flame vacillated as the wind seemed to come from the far end of the winding cave. He then touched the hope of finding a gallery that would lead them to the other side of the mountain. 

On the way back to the cave entrance, Link fell by the fire and took off his hat. Rod had been already asleep. Without realizing it, the hero contemplated the thin body lying in front of him. 

Link didn't understand why Rod was disguised, was Rod her real name?

He glanced at the smooth, golden skin of thinner calves protruding from the short pants. Then on the curve that drew the waist of the young woman pretending to be a man... '' good female to reproduce you...'' The hero held his breath. He feeled as there's a lump in his throat. He swallowed, nervous...

When she woke up in the middle of the night, Rod saw that Link was no longer there. 

_____________________________________________

Link's groans were echoing against the gallery walls. He leaned with his back against the wall as his hands slipped around his burning dick. His gloves lay on the floor next to his sword and shield. 

Ever since he'd taken his cherry with Ashei, Link had been more filled with lustful than before. He had managed to contain himself these past few days by focusing on their journey. 

But tonight, Link had reached the end of his rope, and taking his leave in the maze of the cave, the hero had been masturbating greedily for some time. His fingers went up and down massaging his swollen cock. 

He glanced perversely at the tip of his dick which he rubbed through his foreskin. His arousal was heightened by the sight of his own seminal fluid flooding his little slit, which widened and narrowed with each pass of his hands. Then Link pulled hard on the base and teased his slit with his thumb. 

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as the heat devoured his insides. His thumb accelerated and a burning sensation pricked his urethra and made him want to piss. 

\- Uuuhhh...Hhhhmm...

Then he thought of the warm and inviting body, lying by the fire... He could... He could... Link's heart was pounding frantically in his chest, this idea terrified him and excited him at the same time, he couldn't recognize himself. He jerked off harder and faster, pushing his hips into his soiled hands, until the pleasure turned into explosive ecstasy in his lower belly.

\- AAAAAAAHHH!! hhhaaaaaaa...

Link collapsed against the wall, he's sweated, in spasm while his thick seed was spurting abundantly on the floor. His senses were disturbed by his masturbation session, and the hero hadn't sensed the young woman's presence... 

Rod ran out of cave. By the goddesses, what had she just witnessed?! 

She lay down by the fire and simulated sleep. When Link came out of the cave, Rod felt his presence on her back and didn't move an inch. After a few moments, she heard the clink of the sword and turned around out of curiosity. 

Link was sitting cross-legged, cleaning his blade. As he crossed his gaze, the warrior smiled innocently at her...'' 

How can he do such a perverse thing when he has such a innocent face? 

Link felt her discomfort. 

\- Hey, what's wrong?

Rod blushes, she had to erase these images from her memory. 

\- No nothing, I was a little worried when I didn't find you when I woke up... 

\- We'll go through the cave tomorrow, I have some reasons to believe that it leads to an exit on the other side.

Rod nodded. 

\- Yes, probably...

Link smiled at her again, full of charm, and concentrated on caring for his sword. Rod turned to turn her back to him... '' the hero is a man after all... '' And she tried to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!! I hope it's understandable enough for now 🤞
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon!
> 
> But who is Rod?


	12. Chapter 12

They had been advancing through the dark corridors for an indeterminable amount of time because of the omnipresence of darkness. It was impossible to know if it was still daylight, or even if a night had already passed. Hunger and thirst were exhausted them. 

Nevertheless, progressing through the mountains was a faster and much safer way. When there were several different tunnels in their path, Link would walk forward and sniff briefly before going into one of them. 

\- What do you smell?

Rod finally asked after seeing Link do this several times. The swordsman who was walking at a brisk pace seemed to be thinking about his concentrated expression. 

\- That depends. 

With a suspicious look on his face, he raised his lantern to the dark ceilings without slowing down. 

\- It looks like the smell of fresh earth and... sometimes, Lizalfos' poop... 

He turned to Rod and without warning, rushed her and sent her tumbling to the floor.

A blue gelatinous mass fell right where Rod was standing. The mass lifted up in length, as if to imitate a standing position. Link sliced it off with his sword and stuck it into the slimy shape, which turned into a still puddle.

The swordsman turned his head to Rod, who stood up with a grimace. 

\- Did I hurt you? 

The young woman rubbed her forearms, whose skin was streaked with sharp scratches. 

\- Ooh... I'm sorry, forgive me... 

Rod shook her blushing head.

\- But no, it's only a scratch at last! But... What was that?! 

Link uncorked an empty bottle and immediately filled it with the blue stuff. 

\- A Blobs.

So he filled his three other empty bottles. 

\- Those things, jump on you and... Well, they drown you. Here, drink this

Link presented her with a bottle containing the blue liquid, which was not very appetizing, and Rod looked at it with disgusting. 

\- Are you sure it's drinkable?

For an answer, the swordsman took the bottle to his mouth and swallowed three good gulps of chu jelly. She watched the fluid run down the corner of his lips, which he immediately wiped off with the back of his hand.

\- Is it good? 

\- No, but it's not bad either.

Rod hesitated to put the bottle to her lips, it didn't smell. Link pointed at Rod with a nod. 

\- It's magic, you just have to imagine the taste you'd like to have and it'll have it. 

\- Seriously ? Like... Blueberry? 

\- Yeah, like blueberry.

Rod takes as much of sip as the warrior. Then she froze, the dubious mine. The taste was earthy and slightly borrowed from an iron flavor that remained on the tongue. Soon the feeling of hunger and thirst faded and a renewed energy fed her whole body. 

Rod looked up at Link who, looking away, suddenly seemed to find the rocky walls very interesting. Then the warrior sighed as he tapped the tips of his boots on the ground and started walking again. 

\- You big liar... 

_____________________________________________

The light and coolness that overwhelmed them was welcomed as a wave of divine blessings. At their feet, the descent was far from resembling the cliffs they had climbed in the previous days. 

The slopes descended in sinuous, but perfectly passable, descents. They stretched far below, joining the vast valley lined with lush forests. As far as the eye could see, dense vegetation filled the landscape with various natural nuances. 

And on the distant borders, the sun disappeared behind a vast azure expanse that drew the horizon to infinity. 

Rod pointed to the huge water hole as dusk began to fall. 

\- I come from the other side.

Link marveled. 

\- Lake Hylia is a drop of water next to it! 

The young woman stared at him out of the corner of her eye, touched to see him so dazzled and so beautiful. Then Link gave her back, her gaze that she could'nt hold for long without blushing. She cleared her voice and took on a natural tone. 

\- It's not a lake, Link, it's the sea. 

By nightfall, the two travelers had descended more than half of the mountainside. 

Link slid across the cool, wet earth, nimbly overcoming obstacles that descended the uneven slopes. As for Rod, she slowly and cautiously descended between the rocks and shrubs that littered the slopes. Link had a good stride ahead of her. 

He stopped in his stride, a curious object was hidden among the wild grasses and the swordsman bent down to pick it up. A pair of glasses... 

Then a nauseating odor that Link knew very well made himself felt... A strong disgust deformed his features. He then put his arm behind him to stop Rod who just got here. 

Followed by Rod, Link sneaked up an invisible trail, which he was the only one to perceive. Vegetation grew denser and denser around them. 

A moment later, an almost imperceptible din made the earth beneath their feet vibrate.

Perched on a piece of land overlooking a plateau at the foot of the mountain, Link and Rod watched silently, carpeted on the grass. 

Bulblins, far too far away to have an exact number, a whole horde. 

The Bulblins were henchmen in the pay of a powerful leader. Following the strongest, that's all they knew how to do. 

They had gathered around a fire, over which several different animals were roasted. Along the slopes, wooden scaffolding stood near the horde. Barrels of explosives, pickaxes, and wagons filled with rock debris were stored in the entrance of a freshly dug cave. 

\- Don't move from there...

\- What are you gonna do? 

Asked Rod worried. But Link was already walking away with his bow. When he estimated the Bulblins within shooting range, Link released his arrow, which twisted through the wind without the wind deflecting it from its path. 

The arrow plunged deep into the skull of a Bulblin perched on the ramparts of the scaffolding, which crashed like a sack of stone to the ground. A handful of his fellow creatures rushed around him, followed by another, creating a chain reaction. Soon, all the mainlines were gathered under the frames, looking around them. 

Link fired a bomb at his next arrow, bended his bow as hard as he could, and the arrow flew like lightning straight into the barrels of explosives. 

In addition to wiping out the horde of Bulblins, the powerful blast caused a rock slide that crashed into the foot of the mountain, and the galleries dug by the monsters were completely filled in. Rod ran close to the Hylian who stopped her. 

\- I'll take a look at there, stay here.

\- I'm coming with you !

Link glanced at her sternly and made her embarrassed.

Among the rubble, the bodies of the Bulblins stood motionless. They were all very dead and little by little, their corpses were turning into black clouds to disappear for good. 

Link examined the now destroyed structure. It didn't look like the makeshift get towers that Bulblins used to build. No, it was wider, stronger, and used to support the weight of the loads the creatures were pulling out of the rock. 

Link turned his attention to the mysterious emblem painted on a tent. 

He then examined the piles of rubble and debris that the monsters had collected. Simple rock, no trace of precious minerals. And after yet another inspection of the area, there were no chest or anything. 

So they simply dug. They were digging a path through the mountain.

Link suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. If the few existing natural tunnels weren't enough, it meant that an unprecedented invasion was imminent. 

This was certainly not the only construction site, there were others, he was convinced. In the meantime, it was better to get away from here. The explosion would surely attract other Bulblins, or even worse. 

Lost in his thoughts, the hero turned his heels and jumped on the first steed he found. These huge boars were complete morons just like their usual riders. But they proved to be perfectly efficient in riding over terrain that horses could not handle. 

Just as he was about to heel over the giant boar's flanks, Link turned around and was intrigued by a sudden presence. 

He stepped down from the animal's back and carefully scanned the area. 

He recognized Rod's scent and smell several others that he didn't . The hero puts his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw. 

In the light of the flames, Rod appeared with her hands tied. Men with very distinctive looks stood behind her. Their skin was more or less dark gold. Their white hair cascaded down to their shoulders, their eyes were light colored and most of them had a braided beard hiding their chins. They were mostly dressed in deerskin, and some wore pieces of armor that Link had never seen before

One of them walked towards Link. He had impressive build, and would outgrow the Hylian by three good heads. 

On the lookout, the hero strengthened his grip on his weapon. And the man in front of him raised a peaceful hand.

\- Drop your weapon swordsman, we mean you no harm. 

He turned to Rod.

\- We are grateful to you for bringing Roze back with us. 

Link raised his eyebrows and looked at Rod.

-She is the daughter of our clan leader and we had promised her to a great lord. 

Link felt his stomach tighten. Had she lied to him about her clan because she didn't trust him? 

The men took the young woman away and she cried silently. 

\- We have a camp a few places from here. The warriors of our clan crossed the sea to come and protect the borders, Roze embarked clandestinely to flee her duty. 

Link listened to him in silence. The man observed the disorder in the surrounding area and blew a whistle.

\- Did you do this? Our chief will be very happy to know you. We have the visit of a man who come from the other side, like you. Follow us swordsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming very very soon 😊


	13. Chapter 13

Link walked silently under the watchful eye of the one who seemed to lead the group. The man has been careful to always keep the Hylian in sight. ''... Danger, go away... '' This voice screamed in Link's deepest instinct. 

But he still followed them, not being able to bring himself to abandon Rod... Roze. And if another man from Hyrule was really there, then that person would need help. 

\- Here we are, the garrison of the Gilvanian warriors. 

Announced the stout man. It was strange, Link hadn't sensed any human presence, or even a scent suggesting a camp was nearby.

The camp was camouflaged in the center of a dense concentration of trees. Abundant brambles were intertwined around the trunks, creating a true natural fortress. As the great man approached, the trees and brambles moved apart. 

\- Our shaman protected this place with a powerful spell, no one can enter or leave, without this. 

He raised his fist which carried a leather strap with a blue stone. 

The site was vast and bordered by this wall of trees. Several aunts were scattered throughout the camp around a large wood fire that lit up the area. When they saw the new arrivals, men gathered and outraged voices rose up after Roze, who had disguised herself as a man. Then curious whispers were heard as the foreigner dressed in green and with pointed ears passed by.

Then silence fell on the assembly when the chief and his shaman appeared. The chief walked towards his daughter and contemplated her for a moment. Then his fist crashed on the delicate young woman's delicate face, who fell to her knees completely stunned. Link rushed at them, but the man accompanying him held him firmly. Then he took the floor. 

\- Great Hargünd, this young warrior here single-handedly annihilated an army of green-skinned monsters! 

The chief motioned to his shaman, and the shaman approached Link. He put his hand over Link's hand and the symbol of the Triforce of courage shone through the leather of the glove. Link had a hiccup of stupor and he backed away. The last time this happened was during his fight against the infamous Ganondorf... What was going on? 

\- Here is the hero of the legend. 

The shaman sketched an evil smile that only Link noticed and he took up his sword. But before he could even draw it, a violent pain went through his whole body and made him fall unconscious. 

_____________________________________________

They were going to kill him... Or sell him, or make him their own slave. Either way, the fact is that he'd been locked in that wooden cage for three days, did not bode well for the days to come. Keeping a diary of what had happened had become vital for him.

He had hopes of one day going home and rereading his diary. He would think how lucky he had been, to have survived all the unbelievable things that had happened to him. He'd been stripped of his travel bag and personal belongings. He would never see his Books again, which he had acquired for so much rubies! All those rare books and his father's manuscript... 

To top it all, he had also lost his glasses, somewhere in nature. Now he was sitting on the ground, his back bent to scribble his daily life in his little notebook that he kept in the back pocket of his pants. In other circumstances, this little notepad was a common reminder. But in the last three days, for Shad, it had become his salvation. 

Shad suddenly raised his head, footsteps were coming closer... Were they coming for him? Had they finally decided his fate? He squinted his eyes, it was difficult to distinguish the figures at that distance without his glasses. The cage opened and a mass landed heavily on the ground, close to him. Then the cage closed and the two imposing figures went away. 

Shad hesitated for a moment and finally decided to approach the newcomer. He moved with difficulty, exhausted by hunger, thirst and stress. When he got close, shad widen his eyes in shock. 

\- Sweet Nayru... Link?! 

The young Hylian seemed asleep. He too had been stripped of his belongings, his tunic and his chain mail. 

\- Come on! Wake up old boy!

Shad tapped him gently on the cheek without seeing that his cheek was bruised. Link winced slightly and fluttered his eyelids before opening them with difficulty. He frowned and stood up on his feet too quickly. Immediately he became dizzy and fell back down. 

\- Hey slowly! 

He knelt down next to the hero. Link raised his glassy eyes, still half closed. He looked at Shad for a moment as if he was trying to put a name to his face, and then he seemed to recognize him.

\- Shad... 

A tired smile stretched his slit lips.

\- Ehh... Glad to see you Shad. 

_____________________________________________

The camp was enlivened by the shouts and laughter of joy from the Gilvanian warriors, who were fighting a duel by the fire. It was both training and entertainment for them.They fought hand-to-hand without any weapons, using the strength of their arms and legs, digging fresh earth under their feet.

Gilvanians were known in these territories to be powerful warriors. Skilled in combat, they were all very well built, especially Orgul. He knocked down his comrades one after the other and his blows resounded in the night followed by cheers.

At the bottom of the camp, imprisoned, Shad sighed a sigh that speaks volumes.

\- To tell the truth, I don't know where to begin. 

Link, who was watching the fighting from their prison, turned to face Shad.

\- Well, do you see this man? 

Shad pointed to the shaman. 

\- When I arrived at Kakariko's village, he was there, along with several other men. Renado had introduced him to me as his former master... But he seemed very preoccupied. And you see, I was convinced that this sorcerer had something to do with it. 

Shad paused before Link's enigmatic gaze. 

\- Hmm... And so... When I had to discuss the reason for my visit to Renado... How can I put it, he literally fell apart and started talking about things that were totally irrelevant. I think on reflection he was trying to signal me to run away.

Link took a look at the crowd.

\- What's next? 

\- Well, something I can't explain. 

Shad rubbed the back of his head. 

\- I felt a violent pain and it was the black hole. When I woke up, I was here. 

The cheers of the warriors sounded louder. 

\- Old boy, we're in the invaders' house. 

Just as Shad uttered this sentence, Orgul, the warrior with the build of a bear, shook the large wooden bars that made up the makeshift prison.

\- The hero of the legend, eh? 

He spat in the cage towards Link, who engaged him a staring contest. 

\- Oh no... Look down, hero...

But Link maintained his gaze. Orgul whistled between his teeth. 

\- Lower your gaze, or I'll make you eat each pound of earth in this cage in which you rot...

\- Please, Link... 

Shad whispered to him. But Link remained standing, his fists clenched, his back straight and his eyes infinitely insolent. Soon other men gathered around the cage. 

Olgur sneered.

\- But look at those two little sluts...

Shad was offended. 

\- I won't allow you to. 

Suddenly, Orgul broke the wood of the cage as if they were just toothpicks.The historian froze in front of the furious giant who was running into him. Link pushed shad against the wooden logs and Orgul grabbed the Hylian by the throat and lifted him up with one hand. He brought his mouth close to his pointed ear and whispered in a lustful voice. 

\- What a coincidence '' hero ''... I have a little whore who looks just like you. The same little sucker's mouth and those same big eyes begging me to fuck her ass harder...

Link clenched his teeth, he suffocated under the powerful hands. 

\- And I'm sure your little buthole must smell like her pussy... 

Link spat an inarticulated grunt 

-F..f..ock y... 

Shad stood up, his voice falsely assured. 

\- Please! Come on, we're humans! Individuals of our social species spend their time interacting with each other, conflicts is inevitable of course! But y'know as much as possible, these conflicts are settled in good understanding, in benevolence, but also with the concern not to enter into an escalation whose outcome would be... Pest for each party. 

The giant Orgul focused his attention on him, the mine threatening. 

Seeing a breach, Link took the opportunity to send a powerful kick to his stomach. Orgul jumped without letting go, but his grip lost its firmness and the Hylian was able to free himself just enough to sink his teeth in Orgul's wrist. 

The Gilvanian screamed in rage. The crowd that had gathered around it was now pounding on the wooden bars and calling for a fight.

Orgul sent Link crashing to the ground. The Hylian straightened up immediately, blood was running down his chin and his mouth was full. Orgul examined his arm, his flesh was torn off and bleeding abundantly.

Link took off his shirt, revealing an athletic body ready for battle. Orgul ran straight at him, blinded by rage. Link took his position and stopped the charging giant warrior. Tensing his biceps and back muscles, he lifted Orgul up and threw him behind, making him crash with all his weight on the clay.The Gilvanian warriors laughed and applauded.

\- Enough! 

Hargünd, the clan leader, stood behind the gathering. 

\- Enough entertainment, everyone back to their posts. You too, Orgul... 

As the crowd dissipated, Hargünd gave the two prisoners an expressionless look and left. Shad rushed towards Link. 

\- That was stupid of you! It was... 

Link stuck out his tongue and spat out a stone pierced with a thin rope. He wiped the blood off the object and showed it to him with a smile. The scholar was at first troubled by the sight of Link bare-chested, sweaty and face stained with someone else's blood... 

Then he shook his head and grabbed the blue stone that Link had torn from Orgul's arm. 

-... It was genius.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn would soon appear and most of the invaders were asleep. 

Getting out of this place was possible thanks to the stone that Link had stolen. It wouldn't be easy, but it was possible.

And to begin with, the two captives had to find a way to escape the guards' surveillance. Now that their prison was broken, the Gilvanians took turns watching the prisoners. 

The man standing next to them now was much younger than the previous ones. From time to time, he glanced at their side. But unlike his brothers in arms, he did'nt spend his time looking at them as if they were zoo monkeys. 

Shad cleared his throat and addressed the Gilvanian.

\- Hmm... Please? 

The young warrior didn't pay any attention to him, but Shad continued anyway. 

-Could you at least tell us what exactly do you intend to do with us? 

\- What makes you think you have the right to speak to me? 

\- Well, nothing in particular, but... Well, yes. I take the liberty of asking you the question because your attitude made me think that you were less hostile, perhaps. 

\- You are wrong Hyrulean. But to answer you, know that we will make of you a sacrifice to the spirits that protect this landmark. At dawn, you'll be burned at the stake. 

Shad grew pale as a sheet. 

\- What... What? A sacrifice, you say? Uhh, I see... 

He laughed nervously and finally understood what this wooden construction he had seen them build earlier would be used for. He thought it would be used to repair their cage, but he hadn't imagined for a second that it was intended for him. 

\- And what will become of my friend? 

The young man gave him no answer. Shad turned and walked away slowly to join Link at the bottom of the cage. 

\- We have to get out of here and quickly! 

Link was crouched facing out. His hands were clutching the wooden bars, his eyes closed and he seemed to be in deep meditation. 

\- Link? Are you praying? 

The Hylian whistled softly, an inaudible whistle followed by a high-pitched yelp. Shad looked at him without understanding, he scratched his head. 

\- That's weird, you've lost your marbles, old boy.

A white shape suddenly appeared in the back of the camp, which was not lit. Shad watched it move furtively. An animal, a dog maybe? No, it was getting closer and bigger than a dog. It was a wolf, a white wolf. 

Link was thrilled, the she-wolf had heard his call and she had responded. He put his arm through the cage and stuck his fingers into the she-wolf's soft coat. 

\- I knew you would come... 

Morrigan passed her snout through the cage and generously licked the bruised face of the human she loved so much. Shad looked at them in disbelief.

\- Do you talk to animals? You never cease to surprise me, hero. 

Link looked up at him. 

\- Shad, go distract the guardian. 

Shad folded his arms. 

\- Me? It's not like he finds me interesting! 

\- But you're very interesting Shad. 

The hero smiled at him with all his teeth. 

The scholar raised his eyebrows and flattened his redhairs with one hand. Without understanding why, this compliment unsettled him.

\- Then... I'll see what I can do. 

And he returned to the Gilvanian. Link rubbed his nose against Morrigan's wet nose and whispered in her ear. 

\- Go cutie, I'm counting on you. 

Morrigan took her mouth out of the cage and then she walked away to merge into the darkness of the camp. 

_____________________________________________

'' Come to me, O Divine One in whom the destiny of our people is in the hands. 

Make my flesh your vessel. 

For I beseech your presence lord of the supreme forces '' 

The shaman repeated this incantation without slackening entering gradually in a state of intense trance, under the eyes of Hargünd. The chief wrinkled, his eyes, he did not understand the ancestral language that the black sorcerer used during his invocations. He became impatient. 

\- So! What does he say, speak sorcerer! 

The shaman inhaled for a long time the smoke from the embers, fed by human bones, necessary for his black prayers. 

\- He asked... He claims his due. We must deliver it to him, at daybreak, after the sacrifice, I'll take him there. 

Hargünd took a contemptuous tone. 

\- what about my army? Will he keep his word when we have nothing more to give him?! 

The shaman suddenly tensed up. His features became distorted and his blazing gaze turned towards his chief. He stood up, his pale gray eyes had given way to amber color, golden eyes. 

Trembling, Hargünd had to repress his fear in spite of this demonstration that terrorized him.

\- Master, I didn't want to offend you, but it was agreed, in exchange for... 

He had not finished his sentence when the entity that had taken possession of the shaman shouted, making the tent tremble with a gloomy echo. 

\- How dare you? Claiming a prize from me, your master, against my orders! 

The shaman casts a scornful glance at the man who now prostrated himself in the bottom of the tent. 

Although the entity considered that it had no equal to its power, he needed this inferior being despite all the trouble he had in admitting it. 

Hargünd came from a people of powerful warriors. And the lords of his clan were loyal to him at all costs. The Gilvanians were determined to take over the sacred land of Hyrule. The only kingdom in history that had managed to counter the Gilvanian invasion centuries ago. 

This bitter defeat had resulted in the majority of the fighting clans disappearing. And the centuries had further weakened the precarious situation in which this nation of bloodthirsty conquerors found themselves. 

But the Gilvanians now had a chance to take revenge. 

\- All the same, being in my day of kindness... 

Retaked the demonic voice in a suave tone. 

\- If I judge your services useful, if the chosen one reaches me without delay... I will be willing to offer your insignificant people considerable power. 

\- Master, thank you master. 

Hargünd repeated nervously in several curtsy bows. After a sudden start, the shaman gradually recovered his mind. The entity had disappeared.

Hargünd sighed, but his relief was short-lived, for an intense red glow glowed outside the tent. 

_____________________________________________

The young man who stood guard over the two captives was beginning to lose patience with this Hyrulean dandy whose words were inexhaustible. He watched him spout out an impressive amount of information while fighting against the urge to tear out his tongue. He was not to damage the offering intended for the spirits. 

And so he did not notice the sudden absence of the second prisoner, not even the she-wolf holding a burning torch in her mouth. She had run to the tent of provisions, which was now engulfed in a blazing inferno. 

Seeing the turmoil that was beginning to rise in the camp, the Gilvanian turned to the wooden cage and finally noticed the hero's disappearance. 

Mad with rage, he raised his fist, ready to crush him on shad's nose, when a sparkling blade landed on his throat. At the other end of the blade, which was a sword, stood Link, wearing his tunic. 

The swordsman threw Shad his travel bag containing all his precious belongings and in a flash he struck the Gilvanian with the pommel of his sword. 

With the stone in his hand, Shad ran at full speed to the back of the camp. A passageway formed instantly. He turned to look for Link, who had obviously not followed him. The hero was looking for Roze... 

Just as he was about to go deeper, towards the tents belonging to the clan chief, Morrigan grabbed his boot and pulled him energetically, forcing him to stop. 

She was right, it was madness. Roze was safe, she was among her own people and he could always find her later. The emergency was to flee the place, before the others noticed their disappearance. 

Followed by the she-wolf, Link ran to join Shad and the three of them disappeared into the deep forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begin a long trip that promises so many surprises... 
> 
> The next chapter is coming up very very very soon


	15. Chapter 15

In the heart of the wood, the two men made their way through the thick vegetation and the she-wolf led the way.

They had been running all morning, in order to put as much distance as possible between them and their pursuers. 

At this time of the day, the sun was at its highest point and Shad was sweating heavily under the weight of his travel bag. He was trying, not without difficulty, to maintain the same walking pace as his companion.

\- Do you think they're still after us?

\- No, they stopped following us a while ago and it's rather strange.

Shad gave him an interrogative look.

\- You seem very sure of yourself.

Link didn't answer, too busy concentrating on the wolf track through the woods. He had no idea where she was taking them, but he had complete confidence in her.

Breathlessly, Shad took the floor, a way for him to relieve his stress.

\- You know, for the first three days I was alone in that cage, I had plenty of time to observe their behavior. I noticed this strange habit that seems to me to be part of their customs. It consists in drinking each other's blood. I had an empty stomach and yet I almost puke.

Link was always moving forward silently. Every now and then he would meet Shad's gaze, making him understand that he was listening to him.

\- And there was also this very curious thing they did in the evening when they came back from hunting. Their sorcerer would recite a prayer over the big game and after that the men would throw it back into the forest.

\- A simple offering to the spirits.

\- Well, I doubt it, you see.

Link looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

\- Once they had thrown the carcasses away, you could hear an inhuman voice, terrifying I must say, as well as some disturbing noises. As if the thing was... chewing.

Shad marked a pose.

\- I think there's a creature... Something that inhabits this forest and these men fear it. Maybe that's what deterred them from chasing us any longer.

\- You talk a lot Shad.

The scholar had an embarrassed laugh.

\- Eh... Sorry.

Link stopped to face him. He searched his satchel and pulled out a pair of glasses. Shad couldn't believe his eyes. He was convinced that he would have to drag his extreme nearsightedness back to Hyrule. And he had resigned himself to it for good.

\- Woah! But how...

\- I found them at the foot of the mountain, you're lucky.

\- Thanks a lot Link.

The she-wolf barked further away and the two men resumed their walk.

\- And what do you think about it?

The swordsman turned his head briefly on Shad who walked behind him.

\- What do I think of what?

\- What I just said about the creature... 

\- If there really is a monster around here, then we'll find it.

\- And then? Do we invite him to come along with us for a while?

\- Then I'll kick its ass.

\- Of course you will.

Morrigan went into a thicket and Link sneaked in behind her, followed by Shad. 

On the other side of the fence of shrubs, lay a wonderful meadow with a thousand spring colors. And further on, fields could be seen. 

As the sun began to fade, out of breath, Shad let his bag slip off his back and land on the flowery ground. He breathed a long sigh of weariness and let himself fall. 

Link retraced his steps and stopped close to him. He lowered his eyes on his companion spread out on the ground, catching his breath with pain.

The swordsman readjusted his boots by tapping his feet on the ground and stretched his back.

\- Well, I'm going to find us something to eat.

He ran away and threw a last sentence over his shoulder.

\- Get a fire ready while you wait!

Shad nonchalantly straightened up to keep himself half seated.

\- Uh... a fire?

_____________________________________________

On his way back from the woods, with his shoulder laden with the fruit of his hunt, Link stood still for a moment behind Shad.

Ever since Link had left him alone, the poor man hadn't stopped rubbing the old dry sticks, hoping for a spark. He was startled when the lifeless body of a young deer fell noisily beside him.

\- Oh Link, I didn't hear you come back...

He lowered his head, embarrassed that he hadn't been able to light a simple fire.

The swordsman sat down and gently took the twig from his hands.

He picked up a pile of twigs and placed them on a log of wood, on which he began to rub the tip of the stick in regular rotating movements. The smoke quickly appeared and a small ember. And he gradually placed the dry twigs on the embers, which turned into a flame.

Shad watched him manipulate these elements with such ease and envied him.

Link looked up at him through the flames that were growing in volume.

\- I'm sorry, I... I've never lit a fire this way before.

\- That's okay Shad.

Link smiled at him and got up and picked up the animal he had just hunted for prepare it further away. 

\- Oh, don't worry about me! You can do that here, I don't mind. 

\- Okay, that's fine with me. 

Morrigan moved closer to them and lay down next to the Hylian who was busy butchering the animal. Shad searched his bag for the old Hyrule map. When he found it, he spread it on his lap and watched it for a long time, trying to find their current position. 

\- We should soon see some houses appear if we continue at this pace. Or, what remains of it at least, since the passage of the invaders... 

Link skewered the fresh meat on sticks from which he had previously removed the bark. Then he sink the whole thing between the stones, above the flames. 

Shad watched him without even realizing it. He was in the company of the man who had put an end to the twilight terror and defeated Ganondorf... Even though Shad was taller him, at this very moment he felt much smaller. 

What had he accomplished in his own life? He'd written his knowledge about the sky beings in a book. A book that wasn't even selling enough to pay his rent. 

Women found him boring, his own mother no longer spoke to him. Even his role in the Guild was less than that of those who put their own lives at risk, armed with weapons, to face danger head-on.

He looked down at his books on the flowery lawn. He was just a living library with a limited future. As he raised his head and without really understanding why, Shad could not take his eyes off this youthful face with its beastly beauty. 

From their first meeting at the tavern, Shad had been struck by the boy's great beauty. But that didn't stop him from making fun of the way he was dressed, thinking that he was dealing with a guy who played the mythical Hero of Time. 

If he had known. 

\- What are you thinking about?

Shad shook his head.

\- Nothing special, I got lost in my thoughts. It happens to me a lot, that's my thing... 

Link was silent for a moment. 

\- So did I.

Shad raised his head towards him. 

\- I imagine that with so much responsibility, it can't be easy for you to put your life in order. 

Link frowned. 

\- I don't live anymore. I mean... well, that's okay, forget it. 

Shad looked at him, surprised. 

\- No, please tell me. 

Link remained silent, hesitating, and then he shrugged his shoulders. 

\- I don't know... I've always found it difficult to open up, to speak frankly about myself. About what I feel...

\- Maybe you haven't really had the opportunity to do so? 

Link shook his head. 

\- I could have, I've always been well surrounded. I have the love, attention, and even with all this, well... I feel terribly alone. 

The memories of the Princess of Twilight filled his mind and Link felt his heart grow tight. If he keep to say anything, he would inevitably end up crying. 

\- I've often read that the life of a hero, was full of loneliness. 

Shad finally answered him. 

He looked up at Shad, who could discern a shadow of melancholy in the hero's eyes. Link smiled bitterly from the corner of his lip, revealing a canine tooth.

\- A hero, as you say...I didn't choose anything. The goddesses put me there with a duty to perform. And now that it's over, it's as if my life no longer had any meaning, any use... I feel empty... 

He turned the almost cooked meat over at the fire. 

\- I always thought that to live our life, it was essential to listen to what comes from deep within ourselves. I could hear the messages whispered by my soul, I had finally understood why I was so different from others. And BAM! We don't need you anymore Hero! Go home and wait nicely for the goats to eat your sandals! What? Yeah, that's right, like nothing happened! Damn... 

Shad smiled in spite of himself.

\- I feeled like I've been someone else for more than a year. But still, it was the time of my life when I felt most alive Shad, even if I almost died more than once. Is a hero supposed to feel like a prisoner of his own life? Does thinking this way make me unworthy of inheriting the symbol of courage? I should have come out of this all, grown up, but instead... I just feel like I've been used, and this crap that makes me... 

He didn't finish his sentence, Morrigan stood up and flooded his face with loving lickings. Link fell silent and clenched his teeth until his jaws get tense. Never, not even for his life, could he bring himself to share with Shad, these filthy impulses that increasingly stain his thoughts. 

Shad couldn't believe his ears. Link, whom he knew as a very reserved person who spoke very little, was confiding in him like an old friend. 

He had never thought that a young man like him, so strong, full of energy and ardor, could actually carry such an inner malaise. In fact, it was something they had in common. 

\- You're going through an existential crisis, as they say, but... It's a bad for a good. Because in the end, you will come out of it knowing who you really are. Knowing your worth.

The hero looked into Shad's eyes. 

\- You're the toughest guy I've ever known. So I know you're gonna get better soon. Anyway, you can count on my comfort, my support and my presence. 

Link couldn't help smiling at Shad's optimism. 

\- You're a lot tougher than me Shad. 

The scholar laughed as he took off his glasses.

\- Me? I've never held a sword in my life! I could talk about the history of Hyrule, city in the sky, recite whole encyclopedias to you, but no one is interested in those things. Oh yes, I can talk... too much if you want to know. Besides, you said it yourself. 

Link raised his eyebrows, confused. 

\- I didn't mean to offend you man... I'm sorry. I won't be able to express myself as well as you, to hold back so much knowledge. When I start reading a book, I'll last ten minutes and that's it, I'm restless, I mean.. I got to jump around when I read, because that's pretty boring. 

They laughed heartily. With his fingertips, Link pulled a stick of grilled meat from the flames and handed it to Shad and they ate in silence. With his eyes full of remorse, Link fixed his gaze on Shad's and slowly swallowed the piece of meat he had barely chewed. 

\- Shad, I don't know why I told you all this.

The scholar smiled warmly at him. 

\- I'm glad you did it, old boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I've been very busy... 🙃
> 
> Now I'll try to write longer chapters, it won't be easy to translate, but I'll do the best I can 😁
> 
> But could it be that these two are beginning to like each other? It often starts with a beautiful friendship, at the beginning...🙄


	16. Chapter 16

Link had jumped on him with one hand over his mouth, abruptly pulling Shad out of a delicious dream, where he was at home in his comfortable apartment at the citadel.

He held him firmly on the ground. Crushing his shoulder with all his weight, he took his hand out of Shad's mouth and put his index finger on his own lips while miming a '' Sssshhhhh.... ''

Shad did not understand. Still stunned by sleep, it took him a few seconds to finally realize the commotion occurring nearby, only a few meters away.

\- Don't move...

Link whispered to him, crawling to his sword and shield. Seeing the tide of Bulblins devastating the prairie on the backs of wild boars, shad sank deeper into the earth to merge with it.

The swordsman observed in strict concentration, the herd ridden by monsters. They stayed there patiently waiting for the burst of drumming hooves to move away and get lost in the woods.

\- May the goddesses protect us...

Murmured Shad rubbing and tapping his clothes in the hope that the traces of greenery would disappear. Link was still scanning the edge of the woods, divided between a thousand questions. The horde of Bulblins was not carrying drilling equipment, they were going to fight. But where could they come from? And who were they obeying this time? 

Shad cleaned his glasses with the sleeve of his shirt and replaced them on the edge of his nose. The prairie was nothing more than a pile of ploughed earth where the boars had loaded.

\- It was not far from there... All it would have taken was for their trajectory to deviate slightly to the south and you and I would have been reduced to human fertilizer.

Shad laughed nervously at his own morbid joke and took it more seriously. 

\- Their landmark should not be very far away. Their mounts looked less neglected than usual. We should be on our guard. 

\- Yes, we should. They had just left. 

\- Didn't you notice? That emblem tattooed on the side of their mounts. I saw the same one on the Gilvanians. 

\- That would explain a lot. 

\- What are we supposed to do? 

Shad asked. 

\- what?

\- I left the citadel for Kakariko village in the hope of retrieving some documents essential to my research.

He laughed bitterly. 

\- Eh... Here I have embarked on a journey that is totally beyond me. And although I trust you, I have absolutely no idea where we are going. 

Shad was right. 

While Link was used to the unknown, Shad was certainly not accustomed to such rough and dangerous journeys. For the swordsman, some information was enough and he would investigate and brave the dangers on his way, guided by the goddesses. That's how he functioned. 

At last... He was not alone. Link sighed as he tried to get Midna's memories out of his mind. 

What could he do now? He wasn't going to encourage him to turn back and go back to Hyrule alone. He might as well slash him with a sword right now, it would be less cruel. Shad had no choice, he was going to have to follow him, and even though this prospect worried Link for his companion's safety, he haven't choice.

-The Gilvanians are not enough Shad. 

Link began to say by hitting the road again. 

\- Is this an attempt to encourage me to go and confront them?

Shad inquired and Link smiled before resuming in a more serious tone. 

\- The Bulblins are in cahoots with them. I don't know by what means these barbarians have managed to enlist them, but they are accomplices, that's for sure. 

He thinks for a moment. 

\- The sorcerer, how did he... 

Link took off his mitten and examined the Triforce of courage on the back of his hand. Ever since it had lit upon contact with the Shaman, Link felt a tingling sensation on his skin. At the very spot where this symbolic mark is located. Who was this sorcerer who had been talking about him as if he was waiting for him to come.

'' He is the hero of the legend''. 

That demonic smile, that dark energy that emanated from that man. With a simple glance, he had put the hero out of action. Was it a form of Gilvanian magic unknown in Hyrule? 

Another detail worried Link. How could Shad have landed in their camp the same day he was abducted from Kakariko village. At that time, he and Roze had not even arrived at the mountainous borders yet. 

\- They teleport... 

Murmured Link in a confused tone. He stopped and stopped Shad in his walk. 

\- That's it, they're teleporting. 

\- Excuse me?

\- That's why they stopped following us, they can pick us up at any time... 

Shad stared at his companion in a curious way.

\- Well... You'll just have to kick their asses, won't you? 

Link's serious expression slowly faded and he burst out laughing under Shad's questioning gaze. He friendly tapped the scholar's shoulder as he pulled himself together from his laughter.

\- You're right, I will, Shad. 

He smiled a mischievous smile and shook his head as he resumed walking towards the she-wolf who was waiting for them. 

As they had predicted, the first village they found had not been spared by the Gilvanian barbarity.The roofs once made of straw were no more. Soot and dried blood stained the walls of every house. The ground, dug out of the puddles of decaying water mixed with blood, was littered with debris, forks, axes, and household utensils that must have served as rudimentary defensive weapons for the villagers.

The air, still laden with ash particles and reeking of death, came into Link's nostrils and shook him more than anything else.

Morrigan ventured into the dead village, the only twirling intruder in this gloomy setting. She sank among the ruins, uttered an alarming yelp, and Link set off in pursuit. Shad, with his pale complexion, did not move an inch. He wouldn't, he wasn't willing to risk seeing more. 

The scholar settled down on a cart with no wheels. He grabbed his notebook, took a long breath, taked his pen and scribbled his last hours in his journal. As he filled the small pages of his neat handwriting with ink, the piercing cry of a frightened child broke the silence.

Then again, the deafening clatter of clogs breaking the ground covered the strident sound of the cries. Shad did not dare to move.

With a grave look in his eyes, he finally decided to look up, knowing full well that he would be powerless in the face of what lay ahead...

A child, a boy barely ten years old, trapped in the middle of the fields, desperately running for his life. 

At the sight of the herd of giant, raging boars rushing towards the boy, Shad's legs stopped working. His phobia squeezed his guts. 

But he was the child's only chance of survival, and he couldn't bring himself to abandon him.

The filthy beasts were rolling big, frightened eyes, scaring the ground in their mad rush. They reached their height when Shad dove on the boy, without even knowing how he would get out of there.

Fearful cries could be heard further on, the scream of a mother who was watching her son die.

The herd was on top of them.

The few men and women who had run held their breath, convinced that their child and the stranger would disappear under the trampling.

Shad, who had prepared to receive the impact, clenched his teeth in the face of the pain he would have to endure. But the pain did not come...

He opened his eyes to discover the hoofprints that surrounded him and his little protege.

A mysterious, slightly bluish aura was floating around them. It enveloped them like a shield. 

This glow, which extended across the field, stopped at Morrigan's paws. 

She too, seemed to release this strange aura, which gradually dissipated, until it no longer left any trace of this miraculous intervention.

Shad was so shaken that he didn't notice Link running out of breath to him. He suddenly grabbed him and watched him from top to bottom, looking up and down in panic.

\- ARE YOU FUCKING MAD?!

Shouted the swordsman, clutching the scholar, so tightly that he prevented him from answering and breathing.

\- How do you feel?! I thought...Shad I really thought...

Link gave up finishing his sentence. He was restless, his hands still shaking, still clinging deeply to Shad's shoulders. Shad didn't breathe a word, still dizzy from the adrenaline overdose and confused by Link's reaction.

\- Sam! By the goddesses you're alive! My little one...

The mother cried as she held her child close to her heart. The peasants who had gathered were shedding tears of overwhelming emotion. 

A middle-aged man addressed them. 

\- Whoever you are Thank you a thousand times... We have just been attacked by these monsters... These giant creatures fled our modest village after the battle. Hyrulian soldiers were stationed with us, they defended us to the end.

_____________________________________________

The timid rain that had started recently, turned very quickly into a torrential rain. But the regiment did not care. 

The camp was busy caring for the wounded and burying the bodies of soldiers who had died in battle. The corpses of Bulblins' army slowly evaporated.

In Ashei's mind, the fear of not being able to go any further with all the casualties that his modest army had suffered since their departure from Hyrule dominated. 

The platoon had set up camp on the outskirts of a large slum inhabited by survivors of the looters' attacks. These men and women came from different regions. All of them had lost their belongings, family members and their entire home village. They were now all living together in this hole, working hard, from morning to night, to rebuild a new community.

The Bulblins had stormed the small town when Ashei and his men had just arrived. They had fought, defended the peasants against the monster army that had finally retreated. 

\- And that's the last straw... 

Ashei sighed as she looked at the many bodies of his soldiers, her hairs flattened in the heavy rain. The warrior ran a hand over her tired face. She hadn't heard from Auru since the soldiers had come to join her from this man at the Hyrule borders.

\- Holy crap..

She let herself fall sitting on a mouldy wooden box and thought of the other Guild members. How were Rusl, Shad and Link doing? 

A soldier approached the warrior with a quick step. 

\- Two men just arrived with the mayor. They are said to have saved his only son. 

Ashei stared at him, her eyes blank.

\- The peasants offer us a meal and their barrels of beer and wine to thank us... 

\- Go and wake them up quickly, they shouldn't miss it. 

She replied in a dull tone, pointing to the lifeless bodies of their comrades. 

The soldier lowered his eyes and gently bowed his head before leaving her alone. 

The warrior put her thin blade back in her scabbard, blew a big blow and got up painfully to meet the new arrivals.


	17. Chapter 17

-You're not mistaken, there's a man-eating creature in this forest.

Ashei swallowed a few sips of beer, sitting next to the scholar who was listening attentively.

\- That bastard has eaten many of our soldiers.

The warrior raised her bitter gaze at Shad. The latter remembered every moment from the moment they fled the enemy camp. 

\- It must be said that Link and I can consider ourselves very lucky. We escaped the worst every time we were in danger. And sometimes without even realizing it.

Shad smiled, his lips pursed. Both relieved and anguished at the thought of having flirted with a tragic and excruciatingly painful end. He sipped the wine from his wooden cup and couldn't help but roll up his nostrils as the pungent flavor assaulted his taste buds.

The soldiers were chatting while drinking, but not a single laugh could be heard. A few women strutted around the camp, smiling enticingly, hoping to catch the eye of a potential interested man. 

With a critical eye, Shad watched them wander among the men sitting on the ground.

\- Are these women by any chance... 

\- Whores? Yes Shad, they are whores. 

\- It must be admitted that... It's a bit surprising, isn't it? 

Ashei pointed to the large slum that lay near the regiment. 

\- You see those shabby shacks? They're full of families, widowed mothers and orphans. So if they can earn a few rubies in exchange for their pussies at the end of our cocks, what's the problem?

Ashei glanced at a blonde lady strutting around in a slow walk. Her shoulders were bare, her dress dirty and worn, letting her right leg stick out to her thigh. 

\- No matter what the situations of these poor women, I could never bring myself to take advantage of it to satisfy my... Special needs. 

\- If it's the cocks you prefer then that's a nice thing, you have so many to choose from here 

The warrior replied, spreading her arms and pointing to the assembly of men around them. The scholar raised an annoyed eyebrow.

\- Honestly, Ashei, I would be very grateful if you would stop referring to me when you talk about such matters. 

\- Take the trouble to taste it, after all, who better than a man knows how to give pleasure to a man? 

Ashei waved her purse full of rubies as she signaled to the young prostitute to approach. She didn't take long, and the next minute Ashei was holding her by the waist and smiling obscenely at her.

\- This is also true for women.

She added. 

Shad felt embarrassed and looked away. His reaction didn't escape to her, and she laughed as she snuggled unrestrainedly at her companion's breast for the night. 

Shad didn't give her the pleasure of showing his discomfort and concentrated on reading his thick book . 

\- Look who goes there...

Shad raised his head and saw Link approaching. Ashei leaned over to the scholar's ear, determined to push this man, who was too uptight for his taste, to the limit.

\- This guy wets like a horny chick... 

And on her words, she went away with the young woman, leaving Shad alone in front of Link who had just joined them. 

\- What were you talking about? 

Link sat down next to Shad and Morrigan lay down beside the Hylian, resting her head on his paws, the she-wolf was drowsy. 

Ashei's revelation had deeply disturbed the scholar, who suddenly felt the swordsman's presence intimidating.

Then he frowned, intrigued. How could Ashei know such an intimate detail about Link? Did these two by any chance... He knew the warrior was very fickle, but he couldn't imagine that Link could have done this with her. In fact, he didn't imagine him doing this at all. 

Shad took off his glasses and rubbed himself between the eyes. Why did he feel... That feeling... Couldn't it have been jealousy?!

It didn't make any sense. Link is a man, Shad had no reason to be jealous of Ashei. But then, why the feeling of a twinge in his heart? 

A wave of anguish overwhelmed him. 

\- Shad? 

The scholar turned his head towards his interlocutor. In front of the intense gaze of the hero who was standing so close, Shad forgot to breathe...'' It's the wine, I'm not in my condition...'' he thought.

\- Are you feeling better? 

Link was so close to him, that Shad could smell his alcohol-laden breath. 

\- Yes, I'm much better, thank you. 

\- I don't want you to do that again. This sucks. Don't ever do that again Shad. 

Shad fell silent, not knowing what to say. He could tell him that a child's life was in danger and that Link himself would have acted that way. But the swordsman was simply worried about him and Shad didn't want to upset him.The image of Link taking him in his arms a few hours earlier came to his mind. He had hugged him so tightly that the scholar had his breath taken away. 

\- Luckily, your wolf came at the right time. Believe it or not, your animal saved the life of this child and me. 

Link looked down at the sleeping she-wolf. 

\- I'm sure she did. I thought I knew her well, but Morrigan is still a mystery to me. 

-Oh, it's a girl? 

\- Yeah, she's beautiful, isn't she? 

Shad contemplated his own hands, soft and groomed despite the rough journey, and compared them to Link's dirty and damaged fingers rubbing Morrigan's fur. This wild and neglected side did not in any way diminish the charm of the hero... ''It makes him even more desirable'' thought Shad who was not insensitive to the young man's charisma. 

Yes, the scholar had always found Link physically attractive. In the same way that he found beautiful a horse with a good pedigree. But he had never allowed himself to assume that another man could please him. He understood that this was the case with Link... 

\- Look at what Morrigan found earlier

Link whispered to her as he searched his bag. Discreetly, he presented him with a thick chain made of a strange material. Adjusting his glasses with the tip of his finger, the scholar gently grabbed the object and examined it thoroughly. 

Then he raised his eyebrows, fascinated. He could barely believe what was under his eyes. 

\- It's dark crystal ! But... But... Sweet Nayru... 

He ran his finger along the tight chains. 

\- By what miraculous process could such an object have been formed? And in a material as fragile and rare as dark crystal? 

\- What is it used for?

Shad shook his head.

\- Its usefulness is the subject of much controversy. In the past, dark crystals were used to protect itself from the charm of dragons among the Celestians. This material possesses extremely powerful inhibiting properties...

Shad carefully handled the artifact with an enthusiastic smile. 

\- Since the Celestians were stripped of these precious crystals for the benefit of Man, the dragons have taken up residence on the Celestial Islands... I guess you must have had the opportunity to see it for yourself. 

Link nodded.

\- So this thing absorbs... Magic? 

\- It absorbs powerful energies indeed. And misusing it could lead to destructive consequences. I wonder how such an object could get into the hands of a simple villager... 

\- Morrigan dug it up in the sanctuary. It must have been used for ceremonies or something like that...

\- Or else, it was used to repel possible evil forces. The inhabitants were probably going to take refuge in this sanctuary, itself protected by this crystal. 

\- Evil forces, like that creature in the woods.

Link retrieved the dark crystal chain and stood up with a determined look on his face. He lowered his eyes to Shad, still sitting, who seemed to guess the hero's intentions. 

\- You're amazing Shad. 

The swordsman gave him a lovely smile that made him blush and he took a quick step away. Shad stood up worried. 

\- Where are you going?! 

\- I won't be long, get some rest! 

Shad watched him leave the camp and his throat tightened.


	18. Chapter 18

They weren't afraid of this thing. In reality, they were maintaining it, this creature that apparently hadn't always looked like this. 

The monster, or rather the human-looking beast, was moving slowly around Link, devouring him with its eyes.

At first glance, the creature appeared to be from the Gilvanian people. Its long white hair was falling down on his face, a face with features distorted by rage and an excessively wide mouth. Its blood-red eyes and eyebrows joined above the nose, almost touching. His ears were set a little lower, toward the back of his head.

White hairs covered his hands, feet and back. His muscles were overdeveloped. His arms and hands, ten times larger than normal, were waving scratchy fingers, eager to tear that bag of fresh meat that dared to challenge him.

With sword in hand and a calm face, Link stared at each of the creature's gestures.

\- Poor fool... My master has made my body an invincible weapon, I will not be merciful as with all the other men I have devoured without giving them time to suffer... You, I will slowly crack your bones under my teeth...

The mutant widens his mouth until his lower jaw reaches his chest. He devoured his own hand like an appetizer. The next second his hand grew back, as big and powerful

The monster came down on its target to seize it. He reached his height and Link hit him at that moment, leaping out of range. He made an arc with his sword and severed his arm. 

The creature screamed. He remained confused when he saw that his arm was not growing back... 

He immediately turned around and plunged back to Link, who was already sliding between his monstrously imposing legs. The swordsman swung his sword in his path and cut the mutant's Achilles tendons. 

Link remained in his position, one knee on the ground, his sword stretched behind him and he heard the monster fall to the ground on his stomach. 

Mad that he could no longer stand, the mutant Gilvanian wiggled his remaining arm in a desperate attempt to catch the one who had incapacitated him. 

The swordsman stuck his blade in the monster's hand and thrust it into his grasp. He held his sword deep in both hands, forcing the creature to keep it arm immobile. Link gently untied the black crystal chain from the handle of his sword and lifted it above the monster. 

The monster raised its eyes filled with hatred. Even when defeated, Link could still feel the murderous impulses and thirst for blood that still animated the monster. 

\- You have the right to die in your truest form. 

\- No magic can undo me from my fate, which is linked to that of my master... Take this relic out of my sight and finish me off.

Link didn't move. He held his weapon firmly, but his hand trembled. 

\- Finish me off, or I will devour every human being in this land, starting with you... 

Link dislodged the blade from the giant hand. He put his boot on the mutant Gilvanian's head and, by snapping his sword in the back of his neck, he shortened his suffering. 

No sooner had he completed the creature than the presence of his master manifested itself in the hero's mind. Link turned around and at the last minute stopped the Shockwave that was sucked through the crystal. 

\- Do you think you can single-handedly decimate an entire armada of these things... Would you be so bold as to believe you are stronger than the lord and master, the great and supreme holder of power and strength? 

Link watched with the corner of his eye as the shaman came out of the darkness of the grove and the Triforce on his hand lit up.

\- Beware hero, that your courage does not become reckless and leads you to your downfall. Like the heir of wisdom, who has become arrogant. 

Link had a hiccup of stupor, his heart missed a beat. 

\- Where is Zelda?! 

\- It won't be long before you join her, Hero, your fates are forever bound. The light cannot eternally chase away the darkness. All this is only the beginning of a story between these two sides that govern our world, a story written in blood. 

The shaman slipped away and reappeared behind Link, who immediately struck him with his sword as he turned around. But the blade only crossed the void. 

A blinding flash of lightning struck the swordsman, who raised his shield just in time to intercept him. The flash hit the shield to land further and take the shape of the sorcerer. 

With the shield in front and the sword ready to strike, Link ran straight at the sorcerer, determined to silence him. 

\- That's it, come to me, you insolent wretch!

The lightning bolts of the Shaman's hands enveloped his entire body. As Link came upon him, the tip of his blade dangerously close, the wizard released the load of lightning. 

The Silence settled in the woods. 

The shaman stood with a bloody face, not realizing what had just happened. The blow of the blade had swept away his left eye and slashed part of his face. 

\- What the hell is this? 

A second stroke of the blade slashed his back and the sorcerer fell to his knees. Link knocked him on his back and pressed the tip of his sword against the demonic shaman's throat. 

\- Where is Queen Zelda?! What have you done with her?! 

The shaman contemplated the dark crystal linked to the handle of the sword that almost pierced his throat. He could neither attack nor teleport. He laughed with his mouth wide open as he grabbed the blade with both hands and voluntarily pushed it into his throat. 

Horrified, Link retreated by reflex. 

The sorcerer rolled to the side and in a flash he vanished into thin air. 

That night, Link spent the night looking for the sorcerer in the woods until morning. But no trace of him or even... From the rest of the invaders... 

_____________________________________________

Little Sam's mother had kindly offered him to stay in her barn. It was a medium sized building, nothing out of the ordinary. But after spending more than a week sleeping under the stars and on the ground, for Shad, it was the ultimate luxury. 

He had just woken up recently and was putting his affairs in order, sitting on his bed of straw. As he got up, he glanced at the bed he had prepared for Link the night before. The swordsman had told him that it wouldn't be long, and Shad was almost reassured. 

But since he woke up, he had been worried that his friend still hadn't returned. The owner, Hilda, had brought him a good breakfast and Shad felt embarrassed. These people didn't have much, but they were open-handed. 

\- Madam, I surely couldn't bring myself to continue enjoying your gracious hospitality indefinitely. 

Hilda smiled at her guest and joined hands.

\- So, allow me to help you, Madam... If I can be of any help to you, then please do not hesitate.

\- How charming of you! Since you so generously offer me your help then, there is one thing you could do. My back is killing me and I can no longer take care of my poor Daisy and Clover. 

That's how Shad found himself barefoot in the mud with a bucket in his hand facing Daisy and Clover. The cows were ruminating while shaking their muzzles. They paid no attention to the unknown, which came to relieve them overfilled udders.

Shad had never milked a cow in his life. He put the bucket under one of them and sat down on the small wooden stool. The children in the slum needed milk, lots of milk. 

Shad sighed, laughing at himself. 

\- Well Shad, as you said, whatever the help... 

He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and as he reopened his eyelids, he saw a shape through the morning mist. When he finally recognized him, Shad stood up with joy and relief. 

\- Link, you're back at last! 

Link, who was dragging his feet and looked like he was about to collapse, didn't respond to Shad, and Shad rested his butt on the stool. 

The swordsman unfastened his belts and dropped his sword and shield on the floor. He took off his cap, took off his tunic and all the rest of his equipment. Shad watched him pass his leotard over his head to find himself shirtless.

Without saying a word, Link leaned over a wooden barrel filled with water, whose metal hoops were rusted. He dipped his hands and arms up to his elbows and washed his face and hair. 

He turned his head toward Shad and saw him sitting next to the two cows, looking hesitant. The scholar brought his hands close to the cow's udders and grimaced at the contact of the udders. 

On the other side of the animal, facing Shad, Link put a bucket upside down and sat on it. 

\- Let me show you.

He placed his hands open on the front sides of the udders and slid his thumb and forefinger down over it. The milk gushed out from under the hero's experienced fingers. Shad contemplated him silently. 

\- Slowly you see... 

The scholar followed with his eyes the slow and delicate gesture of these virile and callous hands. He suddenly had a feeling of lightness in his chest in front of this unexpected sensual spectacle. 

Shad let his gaze wander along these toned arms with thick, tanned skin. He went up again to the level of the torso and he swallowed in front of the impressive pair of pectorals with brown nipples. He let himself go, still contemplating it, these muscular shoulders, framing this bust with protruding clavicles. 

The hero straightened up and the upper part of his body disappeared behind the cow, leaving room for the sight of his spread thighs. 

Shad began to follow Link's gestures and finally managed to extract the milk, but only a small amount. 

\- Squeeze your fingers harder Shad.

\- Like that? 

The milk flowed harder.

\- You do it well, keep going... 

Shad took a look forth and his heart rate increased. 

Facing Link sits with his thighs open, Shad couldn't help but imagine what the organ behind the tissue looked like. How big? Pink or slightly browner? Was it very hairy? He shouldn't think that way about another man... But at the same time, Shad couldn't look away...

\- Do you want to caress her?

The scholar froze and became red as a tomato. 

\- Caress her, she will give you more milk. 

\- Yes, you're probably right. 

Shad stroked the cow with one hand and continued milking with the other. The milk flowed more. 

\- Yeah, you do very well Shad... 

The hero's soft, deep voice made Shad's neck tingle. Why was he talking that way? As if... Like he was touching Link instead of the cow... 

This thought fucked up Shad's brain. He felt his intimacy harden and panic set in. Was it visible ? Surely, given the position in which he was sitting. 

Terrified that Link would notice his condition, Shad took his hands off the teats and got ready to stand up. 

But he didn't. 

Between Link's wide apart thighs, an imposing, upright shape lifted the coarse linen cloth. 

Link uncrossed his arms, put one hand on his groin and the other lower down. Slowly he pulled the lace that closed his off-white pants.

Eyes wide open, Shad stood still and silent. He didn't miss a single one of his disturbing, but above all very very exciting gestures...

With the lace undone, Link slowly slipped his hand through the opening of his pants. Shad was so bewitched by this scene, that he didn't care the least about the visibility of his own boner. 

Shad's breath got stuck in his throat when Link's hand began to move behind the fabric...'' He's touching himself, in front of me... Why? ' 

But the scholar couldn't hold on any longer and without asking any more questions, he dipped his hand in his own pants and touched himself while watching Link jerk off. 

Neither of them dared to say a word. 

Daisy grew impatient, she shook her tail and walked to the back of the barn. She let the two Hyliens faces each other, their hands in their pants. 

Link's eyes, filled with lust, moved up and down on Shad's face and crotch. Shad could not realize what was happening right now. Why were they doing this? 

But he didn't stop. 

He was still watching the Hero masturbate, crossing his ecstatic gaze that encouraged him to touch himself again and not stop. 

Link stood up and took a deep breath. Shad imitated him after hesitating for a moment. They stood there touching themselves, staring at each other without saying anything, surrounded by the wet sound of their hands slipping on their genitals. 

Link pulled his massive erection out of his pants. He bit his lower lip and gave Shad a lustful look. Faced with this provocative gesture, Shad brought his free hand to his mouth and bit it with a moaning sound. He wanted it, he wanted the whole Hero right there and then. 

The scholar also took his hard limb out of his garment and was surprised to see Link raise his eyebrows and blush intensely. 

He realized how true Ashei was, as he saw the drooling filaments dripping from the glans, which Link continued to tease. 

\- Link... 

\- Come here... 

Shad did'nt hesitate... He threw himself awkwardly on Link and they fell together on the muddy ground. Slowly they brought their faces together, their lips touched and they kissed shyly at first. Then intensely as they bound their tongues and saliva.  
The scholar closed his eyes under the sensation of his sex glued to that of the Hero. Link grabbed Shad's penis and rubbed it with his own, their fluids mixed, their glans crushing against each other. 

\- Aah yeaahh...

\- Aanhh...Link! 

Link took off his pants and found himself completely naked under Shad's amazed eyes. 

\- That's... Link, you're so.. Gorgeous..

Link straightened up and began to undress the redhead. Shad let him, not very reassured at the idea of exposing all his nudity in front of him. What would he think of his modest body? Would he like it as much as he liked Link's?

Once they were both completely naked, Link glanced at Shad's body with eyes heavy with desire and collapsed it against his own. They both lay down on the floor and kissed passionately, without worrying about getting dirty. Even though Shad was older and taller than him, Link always took over and mastered him without any difficulty. 

\- Aahhh... Link wait, wait please, let me do it. 

Link rose above Shad's body and looked deep in his eyes . 

\- You look like a wild animal... 

Shad whispered to him, and he straightened up and forced Link to lie down in turn. He wasn't sure how Link would react to what he was about to do to him, but he was dying to try. He had thought about it many, many times since he realized he was attracted to the hero. 

\- I'd like to taste you Link...

\- Taste me Shad.

The scholar was holding the sex of the Hero in his hand. He hesitated, trembling... He swallowed as he examined this powerful, thick and veined cock. Shad took a deep breath and approached his mouth to the head slightly pink and flooded with pre-cum... He ran his tongue lengthwise and turned it around the head with a firm yet tender texture.  
With his eyes closed, Link bit his lips. Shad closed his mouth around the hard penis like an iron bar. He grimaced lightly at the intense salty and virile taste of the fluid that flooded his tongue...'' it came from him.... This thought excited the redhead more and made him suck harder. 

\- Uhh... Careful with your teeth ahhhh... 

\- Hmm sorry... You're very sensitive right there...

\- Yeah, I am...

\- Let's see how... 

Shad jerked him off all the way down to the darker, wrinkled skin testicules to gently squeeze and massage them. While with the other hand he pressed his thumb hard against the sensitive flesh at the end of the cock and rubbed it vigorously.  
Clenching his teeth, Link uttered weak screams that he tried in vain to contain, under the torture of Shad. His condition drove the redhead mad with desire to go further. The adrenaline rose inside him as he watched the slim, muscular body twist with pleasure, Link's face took on a pinkish hue, his lips did'nt whistle a word, but his wild gaze was fixed on Shad's hands as he took care of his cock. 

\- Link... I'm dying to make love to you... 

Shad blushed immediately as soon as his confession had escaped him. But to his astonishment, Link nodded his head without saying a word. Shad then felt the excitement burning his long ears... He was going to do it, he was going to fuck Link...  
He delicately slipped his middle finger, lubricated with seminal fluid, between Link's buttocks, which opened his eyes to the sudden intrusion. 

\- Uhh... Shad... ! 

He continued to push inside the Hero, trying to be as gentle as possible, feeling his sphincter muscles squeeze his finger. Shad had learned from his ex-girlfriend, that men all had a very special point there, this girl wanted to try this kind of game with him, but Shad had never dared to take the plunge...  
But now he was the one who had his finger in the hot body of the hero... He thought back to all those times, when he imagined himself doing all these things to him... 

\- Aahh'...Hh Shad it....whoaah!! 

Shad had finally found it. 

He pressed and rubbed on this little bump rich in nerves. He rubbed gently on it, pinched slightly, pushed... And he saw Link's face take on the most erotic expression he'd ever seen before, the hero loved it. Shad couldn't take it anymore, he could faint with excitement if he didn't have the hero right away. 

\- I'm going to penetrate you... 

Link hesitated, he lowered his eyes on Shad's dick which was contracting against his own...And Link groaned in his deep voice before this sinful sight. 

The erudite Hylian positioned himself above the warrior Hylian. Link looked at Shad through his closed eyes. Shad licked his lips, he wouldn't trade this body lying below him for any other in the world. He delicately penetrated his dick into the Hero's ass and Link opened his mouth with a grimace of pain, clenched his teeth and tightened his grip. He stuck his fingers into Shad's back grunting in pain.  
The sensation was explosive for Shad who was now passionately fucking Link. 

\- Anh...Link... Tell me, if I hurt you... aannhh... I don't wanna hurt you ok ? 

Link was panting louder and louder. The pain had gradually given way to a strange and warm sensation that invaded his perineum and spread throughout his lower belly.  
Shad struck inside Link at a faster and more violent pace. The jerky rhythm of Link's breathing lifted his chest violently. He was sweating profusely, all the skin on his body was feverish and wet. 

\- Ahhh ! Ahhh ! Ahhh !!!!

His deep and virile voice was interspersed with bursts. Drool was flowing from the corner of his lip. His eyes were repulsed and he arching his back and lifting his pelvis. Link's deep voice rose to a high pitch and broke. 

\- Sha... Shad ! I... I... Ahhh ! I'm gonna...HUUUHHMM !!!!

\- Ohhh yes you're coming Link... AAAHHHH !!! 

The orgasm overwhelmed them both. Shad crushed his lips on Link's and kissed him wildly, lovingly. 

They looked into each other's eyes. Shad's face was a transit of love while Link, who hadn't caught his breath yet, was as soft as a rag doll. The Hero managed to articulate weakly. 

\- Why.. What the hell did we done.. .

Shad smiled tenderly at him and kissed him again. The orgasm spasms still shook both men. 

\- I'm in love with you... I really love you, Link.


	19. Chapter 19

Perched on the cliff, Link scanned the horizon that bounded the sea. Fresh and salty sea spray caressed his face, the humid air rushed into his tunic and made his long hat waltz. In his hand, he held this piece of paper tightly, lest the sea wind blow it away. 

As they retrieved the letter from the postman's hands, Ashei, Shad and Link were at first quite surprised to see that the man had made it this far without a single scratch. Then they stopped paying attention, used to seeing the postman in unlikely and dangerous places.

\- Fortunately for him, the monster that prowled the forest is no more. It remains a real mystery by the way...

Ashei told the two men. Shad suspected that Link had something to do with it. But Link had kept silent. Nor had he told Shad what had happened that night. When he returned in the morning, the two men had made love for the first time.

It was the morning before.

Link took a deep breath of cold, iodized air and read this letter from Auru for the umpteenth time.

'' Queen Zelda has disappeared, her close subjects are held incommunicado. I have reason to believe that this is a kidnapping. Under no circumstances should the information be revealed to the public. 

In addition, the people of Hyrule report disastrous news every day. It seems that the Bulblins, in significant numbers, have once again taken over the country. It is said that they are arriving in increasing numbers every day. 

But not only that, I unfortunately have much worse news to report. Kakariko village is said to be under siege by foreigners. We don't know their intentions, they don't communicate and everything leads us to believe that they are these invaders.

Rusl and I plan to infiltrate the village to gather as much information as possible. We hope that this letter reaches you and that you will be able to answer it, we hope to find you alive. Auru. ''

The Gilvanians had indeed disappeared, to appear in Hyrule. The sorcerer, whom Link had weakened, had hastened things.

Link was determined to go back there and finish what he had started. To get rid of the evil Shaman once and for all. 

He hadn't stopped thinking that this was all his fault. Instead of backing down under the Shaman's suicide threat, Link should have killed him right away. 

He felt terrible about it. If only he could also teleport, as he had done before with Midna... Link clenched his jaw, crushing the letter between his fingers.

Morrigan had dragged him here, to the seaside, as he was about to leave for Hyrule. Link didn't understand, he hadn't understood the she-wolf for some time... since yesterday exactly.

Morrigan had just stopped being affectionate with him. She was just taking him to this place, where the waves were crashing foaming against the rocky cliffs. 

The swordsman stooped to his height and took the she-wolf's snout in his hands. He rubbed his nose against the Morrigan's nose, caressing the back of her head vigorously.

\- Hey beauty... You want me to cross the sea, huh? 

Morrigan gave him a little snout, but Link held it tight against him.

\- It's in Hyrule that I'm needed... 

The she-wolf got away from her Hylian friend without returning his gesture of affection and she turned towards the sea. Link felt his rejection and it broke his heart. Why did she act like that? Even though he was still a wolf at heart, he didn't understand... 

\- I'd never seen so much water in my life. 

Link turned to this familiar voice. 

\- What are you doing here? 

\- I was looking for you. And you, what are you doing here, alone? 

\- I'm not alone. 

Shad looked down on the she-wolf. 

\- Indeed, she follows you everywhere. 

\- It is I who followed her, I must go there.

\- Can you be more precise? 

Link pointed to the horizon. 

\- On the other side Shad. 

The scholar wondered. Why did Link want to cross the sea? And how was he going to do it?

\- Do you have something in mind? It seems to me that we had all agreed on the idea of going back to Hyrule quickly. You were right, the Gilvanians have the ability to go wherever they want without moving. And Hyrule is where it all happens from now on, we... 

\- I know Shad! 

The angry tone of the swordsman startled Shad.

\- Link? 

Link didn't answer. Shad moved closer to face him. He delicately put his hands on Link's hands, which were cold. The hero kept his head down.

\- Hey... What's wrong, old boy ? 

Link went mute.

\- Link please look at me.

Shad took Link's hands to his mouth and blew to warm them. He put a kiss on his fingers, blue from the cold. 

\- Please Link, talk to me... Is it because of what we did yesterday? 

Link looked up at Shad's eyes. 

\- Do you regret it?

\- Aren't you? 

\- No! Link, it was the best moment I've had in so long... I regret absolutely nothing! And... I thought, I felt like you wanted it too. Wasn't it? 

The sorrow and worry could be read in the hero's eyes. Link clenched his lips, undecided what he wanted to say. He was able to face death and face the devil himself. Yet he was afraid of Shad's reaction. What to say to him? How to tell him?

\- Link, please say something... 

The hero felt the shame invade him and tie his guts. 

\- Shad I... 

He swallowed. 

\- I really needed this... 

Shad frowned. He wasn't sure he understood, but he preferred not to interrupt him for fear of discouraging him from expressing himself. Link shook Shad's hands, communicating his discomfort.

\- I need sex all the time. 

Surprised, the scholar remained silent for a moment, then he smiled at him as he stroked his cheek.

\- Link, that's how most men feel, including me. 

\- Dude, believe me, it's got nothing to do with it, when it's takes me, I don't think anymore. I.. I'm getting harder and harder to control myself Shad, I'm becoming a fucking maniac!!! 

Link looked distraught and Shad understood that he must have a real problem... He took Link's face in his hands and put his forehead against his own. 

\- Here... It's going to be alright... 

\- No, it's not okay at all! Every time I see a girl, it drives me crazy! I also feel the desires of others... It's a mess in my head and one day it's going to make me do some fucking shit!

Shad held him tight. 

\- Whenever I'm alone, I touch myself until It hurt! I don't jerk off, I rape myself... I'm fucking disgusting... 

\- You're not disgusting! Link don't ever say anything like that again... You're an exceptional man, you're perfect in my eyes. And I'll help you get through this, I'm here... I love you Link.

Link opened his eyes wet with tears of shame and looked at Shad intensely. The redhead kissed him, a long, long, languid kiss that never ended and Link let himself be kissed, he loved Shad's company. Strangely, he felt much more comfortable with him than he had thought, to talk about this when he had never told anyone before. And at the same time, he had to explain to Shad this sudden sexual outburst that wasn't like him... Link backed away slightly. 

\- Gotta go...

\- I'm going with you. 

Link shook his head. 

\- It's out of the question! 

\- Why not?

\- You're going home, Shad I... 

\- Going home?! I will do no such thing! What will I do to Hyrule, seriously, can you imagine me fighting? I wouldn't last a minute, I'll be much more useful by your side and no matter what you plan to do there, I won't let you go alone!

\- We don't know what's on the other side, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'd rather know you're safe. 

\- Don't underestimate me Link. I'm going with you and It's not debatable

Link looked him in the eye for a moment, then nodded and turned to Morrigan. 

\- Let's go, beauty. 

But the she-wolf was already gone.


	20. Chapter 20

He bid farewell to the family who had generously welcomed him under their roof for the last two days. Shad hugged the mayor of the slum, his wife Hilda and their son Sam, whispering thanks in abundance. 

With his bag on his back, dressed in his clothes that Hilda had kindly washed the day before, Shad finally left their home ready to hit the road again.

Outside, the sun was beginning to fade and its crimson rays flooded the fields. The regiment had just broken camp and returned to Hyrule. His eyes wrinkled as he searched the area for Link.

He slowly crossed the meadow, looking carefully around, he hadn't left without him?

At the very moment he thought about it, he stopped looking around and focused on his walk to avoid stepping on cow dung. His foot stopped in its movement and remained suspended above Link, who was lying on the ground, camouflaged by the tall grass.

The blond man looked up at Shad.

\- What took you so long, seriously?

Link got up and wiped his tunic briefly. He leaned over Shad and sniffed with dubious look on his face.

\- Uh, may I ask what you're doing?

Link stepped back and smiled mockingly.

\- You don't stink as much as you did the last few days.

He bent down to pick up his shield and sword, which he put on his back and set off without delay. Shad stood still for a minute watching him walk away. He raised his eyes, shaking his head and started walking behind his companion.

The two men left the fields and crossed steep, green plains. The ground became more and more rocky as they moved forward, until they came to stretches of stone and later to a pebble beach. 

By now it was dark, and the full moon shimmered on the sea, and the waves glowed with a gleam and then turned to foam.

\- How wonderful...

Shad thought to himself that he had never seen such a beautiful landscape. 

\- Here we are, the boat that will take us to the ship should be here soon. According to the head of the refugees, the man who will be in charge of the crossing should moor on this cove, bordered by two cliffs, as indicated.

He turned to find Link and join him. The swordsman seemed to be on the lookout, looking for something.

\- Hey, if it's the cove you're looking for, let me point out that it's right under our feet.

Shad said to him in a mocking tone. 

Link looked at him, his face inexpressive as it often is. Under the full moon, the light of the shining luminary intensified the deep blue of his irises.

Shad's smile slowly faded as Link walked away on the beach, still focused on his search. In front of the blond's silence, the redhead sighed softly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Was it the same boy he had passionately made love to a short while ago? His heart raced as he remembered the intense sensation and pleasure he had taken in watching him touch himself, caressing him, penetrating him... But the scholar came to his senses. 

After the last revelations that the hero had confided to him earlier, Shad had often wondered if he wasn't a little responsible for what had happened. If Link felt people's carnal desires, then he had felt his own at that moment. Was that why he started masturbating in front of him without restraint? 

A shiver ran through his whole body and gave him goose bumps when the images of Link naked came to his mind. Blushing, Shad ran his hands over his face. He looked at Link in the distance as he readjusted his glasses. 

He wondered what this man was thinking as he wandered alone, dragging his boots over the pebbles.

Alone.

Yes, that was it, the she-wolf hadn't been with them since they left, and until then, she had followed Link everywhere

A few moments later, the sound of a paddle stirring the waves could be heard. Shad closed his manuscript in which he had immersed himself. He had felt the need to escape by rereading his father's writings about the Oocca who still fascinated him. 

The rowboat docked on the beach. A stocky and skinny old man jumped out of the boat. He tied the rope holding his boat around a rock and tied it with a strong sailor's knot. 

\- If you're here for a crossing, it's three hundred rubies, are you alone? 

He asked Shad, ogling it sideways. 

\- No, please wait a moment. My friend is somewhere around here, he will be back in a little while. 

And he turned worriedly towards the moors, where his companion had wandered away. 

Link was running on the moor, leaving the beach far behind him. He felt her, he perceived her presence, her smell. He stopped and looked around... '' I feel you, but where are you? ''... He whistled silently and uttered a long, high-pitched yelp, hoping that Morrigan would answer his call. But the moor remained deserted and silent.

_____________________________________________

At first glance, the ship's crew seemed to be made up of pirates, as we see in the tales. 

Shad had paid for the crossing for himself and for Link. The young scholar was sitting on the deck near Link who was standing, leaning against the rail. The crewmen were dirty, hairy, with rotten teeth, and would spit at the slightest opportunity. 

They stared at Shad without restraint. They were amused at how neat he looked down to the smallest strand of hair. Shad didn't dare lift his nose from his notebook, he felt that if he had the misfortune to meet the eyes of one of these brutes, he would surely leave a few teeth. 

He understood that he would not pass unnoticed in the middle of this stinking mass and surely hungry for violence judging by the scars on their faces. 

As he was writing a last line in his notebook about his last days, a droppings fell out of nowhere and burst on the page full of beautiful writing. 

Shad straightened his head and came face to face with a toothless man, who smiled anyway. He was crouching in front of the young scholar and a colorful bird of some sort was standing on his shoulder. This very bird had just kindly dropped a turd on Shad's notes. 

\- Hey, tell me, would you teaching me how to write? 

The bird, which apparently must have had a hyperactive transit, dropped three more dripping droppings on the pirate's shoulder. 

The shoulder in question was already full of dry droppings, which had formed a crust. ... '' And I wondered where the latrine was''.... Shad thought, trying, without really succeeding, to hide his disgust. 

\- You could teach me to write and in exchange, I'll teach you to play Perudo. 

He smiled with all his gums. Shad closed his notebook and readjusted his glasses as he stammered.

\- I hum... Well, another time, maybe. 

He got up and regretted it immediately, when he felt the floor rocking under his feet and the bile going up his throat. He hadn't noticed that Link was gone. Shad stepped out onto the deck, clinging to the rail and doing his best to keep himself from vomiting, he looked for Link among the men working on the ship. 

_____________________________________________

The hold looked more like a zoo than a compartment for storing goods. 

Animals of all species were kept in cages of various sizes. The captain stood behind Link. 

Link was frozen in front of the cage, where his dear friend, a four-legged friend, was imprisoned. 

As the Hylian pondered how to get Morrigan out of this mess, the captain came closer and looked at the cage, smiling triumphantly. 

\- Gilvania's she-wolf. A species so rare that most hunters think it is only a myth. And to think that this priceless treasure was quietly walking along the shore... Hyrule's borders are as surprising as Hyrule itself! 

He contemplated the pointed ears of the Hero as he uttered this last sentence. Link seemed deaf to the captain's speeches. 

\- Don't look so childish, it's a great service I'm doing the Human. 

He smiled more beautifully, revealing a row of gold teeth, tarnished by the lack of hygiene. 

\- Legend has it that Gilvania's she-wolf possesses frightening powers. They are reputed to transform into a woman, the most attractive woman you've ever seen... They choose their men and torment them with desires, then once your guard is down and your dick is up, she eat your heart and makes you her eternal slave... 

Link stared at the captain, who thought he could read a hint of defiance in the blond boy's eyes, then a thud in the hold caught the attention of the two men. 

Shad got up from his fall with a limp. Link rushed at him. 

\- It's nothing, I accidentally slipped on a step... But everything's fine. 

Shad turned to Link with his eyes wide open and whispered to him. 

\- Link, isn't that your she-wolf? 

Link nodded silently. He returned to the cage and sat down on the wet floor. The she-wolf immediately came and licked his face and hands through the iron bars. 

\- Hey, I'm here... Beauty, are you still mad at me ? 

\- Keep your distance from these critters, some have been starving for days. 

After these words, the captain gave them one last warning look and was about to leave the hold when a huge BOOM, followed by a violent shaking, knocked them all to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they succeed in freeing Morrigan? 
> 
> Why did she push Link to cross the sea?
> 
> And what's going to happen between Link and Shad?


	21. Chapter 21

KRAKEN!

Shouted the crew, shaking in all directions. The captain stormed out onto the deck shouting orders to his men, who rushed to obey and load the guns. The ship swayed dangerously after another jolt and almost capsized.

As the crew stood ready to fire, the shaking stopped and calm fell.

Link and Shad came out of the hold and the swordsman ran to the deck to lean over the railing and scan the waves.

Through the choppy waters, he saw undulating shapes gently rising to the surface. Suddenly, giant tentacles, as thick as three tree trunks joined together, rose out of the water and rose to their full height.

Link jumped back and drew his sword.

\- FIRE!!!

The captain cried out and the cannons expelled their cannonballs in a deafening roar. But not a single one of them managed to hit the tentacles, which attacked the bridge. Hammering the floor and sending splinters of wood in all directions. 

Link got up and ran straight at them, jumped up, sword over his head, and hit the tentacle with all his might as he landed. But they were far too thick and strong and Link was thrown violently against the rail.

\- RELOAD THE CANNONS!! 

Ordered the captain, shouting at the top of his lungs and waving his two swords in an attempt to reach the colossal tentacles. The monstrous limbs straightened in the air, ready to strike again. 

Link climbed up the railing, dressed in his Zora armor. Shad grabbed his arm.

\- Link! What are you doing?! Get down from there!! 

\- Take cover Shad, stay close to Morrigan.

\- Are you out of your mind?! Don't do this, it's suicide!!! 

But Link put his mask on his nose, he made a masterful dive and disappeared into the depths of the sea. Shad felt his heart drop in terror as he watched him throw himself into the dark, icy waters, while a sea monster was right there. 

He stepped back and ran into the hold to join the she-wolf and seek shelter from the Kraken's attacks.

Then a huge tentacle with sharply hooked suckers rose above the ship. It went up and up and up, as if it would never end. The tentacle stopped and spun around, as if to gain momentum...

\- FIRE NOW!! 

Shouted the captain and the cannon balls fired, filling the deck with smoke and sparks. We could not see anything anymore, and the air loaded with sulfur and gunpowder became unbreathable. 

\- We got him! 

Cried the crew, but the captain remained septic. Shad, who had thrown himself on his belly against the deck floor, staggered to his feet and coughed violently, deafened by the blasts and blinded by the dense smoke.

The men reloaded the guns, ready to fire again. 

When the smoke cleared, the tentacle was still in the air, motionless. It bent back, contracting and released all the cannonballs on the ship. 

The mast broke, the cabin shattered, and the sails tore hited by the cannonballs thrown back by the sea monster. 

\- We're finished! 

The crew began to think about throwing themselves overboard. The captain positioned himself in front of the monstrous tentacle that was about to strike the ship and sink it for good. He raised his two swords, determined to die defending his ship.

The tentacle charged straight at the ship, and that was the end.

Shad, who had taken refuge in the hold with Morrigan, prayed to the goddesses for a quick death. Drowning was one of his greatest phobias.

Just as the monstrous limb was about to shatter the ship, he stopped and straightened himself up in the air again, became frantic and returned to the water.

Link was swimming at full speed around the Kraken, staying out of reach of the tentacles.

The water bomb he had just sent into the gaping hole that served as the creature's mouth had driven the monster mad. 

The Kraken was agitated, desperately trying to get hold of the shameless thing swimming around it. Standing in front of the creature, Link noticed a faint glow emanating from the closed beak that surrounded the Kraken's mouth. 

The monster opened its mouth again and sucked up everything in its vicinity. The force of attraction drove Link to send a second water bomb into the Kraken's mouth.

There he saw it clearly, a spectrum of light inside the mouth of the beast. A spectrum of human size, taking the form of the demonic Shaman. The appearance caused tingling on the back of the hero's left hand.

The bomb exploded and the sea monster wiggled around. It retreated its tentacles and propelled itself towards the deep abyss. Link set his clawshot hook in motion, which pulled him onto the creature's back and they sank together into the depths of the sea. 

The hero raised his sword and drove it snarlingly into the Kraken's flesh, which twisted and bent. 

A tentacle wrapped itself around the Hylian and lifted him up to squeeze and broke his bones out. Link suffocated, he felt the hook of a sucker crashing against him and tearing his abdomen. The tentacle hit him against the sandy bottom of the sea and sent him spinning in the water.

Seriously injured and completely stunned, Link floated slowly and focused on the creature, searching for its weak spot. The monster turned to face him and opened his mouth again, ready to swallow the weakened hero. A surge of adrenaline exploded in Link's body. 

The hero tightened the grip of his sword and pointing it straight at him, he let himself be sucked into the mouth of the Kraken. 

The sea had been breaking into huge waves since the tentacles had stopped attacking. In order not to go overboard, the captain and his crew had decided to tie themselves up against the masts still standing, the railings and everything that had not been destroyed.

The ship was dancing violently, on the verge of overturning. But little by little, the waves lost their volume and the sea calmed down.

_____________________________________________

In the middle of the sea, the damaged ship came to life to the sound of the men on board singing their victory while drinking rum. 

The stationary ship was pitching slightly under the hasty and clumsy movements of the drunken crew, who had begun repairs. Some were replacing sails, while others were patching up the damage to the masts and deck floor. 

Shad stood against the railing, watching for water.

\- Where are you Link? Please come back... 

His anguish grew worse as time passed and the Hero did not return. 

The captain came over to him and patted him vigorously on the back.

\- Your friend's got a hell of a pair of balls, we owe him a big one. His sacrifice saved us all. 

Shad swallowed crookedly. He refused to imagine the possibility. Link couldn't die, not like that. He squeezed the wood from the railing to get his nails bleached. Tears stung his eyes and his breath was taken away.

\- Come on, we're alive. Come and have a drink of rum, it will make you feel better. 

\- Thank you but alas, you see, I'm not quite in the mood to take part in the festivities. 

\- Call me Whale, Captain Whale. 

Suddenly, a splash resounds down through the waves, attracting the attention of the scholar and Captain Whale. 

A long chain topped with claws had just crashed against the railing. The chain retracted and propelled Link out of the water. 

Shad almost cried with joy. 

\- Link! By the goddesses you are alive! 

The Hero fell heavily on the deck and lowered his mask. His face was livid, he could hardly breathe. A puddle of water and blood formed around his body and Shad had a hiccup of horror. 

\- Get the doctor in here! 

Captain Whale shouted as he helped Shad lift the Hero's inert body to the ship's cabin.

_____________________________________________

She was so beautiful. 

Her pale blue skin so soft caressed his face with her fingertips.

\- I miss you... 

She smiled at him and leaned over him. Her long Venetian hair brushed against his chest and made him shiver. 

Link closed his eyes under the sensation of softness that enveloped him, the perfume that intoxicated him... 

The black night cape slipped from her head, revealing her twilight beauty. 

\- You're so beautiful... Midna...

But the sound of the mirror shattering into pieces startled him.

\- DON'T LEAVE ME! 

It was dark, it was cold, very cold. The pain was unbearable, it exploded in his abdomen and filled with every beat of his heart to spread throughout his body. The pain paralyzed him. His wheezing and irregular breathing lifted his chest in frenzied movements. He was excruciatingly cold, yet his skin was burning and the fever made him delirious

\- The bleeding will not stop as long as there is venom in his body. He will bleed to the last drop! 

The crew doctor addressed Shad by applying ointments to the open wound. 

\- Do you think he can get out of it?

\- The venom of the Kraken is a poison more than fearsome. I'll be surprised if he survives the night. I wouldn't delude myself if I were you. 

\- Don't you have adequate treatment such as antidotes?

\- Where do you think you are, huh? You're on a ship, kiddo. I'm treating wounds and scurvy. Kraken poison is not common, even for us!

The doctor finished applying the remedy to the wound and wiped his hands. 

\- This ointment should remove some of the poison from his blood. At least, let's hope so. In the meantime, there is nothing else I can do.

He got up and left the cabin, which hadn't looked like a cabin at all since the sea monster's attack. 

Shad came and sat down next to Link, who had been lying on a bed on the floor. He put his hand on his sweaty forehead and tucked it into his dirty blond hair. Link opened his eyes slightly and tried to say a few words. But Shad put a finger on his lips, urging him to save his strength to heal.

\- Sh... She was... r... right...

The Hero was shaken with a painful coughing fit and the scholar pressed his hand to his chest to relieve him. Link caught his breath. 

\- The Sorcerer... I saw him...'Hugh'... I saw him there... He wanted to prevent us from going any further... Hugh... 

Shad smiled at him, caressing his sweaty hair.

\- This would mean that we are on the right track. So yes, your little wolf was right... 

Shad had a brief moment of reflection. He had seen the she-wolf use mysterious powers... Could she heal the hero in any way? 

He had to try, Link was getting weaker and weaker. He looked at this man he had fallen in love with, this body that had accomplished so many feats and was now so vulnerable. Hesitantly, he approached Link's lips and laid down a long, sweet kiss.

He sighed and prepared to stand when Link held him back. His fingers tensed nervously around the redhead's arm until they hurt him. 

\- Don't leave me... not you too... Shad. 

\- I'm here Link. I'm here to help you get better and I promise I'll be back very soon. 

\- NO! S'.. stay... please. 

Link's voice was muted and grating. Reluctantly, Shad freed himself from Link's grip and left the cabin in a hurry.

He hastily searched for the captain among all the men on deck and finally spotted him near the rudder. Elbowing his way through the crowd, he finally managed to reach Captain Whale.

_____________________________________________

He opened his eyes, still very tired. He was convinced that he must have slept for a very long time, even several days. But he couldn't say exactly how long. It was dark, silence was all around him. A strong taste of his own blood filled his mouth. 

And a pungent smell dominated the small, dilapidated cabin. Link grimaced in disgust as he realized it was the smell of his own piss. He had evacuated the deadly venom by urinating and sweating. 

It didn't hurt at all anymore... But he was still too weak to move or to be fully aware of his surroundings. He slowly raised his trembling hand to feel his wound and his fingers came into contact with skin that was not his own.

Link looked down with difficulty at the foreign body lying on his. He saw a polar blonde hair, almost white. And on either side, fine, delicate shoulders with golden skin protruded. 

He closed his eyes, much too tired and weakened, he let himself go back to sleep. 

The red-haired young man with glasses had freed her from the cage and taken her back to her dear friend Hylian. This same man with glasses expected her to save Link's life. He didn't need to beg her. 

The moment she saw Link dying on the ground, she threw herself at him and let all her energy enter the Hero's body and drive the poison out. Now the young woman was as weakened as he was. The Hero had pumped out all her energy and now, nauseous and drowsy, she didn't even have the strength to return to her animal form.

So she lay there naked against Link's body, trembling with shame at the thought of him regaining consciousness and discovering her in this way.

She could only wait, hoping with all her heart that no one would enter the room for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Shad get Morrigan released?
> 
> What will happen once on land?
> 
> How far will the relationship between Link and Shad go?
> 
> What's happening at the same time in Hyrule?


	22. Chapter 22

The sun's rays, passing through the cabin's fallen wooden walls, hit the sleeping face of the Hylian warrior. Link brought his hands to his face to rub his eyes and folded the coarse cloth that served as his blanket over his head.

He finally straightened up, his head heavy from lying too long. His limbs were numb. He stretched vigorously and rubbed his eyes once again.

Looking around him, Link tried to remember how he got here. He scratched his belly, which suddenly itched and felt a long swelling in his abdomen. He examined his body, the scar was awful, blue and purple bruises surrounded it here and there. He got up slowly to avoid a fainting, took the time to wash his face and left the cabin.

Outside, the heat seized him instantly. The captain maneuvered meticulously for docking. The ship was close to the port and the men were preparing to drop anchor.

\- I am at a loss for words to describe the sincere joy and relief that fills my heart at this very moment.

Link turned around and a lovely smile lit up his face as he found Shad safe and sound.

Shad reached out his hand in a friendly greeting, but Link threw himself around the redhead's neck and hugged him as hard as a stuffed toy. The swordsman buried his face in the back of his neck and took a deep breath of his scent. Shad got goosebumps, he was convinced that Link had voluntarily distanced himself from him since they had been very intimate. Or maybe he was just imagining things and Link was just very happy to see him alive. 

\- Shad, I'm so glad you're okay...

Feeling disarmed at first by the blond man's outpouring of affection, Shad relaxed and also put his arms around Link, hugging him tenderly.

\- What should I say in return? You gave me quite a scare, Link. I was convinced that you were going to die on the open sea!

\- You bet! I've had to deal with this kind of dirt before, it's not going to kill me, believe me.

\- My apologies, Mr. Invincible! Who am I to question the legendary strength of the great Hero of Hyrule? 

Link raised an eyebrow, with a mischievous look on his face. 

\- You don't mean it. 

Shad just sighed softly as he recalled the fear he had felt these last few days, when Link was on the verge of death.

Link lowered his head in contact with the she-wolf who had come to lick his hand and his heart burst with joy.

\- What did you give him in exchange? He must've plucked you , the captain seemed far too proud to have captured her! 

\- Oh.. Well, not really much, nothing very expensive to be honest. I'm just lucky to have a talent for negotiation and you're lucky to have me near you! 

He knelt down and hugged Morrigan against him. Shad looked at them with a tender eye. Instantly, he stopped regretting having separated himself from his precious dagger, inheritance of his late father. Link looked up at his friend, his eyes full of gratitude. 

\- You're right Shad, I'm very lucky to have you by my side.

_____________________________________________

The port of Gilvania was much larger and busier than the two travelers expected. Sailors, merchants, workers and simple local inhabitants were moving in all directions.

Link and Shad did not go unnoticed with their lighter skin and long ears. Most people looked back behind them, intrigued to see two Hylians here in Gilvania. Not that they were not used to seeing strangers, but seeing travelers from Hyrule was more than rare.

It was improbable.

Following the she-wolf, Link and Shad would sneak, without paying attention to the remarks, between the endless stalls that made up the port market. 

The market was huge, a veritable maze of exotic colors and smells. The merchants were loudly praising their wares, proudly displaying them for all to see and shouting out discounted prices. Local customers flocked to the stalls. Caressing fabrics, testing perfumes, sniffing spices, and negotiating prices. 

Most of them were women, each as pretty as the next. Their long braided white hair reached down to their hips. They smiled in wonder at the beautiful silk veils. The sea wind made their warmly colored dresses waltz around their attractive curves and slightly revealed their legs.

Link could hardly take his eyes off them and he could not help but think back to Roze. Was she all right? 

Morrigan stopped moving and Link stopped behind her. He suddenly noticed that Shad was no longer following him. Link scanned the stalls looking for him and found him standing in front of an old woman dealer who was displaying pottery. 

The swordsman quickened his pace to join him.

\- We're not here to shop Shad.

The scholar examined the patterns carved in the clay with strong interest.

\- It's incredible, look at this...

Link turned his attention to the object that had drawings and writings from the sky.

\- I never expected to find the Oocca culture so far away from Hyrule. And look at this! These designs depict the exploits of a Hero who slayed a dragon and brought safety back to the sky beings.

The young scholar raised his eyes full of admiration for Link.

\- You're a true living legend Link...

Faced with the passionate gaze of the young historian, the hero felt even more guilty for having dismissed him while he was about to explore the cities of the sky, in the age of twilight.

The old woman gave them a welcoming smile.

\- Finally, my pottery will have attracted the curiosity of some young people. The customers have never noticed the details of the sculptures, they're only looking for pretty pots to fill with rubies.

Shad readjusted his glasses and rested delicately the clay pot on the stall.

\- Madam, indeed your potteries strongly aroused my curiosity! I must say that I'm lucky to be able to present myself as a specialist on the subject! Also, please forgive my impudence, but, your work suggests that you yourself must know a lot about the cities in the sky.

\- Oh, you know, Gilvania's story has long been linked to that of the Ooccas.

\- Has it?

\- Centuries ago, Gilvania had a prosperous alliance with the cities in the sky. But this beautiful alliance was broken when the power-hungry Gilvanian lords decided to expand the territory and go to war across the seas.

The two men listened attentively to the story of the old merchant.

\- The most powerful clans were decimated in the face of the armies of the Hyrule lands, a land said to be blessed by the goddesses. This immense loss led to serious unrest in Gilvania. The sky beings disowned our people while we begged for their help. 

The old woman caressed Morrigan's truffle with a smile. 

\- But the Ooccas are peaceful and righteous beings... And it is our own greed that has led our people to their downfall. Today, the only passage leading to the cities in the sky has been condemned. It is now only an old relic that is gathering dust somewhere in the desert. A unique remnant of our friendship with the Ooccas...

The scholar felt butterflies dancing in his belly. It was a wonderful discovery, an incredible opportunity to deepen his knowledge. He had to see it with his own eyes.

\- Anyway, if you decide to go to the desert, I must warn you. It's said that the shaman of the most powerful clan in the country is said to have locked up a powerful evil force there. No one goes there anymore.

Voices were raised from behind and attracted the attention of the two Hylians.

On a wooden stage, stood a group of men, women and children. They were half-naked, chained and weakened. Strong men watched them closely and whipped them at the slightest suspicious gesture.

Another man, richly dressed and at the same time very unkempt, exposed them one by one to the crowd, like cattle.

\- You know, the country is still at war. As if they hadn't learned from the mistakes of the past... Also, it's not good at all to be a stranger in Gilvania. Be discreet, or you risk taking their place...

Said the old woman, pointing to the captives who were about to be sold into slavery. Link looked at them, horrified. He clenched his fists and prepared to walk to the stage, when Shad held firmly his hand.

\- Link, please. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do for them... We're in enemy territory.

\- You should spend the night at my house and be back on the road before dawn. Two Hyrulians with a snow-white wolf... You're not long for this world if you continue your journey in broad daylight.

\- It's very nice of you but...

\- Oh, we would be delighted!

Link didn't dare to protest against Shad's enthusiasm. He was eager to share his knowledge with the old woman.

\- Wonderful! By the way, my name is Gerda. My daughter will be very happy to meet you! Let's just give me time to pack up my bazaar, the militias are not far away, they inspect everyone on the market, let's not delay!

The two Hylians helped the old merchant and carried her crates of pottery and they followed her home.

_____________________________________________

The trip was long and the sun was beating down hard. Time and again, Shad stumbled under the weight of the crate full of heavy pots. So Link had decided to unload him and carry the two crates over his head.

The old woman lived in a yurt on a dry plain. Two small tents were placed nearby. A few goats roamed around, ropes were stretched and sails were spread over them.

The arid plains extended as far as the eye could see. A few rare palm trees and cacti grew and as mentioned by the old woman, a small oasis was a few miles away, in case they needed to wash.

Sunniva, Gerda's daughter, had assailed Shad with questions while the old woman prepared dinner and Link walked away in search of the oasis. It had become urgent for him to take a bath.

So far, they was on the right track...'' We have to get back on the road as soon as possible... '' Link thought. He was dragging his boots on the dry, sandy ground. He sighed, frowning under the warmth of Gilvania's sun. It was almost as hot as in the Gerudo desert...

When he arrived near the oasis, he stopped abruptly, his senses on alert. That smell... He got closer and he could hear laughter, young ladies's laughter.

Link took a step back. He froze, his head down, looking at his feet, which refused to obey him...His ears had a slight tremor at the sound of the honeyed voices. 

He shivered with desire at the smell of naked skin that teased his senses. He had to go far away from here, and right away. But Link didn't move. The carnal call that was shaking his body completely numbed him. 

His breathing quickened and he stepped towards the rocks that surrounded the spring. Saliva rose to his mouth, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Between his thighs... His erection was so hard that it was unbearably painful. 

He approached again and, trembling, he glanced over the rocks. Two naked young girls were cooling themselves in the clear water. They were playing, splashing around, their breasts round, firm and deliciously ripe like fruit. Their beautiful curves that swayed in sensual movements... 

The impulse burned his guts. 

Link got ready to cross the small rock wall... He clenched his teeth, what he was about to commit was monstrous and he could never erase this act... Internally, he was aware of it. 

... '' Do it, you need it... feel how it hurts you. Just do it! '' 

Link felt his tears burning in his eyes. His burning dick contracted impatiently, spitting out his fluids with each contraction. ... 

''Do it, you're far away from Hyrule no one will know! ''...

Link grimaced in rage and threw himself on his knees. He grabbed a stone within reach and lifting it above him, he struck the back of his left hand where the crest of courage is engraved. He struck again and again, cursing the goddesses for this cruel curse they had afflicted him... His nails turned purple and his knuckles bled.

Then Link fell to the dusty ground and squeezed his private parts with all his might. He grabbed his crotch with one hand and pulled his dagger out of his boot with the other.

... '' They're right there, you can't get away, you can't get away without relieving yourself first''...

Link pulled his suffering penis out of his pants and holding it firmly, he pressed the blade of his dagger to the base of his dick and started slashing himself.

\- NO !!!!

Shad threw himself on him and tried to pull the dagger out of his hands. The fight was hard, Link was stronger. Shad couldn't take the dagger from him, but he managed to stop Link from mutilating himself.

He took over for a while and put all his weight on Link. The blond man's erection sunk into the redhead's lower abdomen and hurt him, but Shad ignored the pain. He hugged him very tightly while Link gave in to tears and cries of rage.

The scholar was shocked by his friend's condition, he had no idea it was so serious... Link's cries of distress brought tears from Shad, who gently stroked his hair.

\- Shh... Link, it's over, I'm here.

\- Shad...

Link buried his face in his friend's neck. Gradually, he wrapped his leg around the redhead's leg and pressed himself more against him. Shad blushed and was ashamed. Link had a serious addiction problem and despite this, this position excited him. He quickly straightened up and reprimanded himself. 

But Link held him back. 

\- Shad...

His wild look was harsh, his fleshy lips tensed in a grin of rage and pain. Shad stared at him for a long time, this irresistibly handsome boy... whose hard cock was pushing against his own. 

Link's fierce gaze was filled with grief. 

\- Shad... I'm a... Monster... I was going to rape them...

His cheeks were flooded with tears.The redhead slid his mouth over Link's ear and whispered. 

\- You can fight this. Link, I believe in you... I believe, there's something inside you that's stronger than these urges.

Link gently closed his eyes and tried to find a calm breath. 

Shad took his wounded hand, kissed it lovingly and held it tight against his heart.

_____________________________________________

He slowly lay down beside him, determined not to take advantage of Link's condition to make love with him again.If he had to do it again, it would be because Link would really want him to.

They looked at each other silently, lying side by side. Link took comfort in the reassuring look of those indigo blue eyes. Shad was lost in the beastly gaze of those sapphire blue eyes. The two of them stared at each other without saying a word. 

\- I am very lucky...

Link said in a soft voice.

\- About what?

Asked Shad, with a smile on his face.

\- To be loved by a man like you... I don't deserve you Shad.

The scholar slid his fingers on Link's wet cheek.

\- How can you think such a thing... I'm the lucky one, to have a man like you as a friend. It's me, who doesn't deserve your friendship...

Link leaned on his elbow to lean on Shad.

\- I hope we're much more than that...

Shad felt his heart miss a beat.

\- A wild beast lives in me and you were able to face it, without hesitation, without fear. Shad there are so many things you have done for me... No one has ever been like this with me... You are so kind, so gentle and caring...

Shad let his fingers slide to the back of the hero's head.

\- You confessed your feelings to me without expecting anything in return... Shad I have no doubt anymore... Even if... Even if I have to admit that I was afraid at first... Because we are men... 

Shad stood up and hugged Link. The blond man huddled up against him without restraint and instinctively they kissed wildly.

\- I love you Link.

The swordsman rolled his tongue in the scholar's mouth again.

\- I... I love you too Shad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Link is finally coming out, it wasn't too early !


	23. Chapter 23

\- Midna huh? It's a very pretty name, it sounds like Midnight.

Link nodded with a nostalgic smile.

\- She had a bad temper, but deep down, she was... Exceptional, she was my friend.

Shad nodded. Link's voice sounded almost tinny, due to the screaming fit he'd had earlier. 

\- You must miss her a lot I guess.

Link sighed as he watched the sun go down.

\- And you two have... At last you were...

\- No, we were very close. Although I have to tell you that on my side, I felt something stronger than friendship. But our paths had to separate, we had to.

\- I can understand that.

Shad turned the pages of his manuscript in which Link's dagger was used as a bookmark. Link frowned.

\- Shad, where is your dagger?

The scholar readjusted his glasses and waved his hand, trying to explain himself in a modest way.

\- Uh well, it so happens that I decided to part with it earlier on the ship, to have the pleasure of the company of this pretty little she-wolf.

Link was speechless. 

\- It's not a drama, I exchanged my dagger with a light conscience. And I don't regret it.

\- But it belonged to your father!

Shad smiled at him without saying anything. The Hero laid his hand on Shad's and gave him back his smile full of gratitude. Then his gaze became more serious and determined.

\- You will get it back one day, I swear it to you. 

Shad nodded his head as he closed his manuscript and tightened his bow tie.

\- We have company.

Link turned and saw Sunniva arrive with a tray of two bowls of stew and bread. Shad stood up and walked up to her so she wouldn't get too close. 

\- Eat while it's hot, I'll bring you some milk.

\- Oh, it looks delicious! Thank you very much. 

Sunniva smiled and blushed and walked away quite confidently.

\- You caught her eye.

\- I beg your pardon?

Link crossed his arms. 

\- This chick has a crush on you.

\- It seems to surprise you. 

The swordsman laughed.

\- It doesn't surprise me, you have a lot of charm. 

Shad put down the tray and handed Link a bowl. 

\- Few women resist me if you want to know, but few of them stay long. 

\- That's funny, I'm not surprised by that either.

\- Idiot. 

Link laughed again as he tapped Shad with his elbow. 

\- Well, it's all well and good to eat well, but no matter how much I look around, I don't see a toilet.

\- That's not a problem, just dig. 

Shad raised his eyebrows and frowned with incomprehension. 

\- Dig? 

Link took a bite of bread. 

\- Well, yeah, like cats do. 

The scholar shook his head and looked at Link as if he was facing an alien. 

\- And how do I clean up? Like the cats do, too? 

\- Wow, I have to imagine what that would look like... Dude, I hope you're flexible enough.

The swordsman burst out laughing as he held his belly. Shad smiled, he was happy to see Link in a good mood after what had happened earlier.

\- Well, stop talking nonsense and eat.

\- All right, Dad.

_____________________________________________

Gerda's daughter came out of the yurt with a blanket on her shoulders, holding a pot of steaming stew and a jar of milk. She walked towards the two men who were having dinner outside, a few meters away, to serve them a second time. 

\- Eat as much as you like, you will need strength for the journey ahead.

\- This is very generous of you, but I feel full already, thank you again. 

Sunniva put the milk next to them and served him anyway, without taking his opinion. She was about to serve Link who hadn't lifted his head from his bowl and hadn't spoken to the her since their return from the oasis.

Shad went ahead of her and emptied his bowl into Link's and saved the young woman from getting too close to him. 

\- It's very cold at night, are you sure you don't want to eat inside? You don't bother us at all and to be honest, I would have liked to talk to you a little more.

She said to the scholar with a gentle smile.

\- Oh, I am sincerely sorry, but my friend is not feeling very well and I would rather not leave him alone. 

\- How is he? It's not too serious I hope? I could prepare a remedy for him. 

-.. t's okay... I'm fine.

Says Link in a hoarse voice. 

\- Well, in that case I'll bring you some blankets... 

\- Thank you, you're very kind Sunniva. 

Answered Shad with a polite smile. The blushing girl nodded silently and left. 

Link dipped his spoon into his still very hot bowl and ate noisily under the redhead's tender gaze.

\- Slowly, take the time to chew, you'll choke... 

\- I don't want to hold you back, if you are cold, you should go with them. 

\- Do you think I can leave you outside alone, and go and keep myself warm? You don't know me very well...

The scholar reached out his thumb and wiped Link's upper lip.

\- When they sleep, I'll take care of you...You'll do whatever you want to me. Be patient, just a little longer.... 

Link clenched his jaw.

\- You'll get better after that and you'll be able to get back on the road in better shape.

\- Uh, yeah, I guess.

\- Hmm ? 

\- I mean...Yeah.

Shad readjusted his glasses and repositioned himself in front of Link.

\- Come on, you don't have to be ashamed of me, all right?

The Hero looked up at this face with square jaws, soft features, and a kindly gaze behind this round pair of glasses. He approached his fingers, to caress this small red hair, which hung elegantly on the forehead of the scholar. Link cleared his voice.

\- I really want it Shad... 

\- I know you do. 

Link saw Sunniva coming back with blankets. The young woman spread them carefully on the floor.

\- Are you sure you... 

\- Yeah, we're sure.

Link interrupted her. 

\- Forgive the harshness of my friend, he's very tired. Thank you very much, Sunniva. 

\- That's okay, rest well, good night. 

Sunniva bowed slightly and left, leaving the two men alone again.

Link took off his boots and cap and placed them next to his shield and sword. Shad, undid his bow tie, took off his jacket and removed his shoes. 

They lay down on the blankets, covered themselves, and without waiting, Link wrapped his arms around Shad and huddled up against him. The scholar pressed himself against him and stroked his hand, which had been swollen since the afternoon.

\- It's necessary to treat that, doesn't it hurt?

Link shrugged. 

\- Not really.

They remained silent for a while. Shad felt Link's lips caressing his neck with little kisses.

\- Link, before I met you, I never thought I could feel such a strong attraction to another man.

\- I didn't too. I didn't think it was possible. 

Shad slowly moved his hips and teased Link by moving his butt against him. The blond guy didn't say anything, but Shad felt his warm breath on the back of his neck and his arousal sticking against his buttocks. Link's hand slipped into the redhead's pants. He touched him gently at first, as if to discover him.

\- It's soft... 

Link whispered as he kissed Shad's neck and Shad shivered. Link's fingers retraced the length, he rubbed his glans and turned his finger around. He went back down to the base, went up, rubbed it again and again. 

\- Ohhhs yes... You're very good at this, Link.

Link's nostrils trembled with the smell of pheromones emanating from the man pressed against his body. He took a deep breath and blew slowly between his canines. 

\- I wanna fuck you so hard...

Shad widened his eyes at this deep and ferocious voice. But his anxiety vanished under the very expert hand that wanked him intensely. 

The scholar thought of all the women he had been with, none of them had had such an effect on him. His eyes rolled back, he put his hand behind and grabbed Link's thigh.

\- Hnnn... aahhs Link please... I'm going to come too soon!

He felt his hand squeezing the base of his dick and preventing him from ejaculating.

\- Ohhhs! 

\- I'm not done with you yet. 

Link straightened up on his knees and hastily took off his clothes under Shad's ecstatic gaze. Then he undressed the redhead too, and turned him over on his stomach.

The memories of Link lying on his back with his legs spread wide apart came back into Shad's mind. He had already fucked the Hero, now the Hero was going to fuck him back. 

\- Be gentle, please Link...

He felt that Link was taking off his pants, Shad closed his eyes and let it happen. He had promised this man that he would do whatever he wanted. Holding him by his hips, Link lifted the redhead slightly. He then felt the warm, wet, hard limb slide along the line of his ass.

He slid up and down faster and faster and flooded it with his wetness. He stopped, Shad glanced at him. 

Link was sucking his fingers and he smeared them with drool. He smiled softly at his lover who was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

\- You're so handsome, Link...

Then, as gently as he could, he inserted a finger into this pink, tight hole.

'' Relax, Link is going to make love to you and it's wonderful... '' Shad said to himself as Link prepared his ass to receive his cock inside him.

The penetration was painful for Shad, delicious for Link. The scholar clenched his fists and repressed his cries. Yet he liked it, he liked Link to take him and take it out on his body. 

It was painful, but at the same time very, very exciting. He could feel the hero's strength growing with each push and gaining more speed. Link's hands tightened on his hips and he lifted Shad's buttocks a little more against him to get deeper.

An electric current passed through Shad's body. The ecstasy woke up in his guts and spread to his sex, Link hit his sweet-point.

The hero didn't stop any more, his pelvis went back and forth without slowing down, he tensed his fingers in the tender flesh of those buttocks that swallowed his cock. His testicles clacked against those of Shad, who was now whimpered with pleasure, but also with pain... 

Link leaned over Shad's back, bit his ear, kissed his neck and licked it. He growled fiercely as he shook his lover's body against his own.

The Wolfman put a hand between his thighs and jerked him off as he pushed himself deeper into him. Shad's knees were weak, the intensity of their coitus cuts off all his thoughts. 

It was just Link and him and nothing else. He felt the sex of his love rubbing harder against his prostate, a wave of ecstasy rose within him. 

\- AAHhhhs aahh ! Link ! Link ! Link !

Shad convulsed screaming the name of his fucker at each ejaculation and let himself fall into the blankets. But Link grabbed him firmly and pushed him harder and harder. He turned him on his back, spread his thighs high and fucked him even more intensely, growling like a predator devouring his prey.

\- GRRRRR ! GRRRRRRR! 

\- Li... Lin... Plea... Please... WHOOOOAAHHHHH STOOOOP!!

Shad ejaculated again, his semen spurted out of his penis which swayed under the jerks and splashed Link, who received some on his abs and pecs. 

The redhead was in a second state, he couldn't articulate a word, the spasms of the most intense orgasms that followed one another made him tetanize... But Link wouldn't stop...

And Shad became too sensitive, each penetration became a real torture. But, he couldn't talk anymore in such a state... Link always shook him violently, without taking into account what Shad was trying to say. Panting, the scholar looked him in the eyes and did not recognize his gaze, he was in a state of animal trance.

\- GRRRRR RRRRRGGRRHHH!!! 

\- L.. Lin..k

After a third orgasm that almost knocked him out, Shad closed his eyes and while clenching his teeth, he contracted all his muscles to have as little pain as possible.

His heart was pounding, he couldn't catch his breath, his prostate became painful and his balls were aching. It was unbearable! 

All of a sudden, Link came out of his torpor and with his eyes wide open, he saw Shad in a puddle state, panting, his eyes closed and visibly, he was in pain.

Link shook his head, mouth open...

\- I was... Shad?

He pulled his sex out of the redhead's body and took him in his arms, the scholar twisted in pain.

\- Shad I beg your pardon.. I.. I didn't mean to hurt you! Look at me! Hey?! 

He noticed the bites on his neck and the bruises on his hips.

\- Oh no.. please... 

Shad slept from exhaustion and over-stimulation. Link put his forehead on his and felt his tears sting his eyes.

\- Forgive me...Shad.

He gently kissed his motionless lips without ceasing to whispering for forgiveness. Than Link raised his head from the face of the man he loved. And saw Morrigan sitting next to them. The she-wolf radiated an invisible aura that Link only could sense.

He looked at her, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

\- You stopped me, didn't you?

The she-wolf yawned, put her head on her paws and lay down to sleep. 

Link wiped his cheeks as he looked at the wolf. Whenever she was around, Link had never had any urges. He never had nightmares when she slept next to him. And apparently she had cured him of a deadly poison... 

What if Captain Whale is telling the truth? What if Morrigan was really a mythical creature, a beautiful enchantress taking the form of a white wolf to trap the heart of the man she had chosen.

Link stared at her for a moment. No, he loved his faithful Morrigan far too much to distrust her. And then, wasn't she the one who had guided him here? He wouldn't even know where to go without her. 

Link lay down against Shad and hugged him. He turned his head towards Morrigan and motioned for her to come closer and then tapped the blanket to invite her to join him.

\- Come on Beauty, there's still room for you.

The mysterious she-wolf gave him a deep look, which Link didn't know how to interpret... He smiled and frowned.

\- Are you... Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be the consequences of this... Rough night? 🙈
> 
> And what will they find in this desert?
> 
> Next chapter very soon 🙃


	24. Chapter 24

The snake had appeared out of nowhere, surprising the two adventurers. It was disproportionately large and could have swallowed a man in the blink of an eye.

The reptile pounced sharply on the two men, its mouth wide open and spitting a shrill hiss. With a kick, Link threw Shad to the side, thrusting his sword into the snake's mouth.

The blade came out between the eyes of the reptile, which twisted its tail frantically before paralyzing. Its venom-filled hooks oozed and a foul breath emanated from the animal's morbid cavity. Link drew his sword and immediately jumped on the snake's head, slicing it off with his sword.

Morrigan sniffed the snake's belly. The swordsman approached it and split the reptile's flesh with the tip of his blade. He examined the warm entrails of the snake and a strange object caught his eye. 

A bronze amulet in the shape of a crescent moon. Shad examined it in his turn and shook his head.

\- It doesn't remind me of anything. But, from these slight notches, I would be willing to bet that this object is incomplete. 

Link nodded his head as he cleaned his blade with the hot sand. He handed a bottle of water to his companion who was sweating profusely. Shad took a sip and bent down to give the she-wolf some water. But Morrigan turned and walked away. 

\- Oh, she must be thirsty. We walked all day in this blazing sun and I didn't see her drink a single drop of water.

Link looked at Morrigan, worried.

\- She refused to drink earlier too. Don't worry, she won't let herself die.

\- Let's hope so.

Link retrieved the amulet and put it back in his bag. 

The two men avoided looking each other in the eye, they had not talked about last night's incident.

They walked painfully on the dunes in which their feet were sinking, filling their shoes with sand. Shad watched as Link gradually moved away to the front, while he himself slowed down, out of breath and crumbling in the stifling heat. 

He stopped to catch his breath. He didn't let it show, but his butt was still hurting. The situation was becoming much too difficult for him. The swordsman stopped and turned towards him. 

When he saw him out of breath and half stunned by the sun, Link ran to join him and passed Shad's arm over his shoulder to keep him standing. 

\- It's okay, breathe, I saw something behind the dunes, we're almost there. There we will find a place in the shade. 

The scholar nodded, his eyesight was blurred and he could barely hear what Link was telling him. The swordsman held Shad against him, half lifting to make it easier for him to move forward. The wind that has risen, grew stronger and stronger, blowing the sand into blinding whirlpools.

Link could no longer feel the wolf's tracks. But he knew that he just had to walk straight ahead, to reach the place he had seen earlier. The walk became very hard, Link could only see sand spinning violently around him. If he opened his mouth, he would swallow it. 

He lowered his head to avoid breathing the sand while walking. With his free hand, he also protected Shad's face. In the distance, he perceived the howling of the she-wolf. ''Danger''.

He barely had time to put Shad down, when a monstrously imposing mass lifted tons of sand in front of them, almost burying them. Link coughed and spat sand, pulling Shad out with him. The scholar opened his eyes and the adrenaline pumped him back on his feet when he saw reptilian eyes, the size of a mill wheel, staring at them. 

\- Run Shad... Get away from here. 

Link drew back his sword in his hand, facing the giant snake. Shad remained paralyzed watching the monster and Link, one by one.

\- I can't bring myself to leave y... 

\- DAMN, GO AWAY! 

The snake opened its mouth wide and stood upright from the waist up, it unfolded the sides of its neck to form a large hood around his head. It took out its hooks filled with venom and threw itself on the hero with a terrible hissing. 

Shad fell backwards, dumb with stupor and fear. The reptilian monster dragged Link across the dunes. The snake's mouth had closed on the shield the swordsman was holding against him. The snake's breath reeked of death and corpses. The giant hooks were spitting venom and Link was right between them. His boots were knee-deep in the burning sand as he was dragged further and further away. The monster straightened up and Link, still clinging to his shield, climbed up on his head. He drove his sword on its head and the snake moved brutally to dislodge the hero who was holding the blade in the monster's skull.

The giant reptile hit unceasingly its head in the sand, but Link didn't let go of his sword and the snake stood still on the sand for a moment. The swordsman retrieved his weapon and quickly jumped to the ground. When the monster was about to get up, the blade pierced his eye. Link ran to avoid the charge of the snake drunk with anger. Its hooks were hitting around, trying to devour the hero. 

Link stopped, his hand clutching the sword's dark crystal handle, his legs ready to pounce... The snake came at him in an ultimate attack, Link performed a back flip and was simultaneously propelled by the shock of the attack.

When he got up, he saw the monstrous reptile still sinking in the sand to take refuge there and attack Link by surprise. He then noticed the tail of the scaly beast, which he had not been able to see earlier because of the creature's size. 

The tail glowed strangely, and Link felt the demonic force coming from it. The hero ran at full speed along the shape as it burried in the sand. He jumped into the air, swung his sword, and landed with full power on the tail, crushing the blade with his full weight.

A luminous glow blinded the hero and made his blade vibrate. The snake stopped moving under the sand. The glow gradually took on human form and Link recognized the shaman who was scornfully quoting him.

\- Your daring will fan the flames of my God and reduce Hyrule to ashes... Hero. 

He spat out this last word in a voice full of hatred and with a last sword blow, Link split the spectre that flew away in a burst. As it vanished, the specter gave way to an object floating in the air. Link raised his arms and the object landed softly in his hands. Another half amulet. 

The swordsman grabbed the first one and combined them together. The whole thing formed a pendant the size of a fist, behind which, protruding an irregularly shaped brooch, a key.

Link sighed, he carefully thuk it into his belt bag and passed hand over his bloody forehead. He looked around him, the snake had taken him far from his destination.

_____________________________________________

Rusl and Auru had gotten to know each other better, after all the time they had spent locked in the basement of the sanctuary. They were chained, weakened, and the Gilvanian warriors often came to mistreat them.The two men were still quite resilient to the beatings, but given his age, Auru was less and less tolerant of their mistreatment. Even though he still looked good.

\- Do you know what I miss the most?

Rusl asked his cellmate, Auru took a faint breath.

\- Your family, I guess.

\- And the sky.

The Ordonian closed his eyes. He turned his head towards Auru and smiled briefly.

\- If we were to die here, I'd like to spend my last hours under the stars and die watching the sun rise one last time...

Auru laughed bitterly and shook his head faintly.

\- You won't die here Rusl. You're far too strong. And I feel that things are starting to turn sour for our Gilvanian friends. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- There are less and less of them coming down here. And all this commotion among them... They are surely preparing to launch an offence. Even they are not ready yet, something is pushing them to go straight to the point. 

Rusl thought of Link. If Auru was right, then the young Hero would surely have had something to do with it, and that thought made the master swordsman smile. 

Feet and hands in chains, Renado looked at the man who was once his master. The demonic shaman was reading from the ashes and embers and his gaze seemed lost, as if his spirit was traveling far, out of his body. When he came back to him, the sorcerer had an angry grin. 

\- Looks like your plans aren't coming true exactly as you hoped... Gahâl.

The Wizard gave him a dark look. 

\- It doesn't matter. 

He approached his former disciple and looked at him smugly. 

\- The bearer of wisdom is already in the hands of my god. This country no longer has a protector and your soldiers, though loyal, are weak in spite of everything. They will never hold their own against our army... This land will finally be ours, my son. 

Renado grimaced in disgust. For him, this man had lost the right to afford that kind of familiarity. He looked down at the chains that tied his ankles and fists and felt powerless. The villagers who had not been able to flee had ended up imprisoned or enslaved. His own daughter was held captive by the shaman himself and the shaman never agreed to reveal her where she was.

\- Instead of moping for a lost cause, join me. Can't you see that Hyrule is about to enter a new era? An era of glory and triumph so eagerly awaited by our people, your father would have been so proud. 

\- Save your idealistic speech, my father was a man of honor and he would never have approved of your actions. He would have been ashamed of what has become of our people... 

\- He was certainly different, that's why he married that Hyrulian whore... If your choice is made, then I bid you farewell, dear disciple.

\- Where is Luda!? 

But Gahâl went away, without looking back. He went down to the basement of the sanctuary accompanied by two great warriors. Stopping in front of the two captives, he looked at them for a moment and pointed at the younger one. 

\- Lead him to the roof.

Rusl gave his friend one last look.

\- It looks like my wish will come true...

_____________________________________________

The temple was much larger than it appeared. Only the entrance was visible, but as Shad walked around, he realized that the rest was buried under the sand. The scholar had had ample time to explore its contours. 

He wiped his forehead and cleaned his sweat-soaked glasses for the umpteenth time and quickly scribbled a sketch of the temple. He emphasized the interesting details, such as the engravings representing two different worlds, the sky and the Oocca above them. 

Suddenly, another engraving caught his attention. This one was almost entirely hidden in the sand. It seemed to represent a hidden world, separated from the others by a mirror.The scholar was intrigued and very curious to know more. But there was nothing else about this supposed world, only this engraving.

He closed his notebook and looked around, looking for Morrigan.

He found the she-wolf sitting staring at the sand dunes, where the wind was still blowing. He sat down next to her and stroked her head awkwardly. Morrigan wiggled her ears and released from his hand. 

\- My apologies, I had the insolence to believe that a possible friendship could be born between us. Since there are two of us waiting for your master... 

Morrigan sniffed the air and gave a sharp yelp. Shad watched the wind swirl through the dunes, lifting the sand into walls of dust. 

Through the mist of sand, Link's silhouette was slowly breaking away. Morrigan barked at him. Link walked nonchalantly without paying much attention to the she-wolf circling around him, wagging her tail. He approach by doing his best to conceal his limping step. Dried blood stained the Hero's beautiful youthful face.

\- Link! What a relief to see you again, how do you feel?

\- I'm in fucking great shape, you know. 

Shad helped Link get into the shade, supporting him by the waist.

With his back against the temple wall, Link slid gently down to find himself sitting on the floor. Shad rummaged through his bag, looking for the red potion prepared by Gerda.

\- Here, take some and rest for a while.

Crouching in front of the hero, Shad watched him take a dose of the potion and wiped the corner of his dehydrated lips.

\- Where's the snake?

Link shrugged.

\- Gone.

He raised his head back toward the temple walls and then stood up to examine the place. Among the drawings carved on the walls, one detail caught his attention. A recess in the shape of a circle. Shad moved closer to observe.

\- It looks like a lock to me..

Link placed the two combined amulets in the lock and a "CLICK" sounded, followed by the transfer of a mechanism. The ground began to shake, the temple began to emerge from the sand in a deafening roar and the two adventurers retreated, so as not to be buried by the sand.

They watched as the temple rose high and revealed long stairs and a huge entrance surrounded by pillars. The sand, dust fell slowly. Morrigan moved ahead of them and threw himself inside the temple. Link took a long breath and walked up the stairs, but he stopped and turned and faced Shad, who followed him.

\- No, I'm going alone Shad.

The scholar remained incredulous, it was out of the question for him to miss such an opportunity!

\- How can you believe for one moment that you can make me give up exploring this temple! I could learn much more than anything I've studied in books so far!

\- And you could also die there! I won't let you take that risk, you stay here and wait for me, I won't be long...

\- NO! No Link! You don't have to tell me what to do! We have been through so many perilous situations and I am still alive! 

\- We don't know what the fuck is in there! Why are you so stubborn?! I've explored places like this, I guarantee you won't last a minute!

\- Aren't you trying to make me understand that I'm a burden to you?! Isn't that it? Maybe I'm slowing you down?

Link shook his head, looking confused and unsettled.

\- All right! If I'm in your way, Hero, then I'll stay here and wait for the great Hero blessed by the Goddesses to perform his legendary task.

\- Shad, I didn't mean for you to take it this way, I just...

\- Oh, but that's exactly what you think! You think I'm incapable of following you like every time we meet a difficulty! What exactly am I to you Link? A simple hot asshole for your possessed dick?

Shad immediately regretted these words. Link stared at him with his eyes wide open and tightness in throat. He backed away slowly and turned around.

Shad wanted to say something, but it was still one of the few moments in his life when he couldn't find his words.

So he just watched him walk away silently, to enter the temple alone.


	25. Chapter 25

This place had to keep something very precious to be so full of traps and dangerous creatures...

Sitting on a block of granite, Link healed his few wounds before moving on to the next room. 

He had gathered all the pieces of the key that would be used to open it. The door in front of him was bigger than the others and so was its lock. The room where he and Morrigan were now, was circular in shape, the walls were smooth, without any engravings unlike all the other rooms he had explored. Granite blocks were arranged in an orderly way in front of this enormous door, as if they had been used to welcome pilgrims at a distant time. 

He stood up and readjusted his arm guard, gloves, and briefly tapped the tips of his boots on the floor with a sigh. Morrigan stood facing the door with his ears, straight and his tail pointing upward. 

Link came and stood beside her. 

'' Danger... '' 

\- I know, but I have to get in anyway. Wait for me here, okay? 

The she-wolf wiggled an ear to express her disagreement and Link smiled, thinking back to Shad whose waiting for him outside. 

Does he still angry at him? Probably, the way he threw those words in his face. These words still resonated in him, Shad really thought that about him?

Link lowered his head, a tear rolled down his cheek and fell on his boot. 

He wiped his eyes and sniffing, he had to refocus on his quest, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about that dispute.

Link approached the passage he unlocked and lifted the door up. 

He entered the new room, without looking where he set foot, without even looking around. It was as if he was suddenly disconnected from reality.

Link stopped at the middle of the room. 

He felt that he had been out of his mind since he'd set foot in this place. He couldn't even think anymore, he could only listen... listen to his thoughts that were eating away at him more and more.

'' You can't love, you can only destroy.''

Link closed his eyes, it was true...

He had almost destroyed his friendship with Illia, thought about hurting Roze, almost hurt two innocent girls and he'd mistreated Shad... This man who loved and trusted him.

''Your mind is stained with obscenity... You are unworthy of the name of Hero, unworthy of courage, unworthy of living.' '

What Link took for his own thoughts... was actually voices, that he could hear them clearly now. These voices were... His own.

''This is your nature. Fighting it will only make you more destructive.

Accept it, or die... ''

Kneeling on the ground, Link felt hands running through his body, pulling on his tunic, on his hair... Four look-alikes of himself, dark as ink, with red lustful eyes and devilish smile, whispered in his ears.

'' Give him your body. He, who possesses the strength... Your master will know how to relieve you of this burden, what's your courage without strength?

Are you not exhausted, Hero? ''

A feeling of lightness and calmness ran through his whole body and soul. His limbs were numb, his head was spinning as if he was drunk.

He wanted to answer that Yes, he was exhausted from fighting this evil that was living inside him...He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, it was like in those strange dreams, where our voices remain paralyzed... 

He let himself be carried away by the dark Link, who were pulling him by the arms, licking his tears and whispering to him all those temptations that were breaking his spirit.

_____________________________________________

The night was freezing in the desert. Fortunately, the sand had the particularity of keeping the heat of the day and spreading it at night. Even if you really had to sink into it to warm up. Lying on the ground and his eyes heavy with sleep, Shad gazed at the entrance to the temple. Look at you, you poor fool... You don't belong here. He sighed loudly, blowing away the sand on which his face lay.

Without really knowing why, the memories of his childhood came to invade his thoughts. Summers in the countryside, the manor house where he lived with his mother, his father, whom he did not see often, butler in the service of the royal family... At each of his visits, his father tucked him in at night and told him these stories about cities in the sky. 

The little boy that he was, already spent all his days between the shelves of the library reading from morning to night, the legends about the sky beings. 

As an adult, Shad vowed to continue his father's research and bring the truth to light. Let everyone know that these legends are true, that his father was not crazy and neither was he.

All those hours of work, all those sleepless nights, his mother who no longer had any respect for him.

..'' Unworthy son! Find yourself a real job instead of wasting your time!... People are laughing at you!... ''

Shad could still hear his mother's reproach every time he closed his eyes. Deep down, she wasn't wrong, he thought.What was he doing with his life?

Everything he had written about his research was nothing but unsubstantiated theories, without any solid evidence.

In the eyes of the people, he was just an mad illuminated man, obsessed with childhood dreams. Shad felt his chest tighten with frustration and grief. 

'' I won't be able to express myself as well as you can.. . You're amazing, Shad...''

Link's voice came back to his mind, as soft as a caress...

''Shad, there's so much you've done for me... No one's ever been like that with me...You're so sweet and gentle and caring...''

The young scholar puts his hand on his heart, which he felt burning with love for this young man, Link. 

'' Don't leave me... I love you too... ''

\- Oh Link, forgive me...

He put his hands under his round glasses, to wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes. He didn't mean a single word of what he had said to her earlier. He just wanted to run to catch him and hold him close to his heart, never letting go.

While staring at the starry sky, lost in his thoughts, Shad distinguished a star much brighter than the others. It seemed to move, like a shooting star. The scholar closed his eyes and made a wish... '' I would like to be with him, now and forever ''... 

Shad did not believe for a moment that this star would make his wish come true. But he needed to do it all the same. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see that the star was now much closer and was still getting closer.

He straightened up and the cold seized him immediately. Shivering, he still observed this bright thing that didn't look like a star. This thing was soon very close to landing... 

And the thing landed, before the scholar's stunned eyes. 

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on, he must have been dreaming.

The little golden creature, with small wings and an almost human face, looked at him with curiosity.

\- Good evening young human, my name is Occoo! Was it you who opened the portal to other worlds? 

Shad couldn't believe his eyes. 

\- Wooooaaah!!!! You're real! You really exist! It's awesome! Awesome! It's so... It's... it's... 

Shad shook his overexcited head, eyes shining with joy. 

\- Awesome! 

He looked at Oocco for another moment to convince himself that it was real. What to do? What to say? He was losing all his strength.

\- My apologies, my enthusiasm has the gift to make me forget my manners. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shad Watson Ross, a researcher specializing in Oocca history. It is a great honor for me to be able to meet you. 

\- A specialist? Nice to meet you, dear sir! I suppose you are here to break the evil spell of the corrupt sorcerer and eliminate the demonic spirit he has locked up in this temple. 

Shad raised an eyebrow, looking confused. 

\- Huh... I think that mission should be my friend's responsibility. He entered this temple a few hours ago... I'm starting to get really worried. 

Oocco tilted her weird head to the side, looking worried.

\- Whoever he may be, entering this temple is not without risk. A great evil resides there and corrupts all souls who approach it. This evil entity seeks to seize control of the worlds, and obviously, your friend must have found a way to open the portal ! 

Shad wasn't sure he understood, but this story sounded very serious and Link was in danger. 

\- Is there anything we can do? If I can be of any assistance, I'll be at your entire disposal! 

\- We must close this portal as soon as possible! Or the evil will escape by taking possession of your friend's body! You don't look very strong. But I've already trusted a human and he was a great help! So, there's not a minute to lose! 

_____________________________________________

It's not you

Come back 

Come back to you, Link... 

Link...

The hero was torn from the grasp of the dark Link by an unknown force. They watched him disappear behind this mirror whose moving surface immediately froze.

The light was at first blinding, then faded and became very faint. The air was different, but not unknown to the Hero, who recognized this place. Link's mind was still blurred, he felt as if he had been sleeping on a spinning top for hours.

Link opened his eyes, half conscious of his new appearance...He found himself lying down with his head on his front legs.

Around him, light particles of shadows were floating in the air, carried away in this sunless atmosphere.

He got up and realized that he was not standing, at least not like a human would be. 

He was a wolf. 

Link lowered his snout and saw his paws again, one of which was still wearing that broken chains.

He took a few steps, looked around... And he saw this tall woman, with a long black coat, standing with her back turned to him.

She turned slowly to face him, but she saw him running towards her. Link stopped at her feet and put his forehead against her long, thin leg protruding from her thin dress.

Midna dropped one knee to the ground and put one hand on Link's head and smiled at him, her crimson eyes plunging into his. 

\- I'm sorry, you're in pain because of me...

Midna's eyes were full of remorse, her lips trembling as she tried to say these words.

\- I saw you struggling, I saw you bruised by this evil... And there was nothing I could do... Link, you've come back to me now and I won't let you suffer any longer...

Midna opened her hand and the crystal shadow appeared. The object had a thin strap and she passed it around the wolf's neck.

\- Do you remember this?... Each time this evil takes you, the shadow crystal will stop it. This stone is pure, as you already know it can also change you in this form, which has never left you, repressed in you... It generated this evil. Never part with it, Link.

Link lowered his head, ashamed to know that Midna had seen him in his hysterical state. Midna lifted up his snout and held him tight against her. Link buried his head in her chest as he squealed, he breathed in her scent, imbibed her warmth... He never wanted to leave her again, but he had to, and he knew it.

\- Link, the place where you were is the Gateway to the Worlds room... Those voices you were hearing came from the limbo of the damned souls... Gahâl, the sorcerer, invoked the soul of Ganondorf from the depths of limbo and now he needs a body, in which he will come back to life. And it's yours that he wants... 

Midna looked him deep in the eyes.

\- Link, Zelda is in this temple too, you have to free her and condemn this place forever, do you hear me? 

Midna hugged him one last time and Link regretted so much that he couldn't do the same. 

\- You have to go back there now... The portal must be closed. Once the temple is definitely sealed, you should never try to come back here ... 

Midna lifted his left paw, where the Triforce lit up.

\- Your strong Link... You're much stronger than them, they won't get you...

She got up and reaching out her hand to him, she pulled him away in the blinding light and Link reappearing in human form in this room.

The surface of the mirror was still waving slightly.  
A mass of shadows invaded the entire room. 

The Dark Links were no longer there, Gahâl stood in their place.

\- Your obstinate resistance will soon come to an end...

Link closed his eyes, a strange sensation ran down his body, filling him with an almost uncontrollable energy.

\- You have entered this temple and you will come out, too. But your soul will stay here...

He raised both hands as lightning began to flash.

\- And my god's soul will finally be free!

The Hero seized his sword and shook it with his mighty hand. 

Gahâl made these flashes of destructive energy appear in the form of two talons. 

They were trying to grab the hero, causing a deafening thunderstorm. 

Link watched for every move the sorcerer made, every one of his rare steps. 

The Wizard moved less compared to their last encounters. His powers were weakening and Link understood the wizard's relentlessness. The fate of his army and his '' God '' Ganondorf itself would depend on the outcome of this battle and Gahâl, weakened, would soon become nothing more than a helpless old man.

Gahâl must drive the Hero's soul out of his body for his master, and Link must eliminate the sorcerer to end his spells and recondemn this temple once and for all.

Gahâl waved his hands in all directions. On his face, his features became increasingly tired. His eyes went out of their sockets as his lightning strokes became less and less precise and then stopped. Gahâl held his heart, wheezing. He uncorked a small vial that was kept around his neck and drank the contents. Instantly, his eyes became bright and his posture became more assured. 

He immediately raised his hands full of energy, but an arrow flew and pierced one hand, then the other...

Stunned, his face twisted by the pain, Gahâl flickered back, while Link already notched a third arrow and keeping him in his sights. 

The Sorcerer laughed, his voice distorted by the pain, and retreated again, towards the barrier of black mist. 

\- Stop! 

Gahâl threw himself into the darkness as Link shot his arrow, but he had no idea if whether it had hit its target or not. He put away his bow, drew his sword, and ran to catch the sorcerer. 

'' Wrong place... Don't go there '' 

It wasn't his instincts talking to him this time. Link turned around and found Morrigan behind him, yet the door was still closed.

\- How did you... 

Link shook his head and turned again to the wall of black mist, but the she-wolf growled and stuck her fangs in his boot to hold him back. Link lost his patience... 

\- I won't let that bastard get away again ! 

He brutally pulled his leg from the wolf's grip, threw himself into the mass of darkness and Morrigan followed him.


	26. Chapter 26

Although the transformation lasted days for some and a few hours for others, all were struck by the intensity of its pain.

At this point, the vast majority of the warriors had finished mutating to now look like this monster, which Link had brought down in the woods on the borders of Hyrule.

Hargünd, who had not undergone the Shaman's transformation ritual, proudly watched his army of bloodthirsty monsters. The pride and joy he felt at the coming battle was so great that he didn't wonder about the absence of Gahâl and forgot his missing daughter. 

His ungrateful daughter, whom he should have drowned at birth... Roze was no longer one of them and Orgul, one of the best warlords of the tribe swore to kill her himself, she, who had broken the promise of marriage that her father had made to him. 

In the sanctuary's basement, lying alone in a cage, Rusl was one of the few men whose transformation took longer. The more he struggled with the changes in his body, the longer and more painful it became. 

That day, he was at the end of his strength, lying on the dusty ground, motionless and unable to articulate an understandable word.

He could no longer think, or remember anything , and in his eyes the few humanity that remained evaporated like a cloud and gave way to a murderous glow.

_____________________________________________

A space of infinite emptiness, total darkness, cold... The deeper the hero sank into limbo, the more he felt his steps, however fast, lighten...

He could still see Gahâl running in front of him, but despite Link's frantic running, the distance between them did not diminish, as if he was treading water.

The Wizard seemed to realize this too, and he stopped, his bloody hands held against him.

Link tried to speed up the pace, but nothing changed, except that his feet were no longer touching the ground at all... The ground no longer existed.

\- You master of strength, great lord of the worlds, make my flesh your vessel, make my soul your passage... 

Gahâl shouted his declaration under the helpless gaze of the hero. Link swung his sword with all his might on the sorcerer, the sword swirled and lost speed before slowly falling back into the dark depths, which had taken the place on the ground.

\- I offer myself as a sacrifice in the coming of your glory...

Link was distraught... 

\- By your name I invoke you Lord Ganondorf! 

An icy wind rose up from the darkness, bringing with it a rasping, threatening voice, whose echoes seemed to come from the depths of the earth... The inhuman voice blew a resounding rasp of anger from all sides.

\- Cursed be you... Wretched wizard... Cursed be your useless people... What am I supposed to do in a body like yours...Pathetically weak...

The wind gradually materialized and took shape... 

An imposing silhouette appeared behind the shaman who looked ridiculously small compared to him.The spirit of Ganondorf stared at Link, his golden eyes burning with vengeance. 

His flamboyant hair wavered in the deathly cold wind... His body, naked and diaphanous, was surrounded by a dark aura, like black flames. Mad with rage seeing the defeat of the sorcerer against Link, with his hand, he pierced Gahâl's back and snatched from him a cry of pain. 

-... Ugh' you traded the fate of your own people... For him... He'll never love you... you're meaningless to him... Ugh'... 

A tear ran down his cheek as he struggled to articulate his last words while addressing the she-wolf. 

\- The princess of the most powerful tribe... Reduced to living like a pet...You stupid bitch.. 

Gahâl twisted back and his legs gave way when Ganondorf suddenly pulled his hand and threw the shaman's soul away like a piece of garbage. 

\- Dear hero... Are you aware of your delicate... situation? Are you worried that Queen Zelda might get bored? What a noble thought to offer her your company... 

\- I killed you... I'll kill you again, no matter how many times you revive.

\- You won't live long enough... And judging by your condition...

Ganondorf looked at Link from feet to head, as he slowly approaches. 

\- You will have no descendants... Isn't it ?

The lord of evil smiled mockingly at him.

\- How shameful... The Hero of the legend, a sword swallower... 

Ganondorf's fingers clasped brutally around the hero's neck and he squeezed so tightly that Link felt his eyes roll back and his eardrums swell.

A bright white lightning bolt flew over the hero and the thing stuck its fangs into the lord of evil's throat. Morrigan bit so hard into the throat and shook it so hard that Ganondorf screamed madly and unintentionally released Link.

Morrigan moved without difficulty, she sat down in front of Link and stared at him silently. In the darkness of Limbo, the divine white she-wolf glittered supernaturally.

"Do it''

Link understood immediately.

Limbo is supposed to serve as a transition for wandering souls... As a human, he didn't have to be there.

But in another form, it would be different. He put his hand on the shadow crystal around his neck and turned into a wolf. 

He was relieved to see that he could now move easily, like Morrigan.

\- '' Link, Gahâl is dead and his evil spells are broken... We have to get out of here faster ! I feel other evil spirits getting closer now... ''

The hero could clearly hear Morrigan's young female voice. He nodded as he felt them too and cast a last glance at Ganondorf, who watched them with contempt and bitterness...A blue and translucent fluid flowed from the bite that the she-wolf had just afflicted him... She had paralyzed him.

\- Don't forget... I'll be back, no matter when, I'll be back soon enough to kill all your loved ones with my own hands... This is a promise, Hero.

_____________________________________________

\- The key can only be manipulated by human beings, it's really a chance to have found you here Mr. Watson Ross, thank you again for your help.

\- As I told you recently, it's an honor for me to to giving you my help, however modest it may be.

Shad walked towards the large open door to the portals room. He scanned the interior for a moment. The room was circular, like the one he was in now, and it was empty. Occoo noticed the intrigued expression on the scholar's face. 

\- The portals are only visible if you go inside, and if you do, you will be assailed by the perverted spirits that inhabit these places. They take the form of your greatest fear... And they will try by all means to lure you into limbo, to feed the souls in need of living beings's flesh...

Shad swallowed, where was Link?

\- Dear Madam, we visited this temple from top to bottom to find this last room, and we found that the dangerous creatures you were talking about were... Huh... Annihilated and the various traps, disabled... So, my friend went through all of this, unlocked that door and... So he should be...

\- I'm sorry, Mr. Watson, Ross, but a human entering the portals room is undeniably condemned... You must close and lock this door, then we will get rid of this key.

\- There's a misunderstanding, I have no intention of locking my friend. I am convinced that he should appear sooner rather than later, let's wait a few more moments please...

\- He might come out, but other things might come out too. Think about the future of this country and yours... If perverse spirits escape from this place, the consequences will be chaotic. Do the right thing, Mr. Watson Ross... 

Shad shook his head, he could not seal this room knowing that Link was there... Even if the future of the world depended on it. 

'' Link please come back... ''

The ground began to shake under their feet and facing them, in the center of the room, a flash lit up and a silhouette of a woman floating in the air suddenly appeared. 

Shad was shocked to recognize Queen Zelda herself... She looked unconscious and her body slowly descended to land on the ground.

Then at the very bottom, the walls began to sway vaguely, giving the impression of a mirage and two wolves came out of the walls and rushed towards Zelda. 

Morrigan was easily recognizable, but who was the other animal that accompanied her?

He lifted the unconscious queen with his head and placed her on his back. The three newcomers left the room in a hurry, taking Zelda with them.

The scholar was startled when the huge wolf with its black and white coat bruched against him. A closer look made it clear that this animal was no ordinary. His gaze was smart and... His ears were pierced?? 

The wolf gently laid Zelda on the ground and took a few steps back. Then dark fragments formed around him and he took human form.

Shad's heart pounded painfully at the sight of Link.

He picked himself up and turned and rushed to the heavy door to lower it with a sharp blow, but he was suddenly stopped by a shock wave that propelled him backwards. The swordsman ran to join him, and together they forced the door down until they hit the stone floor with a loud bang. Link held the door firmly while Shad locked it and removed the key, while the blows continued to resound from the other side.

They caught their breath and Shad watched as Link readjusted his equipment and wiped his forehead.

\- Can you explain me what just happened Link?

\- Evil forces, they took the opportunity to follow us and...

\- I already know that, but a moment ago you were a... 

Shad couldn't say the word, still confused by what he had seen and Link's piercing eyes gave him a look of severity, which made the scholar blush. Link lowered his head and walked towards Zelda to carried her over his shoulder.

\- Let's get out of here and go back to Hyrule, this war must end...

The scholar nodded, embarrassed... Seeing Link carrying the Hyrule leader like a sack of potatoes was rather strange, even indecent...

\- Is the Queen well?

\- She's unconscious, but she's fine...

Ooccoo waved his little wings in front of the swordsman. 

\- Mr. Link! So it was you! How about that! What a pleasure to see you again.

Link smiled a tired smile at him. Limbo had taken his strength, his own voices had made a mess of his mind, and the threat of Ganondorf was hanging over his conscience. If he hadn't seen Midna again and if Morrigan had obeyed him and would not have followed him ... Link couldn't have gone out of that place.

\- If I can suggest a quick way back to Hyrule, there is a sky cannon near here in the desert. My ancestors condemned it, but I'm sure Mr. Link has a means to restarting it.

The swordsman nodded his head, still looking pensive. 

\- Yeah... Let's not waste any more time.


	27. Chapter 27

Ooccoo had designated to them the location of the place, on an old map of the desert that Sunniva had offered to Shad. An old map, very old... And Shad feared that several centuries of storm had considerably altered the geological structure of the desert.

Perhaps they would only find dunes as far as the eye can see instead of this underpass... But he didn't dare to express his doubts in the face of Link's sullen mood as he still carried Queen Zelda on his shoulder.

The two travelers had walked in silence, exchanging only two or three words to agree on the direction to follow.

Shad led the way, the map wide open in his trembling hands, frozen by the cold night and sometimes, lowering his eyes on his compass pointing south. 

On the horizon, the glow of dawn timidly caressed the edge of irregular dunes. A fine green-blue mist gradually spread across the sky and gradually faded as it met the stars where the sky was still dark.

Morrigan preceded the scholar by sniffing the sand and Shad and Link stopped as the wolf began to dig. Knowing the mystical side of the she-wolf wolf, Shad knew that she had just sniffed out something interesting.

A strange sound vibration attracted Shad's attention, just behind him. 

Zelda was lying on the sand, carefully positioned on her side, her head covered with her cape. Next to her, in his wolf form, Link was also sniffing the sand and then took a few steps towards Morrigan. But he stopped at Shad's feet and raised a look too expressive for an animal. 

Shad bent his knees to his height and with trembling fingers, he stroked his snoot. He recognized the eyes of the man he loves, they hadn't changed like the rest. Link licked his hand and rushed to Morrigan's side to help her dig.

The two lupins dug together and suddenly disappeared into the sand. Shad sighed and turned to the supposedly sleeping queen, only to find her awake.

She was sitting up and holding her head with one hand, grimacing slightly.

\- Your Highness... 

Shad tried to keep a cool head. 

To find himself alone in the presence of the monarch in the middle of the desert... It was a rather strange scenario.

Shad humbly bowed his head, keeping his distance, caring to annoy her.

\- uhn.. Where am I?

\- Unlikely as it may seem to you, you are now in the Gilvanian Desert.

\- The Gilvanian Desert... Yes, it's coming back to me.

Zelda stood up before the hesitant eyes of the scholar, who did not dare to offer his help to the queen for fear of appearing rude to her. She looked at him with her glassy eyes and a sweet smile underlined her thin lips.

\- Mr. Shad Watson Ross... You are a member of the resistance, aren't you? 

\- Absolutely...But, a very modest one, I'm afraid.

\- Don't sell yourself short, you were very valuable and your presence in these troubled times is a testament to your commitment to Hyrule's safety. 

Shad bowed. 

\- This is too much honor... to bring my humble share in the protection of the realm and I am fully devoted to the service of your majesty...

Zelda approached Shad and stood beside him. Tension rises in the scholar's head and he looks down, very uncomfortable. With one hand on the other, he turned his bracelet around his wrist and his falsely focused gaze wandered over the dunes, as if he was examining a work of art.

\- How is your Highness doing?

\- I am doing well... And I 'm very grateful to you for saving me. Rest assured that your bravery will be duly rewarded.

Shad shook his head and blushed.

\- How generous your Highness is! But I cannot decently take someone else's prowess, cause all the credit goes to Link.

While Shad was talking about Link, the ground was shaking and starting to open up where Link and The Morrigan had dug, dragging the sand inside. A marble platform, topped by a huge cannon of ancient architecture inlaid with Ooccas glyphs, gradually swept out of the sand.

Link, who had regained human form, was standing on the platform.

He had a slight hiccup of astonishment when he saw Zelda awake, standing on her legs. The Queen of Hyrule puts one hand on his heart, held out the other to Link and bowed in slight reverence to the hero of light and twilight. Link came to meet her, took her hand and bowed in turn. The symbols of the Triforce of the two chosen ones lite up on their respective hands.

\- Zelda, you can't imagine how relieved I am to see you safe and sound. 

\- So it wasn't a dream, you were very present. I owe you my life again, Link... Forgive my ramblings, I've been going through a lot lately, before I woke up here. This sorcerer appeared in my apartments and presented himself as the one who would restore glory to Gilvania and avenge his people against the injustice that the kingdom of Hyrule had caused in the past... 

\- This sorcerer is dead. Unfortunately, the Gilvanian army is already in Hyrule. And I couldn't stop it... I'm sorry, Zelda. 

Zelda laid a comforting hand on the Hero's cheek.

\- I don't expect you to stop an army by yourself... 

Shad was speechless at this reunion. He knew as well as everyone else that the hero and the queen herself had fought together the evil king Ganondorf. But he had no idea that they had become so close, and he was both impressed and somewhat jealous.

But he hastened to dispel this feeling. He had nothing to worry about, and it was even foolish and misplaced to feel jealous of the queen. It was only natural that such a shared past together created a rapprochement between the two chosen by the Goddesses. And after all, he was just as close to Link... And even closer than that.

\- Shad? 

The scholar raised his head with a start. Link stood beside him, looked at him, and the anxiety could be read on his beautiful face. Zelda had walked away with the white she-wolf beside the cannon of heaven, leaving the two men alone.

\- We're waiting for you, we have to go now.

Shad nodded his head and the swordsman smiled at him, but his smile faded immediately and the anxiety returned to his features. 

\- Shad, forgive me. 

Shad raised his eyebrows, caught by surprise. Link clenched his jaw and swallowed painfully. 

\- I hurt you and I feel so terrible... I fucking hate myself...For what I did to you.

His voice broke and suddenly tears came out. 

\- I couldn't stop thinking about it and your words were harsh but just... You were right. I'm so sorry Shad... Please forgive me... I need you. 

Shad felt his heart melt and squeeze at the same time. Link, who until then had kept a cold and determined face, had just begged for forgiveness, crying. It wasn't what he expected of him, he didn't want to see the hero shattered and in tears. He just wanted to take him in his arms and keep him possessively close to his heart. 

\- Oh Link... I didn't mean what I said at all! You were right, I would never have survived in this temple, I knew it and the frustration was so heavy... That I unjustly put your own weaknesses at the center of all this. It was cruel and disloyal on my part... Forgive me Link.

He lowered his head onto Link's hands, who was holding him by his bracelets, and then his hands slowly slipped off to take his own. Their eyes met, an intense gaze full of words, despite the silence of the two men. 

Link's calloused fingers caressed Shad's, in gentle circular movements. Shad breathed deeply into the warm tingling sensation that ran through his body. His eyes never left the Hero's wild and loving gaze. 

Without worrying about the presence of the queen waiting for them further away, Link took a step and his body came to stick against the redhead's body. 

Their noses touched. 

Their breaths crossed... Their lips also and they exchanged a long kiss. 

Shad shuddered as Link stroked his tongue with his own. 

Link salivated at the soft touch of Shad's fresh, luscious lips. He ran his hands through his red hair and his kiss became more intense and greedy. 

They broke their kiss by slowly moving their mouths away from each other, still bound together by a thin line of saliva. Link licked his lips, Shad tightened his own while closing his eyes, reveling in the taste of Link's tongue still present in his mouth. 

Link, who was already beginning to harden, felt that Shad was also hardened, and with a mischievous smile, he brought his lips close to his ear and licked it, letting his warm breath flood it.

They looked at each other again. The Hero got lost in the scholar's deep blue irises and Shad felt himself burning with love before his lover's sweet and fierce gaze. 

\- Well, Zelda is waiting for us... We should go before we find ourselves making love in front of her and shocking her for good. 

Shad chuckled and blushed. He took off his steamy glasses and wiped them on his sleeve.

\- R.. Right, let's not keep the queen waiting any longer.

They went hand in hand. Link turned his head to her side and smiled cheerfully. Shad raised an interrogating eyebrow. 

\- Hey, isn't it wonderful Shad? You're finally going to visit City in the sky. And you've even met Ooccoo. I guess you're finally going to learn a lot more than what you could find in books?

\- It is indeed much more than I ever dared to hope for... Yes, it's wonderful Link. 

The scholar sighed with a nod of approval. Despite the circumstances, he was the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What state will Hyrule be in when they return?
> 
> Let's see what becomes of the fearsome Gilvanian army without the sorcerer's dark powers.


	28. Chapter 28

The sky cannon was different from the one that Link and Midna had found in the basement of Kakariko village. 

A small compartment was located at the foot of the cannon, large enough to contain at least three travelers. Link entered it first, inspected the inside, and motioned at Shad and Zelda to join him. Zelda stepped forward with a solemn step and slightly raised the hem of her long dress to climb the steps toward the entrance of the cannon.

With his notebook and pencil in hand, Shad was still contemplating antiquity with round eyes. He made a quick sketch of the cannon to compare it to the one he had discovered few months ago.

He pulled his glasses up, and took a deep breath to the adrenaline rush that was building up inside him. He was going to the sky... It was surreal and he had to pinch himself again and again, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

\- Sweet Nayru... 

\- All that's missing is you.. 

Link lent him a reassuring hand and a soft smile lifted his cheekbones.

Shad smiled back at him and placing his hand on his chest, where his heart was beating wildly, he climbed the steps, took Link's hand and stood between him and Zelda.

\- Aren't we at risk of being separated and lost after the shock?

Zelda asked in a calm voice, and Link was about to answer to reassure her, but Shad beat him to it. 

\- Your majesty has nothing to fear, Hum...You see, Ooccas are renowned for their extraordinary technological feats, advanced science and mastery of physics, which are the main foundations of their culture. All of their inventions are studied and calculated with the strictest meticulousness, and the sky cannon is no exception to the rule. The functioning of this marvel is mainly based on the theory of Newtonian mechanics and it is specially designed for us humans. The device is equipped with a technology capable of calculating the total weight of the load in the launch cabin, in order to design a very precise trajectory adapted to the bodies present in the cannon and thus allow humans to cross the skies without the slightest risk. And you see, this model has a load capacity much higher than standard cannons, we can rely on it with our eyes closed. 

Zelda nodded her head to confirm her understanding of the scholar's reasoning while Link stared at it, looking amused and Shad blushed with embarrassment.

\- Ready? 

Link asked. Zelda nodded silently, but Shad answered with another question. 

\- Isn't Morrigan coming with us? 

\- She told me that she'll be there later... 

\- She told you that?

\- Yeah, she did. I mean, we can talk to each other when I'm in wolf mode.

Shad raised his eyebrows at the evocation of this strange gift that Link seemed to possess. He still didn't know what he thought about it.

\- well, I wonder how she's going to do it.

Link took a hesitant look at her.The she-wolf was sitting alone on the sand, wind blowing on her fur. 

\- I trust her... 

The swordsman slid the heavy stone wall that served as a closure. A thumping sound of a click resonated in the dark cavity, followed by a vibration that spread throughout the device. Instinctively, Shad took Link's hand, Link took Zelda's hand, and to Shad's surprise, Zelda also puts a hand in his. The trio stood firmly, hand in hand, waiting with apprehension for the moment of the violent expulsion.

\- The high speed of propulsion will be able to prevent you from breathing. But we'll get there in no time, so don't worry.

\- Oh... Of course.

\- You'll see, it will be fun. 

\- All right, well, I..Wow! Oh goddesses...I can't wait to be there!

Shad chuckled with excitement and Link sneered at the scholar's childish expression.

They felt the cabin floor rise up under their feet and the cramped place leaned abruptly as the entire cannon began to make a dull roar like a rocket engine.

Link hastily removed the glasses from Shad's face, who thanked him with a nod and an anxious smile. He shook the hero's hand and involuntarily shook Queen Zelda's hand as well. At the moment when Shad realized his clumsiness, Zelda, who kept her eyes closed and stoic face, shook his in return.

Then a huge explosive roar exploded in the desert and the cannon propelled them far away, beyond the sky and stars.

_____________________________________________

\- Didn't you take an oath to the royal family?! Didn't you swear your life to devote it to the service and protection of our lands!? Where are the loyal and proud soldiers of Hyrule! Where are the successors of the brave and intrepid warriors of the past, victors of these same enemies who came back to invade us?!? Are you still worthy of the vows of allegiance that you have all made, with bent knee and sincere heart!? Where are your balls now!? Was it just words for some of you! 

The Hyrulian soldiers listened attentively to the speech of this brown woman with piercing black eyes. The majority of them could hardly stand upright anymore and all of them were less or seriously wounded, as a result of the fighting against the Bulblins, who had also invaded Hyrule in cahoots with the Gilvanians.

The battles had been relentless since the return of the Hyrulian garrison from the mountains. In the rows, one could now distinguish simple villagers armed among the soldiers.

Wounded in the left arm, her features hollowed out by fatigue and pain, Ashei tried as best she could re-motivate the troops who had resigned themselves to defeat, against the monstrous Gilvanian mutants who were about to tear them to pieces...

\- We will fight them! Even if death awaits us there! It will have us at any cost because Hyrule is in their clutches and we refuse to watch them massacre our fellow men, plunder our lands and enslave us without reacting! Bold of you to think that running away now would save your life! It's your duty to die for the protection of the weakest, you chose it, we all chose it and we did it because the goddesses judged us worthy of this fate!

The crowd of soldiers and other Hyrulians answered by raising their voices and their weapons from their still valid hands.

Everywhere around them, the fog of death floated. The plains of Hyrule, lush and full of life not long ago, were now but a heap of overturned earth, strewn with pools of still-warm blood and the corpses of soldiers.

Ashei's eyes burned with ardor as she pointed to the Kakariko canyon, where the enemy lay beyond. The warrior raised her sword and all imitated her, uttering a deafening battle cry, marching with a determined step towards the final battle.

_____________________________________________

Ooccoo was waiting for them right there, at the edge of the landing pool. As soon as they got out of the water, Shad bent down, taken retching, due to the speed of the crossing the sky. A violent gust of wind assaulted them and nearly knocked them into the void.

\- Heh... I forgot about that stuff. Here, the wind is blowing hard enough to sent you shitting away over the clouds.

Link pinched his lips at the rudeness that had just come out of his mouth in the presence of Zelda. But the queen of Hyrule was too preoccupied manually wringing out the lengths of her clothes to pay attention.

Shad was at his wit's end. With his notebook in his hand, he walked slowly along the long lined walkway, eyes wide open and looking incredulous. Link joined him and tapped the redhead's shoulder lightly. 

\- You're not dreaming Shad.

Shad sighed with emotion.

\- I can't believe I'm really here. Oh goddesses, my... My father, he... He would have been so happy.

The swordsman gave him a smile full of tenderness. More than a dream, Shad was realizing his life's work and Link considered it a real privilege to be with him at this moment.

Ooccoo came to stand in front of the three Hylians. She flapped her little wings and a small head, as strange as hers, appeared behind her back.

\- Mr. Watson Ross, you did not hesitate for one second to let us know of your assistance. Knowing your interest in the history of our people, my son and I would like, if you have the time, to invite you to follow us and show you the extent of our culture. Other Ooccas will be present and they will be delighted to talk with you!

The scholar could hardly believe it. He thought back to the day when he had left the village Kakariko with the simple purpose of collecting some information. Never at that time he would never have imagined to live all these trips and expected, even less to find himself here, at city in the sky, in the presence of the Ooccas inviting him to share their knowledge.

\- I gladly accept your invitation! I'm really glad, what I'm saying... It's too much more than I expected!

They didn't really have time to visit. But seeing how Shad was overflowing with happiness, Link couldn't bring himself to intervene and granted him this favor without saying a word. Zelda didn't protest either, and the hero and the Hyrule Queen watched the scholar walk away with Ooccoo and his son.

Gusts of wind blew over the floating islands and rushed into the air corridors every ten minutes or so.

Shad had taken the trouble to count them and also to note them. He had written down everything that was happening, every precious word spoken by the sky beings, like a reporter sent in a news report. He had to refill his pen several times with ink and, lacking space in his notebook, he was forced to write on the pages of the few books in his travel bag.

He noted how everything was governed by these complex mechanisms, located under the slabs at his feet and how scrupulously maintained they were.

The technology was unique and the Ooccas took the time to detail to the scholar the process by which their cities remained in permanent levitation. By examining the islands below him above his head, he could see the ramps with huge, constantly rotating propellers that the Ooccas spoke of. He then understood that the altitude pressure, added to the strength of the wind, played a major role.

\- Everything here is perfectly calculated, each element has its importance...

It was wonderful to be able to shed light on all these shadowy areas in his research, to finally answer his own questions and to bring to his writings a much more substantial content. 

The three Hylians were invited to take a walkway leading them to an island that moved independently of the others. Once on board, they would travel at high speed to the skies of Hyrule. 

Link and Zelda waited patiently for Shad to finish thanking the sky beings and bidding them farewell. Link chuckled as he saw the scholar crouching at Ooccoo, clapping his hands with enthusiasm and laughing like a child. He never had seen him so happy. 

Upon his return to the Hero and Queen of Hyrule, Shad had to restrain himself from crying with joy at the announcement he was about to make to them. Seeing him very moved, Link raised an interrogating eyebrow. 

\- Hey what's wrong? cheer up Shad, you'll have the opportunity to come whenever you want once you get to Hyrule 

\- For sure old boy ! They've just appointed me as their official messenger. I will act as an intermediary between humans and Ooccas and... I can't realize it, it's too much.

Link dropped his mouth in amazement, his teasing expression turned into pure joy. 

\- Shad! Whoa.. I'm sooo Happy for you!! 

\- Yeah? 

\- Like a dog with two tails! 

He pulled the scholar by his jacket and hugged him tightly. Shad blushed as Zelda looked at them in his usual gentle, silent smile.

\- If these beings of great intelligence have deemed you worthy of this role, then I look forward to doing the same and officially granting you the title of Intermediate Messenger between Ooccas and Hyrulians, in the service of the royal family.

Still clinging to the red-haired man's jacket, Link looked at Zelda for a moment and turned his head towards Shad, smiling at her with all his teeth.

\- You're more than ever well guided by the wisdom Zelda! This decision will change the future of Hyrule and with Shad leading the way, the prospects for the future will only be better! No one else will can take on such a position with so much interest and passion!

Shad blushed so much that he felt his long ears overheating. Trembling with emotion, he knelt down and humbly lowered his head in front of Zelda.

\- Your Majesty, no words can express my immense gratitude. I swear by my honor to give my best to ensure that peace and prosperity reign between Hyrule and city in the sky. And in willingly accepting this responsibility, I sincerely hope that Your Majesty will judge my services to be worthy of her expectations.

A smile appeared under the Queen's dark hood.

\- Your kindness and modesty is matched only by that of your late father, Mr. Watson Ross.

Zelda gently nodded her head, then she turned around and slowly walked away on the bridge, thinking she was leaving a moment of intimacy between the two men.

\- Woaaah, Shad...

\- Yes...

Shad laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck. 

\- Thanks to all these new discoveries and this unexpected promotion, my father's work and all the time I devoted to pursuing his research will finally get the credit it deserves, in the eyes of people, in the eyes of the whole world! Oh... Link, it's so unexpected, all this... Yes, it's a great Woaaah as you said old boy !

\- You're the hottest nerd.. 

Link's subdued smile was digging dimples at the corners of his lips. He caressed the little red curl hanging from his forehead and gently, his fingers slipped to caress his cheek. Their gaze intensified and a soft warmth settled between them. 

\- Kiss me Shad...

With his deep voice, Link's request sent shivers down Shad's spine. He moved closer to him and lowered his head a little to reach the hero's lips, while Link stood up slightly on the tip of his boots, as he did every time they kissed.


	29. Chapter 29

The small floating plot had been flying for some time now. Zelda had been busy, reading a book borrowed from Shad, who was rereading and tidying up his own notes. 

Morrigan had jumped on the small island at the last minute, surprising the three Hylians. Link was lying down, arms behind his head, watching the vast sky scroll over them, lost in his thoughts and memories. Morrigan had rested her head on the hero's bust and she began to fall asleep, rocked by his breathing and the beating of his heart. 

The last few weeks were full of revelations, changes and emotions... Link put away the feelings of his personal experience and focused on the words of the sorcerer that night in the woods on the borders of Hyrule. When he had defeated the humanoid monster, who was actually a Gilvanian warrior, Link later tried to break the evil spell of the mutant man. But this same creature had confessed to him that his fate was linked to that of his master, who appeared just afterwards and hinted that other similar beasts would be born...But the sorcerer is dead. 

And if those monsters were already present in Hyrule, then they must have gone too.

Link sighed heavily. 

What was he going to find there in Hyrule? Did the Gilvanians have time to invade the provinces of Ordon? Were there many dead in the village of Kakariko? Had the citadel been besieged? And his precious mare, was she safe? 

\- You seem to be lost in thoughts?

\- Hnn...

Grumbled the swordsman, in a lazy sigh.

\- Is something wrong, old boy ?

Link shrugged, he didn't really want to express what he was thinking right now, even with Shad. He had just lived the greatest moment of his life and Link didn't want to burden him with his negative thoughts.

\- Forget it, it's a long story.

\- It's a good thing, we have all the time in the world. And then you have to find a way to kill the boredom.

The redhead stood beside him and lay down with his hands together on his stomach, one leg on top of the other, with his ankles crossed. He turned his head slightly to Link and his glasses slipped off, revealing his dark blue eyes. Link looked back at him as if he was waiting for the scholar to speak first. Shad has held a laugh and his lips tightened. 

\- What's the matter with you? 

Shad's laughter escaped him. 

\- I'm the one who's best qualified to ask you this question, don't you think? 

\- I think you just want to tease me. 

\- Huh? Yet, I don't know what makes you think that. 

\- I just know it... I'm getting to know you better Shad. 

\- But at what point did I start to behave like that ? I'm just trying to... Wait, you're the one teasing me, not the other way around! 

Link raised his left eyebrow and half a mischievous smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

\- Exactly, my dear Watson.

\- Oh! His last bow, an epilogue of Sherlock Holmes... I really enjoyed this collection of short stories! The universe in which the story takes place seems quite special, but it is in fact a good book. 

\- I liked it too. It's true that the story takes place in a very strange world, but I really liked the plot. 

Shad readjusted his glasses which slipped on his cheek. He reached out his hand to caress the soft and tempting Morrigan's fur, who was still sleeping against Link, but his hand crossed his own. And gently, instead of stroking the she-wolf, Shad and Link found themselves stroking each other's fingers. 

\- I didn't know you read this kind of book. You once told me that reading boring you.

\- Yeah, it's boring to read stuff that's not fun like, anything to do with studying... But I really like fiction full of suspense and action and everything.. Oh, and I love the character... 

Shad's fingers tapped Link's fingertips.

\- Ahem... Yes, the character is very interesting. But unlike the others parts of the saga, this one is narrated in the third person, which makes the story much less immersive and moreover, tends to dilute this particular tension between the two main protagonists... 

Link looked amused. 

\- Ah, you mean that you feel less that Holmes wants to bang Watson? 

Shad blushes as he stammers. 

\- Hum yes, that's right, although it's presented in a much more subtle way. 

With his index finger, Link slowly moved along Shad's middle finger. 

\- I'm not into subtlety... 

Shad swallowed and moved slightly closer to Link's face.

\- It's quite true, you're just a wild beast with primitive manners...

\- Yeah... Listening only to his baser instincts... 

The two men glanced discreetly in the direction of Zelda. The queen sat calmly, her gaze lost in the endless sky, her finger stuck between the pages of Shad's book.

As the silence settled, long rumblings resounded... The three Hylians looked at each other, surprised. Their bellies had just growled in unison. Zelda had a slight startle and she briefly looked at the two men, the discomfort could be seen in her eyes. With a grimace, Shad put a hand on his stomach and Morrigan, who loved to listen to the hero's heartbeat, had suddenly raised her head from Link's belly.

\- What's wrong Beauty? Don't you like my natural melody anymore?

He pulled the she-wolf against him and hugged her as she struggled, yelping happily and gently biting his arms. Shad breathed a long sigh of frustration as he extended his arms to the sides.

\- I wonder when I'll get a chance to have a real meal again... Oh.. There's this baker's shop on the market square near my home at the citadel. Their buns are by far the best in Hyrule...

Link raised a finger of objection.

\- Wait until you taste the bread that Uli bakes herself. I've tasted everything and everywhere through Hyrule and beyond and... Dude, I can tell you I've never eaten better than at Rusl and his wife's home...

Shad smiled at him. 

\- I hope to have the opportunity to taste it myself one day. 

Link hesitated for a moment, not being sure how Shad would react to the proposal he was about to make him. Should he ask him anyway? After all, Shad would surely want to go home and find his daily habits and comfort after such a trip... Noting the worried look on Link's face, the scholar puts a hand on his. 

\- Link, are you okay? 

\- Yeah, don't worry... I was just wondering if... Anyway, I've lost my sword and you see, I'm going to have to go to the sacred woods to get that blade and... I'll probably go through Ordon and... Well, if you want, I would like to... I wanted to know if you...

\- Link, I'd love to go to Ordon with you.

Link's heart is filled with joy. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief through his smiling lips. But it was Shad's turn to worry now. 

\- It seems to me that the citadel abounds with good forges where one can find a wide selection of good quality weapons. Would it be indiscreet of me to want to know the reason of this detour to the sacred woods? 

Link frowned, what could he answer? That he needed the master sword because a horde of mutant and immortal warriors might be waiting for them? That Ganondorf's macabre promise weighed on his conscience? 

He raised his eyes to Zelda, who looked at him discreetly, as if she had listened to his thoughts? Link sat up, holding her gaze.

\- I feel it too, since we left this temple. 

The queen of Hyrule said as she closed her eyelids. Link clenched his jaw and fists, even though the wandering entity that had become the evil king could not directly harm anyone, it was better not to underestimate him.

If a sorcerer had been able to make contact with his perverse soul through Limbo... Then anything could happen and the threat of Ganondorf was certainly not just talk. 

Shad looked at them one by one, he didn't understand what Link and Zelda were referring to, but it seemed serious and worrying to him. 

Being so intimate with Link made him forget that the boy was a living myth, the one on whom the fate of Hyrule rested, the one the goddesses themselves had chosen.

And yet, he had seen him on many occasions completely vulnerable, always questioning his own role as a Hero, on the verge of death, on the verge of committing an unforgivable mistake, in a fit of tears ready to mutilate himself... His heart wrung as he thought of how fragile Link was despite his courage and all the legendary feats he had accomplished. 

There were still many details Shad wanted to know about Link, did he have a family? Where did this ability to turn himself into an animal come from? Did it have something to do with the uncontrollable impulses that tormented him? And so many other questions... But even so, he was the person who knew him better than anyone else. 

\- Hey Shad?

Link's voice took the scholar out of his thoughts.

\- Remember that strange guy at Telma's bar? 

\- Oh, yeah, he didn't breathe a word in my presence. Come to think of it, he was a Gilvanian, wasn't he?

\- Yeah, he came with me when I left, and then his clan fell on us. 

Link had a mischievous smile on his face. 

\- Guess what? It was a chick... And she's name is Roze. 

\- No way? 

Shad made big eyes, surprised and Link laughed like a kid.

\- Ha ha! Yeah, she was convinced I thought she was a dude and you should have fuckin' seen her playing hide-and-seek for a piss! 

Morrigan walked away from Shad, who was stroking her distractedly and biting Link's arm wildly. 

\- Ouch! What the hell ?! 

For any answer, the she-wolf moved away from Link and took refuge near Shad to his great surprise.

\- Well old boy! One way or another, you must have offended your dear friend! It suits me fine, I was sure she hated me not long ago! 

Shad laughed as he vigorously rubbed the she-wolf's full coat. Perplexed, Link looked at Morrigan, remembering her voice when he spoke to her in wolf form. He lowered his head, unsure of the idea that was going through his mind. 

Then suddenly, the island carrying them began to slow down, approaching another floating city. They had finally arrived in Hyrule.


	30. Chapter 30

The bells were ringing and their song resounded throughout the citadel. The streets were empty, all the citizens had gone to the sanctuary to gather and pay homage to the victims. 

The high priest preached, reminding everyone of their status as mortals, equal in the face of human error and the trials of life.

Zelda stood at her office window with a heavy heart. As soon as she arrived in Hyrule a week ago, she had addressed the people, finally making her presence felt. She calmed the tensions of her people, who revolted at her silence, while Hyrule was once again under attack.

She had to resolve to lie about her kidnapping, claiming an incident during a diplomatic trip, which would have kept her abroad. The Hyruleans did'nt need another reason to hate the Gilvanians. Especially since Zelda was secretly hopeful of a possible peace agreement between Hyrule and Gilvania in the future.

It was time to put an end to this hatred before history repeated itself again and again.

But one problem remained. 

In Kakariko village a week ago, soldiers and civilian fighters had made a sordid discovery. On their way there, expecting to fight against bloodthirsty monsters, they found instead a horde of mutant men devoid of intelligence. They were motionless, their gaze extinguished, and their lost expression almost softened their monstrous appearance. 

The soldiers had no quarter and killed them all, except those who were originally innocent Hyruleans.

The problem? There was no trace of Chief Hargünd and according to Auru's letter, he had fled the village accompanied by a big and strong man named Orgul. 

Hyrule's army had already been weakened since the twilight era and this sudden invasion had definitively emptied the internal defense of the country, so much so that Zelda couldn't send a team of soldiers in search of the two fugitives...Nor even ensure a control at the borders to hope to intercept them.

Zelda walked away from the window with dark eyes. She walked around her desk and touched with her fingertips, the files overflowing with accounts of the latest events, the regions and villages affected, the estimated number of casualties and the burnt crop fields. 

She sighed as she thought of the famine period Hyrule would go through, now that the mills were destroyed and crops and livestock were decimated... 

Then there was a knock on the door.

\- Come in.. 

Link entered and closed behind him. He walked into the room and faced Zelda who was immersed in the files. She looked up at him briefly and then put the reports back on his desk with a sigh. 

\- I didn't expect you to get here so quickly... 

\- I ran as soon as I received your letter. 

\- What's the situation in Kakariko village? 

\- At worst, unfortunately... The people are still mourning their dead, the houses are in ruins... And I'm afraid they will live in fear for a long time to come. 

Zelda lowered her head and sadly closed her eyes, unable to hold her gaze. Then she took a long breath. 

\- Link, I'm not going to beat around the bush, Hyrule's situation is alarming.

Link nodded. 

\- I fear that a much more devastating catastrophe will end the already fragile stability of the population.

She raised her head.

\- The fields are unusable and the grain silos of the castle will never be enough to feed on a large scale, even if I still intend to organize a distribution... So, I asked you to come because I have a request to transmit to the province of Ordon. This area is out of my jurisdiction and I would not want to pass for a queen thinking I have any claim on their land by sending an official letter. I thought that you would be the best person to discuss this delicate subject with the Ordonians. 

\- Yeah I get it. 

\- You were planning to go back there, weren't you?

\- Indeed, I have just left a friend who's very dear to me... He's still in Kakariko village and he can't move anymore. 

Link swallowed bitterly, doing his best to hold back his tears. Zelda raised her eyebrows with worry. 

\- I am truly sorry... How bad is it? 

\- It's pretty bad... 

Link nodded, unable to say any more without broke down weeping. 

\- Now I have to go to Ordon to be present with his family, which I consider my own. 

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and stood up straight, looking brave and reassuring to the queen who was expecting a lot from him.

\- Link, I need you to share this message with the provincials. Hyrule is on the verge of an unprecedented famine crisis... And given the deplorable state of our land, I have no choice but to appeal to the solidarity of the neighboring regions. We urgently need plots of land to cultivate before the winter and workers who know how to sow efficiently...

\- There's no shortage of cultivable lands in Ordon provinces and I am confident that the Ordonians will do whatever it takes to help in these difficult times. You can count on us Zelda...

_____________________________________________

\- My my my my... But look at him immersed in these pages as if the meaning of life was revealed there!

Shad suddenly raised his head and his glasses went down to his chin. He readjusted them awkwardly and cleared his voice.

\- Believe it or not, the contents of these pages will turn the story upside down!

\- So that's the Ooccas? Some kind of aliens with a badly finished cucco body, it's quite disappointing...

Declared Ashei who was examining a sketch on a sheet of paper furtively extirpated from the scholar's notes.

\- These Aliens, as you say, are exceptional beings. And they have officially appointed me to speak on their behalf to the humans.

Shad proudly raised his head and smiled smiling smugly.

\- Oohh congratulations Mr. Historian who is going to turn history upside down!

Ashei squinted waving his fingers to accompany his words.

\- Stop tormenting him, will you?

Telma leaned at the counter with a smile on her face. 

\- You can be proud of yourself darling, you should celebrate when times get better...

Telma shook her head and sighed.

\- Who could have imagined that this case would take on such proportions, Hyrule is devastated and the alleys of the citadel are full of wandering orphans now...

\- And Rusl has nothing human anymore...

Ashei added in a dull voice, before swallowing the bottom of his mug, Shad gave him an anxious look. 

\- I am convinced that Renado will find a way to save him and the other victims who have suffered the same curse... I overheard him talking with Link about a remedy made from...Fairy Tears.

He frowned, unsure himself that such a thing could exist. Then there was a silence as they pondered the possibility. 

\- Hmm, if Renado thinks he can cure him, then I, for one, have no reason to doubt it. 

Said the manageress with a half optimistic smile before turning to Shad. 

\- And how is Link doing? That lout hasn't even bothered to visit me since you got back! 

Ashei tapped Shad with her elbow and raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

\- Yeah, how's Link? 

The scholar looked down on his notes and answered in a tone that was meant to be the most natural. 

\- Oh he's fine... 

Silence fell as Telma and Ashei waited for more news, while Shad didn't look up from his pages. 

\- You two have spent a lot of time together, haven't you? 

Shad turned to Ashei who was looking up at him. 

\- Yes, that's right. We traveled together so... 

\- So? You must surely like each other a lot now. 

\- That's... Right, and I like you just as... I like both of you ladies just as much... 

He laughed nervously and falsely plunged back into his notes as Telma began to understand what Ashei was getting at. 

\- So ? 

Ashei insisted in the face of the scholar's obvious stress, and he breathed with exasperation. 

\- So what ? 

\- Does he wet like a bitch? 

\- For Hylia's sake !! 

The two women burst out laughing and Shad blushed and shook his head shocked by the warrior's unfiltered words.

\- Listen, I've just come back from a trip full of trials, I almost lost my skin more than once and to spread out my intimate life will be the last thing I need!

\- Awwww boo-boo!

Shad lost his patience, packed up his stuff quickly and was about to leave the tavern, while Ashei laughed at him. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as Link entered the tavern.

\- Welcome back, young swordsman! We were beginning to despair of your visit! 

\- Uh Yeah... Sorry, I had an important matter to settle with Zelda...

Link moved to the bar, between Shad and Ashei. He nonchalantly took off his hat, straightening his dirty and messy hair around his head. 

\- I know someone who needs a haircut! 

Telma laughed as she looked intensely at Link as she rubbed the strands of hair falling on his eyes. 

\- And a bath... 

Ashei added, pinching her nose excessively. 

\- I'll have a pint first! 

Link replied by banging on the counter and the manageress hastened to refill fresh and sparkling mugs for Link and Ashei and a shot of strong spirits for Shad. The warrior tapped Link with her elbow. 

\- So, you're going home? 

Link drank a long sip of beer and wiped the foam off his lips with the back of his hand. 

\- Yeah, but I've got a lot to do before I'm done, you know. Zelda's just given me an urgent mission and for once, the stakes will depend on Ordon.

\- Oh so the asshole of the world finally finds himself in the spotlight?

\- That's right, yeah, Shad and I are going to get lost for a while there.

\- Nice! Get lost for good and think of us when you go fuck under the trees.

Shad felt his heart miss a beat and it became redder than his hair while Link laughed quietly as he brought his mug to his mouth. Telma smiled at the two men and threw a paper towel to Link who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand for the umpteenth time. 

\- What happened to Rod? I miss that poor little cat. 

\- Hmm... He stayed over there. 

\- Who's Rod ? 

Shad inquired and Link got up as he finished the bottom of his beer and rested his mug noisily with a sigh. 

\- Let's go Shad? 

\- Uh... Yeah, let's do that.

_____________________________________________

Shad unlocked the age-damaged wooden door and invited Link in first. The scholar was more than delighted to return home after such a trying journey and he and Link had spent a hard week in Kakariko village. 

\- Sorry, I left my home in a hurry that day and didn't really have time to clean up.

He said in an embarrassed tone as he closed behind him. Link took a few steps as he looked around. He stood still for a moment and then he let himself fall on the couch and stretched out with his arms behind his head. 

\- Hnn? It's cool, I like it. 

Shad rubbed his neck with a smile on his face, he walked towards a door at the back of the small apartment and stopped, turning towards Link. 

\- I have a few things I'd like to take with me, make yourself comfortable, I won't be long. 

\- Okay, take your time. 

Shad entered his room and quickly prepared a new travel bag. He heard Link moving around in the next room and suddenly he stopped and discretly went to look at the half-open door. 

The swordsman was standing in front of a chest of drawers that was crumbling under the weight of books. He leafed through a book briefly and put it down just as quickly, rolling his eyes in irritation, which made the scholar laugh softly. 

Then, humming, Link stopped in front of shelves filled with curios, books and framed photographs. He leaned over a photo and looked at it with interest. It represented Shad at the graduation of his class. And he could also see that Shad was holding a very pretty girl in his arms. 

The scholar froze, he had completely forgotten this detail. He cursed himself for stupidly keeping a picture of his ex-girlfriend exhibited in his living room. He stepped back, his lips tensed, and picked up his bag to join Link. 

\- Uh... I'm ready. Shall we hit the road? 

Link looked at him with his eyebrows raised and his hand on his lower abdomen. 

\- I've got to take a piss first. 

\- Oh yes of course, the bathroom is in my room, please... 

Link walked slowly towards the scholar's room without taking his eyes off him and smiled as he disappeared from Shad's sight. The redhead walked to the shelf and grabbed the picture of his ex, but he changed his mind. It was ridiculous to hide it now and it didn't make any sense, he had had a life before he got close to Link. He shook his head and put the picture back in its place. Suddenly, the sound of liquid running over water echoed in the other room and made Shad's ears blush. 

He didn't think his toilet was so badly soundproofed, except for him, no one else had used it until today. He then heard Link washing his hands and finally saw him come out of his room. The swordsman winked, and waving at him to come closer. 

But even before Shad could move, Link was already against him and had put his arms behind his neck. He rubbed his nose against Shad's nose and gave him a sweet smooch while sighing with pleasure against his mouth. Link's warmth made Shad sweat with desire and he wanted to lift him up and throw him on his bed to make love to him sensually for hours. 

\- All mine... 

Link whispered against his lips, and then he walked away gently in a very suggestive half smile. He picked up Shad's travel bag and left the apartment without waiting for him... Cutting off the scholar's fantasies.

_____________________________________________

Neither had enough rubies to buy a horse, so Link reluctantly decided to leave Epona again in a barn in the citadel. He was relieved to find her safe and sound when she answered his call, and immediately sadness overcame him when he thought he couldn't ride Epona when Shad didn't have a mount.

So the two men set out to travel on foot.

The two men walked at a good pace on the wild plains. Link had spent the little rubies found at the Gilvanian Desert Temple, buying a cheap sword for the road and some provisions.

The sun was beginning to recede behind the mountains and the air was gradually cooling. Then, after more than an hour of further walking, it was now dark and cold. Link slowed down to watch Shad out of breath, who was dragging far enough behind him and turned back to join him. 

\- Sorry, we should have taken a break a while ago.

The scholar nodded his head as he caught his breath. 

\- I'm fine, we walked much longer and in much more perilous conditions.

\- Yeah, come on, let's get a bite to eat.

They settled down on the wet grassy ground and unpacked their meals when a white shape came running up at full speed and threw himself on Link.

\- Whooo! hey, where the hell have you been ?

Morrigan lay on her back and rolled around waving her tail and barking.

\- Not now babe, I'm eating.

Link cut off a piece of his sandwich, offered it to the she-wolf and she swallowed it round and licked his hand. Shad did the same but Morrigan turned away. Then Link gave her the rest of his meal and the she-wolf accepted it with pleasure. 

\- I was beginning to think that she liked me a little bit but in the end, she still can't stand me! 

Link turned to Shad looking amused. 

\- Oh don't worry, she only wants to eat with me Ha ha ! she's too much in love with me ! Isn't that right cutie ? 

He crunched a piece of apple that he let out of his lips and Morrigan grabbed it with the tip of her tongue and swallowed it. Shad crossed his arms looking at them. He had often been touched by the bond between Link and his she-wolf and sometimes he almost felt jealous of Morrigan. He often imagined Link playing with him the same way he played with her, but it would be much more erotic than cute... 

\- Are you planning to set up a cozy little bed for him in your home? 

Link frowned as he rubbed the long white fur and placed his forehead against the she-wolf's.

\- She's not a docile little doggie, you know... She only belongs to herself. She's the one who found me one night when I was camping here. She doesn't look fierce when you look at her, but she disappears as soon as there are people around and she always comes back to me when I'm alone...

He breathed for a long time in the beautiful immaculate fur.

\- If only you knew Shad, all those times she saved me from loneliness, from the terrors that haunt my nights, from myself... Just like you did, Shad.. 

The redhead approached him, put his arm over his shoulder and hugged Link against him.

\- I'll make sure you never feel alone again...

A slight smile appeared on Link's lips. He too put an arm around Shad's waist and hugged the she-wolf and the scholar against him. 

\- I fuckin' love you both so much !


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuuuuuh the longest chapter of the fic! We're getting close to the end!  
> Enjoy 🙃

The bridge was destroyed.

All that remained in its place were the wooden pillars at the other end and the one where Link and Shad stood.

Standing with his feet on the edge of the void, Link looked shocked at the sight of the frightening emptied distance that separated him from his village. 

\- Link, we may have taken the wrong path, after all, we traveled a long way and had very little rest. 

\- No, this is the only road that leads to Ordon. Something really bad must have happened... 

At the thought, the Hero clenched his fists in the anguish and anger that was building up inside him. Shad watched him rummage through his satchel to get out his hookshot. He pulled Shad's arm and held it tight. 

\- Hold on to me. 

\- Isn't it a little dangerous to... 

But Link had pulled the trigger, aiming at the ends of what was left of the bridge, and the hook bring them to the other side. Shad's fingernails were still deeply embedded in Link's waist, as the swordsman put away his hookshot to draw his sword from his back. 

\- It's hurt Shad... 

\- Oh ! I'm sorry ! 

The scholar freed Link from his embrace and immediately Link ran, sword and shield in hand. He ran breathlessly, passed the Ordon spring and found the gate closed. He continued running without slowing down, imagining a thousand dramatic scenarios. What if the invaders had reached Ordon? Or the Bulblins? Link regretted not having Epona at that moment. He ran breathlessly to the end of the path lined with the rocky walls that were so familiar to him and finally arrived at this small square, dominated by this large tree that was his home. 

Everything seemed normal... His long ears shivered with the laughter of children resounding in the distance. He closed his eyes and blew for a long time, dropping his sword, his shield and himself on the ground of fresh and fragrant grass. He lay there for a few minutes, closing his eyes and concentrating on the soft sounds coming from the village behind the rocks. 

Shad finally arrived and seeing him motionless on the ground, he threw himself beside Link to examine him, thinking he was hurt. 

\- Uhh... I'm okay Shad, I'm okay... 

\- Are you ? What's going on, why did you run so fast ?! 

Link turned on his back to face him and put his hand on Shad's chest, where his heart was still pounding. 

\- hehe calm down you're gonna puke your heart ! 

\- I'm not... I just ran for miles behind a poor guy who seemed to have completely lost his mind! So it makes sense that my heart rate would react accordingly. 

\- If you say so... 

\- Welcome home... Link. 

Link stood up on his feet and his eyes went to that soft, soothing voice. Ilia stood at the door of his house, her eyes full of love. Link's face lit up with joy and ran up the wooden ladder to hug her. They cuddled and laughed for a long time before the eyes of Shad, who didn't really know where to stand. 

\- Oh Ilia! I missed you so much!

\- I missed you too Link and Epona ! Where is she ? I hope for your sake that you took good care of her !

she said in a stern tone. But all she saw was Shad, who was waiting timidly just downstairs.

\- Hey Shad! It's been a long time! How are you ?

Ilia rushed down the ladder to join him and she gave him a friendly hug, without realizing the discomfort of the scholar who was not used to this kind of greeting.

\- Hello Ilia, I'm feeling wonderful, thank you, I'm very happy to see you again.

Ilia chuckled as she gently pulled the scholar's bow tie. Then she looked to the left, to the right... She glanced further into the woods and froze... She turned slowly towards Link who was trying to slip away discreetly.

\- Link...

Link stopped, pursing his lips and closing his eyes.

\- Where's Epona?

\- Hmmm...

Ilia shook her head slightly, her features concentrated, looking for the slightest bogus explanation that would come out of that hesitant mouth.

\- Hum... I left her, at the citadel.

\- Stop kiddin', you'd never do that, I'll kill you! 

Link swallowed and his shoulders tensed as he looked down, apprehending his best friend's reaction. 

\- I didn't really have a choice, you see... But she's fine! She's well taken care of over there hahaha!

\- You abandoned her?! You dared! And that made you laugh? Get your butt over here!!

\- I knew that would fuck me up, let's get out of here Shad!

Shad followed him with a leisurely pace, while Link was still running tirelessly. Ilia walked next to the scholar, disappointed by Epona's absence but more than happy to find Link. 

\- I think I've run after him enough for today. If you don't mind Ilia, I'd like to go and greet the locals with your pleasant company. 

\- Oh sure Shad, I'll go with you.

Shad courteously offered his arm and Ilia gladly took it. They walked together through the peaceful village, joining the group of overexcited children who had gathered around Link. Uli soon left her home, hearing the heckling of the children, and soon other Ordonians followed suit. 

\- Calm down, little rascals! Let him breathe! 

The mayor Bo boldly patted the young Hylien's back and smiled heartily. 

\- I'm glad to see you back among us lad! oh you bring a visitor? 

\- My friend Shad, he's part of the resistance you know. We travelled together... And I wouldn't be alive without him. 

Ilia shivered with worry when she heard Link say that. Mayor Bo nodded and smiled at Shad. 

\- Welcome to you Shad! I guess you both must have a lot to tell us! 

\- They'll having dinner at home tonight dad, you guys must be tired, I'll taking care of you! 

\- Good idea Ilia, I need some sleep, come wake me up tonight... 

Ilia pinched Link's piercing and pulled violently his ear, tearing off a slight cry of pain. 

\- Forget it ! I'm going to make a cherry pie for our guest and YOU're gonna make me the pleasure to go pick enough cherries for all of us! 

\- Seriously?? Oh c'mon Ilia I'm bushed! I can barely stand up! 

\- You should've thought about that before leaving Epona there, I won't forgive you!

\- Huuhh... I'll bring your damn cherries... 

Link sighed rolling his eyes while Talo was still pulling on his arm, begging to lend him his sword. Link put a finger on the boy's forehead and gave him a flick that sent him backwards. 

Mayor Bo scratched his head and gave a sorry look to the blond man who shrugged. 

\- There's something important to talk Bo', it's a request from Queen Zelda... 

Bohdan opened his eyes. 

\- From the queen herself, really? 

\- Yeah, to make a long story short, she would like to farm the lands of Ordon 'cause Hyrule's are virtually unusable now. And since it's the only village for miles around, you'll be the one to oversee the crops, she's also planning to send a few farmers to work here... 

\- Oh? Well, that's a challenge worthy of our reputation! We' ll have to mobilize all of us to start ploughing, while waiting for the arrival of more labor... 

He rubbed his chin while thinking and then laughed suddenly in a gruff voice while still patting Link's back. 

\- The Hyrule Queen is counting on us, isn't she? I'm gonna break the news to the others, we have to organize ourselves as best we can before anything else ... We'll talk about it again this evening lad. 

Link nodded and looked up at Shad. The scholar was smiling, surrounded by the children who had been bored while Link and the mayor were talking about important matters. The swordsman said goodbye to Bo with a little nod and joined the two children, who were bothering Shad. 

\- Link! Your buddy really sucks! He doesn't even know how to handle a sword and he says he's never even beaten in his life! How come you guys are friends?! 

\- Hey ! Shad is much better than this, he's a scientist, like in that story where the guy creates a man and gives him life in his lab, yeah ? Well it's the same ! 

Link replied to Talo, who welded his eyes to the redhead and now appeared in total admiration. 

\- Woah... So, you glue different body parts together and pass it under the lightning and it comes to life ?! 

Shad had a big embarrassed smile. Even though he loved children, he wasn't really used to their company. 

\- Huh... Actually it's not exactly... 

\- That's exactly the way he do it, he stole a piece from me too.

Link leaned closer to Talo. 

\- So, watch how you talk to him, you might piss him off... Plus he's got red hair. 

He glanced mischievously over his shoulder and Shad frowned falsely. Talo swallowed and Malo raised his head towards Link. 

\- You look whole... 

\- Yeah, can't tell, he stole an organ from me... Here, inside. 

\- Link ! 

Shad was outraged and amused at the same time. Link straightened up and took Shad by the hand, dragging him out of the village. 

\- Hey ! Don't forget the cherries ! 

\- Yeah 'got it !! 

Ilia followed them with her eyes for a moment. Even if she was delighted with Shad's visit, she regretted not having the opportunity to be alone with Link. The young girl had never stopped loving him, even though she knew he didn't share the same feeling.

Since their arrival, Shad felt like a stain on the board despite the friendly welcome from the Ordonians. 

\- Hylia... Is this your house? This huge tree?

Link was all smiles when he opened the door of his house and invited Shad in. The scholar turned his head in all directions, observing the way Link had arranged the interior of his house.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the very rudimentary lifestyle Link seemed to have and he regretted all the times he had complained about his own apartment "not big enough, not enough light...". Link lived in a giant tree where cobwebs had gotten into every corner and there must've been other small bugs or rodents living there, but Link seemed very happy and proud to live here. Then Shad looked closer, he saw how this house looked like the hero, rustically simple and natural, it had a certain charm and despite the very old wooden furniture, it was rather a tidy home. 

Link unhooked some fabrics that were suspended on a rope that ran across the room from side to side. He also pulled out a modest grey pants and a beautiful cream-colored tunic, with the same patterns as Ilia's. 

\- I'm goin' to the spring, coming with me? 

Shad was exhausted and just wanted to collapse on a clean bed, sleep, and preferably with Link in his arms. He thought about that, watching Link turn his back on him, busy unhooking laundry. And he finally realized that he was about to spend days and nights alone with Link under the same roof. Without anyone else... 

\- Shad?

\- Oh excuse me, I have to confess that I'm... More than exhausted and I can't stay focused, you were saying ?

\- I'm going to wash myself, I smell like wet dog. 

Shad brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed between his eyebrows. 

\- Huh well old boy, then I'll follow you, I also need a bath... 

\- Perfect, let's go wash then. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to Rusl's wife's house right after. 

\- Of course and if you don't mind, I would also like to visit her and pay my respects. 

Link took his hand and smiled tenderly. 

\- I'm sure she'll be pleased.

_____________________________________________

The spring was hot as one could wish for. The clear, limpid water flowed peacefully over the rocks in a soothing melody. Link had gotten rid of his gear, keeping his pants on and entered the steaming water with a sigh of pleasure.

Shad was still undressing, glancing here and there, anxious to be seen half-naked. 

\- Come on, don't worry, everyone washes up here.

\- They do?

\- Yeah... ( he chuckled )

\- It seems a bit risky to take a bath outside knowing that you can be seen at any time... 

Link laughed more beautifully thinking about all that Shad will find ''Risky'' in the next few days. The blond began to wet his neck, he rubbed his shoulders and chest and then immersed himself completely in water. Shad, who had not taken his eyes off him, watched him come to the surface and rub his dirty blond hair. 

He stared at the steaming water drops sliding down his brown nippled pecs and his toned, tanned body, reddened by the heat of the water.

Link pushed his wet hair back, spit out some water and raised his blue eyes with gray reflections towards Shad. 

\- Get a move on Shad or you'll catch your death. 

\- You're right, I'm starting to get cold. 

\- Come on... 

The scholar took off his glasses and carefully put them on his clothes folded on the ground. He unbuckled his imposing belt, unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down. Then he noticed that Link was watching his every move, a strange glow passed through his eyes. Shad felt himself blushing, they had already had sex together, but even so, undressing in front of Link intimidated him. Once in his underwear, he joined Link in the spring and was pleasantly surprised by the temperature of the water. 

\- Ohhh... Goddesses... 

\- Feels good, doesn't it?

\- It's intoxicating! 

\- It's you who intoxicates me... 

Shad couldn't help but giggle and even ends up laughing. But Link remained very serious and Shad slowly calmed down in front of his eyes heavy with desire. Link came closer and joined his hands full of water and passed them over the redhead's smooth, flat chest. He delicately rubbed his auburn hair and his hands slipped along his back, which he massaged for a while. Shad closed his eyes, moaning softly under the blond's relaxing care. The heat of the spring, Link's powerful hands massaging his body, Shad could have fallen asleep there right away. Link caressed his pale skin, strewn with slight freckles. His fingers with damaged and purplish nails wandered around his pink nipples and he raised his head slightly, to see Shad completely reddened, who was beginning to pant... 

The redhead brought his face closer to his own, his lips ajar, his night-blue eyes expressing a bold desire to kiss the hero ... He didn't care anymore that someone could go to the spring and surprise them. In fact, he didn't even think about it anymore... 

Link rubbed his lips with his own, sticking his nose against Shad's nose. His tongue slowly licked the inside of the redhead's lips before biting them gently. 

\- Ohh... Please Link... 

Link took Shad's face in his hands and their tongues embraced each other greedly in their mouths hungry for kisses. They kissed long, hard, desperately, a raw, passionate kiss, imbued with each other's tastes. 

\- Hmm Shad, your mouth is the most exquisite thing I've ever tasted...

-.. My mouth is all yours...

\- Hmm... And what else? 

\- Everything else... I'm all yours Link.. 

\- All mine...hmm yeah.. I gonna touch, taste and kiss your skin all day long.. Shad.. 

His hand moved on the redhead's thigh and walked on his groin, without touching the erection that lifted his underwear. Shad gasped louder, moving his hips, desperately looking for the contact of his hand in his crotch... 

\- Shhh... Calm down man... Don't make me take you right here... I know ya want it.. 

His suddenly deep and hoarse voice made Shad shiver and freeze, despite his burning desire to go further... He remembered that night near the Gilvanian Desert, where Link had "taken him"... He wanted more than anything to make love with him, but... Will it be like that night? This idea scared him... 

\- Ohhh shit... You turn me on... 

Shad pulled himself together, Link was devouring his neck with greedy kisses, leaving his wet tongue lying around on his shivering skin...

\- Link...

The blond guy smiled in ecstasy as he tasted every bit of skin around the redhead's neck. Shad frowned and swallowed, his heart was beating faster and faster. 

\- Link please ... 

Link's drooling tongue went up to Shad's sensitive ear, which suddenly tightened his shoulders. His hand finally caught his limb behind the tight pants, but Shad's excitement turned to fear, fear of hurting in the hands of the only man he loves. Then Link felt Shad's dick soften gently in his hand... 

\- Link please stop... 

\- Hey... Getting shy man ? 

Link smiled sarcastically as he caressed his nipple, trying to warm up the atmosphere that he had felt getting cold all of a sudden. But Shad's didn't react, didn't move and his gaze was fleeting... And then Link understood... It could only be because of that. 

He lowered his head, suddenly feeling ashamed and disgusting for having claimed his body which he no longer deserved. 

\- I'm sorry, I thought that these last few days, you know... How often we kissed and everything... I thought that you... (Sigh)... Never mind, I'm sorry... 

Link gave Shad one last caress on his cheek and then he walked away and went to wash himself further into the spring, without turning around...

The two men finished washing and dressed silently. Shad discreetly watched Link tighten a cloth around his waist and put on sandals. Shad was tightening his bow tie, while passing to his apartment at the citadel, he had taken care to take some clothes with him.

Link tousled his wet hair, and arranged the bands around his wrists.

They left the spring in the direction of the village. On the way, Link walked very close to Shad, willingly letting his hand touch the scholar's hand, hoping he would take it. But Shad didn't...

On his side, Shad was devoured with guilt, to the point that he didn't dare to look Link in the face anymore. He had seen in his eyes that Link had understood why he had suddenly pushed back his advances... And he felt terribly bad for having reminded him of an event that tortured Link's mind as much as his own...

He was so immersed in his remorse, that he didn't feel the blond man trying in vain to take his hand.

_____________________________________________

They spent more time than expected at Uli's. Then on their way out, Link borrowed a basket from the young mother and the two men left, followed by Colin.

They went to the meadows of Ordon, where the large cherry trees were now heavy with red ripe fruit. 

Shad took a deep breath of air that smelled very sweet, reminding him of his childhood in the country. The meadow was slightly elevated on a hill, allowing a magnificent view of the village, the lake that runs through it, and the wooded horizon. 

He turned, smiling in a good mood and crossed Link's frightened puppy look, which immediately lowered his eyes. 

\- Hey guys! 

Ilia came running towards them and making big signs. When Link saw her, he took her legs and ran to the cherry trees without waiting for her. Ilia stopped breathless at Shad's side, she had brought her own basket. 

\- Oh Ilia, you don't have to bother to help us really... 

\- Well... I know Link by heart and I'm pretty sure that he would pick even the ugliest cherries just to get rid and go hang out. 

Shad laughed heartily and Colin took Ilia's basket to join Link. The young Hylian was perched on the branches and sent handfuls of fruit into the baskets at the tree's foot. 

\- You're ruining them you idiot ! 

Ilia tapped her foot shouting at him and the scholar could not help but laugh again. He took the time to savor this peaceful moment in the company of gentle people. In fact, he was already starting to feel better and better here, he no longer saw himself as a stain on the board and he even imagined himself living here for a short while. 

\- Stop eating the most beautiful ones! The basket's full of ugly cherries! What the hell d'you want me to do with them !? 

With his muscular arm, Link was hanging from the branch like a monkey. Scarlet bloody juice ran down his chin and he smiled like a very proud fool. 

\- Sorry I'm starving! 

\- YOU'LL SEE YOU GREAT BLOODY APE!.... Sometimes I'd want to strangle him... 

Tell Ilia to Shad who was staring lovingly at his lover. He regretted so much for having pushed him away earlier, and at the same time, every time he imagined himself in Link's hands, he couldn't help but be afraid. It was as if he was facing two completely different men... 

Then he realized one thing. 

For some time now, in fact, since they had come out of that temple in the desert, Link had been more pleasant with him. 

Before that, he was much more... distant, not as affectionate. 

After some time, Ilia picked up the full basket while Colin picked up the other one. Shad walked up to Ilia and kindly offered to carry the heavy basket for her, but at the same time, Link arrived behind Shad and took the basket from him as well as Colin's basket. 

\- Are you guys coming home with me? Or would you prefer to come by later? 

\- Let's go right now, so we can have a quiet chat and I can get an early night.

Shad then wondered if Link was trying to avoid being alone with him... It was possible, he must certainly feel rejected now. It's so complicated! He wasn't used to being in a relationship with a man, women could be difficult in their own way, they had their own character... But he always knew how to deal with each one of them.

With a man things could have been simpler since they would surely share much more in common. 

But with Link it was different. His personality was quite complex, he was blowing hot and cold... Without even realizing it.

And even if he seemed to care a lot for Shad, he was nevertheless not very demonstrative verbally and his gestures were rather clumsy, in fact, he was still just a kid. Even though he had fought the most monstrous creatures, even though he had annihilated the evil king in person and gone through so many ordeals... Shad saw him as a kid trying to grow up too fast, a wild and indomitable wolf cub in dire need of affection... 

But they had gotten closer under very special circumstances and so was their relationship... 

Link was cheerfully walking ahead, Ilia clung to his arm and put her head against his shoulder. The two seemed to love each other very much... And the scholar was almost jealous. He knew how much HIS Link cared for Ilia, he had seen him travel all over Hyrule and put his life in danger to get her memory back. So that she could remember who they were to each other...

_____________________________________________

Mayor Bo made the decision to have the ropes holding the bridge cut as soon as he heard that the invaders had arrived in Hyrule. This initiative had protected the village from the Bulblins, but the Ordonians could consider themselves lucky that the Gilvanian army did'nt had time to reach the provinces of Ordon... 

Ilia had prepared a pumpkin soup and grilled catfish, so that Link finally felt at home, eating the typical dishes of his village again. 

Sitting at the table, Bohdan was talking with the two men, listening impressed, the story of their journey. Link, however, had refrained from giving too many details, anxious to worry Ilia who already seemed terrified.

\- How many times do I've to tell you not to try anything stupid!

She often cut him off and reprimand him.

\- Yeah, yeah... Oh please Ilia! Gimme some more, it's delicious!

Smiling Ilia served him again, delighted that Link enjoyed his cooking and so happy to see him at home, at her table. They talked all evening about Zelda's request, then Rusl's, and as the hours went by, the discussion took a less serious turn and soon, a warmer atmosphere settled in, and they found themselves laughing heartily.

\- I'm curious to see how well you still do in the ring without your sword! 

\- I'm sure I'd kick your ass, Bo'!

\- Woahaha! Then it's decided! Those next few days, I'll give you a beating that you won't forget cheeky lad!

\- Hahaha! We'll see that !

Mayor Bo leaned over to Shad and whispered to him in his gruff wine voice.

\- In fact I've always let him win hehehe, he doesn't expect what's gonna happen to him, I'll give him a lesson!

\- Oh you're quite right, he needs it more than enough if you ask me.

Laughing out loud, Bohdan slammed Shad's back without measuring his strength and the scholar almost swallowed a piece of cherry pie crookedly. Link took the clay pitcher and poured a little wine into Shad's cup, and their eyes met. Shad picked up his cup and took a sip, his eyes still plunged into Link's. They turned their attention to Ilia, who was speaking happily. 

Shad felt Link's calloused fingers caressing his hand under the table. He looked out of the corner of his eye, the blonde was focused on Ilia's story. His fingers were still caressing Shad's hand, in slow and very sensual movements. The redhead closed his hand around Link's fingers, so they stayed for a moment, listening to the mayor and his daughter talking about life in the village during their absence. 

Then slowly, Link's fingers began to move back and forth in Shad's closed hand. This very suggestive gesture made the redhead swallow, and he squeezed his hand harder around Link's teasing fingers. He slowly pulled on it, dragging the Hero's hand towards him and put it on his thigh to caress it like a kitten. 

As it was getting late, Link got up from his chair and Shad imitated him.

\- Already leaving ? It's true that it's getting late... 

Link stretched and tightened the straps on his forearms.

\- Yeah... And then, I'm planning to give Fado a hand tomorrow...

\- I see, so... Good night, both of you...

\- Yeah, g'night Ili...

Ilia had thrown herself into his arms and held him tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear again, once he had gone through the door. She slowly moved away, bowing her head and gave Shad a cute smile and wished him a good night.

_____________________________________________

Back at Link's house, Shad was squirming in his chair at the small table that sat alone in the room. Link was at the fireplace, fanning the flames by disposing of the logs he had retrieved from his cellar. He stepped back, gauging the amount of wood he had just added and went to the kitchen shelves to get a bottle of wine and two wooden cups. Then he went back to the fireplace, sat down on the floor, and with a wave of his hand, invited Shad to join him by the fire. 

The scholar sat down in front of him and willingly accepted the drink. 

\- Well, it was an emotional dinner. We went from sadness to laughter in the space of one evening, the mayor of your village has a real talent for storytelling. 

Link had a slight smile. 

\- Yeah, he's cool... 

\- And then we ate well. The dishes your friend prepared were very simple, but I could still feel all the love she put into them... She has a funny way of showing it to you, but I think Ilia loves you very much. 

\- Haha Yeah she's a real pain in the ass! But I love her very much too, she means a lot to me. 

Shad hesitated for a moment. 

\- More clearly, I think Ilia likes you more than you think... 

Link had a slight grimace and his eyes turned to the fireplace.

\- I know that... 

Shad hesitated again, fearing to hurt Link's feelings. 

\- And then... Aren't you afraid that it might harm your friendship over time? I mean... I mean... Knowing you, even though I have absolutely no doubt about your honesty towards her, there is still a slight risk that... That the ''problematic'' side of you might reveal itself in her presence... Don't you think so? 

Link sighed, eyes alf-shut, still staring at the fire. 

\- Shad... I've already ruined our friendship... 

Shad remained silent, giving Link the choice to continue or not. And after a short moment Link opened his mouth, closed it, then he shook his head slightly and finally threw himself. 

\- There was this little party the day before I left for the citadel, three months ago now... She and I slipped out of the village to hang out in the woods. Deep down, I knew what she wanted, I should've stopped everything right away... But without understanding why, I couldn't do it... 

Shad listened to him very attentively and was very curious to finally understand why Ilia was looking at Link so hard when he didn't see her... 

\- I'd been drinking a lot... So I thought it must be because of the alcohol and... Well, she gave me a blowjob and I let her do. 

Shad felt his heart explode with pain and the sensation went up to his cheeks which instantly blushed and to his ears that he felt buzzing. Link took a long sip of wine, licked his lips and slowly raised his drunken eyes at Shad. The scholar forced himself to hold his gaze. His revelation had hurt him, yet they were not together at that time, it was silly to feel so bad! But it was stronger than him... He couldn't, he didn't want to imagine anyone else touching this body he loved so much... 

\- Next, Ilia confessed her feelings to me but she quickly understood that I didn't love her in the same way... Things got messed up between us but we got over it... 

Shad was half listening, he got stuck on the BJ episode... He couldn't get over it and then another thought crossed his mind... 

\- Link, I was wondering, Ashei had a lot of fun teasing me about our relationship, she's convinced that we're a couple... 

\- heheh...She's right, isn't she ? 

\- Yes, of course, but she's always taking a lot of pleasure in quoting some intimate details... About you. 

Link was silently staring at the bottom of his almost empty cup. Shad then decided to be more frank and to stop going around in circles, after all, it was important to talk about this subject if he wanted to establish a clear and serious relationship with Link.

\- Ashei and you... 

But the words were too hard to say and he knew the answer would hurt him, very badly. With his head still down, Link raised his eyes to reach Shad's gaze, the shadows of the flames embellished his features and underlined his ebony eyelashes. 

\- Yes Shad, Ashei and I slept together, if that's what you're after... It only happened once, when I arrived at the tavern, before we all left the citadel. 

Shad nodded his head, took off his glasses and wiped them carefully. 

\- Thank you for your honesty. 

\- Maybe there's something else you would like to know? 

The scholar noted a slight offended tone in Link's voice. Shad suddenly stopped cleaning his glasses which was beginning to drag on and on... 

\- Who's Rod? 

Link chuckled and poured some more wine. 

\- Rod? He's actually Roze... This chick who was pretending to be a dude, remember?

Shad smiled, relieved. But his heart remained heavy, heavy with jealousy as he imagined other women tasting and taking Link's cock inside them . And he became frustrated when he realized that he was thinking irrationally... He too had known other girls before Link. 

He put his glasses back on and saw that Link had his eyes on him. 

\- Forgive me for how I behaved before... I didn't want to rush you...I mean, I see why you're scared and it's okay if you don't wanna have sex anymore... I love you Shad. I'll do absolutely everything you want to deserve your trust... 

.. No more sex with Link? That wasn't at all what Shad wanted. 

The scholar contemplated the handsome blond man who looked at him like a beaten puppy... Seeing him unarmed and begging for his attention awakened a strange feeling of power in him... Which he was not accustomed to feel.

He reached out his hand and stroked the dirty blonde fringe that carelessly covered Link's forehead.

\- Link I still want you! I don't know if I'm ready to... To go through this again, but my desire for you is as strong as the first day. 

\- You'll never go through this again... 

Link buried his hand in the open collar of his Ordonian tunic and pulled a strange black stone connected to a string that hung around his neck. 

\- This thing protects me from... All the shit that were eating me up. Midna gave it to me... I saw her there, in the temple. I'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again.

\- Or yourself.

\- ... Or myself. 

Shad smiled at him without taking his eyes off his own. His fingers went down his cheek to his hairless chin and he stared at his mouth, with its fleshy lips. He could see him naked again, lying on the muddy ground, smiling invitingly at him... He had never had sex as tasty as that day with Link. He would have loved, oh yes, he would have loved to relive it again. 

The mere thought of Link masturbating brazenly in front of him made him hard. The Hero looked down at the redhead's crotch and saw his excitement pulsating behind the tissue. Shad cleared his voice and pulled his hand away from Link's face. 

\- My apologies, I've indulged my fantasies and... 

Shad fell silent, pinching his lips. Link took his hand and put it on his chest, against his heart and Shad felt it beating excessively fast. 

\- What do you want from me Shad... 

What did he want from Link at that very moment? So many things... 

The scholar glanced around him briefly, as if suddenly someone might be hiding in the room, listening to what he was about to say.

He took a deep breath, his thumb caressed the delicate fabric of Link's Ordonian tunic. Shad realized how lucky he was to finally find true intimacy with this boy. All those weeks of traveling, thinking only of surviving, hadn't given them the opportunity to really discover each other.

But tonight, they were alone, face to face at Link's, far from the dangers, in this peaceful village.

How many times had he dreamed of such a moment? He felt the warmth of his desires resurface, rise inside him like a volcano and mingle with the heat of the crackling fire near them. 

Link always looked at him, patiently waiting to hear what Shad would want. He was willing to do anything to never see doubt and fear in the eyes of this man, with whom he had unexpectedly fallen in love... 

Staring at his soft chubby lips, Link imagined himself slowly licking them in every corner and savoring their erotic sweetness... How could a man awaken such a thirst for carnal pleasures?

The Hero closed his eyes and smiled softly, feeling his love for Shad overflowing from his heart like a cup too full of good wine, flooding his whole being and making him even more drunk than he already was...Then this feeling of elation changed into euphoria. At first he chuckled softly and then laughed louder. His soft, manly voice echoed through this tree, which was his home, and Shad shared his infectious laughter. 

\- Oh Shad... You're so far from imagining what I'm feeling right now! It's so good, damn... I've never felt so in love, never... And woah, how I love it... It feels so good to love you Shad... 

Shad drank his words, as sweet as mead.

\- Kiss me Link, now... 

Link's smile slowly faded away. He put his hands on the floor and leaned towards Shad, on all fours like the wolf he was. His wine-scented breath mingled with that of the redhead who tried to grab Link's lips with his own. Then their lips touched and opened, letting their tongues bind and share their fluids.

They breathed noisily as they rolled their tongues more and more vigorously in their mouths. Link took Shad's face in his hands, his lips went into the redhead's mouth to grab his tongue and suck it like a candy. He moved closer, leaned against the redhead's body and sat down on his thighs. Shad felt Link's muscular buttocks digging into his erection and wanted to free himself from his mouth to moan with excitement, but Link held him firmly by his hair on the back of his neck and devoured his mouth endlessly...

Shad put his hands on the Hero's back, his hands sliding down to the bottom, to slip into the fabrics that adorned Link's waist. He pushed them even lower, and emitted a long, lustful moan as he grabbed the blond man's firm buttocks. 

\- Hmm Yeah... Here comes that hot nerdy who fucked me in the mud... ..

Link's voice, hoarse with excitement, got lost in Shad's throat as he kept talking, devouring his tongue and exploring the back of his mouth.

\- You took me like a little whore that day, huh? You hurt me...

\- Oh yes... I did! I.. I'm sorry You pushed me! . 

\- No baby... No sorry, I like it... when it hurts.

Link's tongue slipped on the soft skin of Shad's face, blushing and panting, and stuck in his ear, before licking it all the way to the tip. 

\- Did it turn you on to watch me... ogling me while I was jerking off my dick... 

\- Ahhh f-fuck.. Your dick... 

the blond smiled as he watched Shad lose his mind. Link's cavernous voice was sinking into his sensitive ear soaked in hot slime. His painfully hard dick was throbbing behind his clothes, against Link's ass which had started to rub against him... 

\- Tell me what you want Shad... 

He unbuttoned the scholar's shirt to expose his torso to the light of the flames. His thumbs pressed on the pink halos, then with his fingertips, he teased his nipples hard, pulling them down, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger.

Shad wiggled with pleasure, panting with his mouth wide open and his eyelids closed. Link lowered his head and closed his mouth on the pink and swollen nipples, he suckled his flesh greedily, moaning against his skin, sometimes letting his teeth tighten around them... Shad squeezed Link against him, lifted his pelvis to feel his own dick sinking deeper between the buttocks much too dressed to his taste. 

\- Uhhh Link I want you to suck me please !

Link looked him in the eyes, Shad bit his lips in front of the sexual hardness that dominated Link's face.

\- Shad... I'm gonna fuck my throat with your dick till your cum strangles me... 

Shad took off the clothes around Link's body, and quickly pulled his tunic over his head, brushing his ashen blonde locks off as he passed by. 

Shad remained open-mouthed, he had never received a blow job from any woman he had dated... And Link was about to make his fantasy come true. 

The redhead laid his hands on the smooth pecs of the Hero and avidly caressed his nipples, which instantly hardened, making Link shiver and groan in a deep voice with his mouth wide open. His hands reached down to his abs, scarred by a long scar, and Link shuddered as he clenched his teeth. Then he lowered his hands again between the blond man's thighs, where a generous erection lifted his pants, which were oozing viscous wetness.

\- shhh...

Link delicately pulled Shad's hands from his enclosed cock. He moved back slightly and kissed the scholar's crotch. Shad then looked at him as he lowered his fly to free the hardened and impatient member. 

Link raised his deep gaze to Shad's face as his mouth came dangerously close to the head of his cock... Without taking his eyes off him, he stuck out his tongue and licked the sensitive and moist slit, like a wolf drinking at the source. 

He frowned his eyebrows and his breathing quickened as the taste of wetness invaded his mouth... So this is how Shad tastes?

\- Hmm... So good...

\- Link... Please give me more, I want more please! 

Link slowly slid the crying cock into his mouth and went down even lower, until he felt the red hairs caressing his lips. He went up and down... Sticking his tongue down the length, rolling it over the swollen head and continued faster and faster, more and more intense...

Seeing him between his thighs, in this position, feeling the warmth of his mouth invade his sex... Shad was panting and moaning without being able to control himself, the pleasure of the act was tenfold at the sight of Link, taking care of him...

'' The hero of the legend, a sword swallower...''

Link tightened his eyelids, chasing away Ganondorf's voice that still haunted his mind, and he sucked his lover with more vigor, more passion... Then a tremor was felt in his mouth... 

\- Link..it..it comes ..HHaahhaa...

Shad's dick contracted on the Hero's tongue, and the thick juice poured out inside and filled every corner of his mouth. Link withdrew slowly making Shad shake and groan. He stood up in front of him with his mouth full, thick semen spilling out of the corner of his lips. 

\- Spit... Or swallow? 

Link asked Shad, who was still panting, his eyes filled with love at the sight of Link acting like a little hottie. 

-.... Swallow...please. 

Link swallowed and ran his tongue over the residue on the corner of his lips. Then he smiled, adorably, innocently, becoming that sweet, immature young man again. 

\- You're okay ? 

Shad smiled back at him, how could he not be okay? 

\- Ohhh Link... It was perfect... 

\- I love you... 

The blond guy picked up his cup of wine and drank it in one gulp. Then he crawled on all fours against the scholar to snuggle in his arms. And he didn't move anymore. 

\- Link ? 

But Link remained silent. Shad stroked his hair and spread the lock that was hiding his face, Link was asleep. Shad felt his heart melt with love as he looked at his youthful face, his vulnerable body exposed, peacefully asleep... He caressed him again, putting sweet kisses on his forehead and hugged him jealously. 

\- I love you too... Link.


	32. Chapter 32

Link yawned again, he had slept very little that night, prey to his nightmares that tormented him without the presence of Morrigan.

As he left his house, before the first light of dawn, the swordsman had put on his green tunic that he had washed the day before. He had delicately placed a goatskin blanket over Shad, who was still sleeping, and silently left his house.

Walking through the sacred woods, Link followed the sound of the melody played by the little boy and Morrigan followed Link. Sometimes Skullkid would have fun spinning him in circles through the maze of the mystical woods. 

He would have fun watching Link struggle to get rid of the hostile puppets that he would make appear by playing a strident and very unpleasant note. 

But it was less fun to watch the she-wolf get involved and help Link knock down the wooden puppets. Then after exploring the four corners of the woods, which all look alike, Link finally found the ruins of the temple of time. 

He swept the place with his eyes. His last visit was almost a year ago now, when he put the sacred blade back in its place. He stepped forward, progressing through the moss and ivy-covered ruins and listened. 

'' '' You the chosen one...

Descendant of the hero of time... 

My power is yours...'' '' 

Link closed his eyes, to the soft murmur of the master sword who called him. He arrived in front of the pedestal where the sacred sword rested and his hands embraced the grip. He pulled it out of its nest with a sharp sound and a powerful wind blew at his feet to spread through the woods. 

The triforce on his hand lit up when Link raised the master sword over his head, letting its power pass through his arm and through his entire body and soul.

____________________________________________

Shad opened his eyes with difficulty. He straightened himself by rubbing his eyelids and looked for his glasses by feeling around him. His head made him suffer, it had been a long time since he'd gone to bed after one drink too many. 

Gathering his spirits, he got up from the carpet on which he'd fallen asleep with Link. Then he realized that he was alone. The sunlight, which was shining brightly, came in through the skylight, located at the highest level of the house, and lit up the whole room. 

He noticed Link's tunic and equipment, carelessly discarded on old furniture, and then his attention turned to the sword on the table. It glittered divinely in the sunlight.

When Shad approached it to examine it more closely, he was startled by the knock at the door. Was it Link? No, he wouldn't knock on the door of his own house.

\- Yes? Coming! 

Stammered Shad timidly as he opened the door already. Ilia stood in the frame, radiant and smiling. She was holding a cute little wicker basket, covered with a fabric embroidered with flowers.

\- Hello Ilia.

\- Hey Shad! Sorry, maybe I woke you up? 

\- Oh absolutely not, and it was about time I got up anyway.

Ilia smiled at him, tilting her head slightly.

\- I was about to bring lunch to the ranch. Link always gets up very early for work and this fool never bothered to eat before.

\- That's very thoughtful of you!

Ilia was going to answer, but her gaze focused on Shad's neck, where a rather obvious mark stained his skin, which was clear the day before... It was a hickey, the more Ilia looked at it, the more she was sure.

She suddenly looked down, a painful feeling of terror grew inside her and when she finally did, her cheerful voice was now hesitant and slender.

\- I was wondering if you would like to come with me? Besides, it will be a great opportunity to familiarize yourself with life in the village... 

Shad noticed the girl's sudden change of mood and didn't know how to interpret it at first. When he agreed to accompany her, Ilia smiled briefly and climbed down the ladder to wait for the scholar downstairs. 

Shad hastily made his way to the cellar, where his belongings were stored. He lit Link's lantern that was lying there and began to change quickly, anxious to keep Ilia waiting. 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he folded the sleeves of his burgundy jacket and readjusted his bow tie. But as he combed his hair, he hiccuped as he noticed the purple trace on his neck and became anxious when he thought about Ilia's behavior...

He scratched his head, thinking of an explanation in case Ilia be curious, but none came to mind. How could such a mark at such a place on his body without evoking a love exchange?

He could lie about the identity of the person who had left him that love bite, say that he'd spent a torrid night with his girlfriend before leaving for Ordon... But he soon realized that he was far too modest to talk about it with her, and if the truth ever came out, Ilia would be even more hurt when she thought about how he'd lied to her face...

So he made up his mind and went to his travel bag to find a thin cashmere sweater with a long collar, which he put on instead of the shirt under his jacket. He pulled the collar up over his neck and sighed with satisfaction when he saw that the garment camouflaged very well the physical evidence of his love affair with Link.

And let's speak about this night... 

An electric current ran through his whole body, reliving in his mind this evening spent with the hero by the fireplace. He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought about how Link had given him so much pleasure, neglecting his own needs. Then later, Link had become agitated in his sleep and whispered incomprehensible pleas with plaintive groans. It was the first time he'd slept without Morrigan since they had traveled together, and he still remembered Link telling him about the nightmares that came when he sleept without the she-wolf. 

Then, Shad stepped out of his thoughts and checked his appearance one last time, before left to join Ilia.

_____________________________________________

The soft spring breeze was subtly blowing in the air. It passed between the barn and pens, making the wild herbs and flowers dance and fill the air with all their flavors.

Link sat on the soft grass, watching over the herd, playing distractedly with the fine twigs he broke between his fingers. He took a long breath of warm air, impregnated with the scents of the rebirth of nature, which mixed with the smells of the sheepfold.

Link loved the spring, listening to the birds chirping loudly, watching the rabbits flirting in the bushes and rolling in the brightly colored flowers that filled the meadows of Ordon.

But in reality, his good mood was mostly due to the fact that Shad was here in his village with him, and when he saw him arrive at the ranch, accompanied by Ilia, Link stood up and ran towards the two arrivals.

He joyfully greeted Ilia by passing an arm around her to friendly extinguish her and over the shoulder of the young girl huddled against him, Link addressed an adorable loving smile to Shad followed by a wink of his eye. Ilia handed him his nicely wrapped lunch and Link grabbed it to sniff the delicious smell of pancakes and honey.

\- Well, I'm going to let you guys have lunch, I've a lot to do too.

\- About the mission ''food for all''?

replied the young blond Hylian, examining the contents of the mini wicker basket.

\- Yes, and more specifically, the distribution of the land to be exploited and the choice of seeds to be favored if we want to obtain a sufficient harvest to ration all Hyrule...

Ilia's voice trembled suddenly. 

\- We also have to consider the manufacturing of the adequate equipment and...

Her tears escaped her. She wasn't stupid, she didn't know exactly what was going on between those two, but she could swear that they were more than friends... Link caressed her shoulder affectionately and this gesture made her raise her head to look at the man she couldn't have. 

\- Hey... Don't cry Ilia it's okay, we can do this, okay ? 

Ilia swallowed her tears and nodded her head before turning away and leaving the ranch in a hurry. Link turned to Shad, who looked very uncomfortable. 

\- She's looks strong. But deep down she's very sensitive and fragile...

\- Just like you old boy.

Shad replied in a tone that wanted to be as relaxed as possible.

Then they walked together at a leisurely pace among the grazing goats and settled down on the fat and comfortable grass for lunch.

As the scholar slowly chewed on a tasty little bite of pancake, he turned his head to Link, who sucked his honey-covered thumb before putting half a pancake in his mouth. Shad couldn't help but smile, he loved watching Link eat, he loved the way he had, to stick his tongue out every time he opened his mouth to take a big bite. 

He had no manners, unlike the night before at the dinner at the village mayor's house. And that was good, because it showed him that Link was very comfortable and confident with him.

\- Are you working alone today? I thought you were just going to help out.

Asked Shad at random, wanting to start a discussion. 

\- Ex'chebtionally.

Link swallowed after barely chewing, making the protrusion that swollen his cheek disappear. 

\- Usually, Fado handles just about everything here. But today, Bo' asked him to go and cut down some trees with Jaggle to make the ploughing equipment.

\- Oh I see, isn't it too difficult to run the ranch by yourself?

When Shad asked this question, a goat pointed over his shoulder and devoured the pancake in his hand. 

\- Hahaha! That will make us some good sweet milk!

Link exclaimed, amused to see Shad clumsily retreat back towards him to escape the goat's assaults.

\- I don't really appreciate where this is going!

replied the redhead who stood up to move away from the animal that was obstinately following him. He walked faster and when he saw the goat lower its head and accelerate too, Shad panicked and ran more faster. He could hear Link laughing loudly but he couldn't blame him. He would've done the same, if he wasn't the one being harassed by a stupid goat.

Then Shad stumbled on a root protruding from the ground and spread out on the grass. He had just enough time to raise his head towards the raging animal, which Link interposed himself between them, grabbing the goat by the horns to lift it up and swing it to the side with disconcerting ease. He picked up the scholar's glasses and crouched down in front of him to place them delicately on his nose, letting his fingers caress his cheeks. Then he put a delicious kiss on his lips before getting up and helping Shad do the same. 

_____________________________________________

The sun was beginning to decline, taking with it the gentle warmth of the day and giving way to coolness before dusk.

After spending the day working on the project with her father, Ilia was now wandering alone on the meadows, hands full of daisies that she picked without conviction.

She poutingly looked at her bouquet and was about to tear it up and throw it away, but she changed her mind. These flowers meant so much... Ilia took a long and painful breath.

Link often made her daisy wreaths for her in those days and he was quite good at it. 

He would put them gently on Ilia's hair and tell her that it looked great on her, always making her blush. Then he would finish by adding that she looked less like an ugly witch like that and naturally, Ilia would hit him. 

The girl laughed alone as she thought back to those tender memories, when everything was perfect in the best of all worlds, when there was only her and Link. 

Then her throat tightened as reality caught up with her.

She sat down against the enormous cherry tree, on which Link had climbed the day before, and then got lost in her thoughts, tearing off one by one the petals of the white flowers.

And as she was daydreaming, a white shape moved slightly in her peripheral view and caught her attention. She was astonished to find herself alone with this large white wolf, with its rich and immaculate fur. She remembered this animal well...

Link had been very familiar with her, and Ilia even remembered the name the Hylian had given her, Morrigan. 

As the she-wolf seemed to be drowsy, Ilia was tempted to caress the beautiful coat, which looked so soft. She cautiously reached out her hand, apprehensive of the animal's reaction, and her fingers touched it first, before caressing it.

Morrigan opened her eyes and her ears began to twitch. She'd used up her powers so much lately, that her exhaustion had affected her senses and so she didn't felt the girl approach her.

But she did'nt run away. 

She saw no hostility from Ilia, not even fear. 

Only immense grief... The same feeling that the she-wolf had experienced so many times. This heartache, Morrigan had buried it deep inside her, suffocating it under layers of divine duties and devotion to the mission that the goddesses had imposed upon her at birth. 

It took her a long time to become aware of this, she who had spent most of her life in human form... Now, she finally understood who she really was. 

"" You, girl with a suffering heart... '' 

The she-wolf plunged her gray eyes into Ilia's and the young blonde was convinced that the she-wolf was talking to her, even though she couldn't hear her voice clearly. 

It was very strange... As if Ilia was thinking those words by herself.

'' Love is a divine and wonderful gift, if accepted with reason.

Loving made me strong, loving made me decide to give up what I was, what I had... At the price of my own life, I will guide and serve him, even if he'll never love me as I love him... I've learned to accept, in order to stay by his side and protect him... And it's a sacrifice that I make with all my heart. ''

All these words resounded in Ilia, as if they came from her, when this was absolutely not the case... Did that she-wolf just talk to her in her head?

Ilia caressed the beautiful fur again. 

\- Morrigan?

Ilia wanted to talk to her back, but it was rather unsettling and unusual for her to have a serious conversation with an animal. She often spoke with Epona, but not in this way ... Most importantly, Epona did'nt talk to her. 

'' Don't let your love destroy this precious bond between you both. 

Love him for who he is, without expecting anything in return, or you'll destroy yourself and him too...''.

Ilia shook her head slowly, it became very strange and she even started to believe that she must be in the middle of a dream. 

'' Love is a blessing when you accept it with reason... '' 

Repeated Morrigan. 

'' But it becomes a deadly poison, when selfishness and pride mingle with a loving heart... '' 

Ilia was speechless. The she-wolf's words had stopped crossing her mind. She looked at Morrigan, who now stood up to sniff at the foot of the tree and found a mouse, which she devoured in one bite. 

No, of course she didn't... It's only an animal. 

Ilia rubbed her face thinking that this day, too full of emotions and work, must have affected her more than it seemed. She leaned against the thick trunk to get up and watched Morrigan flee across the meadow, into the woods of Ordon.

She got her act together and gathered her thoughts. Maybe in the end, her jealousy had pushed her to imagine things... Maybe Link and Shad are just friends... That's true, why immediately think that they were lovers ? Because of a stupid mark on Shad's neck? Nonsense!

The mark on the neck of the redhead could very well have come from a bug's bite that Shad would have scratched too hard, he who was not used to the local fauna. This hypothesis was more than plausible!

It was so ridiculous to have imagined so many things around a simple skin mark. Jealousy could play very bad tricks... And then... And there was no indication that Link loved men!

Ilia thought back to that night, when she had touched the hero very intimately and even tasted him for the first and only time. She caressed her lips in remembrance of the softness of his warm skin on that part of his body and bit the inside of her cheeks, remembering his taste, his penetrating gaze as she gave him pleasure ...

Ilia then decided... 

She surely still had a chance to be more than a friend to him and she wouldn't give up. 

Tonight, taking advantage of her still fresh determination, she'll gonna find Link.

_____________________________________________

Shad had watched Link at work when he brought the goats back to the sheepfold. Without Epona, it was not as simple, but he still managed without too much difficulty.

Now they were both in the sheepfold, sitting side by side quietly chatting while Link was milking the last milking goat.

\- It's kind of ironic, don't you think?

Shad asked. 

\- What?

\- A wolf tending a herd of goats.

Link smiled as he squeezed the udders. 

\- Yeah, that's funny... But you know, I was a shepherd before I became a wolf.

Shad nodded. 

\- And how exactly did that happen ? I mean, you don't become half animal overnight for no reason...

he added with a giggle. Link bowed his head, wiping his fingers full of milk and then began to tell him the circumstances of his first transformation. This led him to talk about his meeting with Midna again, and nostalgically, he even went so far as to tell the reasons why Midna needed him, a detail that Link hadn't told Shad the first time he had spoken to him about her.

Shad just listened, without interrupting him. Link had answered all his questions without even having to ask them, as he progressed through his story.

He watched him talk non-stop, moving to put a little goat that had escaped from the pen, in its place. Then he returned to Shad and settled back on his stool to finish milking, raising his smiling eyes to him as his story, which had neither tail nor head, went on and on. 

-.... I'd never eaten so many larvae as I did that day! Yuck! Dude, you'd have seen me after that, the shits it gave me, I couldn't even gallop on Epona anymore, at the risk of... got it?

Shad had never laughed so much and seen Link in such a good mood for so long before being in Ordon. He didn't think how talkative, very sweet and smiling Link was, when there was no danger, or invaders, or Bulblins or others. This guy was really two different men...

-.... I must confess that that day, I almost hated you, after having blown me off! 

Confessed Shad, when they talked again about the first time they both meet to the Kakariko village and discovered the skycannon right afterwards. 

\- I even insulted you inside! 

\- Did you? Hahaha redheaded bastard!

They were joking while throwing immature stuff that wouldn't even make Shad smile normally, with someone else. Everything was so perfect...

Then they calmed down, to enjoy the silence of the beginning of the night. 

\- Well, come on, I finished the job, I'll make a detour through the woods on my way back... try to see if I can find some rabbit, I feel like meat...

\- All right, be careful old boy, I'll wait for you at home.

Then Shad watched him get up from his stool, stretch out and crack his fists as he tightened the cloth strips that covered them. Shad had always been curious to know the identity of those who had given birth to this wild boy. 

\- Link ? I was wondering one thing...Tell me, you never told me about your parents.

Link seemed pensive for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling and seemed to look for his words.

\- I know I was born in this tree... I barely remember my mom, I don't know what she looks like. Rusl told me that she was dead, attacked by... wolves... One evening, when she came back from hunting. I don't know anything about my father, mom was alone with a bawling baby to feed. You might think it sucks... But I never really tried to figure out who my father was... I guess I must be an illegitimate child or something. 

\- I'm really sorry about that... 

\- Don't worry, Rusl was like a dad to me. But I realized at a very young age that I wasn't their kid and they never tried to make me believe otherwise... I had a happy childhood, even if it sucked, to be different from other Ordonians, with those ears...

Link pointed to his long ears and started stroking Shad's ears. Shad didn't know what to say, despite Link's amused smile, he could see through his eyes that he was hiding a very deep ill-being ... Then Link looked a little more serious.

\- There was this ghost... You know, the one who taught me his skills and everything...

Shad nodded, remembering this mysterious character that Link had mentioned in his story. 

\- Well... The last time we talked, he called me Son.

Link shook his head. 

\- But maybe it was pure kindness after all... Oh, here, taste this !

He said hastily, eager to change the subject. He joined hands to fill them with freshly extracted goat's milk and brought it to Shad's lips.

\- C'mon... Try it, t's yummy.

If it wasn't for Link, Shad would have backed away in disgust. But in front of this face, cute and so hot, he couldn't refuse. He gladly drank the milk from Link's cupped hands and Shad found it very exciting... Then, to his astonishment, he enjoyed the taste of the milk very much. 

Link wiped his lip, leaving his thumb sensually dragged to slowly retrace the contour of his square jaw. What an attractive man Shad is... Link loved this mature face. His serious little eyes, bright with intelligence. His long, thin nose, chubby mouth and even the slight wrinkles that accentuated his features at the corners of his hollow cheeks and forehead, always decorated with that red curl that Link loved so much.

\- What are you doing?

asked the scholar, who began to feel nervous before the insistent gaze of the young man. 

\- I'm engraving your beautiful face in my memory... Hoping that it will make my dreams brighter for all my nights to come... 

Link's voice was low and sweet, a sensual murmur that set Shad's heart on fire. Without further ado, he threw himself on Link's lips, who had the same idea. They kissed so softly that they could feel their love for each other burning at the edge of their lips. 

Then a sob burst and startled the two men. 

At the door of the sheepfold stood Ilia, her face tensed with grief and intense horror. 

Link looked at her with round eyes, unable to utter a word. It was as if time had stood still... Oh, he was well aware that she would find out one day. But he'd never wanted her to find out about their affair in this way, and knowing the strong feelings she had for him, Link could tell how much she must be suffering at that moment... 

And as Link stood up, leaving Shad motionless and speechless, Ilia pounded her fist against the wooden wall with a sob that tore Link's heart out and she ran away, running away from reality. 

\- Oh Link I am... Sorry! I'm... 

\- No, don't apologize Shad, it's okay right ? Wait for me at home, I need to talk to her.

Shad lowered his head, nodded and pursed his lips while Link threw himself after Ilia.

_____________________________________________

Ilia ran crying in the dark woods, without even knowing where she was going. She was no longer thinking, her bare feet pounding the ground, crushing and injuring herself on roots, debris from dead branches and sharp rocks. Her broken voice echoed through the trees, all the way to the bottom of the forest.

\- Ilia Please stop!

Link's voice resounding behind her was like a stab in the belly and she slowed down in spite of herself. The Hylian came up to her and finding her running painfully, awkwardly and out of breath, Link grabbed her and held her tight.

\- I'm sorry you had to find out this way! I wanted to tell you about it when the time was right...

He turned her over to face her, still holding her in his arms. 

\- Ilia...

The girl closed her eyes, unable to confront Link. 

\- Look at me... Please Ilia, come on! It's me, it's me! I'm still the same... You know how I feel about you...

But Ilia stubbornly kept her eyes closed and Link's voice began to tremble. 

\- Ilia you have a great place in my life and in my heart. And yes I love him... I am in love with Shad... Don't reject me, I beg you, don't do this to me... I'll never get over it...

Ilia's face was tense and flooded with tears. She raised her hands and grabbed Link's delicate tunic by pulling on it. 

\- What about me?!

she cried. 

\- I've spent my life loving you and waiting for you! Hoping! You knew how I felt, you never deigned to tell me clearly to give up! 

Ilia was pulling harder and harder on Link's clothes, sticking her fingernails stuck in the Hero's bust. 

\- I've always been there by your side! Worrying about you! trying to understand you in vain, cose you rejected me every time! So tell me! 

She backed away abruptly, attaching in her movement an object that hung around Link's neck. 

\- Tell me Link, why him !? 

Link panicked when he saw the Midna Stone in Ilia's hand and tried to take it back from her, but the girl backed away. 

\- Ilia please give it back ! 

\- Answer me ! What does he have that I don't ?! Was I not present enough, or maybe I was present too much? You kept your mouth shut with me and got close to him so fast! I want to understand Link ! WHY !?

Ilia's eyes were so flooded with tears that she didn't see Link staggering, barely stretching out his arm to find support... His heart was racing so fast that he could feel it lifting his ribs.

He staggered backwards as a powerful heat ran through his entire body, making him tremble frantically. He lost control of his limbs, which were in spasm. The heat became torrid, dangerous... 

\- Link? 

\- P-please... Gimme back.. the stone... Hurry.. 

His voice was heavily hoarse, almost threatening. Ilia looked around for the stone that she had dropped from her hands in anger and frustration, but in the almost total darkness and among all the elements that littered the forest floor, she could not find it... 

She frowned, not knowing how to react to Link's very strange behavior. The Hylian's breath was wheezing and guttural and Ilia noticed with fright... A huge protrusion in his groin...

\- What the hell is...

\- Go away... Run! RUN ILIA!!!!

Link shouted at her, in an inhuman voice that froze the girl in terror, rendering her unable to move.

Link had been abstinent for a long time, since he'd received this stone from Midna to be precise.

And Ilia had just unintentionally released a terribly hungry beast.

His beastly gaze watched her like a prey. Ilia no longer understood anything, she'd never seen him in such a state. Then fear overwhelmed her when she saw Link tearing off his clothes with one gesture, revealing a trembling musculature.

She stepped back and prepared to flee, but Link threw himself on top of her and pushed her deep into the earthy ground, holding her arms firmly at her sides. He stuck his erection between her thighs pushing against her and despite the pants he was still wearing, she could feel his monstrously hard cock contracting against her.

She does not say anything... She watched him do it. Even if she didn't understand what was happening, Ilia didn't want to reject him, on the contrary, she wanted to...

But Link didn't move anymore, he was still pressed against her and his hands were still clutching hers, but his features were tensing with pain. He was struggling internally not to go any further and this resistance made him suffer horribly. 

\- Do it Link... I want to...

He refused, shaking his head and clenching his eyelids. His lips deformed in a grin of pain, his thick veins appeared in his neck and on his sweaty forehead. Ilia timidly raised her knee to rub it against Link's thigh. 

\- Make love to me Link... 

\- I.. I don't want to... I can't... 

\- Please, do it.. 

Ilia's voice was pleading, Link grimaced in pain, his head bowed, trying to hide his broken face with a silent sob. But his flowing tears began to fall pearls on ilia's cheeks.

He wanted to get up, free her, and disappear or even die on the spot. But his cursed, overpowering instincts demanded this warm, virgin body, lying beneath his own.

His expression went from carnal thirst, to rage and shame, in a destabilizing disorder. 

Then, screaming, he threw himself to the side and fell on his back. He tugged at his sandy blond hair as he rolled on the flaying ground, uttering bestial cries. His toes tensed up digging into the wet earth and his fists violently hammered his own body and face as he cried out to Ilia to leave.

But what was going on? Worried, Ilia wanted to get close to him and help him, but she had a hiccup of horror when she saw a beast coming at full speed and jumping over her head to land near Link.

Morrigan grunted at Ilia, raising her tail and ears. 

\- I... I understand, I'm leaving...

As she walked away, Ilia took one last look over her shoulder. Morrigan was lying on Link, who was clinging tightly against her, burying her face in the she-wolf's fluffy neck. She heard him speak in a voice trembling in incomprehensible jargon, his voice choking in the reassuring fur.

Ilia was at the same time shocked, lost, disappointed but above all very worried... She had to have a discussion with Shad now... This man that Link loved instead of her... This man who must surely know much more about the hero than she did.


	33. Chapter 33

\- Hm? What, going home right now? Nah... we're good here, right?

His still trembling fingers were digging into the soft, fluffy hair to rub her where she liked it the most. 

\- Just a little more and we're off. I mean I'm leaving... Yeah, if the others see you it'll be panic in the village...It's a bummer. 

Link had the stone that Morrigan found, tied around his neck now. Morrigan contorted herself to find his face and flooded it with generous strokes of her tongue that made Link smile, then she licked his fingers with a yelp as he put his hand on her nose to calm her down. 

\- Ew! don't do that cutie, you know where they've been! 

By coming back to him, the she-wolf had calmed the impulses that had taken control of Link's body, but he still had to relieve himself, seeing that his guilty limb wasn't softening. He'd had to move away from the sight of the she-wolf, and take care of it manually hidden behind a tree. His fingers still smelled of cum, but it didn't seem to bother Morrigan, who continued to lick them. 

\- Come on, I have to move, Shad must be tired of waiting for me and he's probably hungry, I'm starting to get hungry too... 

He said that as he stood up when his stomach started growling. Come to think of it, he had only been back in Ordon for two days and there was nothing to eat at home. Link then went back to the idea he'd had earlier at the sheepfold and thought that Shad would be happy to eat a good rabbit stew that Link would make himself. He glanced at his four-legged friend . 

\- Hunting party babe? 

Morrigan barked enthusiastically and Link put his hand on his chest at the stone to change into a wolf. 

The two canids ran into the woods, running side by side with their senses alert, grazing the bushes and low branches. 

\- I've never seen you hunt before! 

Morrigan beat him to the front to stand on a rock and sniff the air. What could she say to him? That she wasn't really hunting? That she was feeding mostly in human form? The mere idea of telling him who she was frightened her, what if he rejected her? He had sympathy for Roze, of course, but he loved Morrigan deeply. No, he would never learn the truth. 

\- A doe there and her cub. 

\- Oh yesss let's forget the rabbits! 

Link joined her, he could smell them too and they resumed their hunt, following the trail of their prey. 

\- What's your real name? 

The she-wolf shook her ears and tried to press her run to get ahead of him again, but Link easily caught her to run at his level. 

\- My name's Morrigan, you know that. 

\- I named you Morrigan... 

\- And it suits me very well. 

\- So, you didn't have a name before you met me? Where are you from? You're Gilvanian, right?

Morrigan slowed down her run and collapsed behind a wall of bushes and brambles and Link positioned himself near her. 

\- Yes, I'm a Gilvania she-wolf. 

Link sighed, he knew her more cheerful than that. Every time he took on his animal form, Morrigan was less affectionate with him, as if they were just "colleagues" of sorts. Whereas as a human, he was entitled to her kisses, hugs and teasing. 

\- What's wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore? 

Morrigan remained focused on the doe and her fawn, but Link's question had already destabilized her, as she wasn't used to hunting... And of course she loved him, more than anything else in the world. She'd loved him right away several months ago and now he had become her reason for living since few weeks. She was just afraid that he would recognize her voice... That was the only reason why Morrigan didn't talk to him much. 

\- I see, you really don't love me anymore then... 

Link added in a falsely sulky tone hoping she would answer him. 

\- I love you with all my being Link... And much more, you know that, so stop bugging me. 

\- Okay I'll stop, but tell me one more time.

\- Stop bugging me now.

\- Not that, what you were saying before. 

\- The deer's leaving Link... So, when you're ready.

Link giggled in a cute yelp then raised his nose to gauge the direction of the wind before crawling under the bush. He was very happy to have heard Morrigan tell him that she cared so much for him, even though he already knew it with all her affectionate gestures, but it reassured him to hear her say it in her own voice and to see how faithful this wild she-wolf was to him.

_____________________________________________

Shad didn't know where to start.

Ilia was sitting in front of him, staring at him with an empty gaze, inexpressive. Waiting for Shad to answer her question. 

When Ilia came in without knocking, she found Shad sitting at the table, patiently waiting for Link to return. He looked very disturbed when he saw Ilia disembark and walk towards him, to take a seat at the table without saying anything, for a moment that seemed to last an eternity. She hadn't mentioned Shad's love relationship with Link, she already knew enough, they love each other, there was nothing more to know about it. Accepting things as they were is another story, but the facts are there... What could she do about it? 

Then she'd finally spoken, in a calm voice.

\- Link just had a fit... He threw himself at me.

Shad looked up and Ilia saw in his eyes that he knew exactly what she means.

\- It happened after I accidentally ripped off this stone... What's going on with him? I've never seen him like this before...

Shad's fingers were wiggling on the table, his stress was palpable. He was'nt prepared for such a situation. To find himself alone in front of Ilia and to have to explain to her himself the more than delicate problem concerning the man they both love. From what Ilia had just told him, she and Link must've had a very heated discussion and apparently, things turned out very badly.

\- Is Link okay?

he began and Ilia shook her head slowly, avoiding looking at him. The pressure was eating away at her chest, she was having a hard time accepting the feelings these two men had for each other. And to hear Shad ask after Link in such a worried voice, almost brought tears to her eyes again, but she remained stoic.

\- No, he was in a very bad way... Then this she-wolf came and...

She frowned, thinking how mysterious this animal was.

-... And she consoled him, so to speak... I think he should get better soon.

\- She did it often, she's a bit like his guardian angel if I dare say so. And to answer your question... 

Shad took a long breath, what he was about to tell her was hard to talk about and very hard to hear and understand. But Ilia deserved these explanations and he was the only one who could give them to her right now. 

And that's when he realized that he didn't know where to start. Should he tell her that Link had started behaving strangely the first time Shad felt like touching him by imagining sexual acts involving him? Absolutely not. 

\- Well, you see, there is a secret that Link would have preferred to keep to himself, if his condition would have allowed it. There's this kind of bestial entity that's been living inside him for some time. This thing, which at first glance looks like a demonic animal, is making itself felt more and more inside him and pushing Link to commit acts... Beyond his own will. 

Ilia brought her hands to his mouth, shocked. 

\- Does he...took it out on other women?! 

\- No! No he never did such a thing! But he lives in fear that it will happen to him one day and I'm perfectly aware of it, he has often talked to me about it and I even saw Link on the verge of mutilating himself rather than giving in to his impulses as he... 

Ilia noisily hit the table by putting a hand on his heart. Shad pinched his lips, he wanted to defend the image of Link in the eyes of Ilia but in his impulse, the words had escaped him. 

\- What?! What was he going to do?! Goddesses... 

\- He didn't, I stopped him... 

Ilia blushed, she knew that Link was still in his pants, she'd felt it very well earlier... She had encouraged him to make love to her while he was struggling to hold it in. On his face she'd seen shame, anger and disgust. She then remembered the time she had given him that blowjob in the woods... And everything finally became clear, he didn't especially want her, he was simply unable to resist the temptation.

And all those times when he'd rejected her help to remain closed in on himself... He was gnawed by this thing and he just couldn't talk to her about it, convinced as a man that Ilia wouldn't understand. So, during this trip, he had found Shad... And Shad understood and supported him. 

\- So he suffers so much... All this time. 

This time, Ilia could'nt hold back a tear. She clutched her trembling fist to the table. And after a brief hesitation, Shad put his hand on hers. 

\- Link loves you very much and know that no matter what happens, you will always mean so much to him, he needs you. You're a part of his life... 

The door opened abruptly and Link entered, his shoulders loaded with a doe with a bloody throat and his arm carrying an equally wounded and motionless fawn. He was bare-chested and covered with the blood of his grip, around his waist was tied his tunic that he'd torn earlier in the incident with Ilia. He stopped in front of Ilia and Shad who were sitting at his table, apparently interrupted in the middle of a discussion. 

Link appeared slightly worried for a split second as he looked at them in turn and his eyes lowered as he crossed Ilia's. Then he moved to the back of the room and dropped the doe heavily on the floor near the cellar.

\- This is for the village. 

He came back with the fawn and went to his small kitchen shaking the game, which he carried under his arm. 

\- And this is for us.

With his back turned, he grabbed a large, sharp knife. He remained silent and motionless for a few seconds, Shad and Ilia didn't say anything either. 

\- I couldn't let the little one live without his mother. And... It wasn't fair to let the mother live without her little one, so... I shot them both. 

Then he put the blade down on the fawn's neck, separating the body from the head. Shad and Ilia watched him at work in silence. Then the girl got up and Shad thought she was about to leave, but she grabbed a bucket to fill it with water and went to stand by Link. The young Hylian did'nt raise his head from his work and acted as if he was alone. 

\- Let me do it... 

Link ignored the girl and his gestures became more abrupt, hitting the animal's bones harder than necessary. Then Ilia put her hand on his arm and Link froze. He looked at Ilia's wrist, where bruises had appeared because of him. 

\- Please, let me cook it for you... 

Link's hand was still clutching the handle of the knife stuck in the bloody wooden plank. He closed his eyes and swallowed bitterly. Then he slowly let go of the knife and suddenly, he hugged Ilia against him, giving in to her, crying, and Ilia gave him back her embrace, crying too. Shad was moved and upset, he could hear them whispering to each other asking for forgiveness. He had a slight smile of relief and even had to wipe away a tear as well. 

Then Link and Ilia looked at each other for a long time, their eyes and nose red and they suddenly started laughing as they dried their tears. 

\- I blew my nose on your shoulder... 

\- It's okay... Naughty witch.

She pushed him with a violent blow from her hip that almost tripped him up. 

\- Come on move from there now, oh my... But look at this mess! What would you do without me? Only goddess know! 

Ilia grabbed a thinner knife and hastened to continue the task that Link had begun, while he was about to take care of the biggest catch for the village. Shad crossed his arms, still sitting, and with a slight pain in his cheeks, he realized that he'd been smiling for a while. 

He thought that it was still too early to tell if Ilia was better or not. Could she still appreciate him as before, or hate him and accept his presence? But seeing Ilia and Link again complicit to the point of swinging nastiness was more than reassuring for Shad and for the moment it was enough. 

Ilia bent down on the bucket to clean the fresh and bloody pieces of meat. She looked discreetly at Link, busy skinning the doe and wondered if behind his peaceful look, he felt as guilty as she did. She was convinced that he was, just like she is right now... To repair their friendship, he too wore this mask that hid this horrible feeling of guilt, when they had almost destroyed this precious bond forever. 

Moments later, the two Hylians and the Ordonian girl were all three sitting at the table as a delicious smell of stew filled the house and the cellar now contained crates of salted deer meat. It was getting late, but none of the three seemed to want to go to bed right away. 

Shad was rewriting all the notes he had made during his trip. It was very long... He felt almost nostalgic when he arrived at the notes he had made while he was a captive at the Gilvanians, just before Link joined him in his cage. During this five-day period, he'd dreamed so many times of being at home, rereading the writings of his ordeal... And now he was there. Even though he was at Link's house instead of his own, it was even better.

Link played distractedly with the dagger that Shad had taken from him, when they were near the oasis at Gerda's house in Gilvania. Ilia, who was patiently sewing Link's Ordonian tunic, knew this object very well. It was she who'd given this dagger to Link two years ago, for his eighteenth birthday. Then the scholar gently retrieved the object from Link's hand, taking it out of his daydreams and they exchanged a discreet loving smile that Ilia noticed all the same. The girl raised an inquiring eyebrow when Shad placed the dagger between two pages of his notebook and the scholar felt compelled to explain himself, not knowing that the object was from Ilia.

\- I don't like weapons generaly, but this one makes an excellent bookmark.

\- I see that, I'd offered it to Link, thinking it would be useful to him... 

At these words, Shad lost his means and stared motionless, the girl who looked slightly upset. 

\- It was I.. who gave him your dagger. Shad left his own to a pirate, to save my life, I was in deep shit... 

Explained Link and Ilia suddenly looked confused and sorry and she shook her head and rubbed her temples. 

\- You really put your life in danger every chance you got... 

Then she looked up at Shad. 

\- I'm... I just ... I can't thank you enough for bringing Link back safe and sound, thank you. You deserve that dagger a hundred times more than he does. 

Shad blushed, and not knowing what to say, he just stuttered and thanked her. Ilia sighed as she put the sewn garment on the table and got up from her chair and Link did the same.

\- The stew is ready, I'll let you dine quietly...

\- Are you leaving? I'd like you to stay for dinner. 

\- No, I'm really not hungry and I have to get up early tomorrow and then... I guess you two need to be alone.. together. 

With these words, Ilia gently caressed Link's cheek and politely bowed her head towards Shad before leaving. 

The two men dined in silence. Shad was very curious about what had happened in the woods with Ilia, but seeing that Link wasn't talking about it, he felt that he just didn't want so, at least not right now. After cleaning the dishes, Link unhooked his lantern from the wall and climbed up the ladder to the second floor, signaling Shad to follow him. 

Then the scholar first went to the cellar to change into a more comfortable outfit for bed. This morning, when he stood in the cellar, he worried that Ilia would find out what was going on between him and Link. And now that evening, as he stood once again in front of that mirror, looking at the hickey on his neck, his heart was much lighter now that Ilia knew the truth. 

He came out of the cellar and climbed up the ladder to join his lover. Finally, after such a long day that could have ended tragically, he was now going to be able to lie down in Link's arms. At the thought alone, Shad forgot all the stress he'd accumulated since the end of the day. As he walked up the stairs, he passed a landing where a small desk was set up with pictures of the Ordonians children, a smiling goat and Epona. He could even see a few scribbled papers on the table and chuckled as he examined the hero's clumsy and misspelled handwriting. Shad realized once again how madly in love he's with this boy.

Without waiting anymore, he quickly climbed the last ladder, in a hurry to get to him, and when he got there, he found Link lying on a pile of blankets and goat skins. The place was quite narrow, just enough room to put down some bedding, but it gave a very warm feeling. He lay down next to Link and Link immediately moved closer to Shad, to stick to his back and put his arm around him. He hummed with pleasure in the scholar's long ear and made him shiver.

\- You should sleep, old boy, after a such day... 

But Link slipped his fingers through the silky red hair to gently scratch his head and Shad tilted slightly to enjoy the massage. 

\- What did you and Ilia talk about? 

Shad hadn't thought Link would ask him this question, however, he should've expected it, so he shrugged his shoulders slightly and took a calm voice. 

\- It was quite brief, I had to explain some things to her... She was trying to understand what happened to you in the woods. 

Link didn't answer, he didn't even try to find out more about the "things" that Shad had revealed to Ilia, it was quite clear to him. Then he felt Link's fingers leave his head, to tighten his arms around him. 

\- Shad, wake me up if I have a nightmare. 

\- I will.

_____________________________________________

In the early morning, Shad was awakened by the enthusiastic children's laughter playing outside. He stood up yawning and lazily put his glasses back on. 

Link wasn't there, so Shad thought that in the future, he should wake up earlier. Especially with the new position that Queen Zelda was planning to give him. How good it was... This bright future, his story with Link... It was almost too good to be true, but it was true. 

Once outside, he saw Talo, Malo and Beth near the house. Talo was having fun shooting with Link's slingshot at the targets hanging around, his little brother was looking at him critically, and Beth turned her attention to Shad and she walked up to him perky and perky. 

\- Hi! I'm Beth! My parents run the village shop. You're from Hyrule, aren't you? 

\- Um, yes I... 

\- Oh wow! That's great! Oh tell me, is it true that everyone wears fancy, trendy clothes there? I would love to visit the citadel some day ! 

Malo stepped in to cut her off. 

\- I find your infatuation far too excessive. There's nothing extraordinary there, life is expensive, the city dwellers are snobbish and the guards are paid to drink at the tavern. 

\- You speak! It's you who opened a business there, how can you be so unpleasant, you dwarf! 

It was unusual for Shad to witness children bickering, the village had very few inhabitants and yet, it was full of life. 

\- Tell me kids, did you happen to see Link by any chance? 

\- He's in the meadows with Jaggle, Fado and some strangers who arrived this morning. Ilia and Mayor Bo are going to join them in a little while, you could go with them! 

answered Beth. It was a good idea, Shad did'nt know anything about this region, for him, all the corners of Ordon looked the same, he would be unable to find his way alone. But he had to admit that he was still a little apprehensive about seeing Ilia again. The evening had ended rather well, but there was still a slight uneasiness at the thought of spending time with her, pretending nothing had happened, even though she was perfectly aware that he had just slept in the same bed as Link. 

He was reliving the events of the day before as he walked through the village and hadn't even realized that he was about to cross paths with the mayor and his daughter. Oh, he had no intention of turning back or anything, but the pressure was inevitably on.

\- 'morning Shad! You seem peppy! It's a great day to start the hard work ahead, are you ready to hit some nails !? 

Shad had never really experimented with manual work, he was caught off guard and didn't know how to react, but common decency wanted him to be willing to make himself useful during his stay in Ordon. However, before he could even respond, Ilia suddenly turned to his father. 

\- Daddy, come on! You're making him uncomfortable! We don't expect our guests to work for us! 

Bo' scratched his head and approached the scholar to grab his arm. 

\- You're right Ilia, my apologies Shad! And then with such thin arms, I doubt very much that you'll be able to take on the tasks that await us! 

He was'nt wrong. Despite his ideal size, he did'nt have a musculature as developed as Link or Fado or the other men of the village, used to physical work. But as a man, Shad couldn't help feeling slightly offended, so his decision was made, he was going to participate!

_____________________________________________

The once vast meadows, once green and covered with grasses and wild flowers, had now given way to stretches of land freshly turned over as far as the eye can see. 

It's now three days since the labor equipment was ready and the real work had begun. Sacks of seed were placed here and there on the fields ready for sowing. The workers came from all over Hyrule. Among them, not counting the Ordonians, were Hylians, Hyruleans with normal ears and even Gorons, whose contribution made the work much easier. 

After a long day of hard work, all were now settled for a deserved rest on a still virgin part of the great meadow. Some had come with their families and the children of the new arrivals were playing with the Ordonian children, chasing each other among the men sitting on the grass. Renado, who was also present, prepared an elixir to revive the exhausted workers. Next to him, Uli and Pergie kneaded bread while Ilia and Sera baked it on flat stones on the fire. 

The smells of fresh earth, warm bread, burnt wood and cherry trees... All this mixed with the soft and warm atmosphere that had taken place in the fields since the beginning of the work. Peacefulness reigned, solidarity and altruism were the words that perfectly defined the spirit of this great team. 

A little further away, in the distance, Link, Shad and Fado were resting together under the cherry trees. They were shirtless and still sweating, like most of the other men on the fields. At first, Shad was determined to stay fully clothed, but the more intense the work became, the more his resolve was gone, because very quickly he got so hot that he would've been working in his underwear if he hadn't found it more than indecent. 

Fado breathed a long sigh of frustration.

\- I wonder in what state I'll find the sheepfold tomorrow... Tending the goats in the morning, working in the fields in the afternoon... It's a rather disconcerting rhythm for the cattle. 

Link elbowed him slightly. 

\- You're not obliged to come to the fields, if you prefer to take care only of the goats it's good, don't break your head, we're quite numerous! 

\- You're joking! I'm more than proud to participate here! 

\- Well, why complaining then ? ... You sighed like some old bitch. 

\- Hey! and since when did you become so insolent again! Watch out Link, I'm twice your size, you could bite your fingers off if you mess with me ! 

\- Can't help but craping with you bro', your ass face calls to do so at miles around, even from death mountain. 

Shad had to hold back a laugh, were they getting seriously arguing? It was very hard to tell. 

\- Come on! Get up runt! Assume your words! 

Fado tightened the fabrics around his pants and positioned one hand on the floor and the other on his knee, provoking Link into a sumo duel. The response was immediate, Link faced him and lifted his leg to hit it on the floor before positioning himself as his opponent. Then he smiled at Shad who was watching them, very amused by this new distraction. 

\- Shad, you face the winner. 

\- Your invitation is sincerely appreciated, but no thanks, no way! I'll easily enjoy the show just where I am... 

\- It's a pity, I would've loved to dominate you as a reward... 

Link's reply was heavy with innuendo, since Fado didn't know their love connection, only Shad could understand the hint from the shirtless blond, and he now saw him with another eye in this crouching posture. It was terribly exciting... 

\- Well, then let's agree on the prize to be won! 

Fado said, he frowned with a decided frown as he pointed at Link. 

\- The loser will clean the sheepfold alone for two months in a row! And the... The winner... The winner will marry Ilia!

Shad and Link were surprised first and then Link laughed his head off. 

\- So I'll let you win just for the pleasure of watching Ilia smash your face! 

\- And why would I do such a thing? 

That sweet familiar voice shut them all up. Ilia came forward with a humble smile and a serene look on her face. She sat down next to Shad and opened the little canvas bag to take out some warm bread and handed it to the scholar. 

\- Come on, boys, let's wait and see who gets the privilege of a good beating from the Wicked Witch of Ordon. 

Link's features relaxed and he smiled tenderly at her, while Fado became as red as a peony. Then the two men began the fight, turning around before running into each other and trying to get the better of each other. Fado's slaps were as generous as Mayor Bo's, but Link's small size was more of an advantage, combined with his strength. It was a very pleasant distraction for Shad and Ilia as they ate while watching the two sweaty bullies get in each other's faces. 

\- Wanna bet? 

\- Excuse me? 

\- Twenty rubies that these two will knock each other out with their nonsense. 

Shad burst out laughing and had to hold back his glasses. 

\- How could I bet against that, my goodness, it's an outcome that promises to be hilarious! 

Ilia finally deigned to look at him, she smiled softly and nodded her head. 

\- I agree...Look at those two morons stinking of goat dung...WE HAVE'NT ALL THE EVENING THE BIGGERS, MORE NERVES! 

\- It's as if they didn't work all day... How can we have so much energy?

The two men were clutching each other by the waist and had been pushing each other for a while hoping to push the other one back. Link discreetly glanced at Shad, who raised his eyebrows, not sure he understood his lover's intentions. Then suddenly, Link deliberately left a slight breach in his defense and Fado took the opportunity to violently shoot his fist into the face of the smaller man, before running into him, almost lifting him up and sending him falling on his buttocks.

Shad and Ilia applauded while the two Ordonians sumos finally joined them to take their place at their side. Fado was bleeding from his nose and a slight bump protruded from his forehead, Link had a tumoured cheekbone and a split lower lip. 

\- Come on, do your thing Fado... 

said Link, who lay breathless, half a smile on his wounded lips. 

\- Seriously guys, you deserve that I take one to hit the other, that's all you're going to win! 

Ilia served them delicious bread from Uli that the whole village enjoyed. Fado accepted his share from Ilia's hand and blushing, they looked away from each other when their eyes met. He bit into the bread and bent down to reach Link and pull his ear's ring. 

\- Guess who's gonna pick up the goat droppings for the next two months? 

\- Hahaha! Screw you yeah? 

\- Watch out! I feel like I'm up to the task to kick the shit out of you one more time! 

Link turned his eyes to the bottom of the meadow at the edge of the woods and straightened up. 

\- Yeah, maybe later on... 

He stretched out and shook his arms slightly to relax the tension in his shoulders. Then, without saying anything, he walked away to the woods alone. Fado whistled to catch his attention.

\- Well? You're leaving, defeat is so hard to accept? 

\- Need to answer the call of nature, I'll take a poop for you my dear.

\- Eeww! You're such a gross-out Link! 

Answered Ilia as she threw a small innocuous pebble toward him. When he was far enough away, he nodded his head over his shoulder and Shad then got up to follow him, leaving Fado and Ilia alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So to start with, I hadn't planned to shipping Ilia and Fado, I was planning a slightly more lonely future for her. Then a reader blew my mind. Imagining what I could write about it, I thought it could be pretty cool and actually I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Thanks ShadLink64! 🤪


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a lot of sexual content, even if the fic is rated explicit, I still want to specify it for this part. 🙃
> 
> _________________________

Link's hands glide over the smooth white skin of his hip in a slow caress that made Shad moan. He positioned himself above him, pressing his tense, hard sex against his own, leaning towards his face to kiss him. 

\- You are so sweet... 

Their fingers intertwined to grip each other as Link slowly penetrated him, inch by inch. His lips left his and he groaned in a low voice as he felt his dick squeeze into the soft, narrow walls. 

The pain quickly dissipated giving way to pleasure, Shad was used to it by now. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of heat rising between his thighs. His hands freed themselves from Link's, to pass them behind him and caress his back. He massaged the muscles between his shoulder blades and slid slowly lower to grab his butt and press them more against him. 

\- Ahh... Harder Link... 

\- Want me to fuck you harder? 

\- Please ... 

Link leaned on his fists to straighten his chest from Shad's body. He grabbed his hardened sleeve, stroking it up and down while the other hand stroked his inner thighs. 

\- Tell me if I hurt you. 

Shad nodded as he looked at him through his closed eyelids. Link went deeper into him, until his unruly pubic hair covered his testicles. He made slight movements, letting him get used to the thickness of his cock, then leaned back closer to accelerate his back and forth gradually and started to fuck him more intensely. 

Shad squeezed the hero's buttocks in his hands, spreading them wide apart and even dared to let a finger explore his groove, to tease his hole, before letting a phalanx penetrate it. 

\- Ohh... You're getting reckless Shad... 

He gasped, sinking deeper and deeper into him. Shad barely straightened his head, just to reach the twili necklace around the neck of the hero, whose black stone with orange splinters hung dangling under his movements. He kissed this stone, recognizing the benefits it brings to his lover, and fell on the pillow, moaning, giving in to the passionate fuck. Their skin clacked on each other in a wet sound mixing with their voices heavy with lust. 

He looked at Link's face and his expression became more and more tense, Shad felt his strength invade him with each stroke of the hips that struck against him. 

\- All mine... Only mine.. aaahhhh... you feel good in there, you love my dick inside you huh? My hottie nerd.. 

\- I do... Ahh Link... You'd make the goddesses themselves come... 

\- Hmm... Feel how your ass is hungry for my cock..my love...

\- I feel you.. I feel... Hooohh Yes It's coming.. 

\- Ugh.. Gonna come too... 

Link slammed his groin harder between the redhead's butt and Shad closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream. He felt every muscle in his body contracting with pleasure as Link continued to hit his g-spot by biting his lower lip, feeling his dick being deliciously crushed by the contractions of his pelvic muscles.

Shad's belly was covered with semen and Link had some on his too. He slowed down and slowly withdrew to lie down next to him. Shad was breathing deeply, sweating and recovering from his orgasm. He pulled back his wet hair stuck to his forehead and turned his head towards Link who was masturbating vigorously. 

\- You haven't come yet... 

Link nodded his head. 

\- Wait, let me take care of that for you. 

Link put his arms behind his head and Shad sat down between his wide-open thighs to relieve him. 

\- I'm gonna miss you Link...

His hand slipped from the base to the tip while the other hand rubbed the swollen, wet head and tickled his slit, making Link pant. 

\- Haaahhhh... Don't go Shad please... don't leave me..Hhoohhh... 

\- I have no choice my love, believe me, I want more than anything to stay here with you, forever. 

He felt Link's dick vibrate and saw him tensing as his breath accelerated, frantically lifting his chest. 

\- Look at me when you cum... 

Link opened his eyes and straightened up to bring his face closer to his own. He looked down at the hands that were jerking him off and Shad raised his chin to catch his eye. 

\- I want to looking at your ecstatic gaze while you cuming.. 

His hand jerked him off faster, Link opened his mouth and did his best to stare at Shad without rolling his eyes and bending over. He made a loud moan followed by a long, deep sigh as he came into his lover's hands and collapsed heavily, taking powerful spasms, rolling over the blankets. Then they huddled together and start making out. 

\- Is this true? If you had a choice, would you be willing to stay here, with me forever? 

\- Without hesitating for a second, you don't realize how much I love you. I've never loved anyone so much... My feelings for you are of an irrepressible intensity, they're beyond me ...

His fingers slipped into the Hero's dirty blonde locks as he stared at him lovingly. 

\- So come back to me quickly, I can't do without you... Got it? 

\- I promise, I love you.

\- I love you too... 

After a very long silence, suggesting that they had both fallen asleep, Shad caressed Link's arm up to his shoulder and moved his fingers up to his long ear, teasing the tip in a circular motion. 

\- Link, are you asleep? 

\- Hnn...Not yet... 

Shad pressed his lips against his ear and shyly smiled, a little embarrassed at the not very reasonable request he was about to make. 

\- Please Link, fuck me again...

_____________________________________________

It was still very early that morning in Ordon. It had been a long time since he had been up so early. Standing at the window, watching the dawn behind the curtains, he saw Link walk through the village with Shad, walking to Mayor Bo's house. Rusl did'nt hear his wife get up to join him. 

Uli approached him, at a snail's pace. She had never seen him standing on his feet since Renado had brought him home in an unrecognizable state. To tell the truth, Uli feared a violent reaction from her husband if she ever tried to talk to him, when he seemed lost, far in his head, staring at the dawn rising. 

\- Darling? Are you okay? 

Uli didn't know what else to tell him. All those days spent trying to talk to him and hearing him growl inhumanly for any answer had left a deep impression on the young mother. 

\- You're up. Don't worry, I think I'm better, go back to bed Uli, I'll join you soon. 

Rusl's voice was still slightly scratched and borrowed a much lower note than before. But... For the first time since the end of the war, he had expressed himself clearly with words and seemed to recognize his wife. Uli's heart almost froze, filled with an intense emotion she hadn't felt in ages. She went to the bedside table and uncorked a bottle containing a pink liquid, Renado's famous remedy. She poured a dose into a bowl of water and walked towards her husband. 

Rusl looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to the bowl, which she held close to his lips, silently urging him to drink its contents. After drinking his remedy in one go, he took the bowl from his wife's hands and placed it on the table, sliding his fingers over Uli's temple to her ear, to release a lock of rebellious hair from her face. Then, after weeks of separation, fears and doubts, they kissed, as they once did, finally soothing their hearts from all their pain.

_____________________________________________

\- I had forgotten that the trip was so long (sigh) I can't wait to finally be able to walk on cobblestones ... 

\- Once a city-dweller, always a city-dweller eh? 

\- Link, I'm also from the country, you know that. But I'm not hiding the fact that I'm starting to miss city life and my little habits.

Link couldn't help but have a slight nervous twitch in his eyebrows. 

\- I see... 

\- Oh, but... But I meant it last night, you know, I'd be really happy to leave all this to live with you in Ordon... I had a wonderful time there, it's been a long time since I've felt so happy and surrounded and... So close to you. 

\- I wish it could have lasted forever.

Shad blushes as he nods. He would also have liked it to last longer, despite the hard and laborious work in the fields, which he insisted on participating in every day, life in the village of Ordon was peaceful and harmonious. He had felt so different at first and yet, very soon, he felt like he was part of this big family that are the Ordonians and he was already starting to miss them all. 

\- Well Morrigan is not with us today? I thought she was following you in all your travels. 

\- Yes, she is, I can feel her there not far away. 

After a few hours of walking, the two men settled under a tree to rest in the shade of the early summer sun. The ramparts of the castle were visible and further on, one could see the river from Lake Hylia flowing under the bridges into the sewers of castle town. 

Link bit his juicy apple as he watched Shad do the same. The scholar looked distracted, raising his head and watching the birds nestle in the hollows of the tree. He had lost weight and his fingers were not as neat as they used to be. Then he lowered his head and was about to bite the fruit again when he met the swordsman's gaze, who had been staring at him for a while. 

\- Is something wrong? 

\- Nothing, you're just beautiful.

Link had said that in a casual tone, as if he was evoking something obvious. He finished the last bite of apple and turned his blue-gray eyes towards the rocky cliffs, where the she-wolf was standing at a distance. Link put his hands around her mouth and uttered a long, high-pitched whistle that made the she-wolf run towards him. Morrigan yelped and hopped around waving her tail.

\- She seems to be very happy to see us. 

\- No wonder, she must've stayed hidden during all these days in Ordon. 

Link grabbed the she-wolf in his arms, pulled her up against him and showered her with hugs and caresses. 

\- There, we hunted together once. But I didn't see her any more. I know a mare who will be very jealous! eh beauty? 

Link hadn't forgotten Ilia's threat this morning. If he ever came back without Epona, the girl had vowed to put a wool clipper on his hair, just when he least expected it. Link took off his hat and brushed his strand again as he thought back on her words. Clearly, he couldn't leave Castle Town alone without Epona, what did she think? 

\- How stupid she can be sometimes... 

\- What are you saying? 

\- Nothing, I was thinking out loud. 

Shad repositioned himself on the grass to be in front of him. He thought for a moment while biting the inside of his cheek, a question had been running through his head since that night and he didn't really know how to approach it. Link was pensive, staring blankly into the void, Morrigan nibbling at the piece of dried meat he was carelessly holding, before leaving it to her. 

\- First of all, I want to apologize for what I'm about to say, you made me promise to wake you up every time this happened and this time I didn't. I'm sorry. 

Link looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

\- Well, that night in your sleep you said some very strange and even disturbing things. You seemed to be talking to someone... An enemy. 

Shad was nervously tugging at the hem of his sleeve, waiting for his lover's answer and apprehensive about his reaction. 

\- Yeah...I don't know. I rarely remember my nightmares when I woke up. 

Link was lying, he remembered precisely every nightmare he had and this one in particular. He said no more, leaving Shad in the fog of his evasive response. The scholar watched him get up and pick up the master sword and his shield, putting them on his back. He reached out his hand to Shad to help him get up. 

\- We'd better get back on the road now, if we want to get there before nightfall. 

He stretched and tightened his armguard by tapping the tips of his boots on the ground.

\- We've been walking since dawn, when you get home you'll need a lot of rest if you wanna shine in your new job tomorrow. 

Shad nodded silently, he felt a little guilty about asking this question, which now left him feeling like he had put a chill between them. But Link naturally took him by the hand to get back on the road, and so they traveled until they reached the gates of Castle Town. 

They had separated quite quickly in a brief embrace, but had not neglected to whisper "I love you" in each other's ears before they parted. Link was in a hurry, evening was beginning to fall and he wanted to get his boots shined near the Malomart, before visiting Zelda.

_____________________________________________

Zelda poured fresh water over her face, hoping to relieve the unexplained fever attacks she had been having since the twilight era and which had increased considerably since her return from Gilvania. She examined her reflection in the mirror, sometimes she seemed to see dark streaks appearing under her skin... Then they suddenly disappeared, making her think that she was becoming prone to hallucinations. 

Since then, she had almost gotten used to seeing her face deformed, it no longer frightened her. No, what Zelda continued to fear were those dark thoughts that commanded her to act like a tyrant, at a time when she is more than ever expected to be tolerant and reasonable. She was aware of her condition... She was marked... 

She dried herself carefully and looked at herself one last time. Judging her appearance presentable, she went to join Link in the next room, which was her office. 

\- Are you feeling better? 

\- Yes, much better, thank you. 

She blew as she settled down at her desk and leaned over to the table, joining her hands under her chin. 

\- So, tell me everything, how are the cultures going? 

\- It's going well, we've ploughed and seeded three thirds of the five plots of land surrounding the village and two thirds of the pumpkin fields are now for growing grain. Four hectares have also been farmed across the province and germination is already visible. Harvesting will be possible within the next two to three moons and we will be able to supply eighty percent of grain needs through Hyrule. If all goes well... 

Link stepped forward to give Zelda a detailed report written by Mayor Bo. 

\- It has to be, let's make it all work out for the best. The nation depends entirely on these crops... 

Zelda replied, holding the paper between her thin, trembling fingers, taking a quick glance at the report. She closed her eyes, clenching her eyelids, before reopening them and appearing to stare at a point in the void that only she seemed to see. 

\- Zelda? 

\- Yes... Yes, I'm here, please excuse me. I had a particularly short night. Let's continue, according to the report of the chief of your village, the manpower is not enough... 

\- The fields are vast and to provide effective maintenance, Bo felt that a few more people would be good to ensure optimal watering of the crops. 

\- It seems logical to me, I'm thinking of getting the Zora people to help with the mass irrigation that is needed for a... Such an operation... 

Zelda tightened her eyelids once again, tilting her head to the side, starting in a choked, almost faint voice. 

\- If they are ready to make you irrigating equipment... using their technology.... And... To... Their know-how in... Hydraulic mechanisms... 

Link moved closer to bypass the queen's desk. The moment he got close to her, Zelda collapsed from her chair, falling into Link's arms who caught her just in time. 

\- Guards! Somebody! Get a doctor here now ! 

\- No...please, Link...I'll be fine, thank you. 

Zelda pulled on the Hero's strong shoulders to get support and stand up, Link was still holding her. Her legs were shaking and she moved, leaning on him, to the couch in a corner of the room. She let herself gently fall on the couch and lowered her head, placing one hand on her chest, slowly regaining her mind. She didn't breathe a word of explanation, pretending not to see the Hero standing in front of her.

\- You've don't really sleep these days, right ? 

Zelda just nodded vaguely. 

\- I don't sleep well either, I... I still have that nightmare... 

Link didn't want to say any more, what's the point of talking to her about it? His role was to protect her and look after her physical and mental well-being, not to tell her about his own problems. 

\- That same dream... These same words... Always. 

Zelda had said in a feverish voice, haunted by a trauma that had never left her, that of the spirit of Ganondorf possessing her body like a vulgar puppet. Link crouched down to take her hands and catch her eyes. 

\- It's an eternal cycle... 

\- The story of light and shadow... 

\- '' will be written in blood. ''

They pronounced this last sentence together, both troubled to learn that they had been having the exact same dream for a long time. 

\- Link... You see him too, don't you? In your nightmares... 

\- Yes, he talks to me as if he's not really dead... Like he's on waiting... 

\- He never dies. As the chosen ones, our role is to repel the evil that he generates by all our means, this destiny is traced since the dawn of time, it's written in blood and will continue to perpetuate through our descendants. 

Link released queen's hands as he stood up. 

\- Then it'll never end, no matter what we do. Why do goddesses allow such a thing? 

Zelda watched him as he dragged his feet off the mat and away to his bookcase. He examined the trinkets and picked up a small obsidian sculpture of a twili to take a closer look at it. 

\- There are elements that exist only to restore order and balance to the world. The predator hunts the prey, the day hunts the night and vice versa, light hunts the shadow and the good hunts the evil ... You, me and even Ganondorf. We are an integral part of this cycle that rules our world, like parts of a gear, peace cannot prosper without the presence of the evil one and perversion only appears in times of peace. 

\- Hnn... Except that peace has never really prospered... Is it because we are not up to the task? Or is it that this '' Cycle'' is only a simple entertainment for the goddesses who just have fun to driving us up the wall... Often I have the impression that they see us as stupid pawns, that they can manipulate whenever they want. Aren't they supposed to be the creators of all this stuff? Those... elements you were talking about. So their status of divinity doesn't allow them to control their own creations?

\- There's no such thing as limitless power... The evil king's perverted powers far exceed those of the goddesses, just as our duty and our destinies exceed our will.

\- Yeah... duty and destiny also imposed by the goddesses. Why had they created a power as dangerous as the triforce and entrust it to beings whose intentions escape them !? 

Zelda got up to walk towards him, the worried mine. She knew her Hero well, he was of a humble and optimistic temperament and was not normally in the habit of denigrating the goddesses or questioning his role as a savior. Or did she not know him that well after all? If Link was having those same nightmares, would it also mean that he was as cursed as she is? Was this evil affecting him so much that he lost his faith? After a quick thought, this possibility seemed very logical to Zelda.

\- Link, I know your body is under this curse too, I know you're like me. 

Zelda left a long silence before resuming. 

\- The three sides of the triforce coexist and must remain so. Its fragments live in each of the hosts chosen by the goddesses. Ganondorf and the fragment of strength are banished, so the triforce is broken in the world here below and the consequences are reflected in the two remaining chosen ones. 

She came closer to him.

\- We are now tainted, sharing the burden of the evil king's own perversions. Cruelty, vice and coveted for wisdom... And debauchery, lust and bitterness stain the pure heart of the heir of courage, am I right ? 

Link opened his eyes wide, unable to hold his impassive expression before the revelations of his queen any longer. Zelda saw shame invade the face of her Hero, who now looked like a child who had just wet the bed. She tilted her head back slightly and walked to her desk. 

\- Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...

\- How do you do it? 

Suddenly Link cut her off. 

\- If you're like me then, how do you silence the voices and the force that pushes you to do things you would never normally do?

Zelda glanced at the Hero's chest where the presence of the twili stone was palpable. 

\- I'm glad that you were able to see her again and that she was able to give you her precious help... As for me, unfortunately, I feel my protective magic failing as this evil grows within me. 

\- There's surely a way to remedy this! You're the queen of Hyrule, if there's one person who should be spared from this shit it's you! 

Link pulled his sword from his back and threw it to the ground before grabbing the stone around his neck, determined to offer it to the queen. He hesitated for a second, not sure what reaction it would provoke in him, it should be fine, he had relieved himself the day before with Shad. And once again, Link felt horribly ashamed and sick to think how addicted he had become to it. 

\- I'm not sure what might happen then, once I remove it, please use your magic against me to stop me and call your guards to get me out. 

Still having enough reason not to leave the Hero destitute for her own benefit, Zelda ran to him in a panic and grabbed his arm to stop him. She shook her head, looked at him in despair and fondly caressed his cheek. 

\- No Link, no... I can't let you do this. I'll be fine, I'll find a way. 

\- We'll find it together Zelda, I'll never let you down.

_____________________________________________

After tidying and cleaning his house from top to bottom, Shad collapsed on his bed, fresh out of the shower. It was late and he thought he needed something to eat before going to bed, but the laziness overcame the thought of getting up to cook. He took off his foggy glasses, letting his sleepy eyelids slowly close without falling asleep.

He missed Link more than he expected. Now that he was traveling alone, he must already be far away from Castle Town. 

How could he sleep alone after spending all these nights in his company? Without his strong and protective arms, his reassuring presence, his natural and musky smell... He turned and turned around in his sheets, gnawed by the lack of this young man who had left, taking his heart with him. 

He want to, or rather, he HAD to think of something else, if he did not want to lose all common sense and throw himself after Link by giving up his new position on the Royal Council. 

Come to think of it... Was he going to make a good impression in court tomorrow? Will he finally be able to change people's minds with his new writings? Would it positively influence the scientific community to give him their much hoped-for credit? Of course, Queen Zelda will be there to support his claims and testify to the veracity of his story, she, who was present when Shad visited cities in the sky in Gilvania. 

And with this official act issued by the Ooccas in person, designating him as their official representative, really, the scholar had nothing to fear. 

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He left his room dressed in a simple bathrobe over the towel around his waist and went to check at his door. Hearing the squeaking of the floor echoing from the other side, the man standing outside guessed Shad's presence. 

\- It's me, please open up, man. 

Link's voice got Shad's arms hair ruffled and he quickly opened the door. Seeing Link in the doorway, holding a box of take-out food from the caterer, he instantly forgot all his doubts about the day ahead of him tomorrow. He literally threw himself into him as Link began to open his mouth to talk and dragged him inside, drowning him in tumultuous kisses, barely giving him time to breathe. 

They were sucking face madly, combing each other's hair, dropping hot food on the carpet, bumping into the thin walls and making a racket that surely woke up the neighbors. Shad couldn't let go of him, their dance of wild kisses made Link move backwards, his back against the chest of drawers, and the redhead still sank down on him, his hands holding his thighs tightly to lift him up, to the blond man's amazement, to put him on the furniture crumbling under the weight of stacks of books. The books tumbled to the floor, causing even more noise and disorder. 

Shad dropped his bathrobe at his feet and stucked between Link's open thighs, who wrapped his legs around him. 

\- Miss me already baby? 

\- More than you can imagine! 

Shad kissed his neck, licking and biting gently, pulling at the thick, supple skin, moaning with desire with the slightly salty sweat's taste. Link tilted his head to let him eat his sensitive skin and his hands went down from the red hair to under the towel that was already slipping.

\- Hmm Shad, I should wash myself too first... 

\- I don't mind, I love your taste, I'd fuck you even if you just came back from the sewer. 

\- Hehehe.. Wanna bang me, you said? 

Link giggled as Shad unbuckled the leather belt around his green tunic and went down to stick his head under the garment. Link had never seen him so unleashed, his excitement escalated a notch and he had a hard hard-on. He hiccuped when he felt Shad's teeth clench on his erection trapped in his pants, not very hard, just enough to give him an electrifying sensation and make him gasp with anticipation. 

\- Ohhh yes farm boy, I'm gonna fuck you, again and again until you only have my name in your mouth... 

He said these words as he stuck his mouth against the taut fabric of his pants, impregnating it with his hot, wet breath. He untied the string of the pants to release the heavy limb that stood straight in front of his face. Shad grabbed it in his mouth to suck on the swollen, precum flooded tip. Link dropped an "AAaaaahhhh" and bit his lower lip as he stuck his fingers into his lover's hair, which devoured his dick like a delicious dessert. 

While going at Shad's home, he had no intention of having sex. He had planned to hit the road that very night and only wanted to share a last moment with him over a good meal. But the scholar obviously, had a crazy desire to have sex with him, knowing that he wasn't sure about the next time they would have the opportunity to have so. 

The swordsman tugged at his hair to get him up, and plunged his hungry wolf's gaze into his night-blue eyes. He climbed down from the poor chest of drawers, which cracked under his movement, and stuck his tongue back into Shad's mouth, which rubbed his own against the blond man's canines. They sucked each other's tongues, letting their drool run down the corners of their lips, and then Link backed away abruptly, catching his breath. He undressed his tunic, got rid of his chain mail and the remains, sending his boots against the wall with a kick. 

Shad readjusted his glasses, as if to better admire the Hero's damn well built body. Then Link smiled slightly from the corner of his lip and turned around to lean against the unfortunate chest of drawers, which had definitely not finished taking a beating tonight. Link leaned with one elbow, while the other hand passed behind, to grip the firm cheek of his bulging ass. He tugged it to spread both cheeks apart, letting Shad enjoy the sight of his groove pierced by a very narrow, slightly pinkish flesh hole. 

Shad lost his head to the point of groaning lubriciously just by looking at Link's little asshole, which he had never seen so exposed. He threw himself on his knees to spread his buttocks further apart and dipped his mouth into it to eat him. 

\- Wow... Aahhs damn Shad... You've never done this to me before! 

\- You may be a wolf... But tonight I'm your Alpha male... And you're gonna get it!

\- Hmm yeah... Keep talking to me like that... I love to hear some very dirty crap coming out of your chaste and polite mouth... 

\- I'm not a saint Link... You know the master fucker hiding behind the stuck-up, boring nerd...

He licked and sucked the most private parts of the Hero in the most debauched manner, almost making Link blush with shame. Shad stood up slowly with his tongue dragging along his back, making him bend over and meow. Then he stuck his teeth into his shoulder muscles and Link shouted a cry of surprise. 

\- AAaahh I didn't know you were such a fucking tease... you drive me crazy... 

\- Enough teasing, I'm going to take you and make you moan like you've never done before... 

Shad grabbed his sandy blond hair and pulled him down sharply, forcing him to stick his belly against the piece of furniture in poor condition. He presented his fingers in front of Link's face, who had a mischievous smile that understood the scholar's intentions. He had no idea that this man with such good manners and so well educated, could be so dirty and daring in intimate moments.

He greedily sucked the redhead's fingers and smeared them with drool, then Shad took them down to lubricate the tight hole he coveted so much. Link frowned as he felt the intrusion grow inside him to soften his flesh. 

\- Relax Link don't contract, I'll do it softly ok ?

It was easier said than done. During the weeks spent in Ordon, it was Link who was always on top and Shad under. The only time the scholar had penetrated Link was a long time ago, at that farm on the borders of Hyrule. Shad began to feel like he was forcing him, while his fingers were still struggling to slide in properly. He thought of reversing the roles, if Link didn't like being penetrated, then he didn't want to force him to do anything. 

\- Link, if you don't like it we can... 

\- Stop fucking playing fuck me man ! 

Link ordered by grunting as he turn his head to the side to give him a lightning glance. Shad executed himself on the spot, gradually pushing the tip of his straight dick into the tender, tight hole and pushed gently so as not to hurt the young farm boy ... Link had forgotten how painful it was, he hit the worn wood, frustrated that he couldn't take the penetration as easily as the first time, when he wasn't really himself. 

He gritted his teeth excessively, using all his ability to endure the pain to hold himself from screaming. He lowered his hand down to masturbate and alleviate the pain which taking his gut. He then thought that he had better get used to this practice, because Shad's ecstatic voice moaning behind his back made him understand that he will surely want to fuck him more often in the future. 

Then, after a few back and forths, the feeling became different and on several occasions, he felt the pleasure take over when Shad went down at a certain angle. 

\- Harder Shad... 

Shad tightened his grip around Link's hips and pushed faster and harder, deeply into him and making him pant loudly. Link finally felt this bubbling sensation in his perineum that made him wet with big drops in his hand. He jerked off harder to the rhythm of the vigorous dick strokes that hit his prostate with full force. The pleasure disarmed him, he let this cock fuck him intensely and a lustful smile appeared on his lips as he moaned in a very sinful way. 

\- AAaannhh yes aahh yes it's too fucking good... 

Shad smiled mischievously, satisfied to see Link getting into a trance state, submissive in his hands. He shook the Hero's teasing body, accelerating his coitus movements, violently hitting the chest of drawers against the wall, if it could talk, it would have insulted them both long ago by crying like motherfucker.

Link gasped louder, his broken voice of exaltation exploded throughout the apartment, begging Shad to bang him again and again, praising his cock that was shoving him wildly and driving him crazy. Link felt his g-spot melt with ecstasy, he forgot all about everything, he had never felt such sexual euphoria before and Shad made the pleasure last. But the warmth of Link's insides, his sphincters clenched around his dick, his sexy and lustful voice got the better of the scholar who couldn't hold it in any longer. 

He unloaded his orgasm inside the Hero, who straightened up by arching his back, galvanized by the powerful surge of semen invading his colon. He screamed at the top of his lungs and mumbled incomprehensible gibberish of obscenities, shooking violently the head of his own dick to expel his jets of thick sperm... on the chest of drawers of course. 

On the other side of the wall, the landlady, who's renting the apartment to the scholar, had lifted her blankets up to her nose, staring at the ceiling. She stood motionless, her eyes bulging wide open. The banging against the wall and the shouting had stopped. Now she could hear Shad and Link laughing in an almost insane voice... The poor old lady thought that she would avoid harassing Shad to claim her rent arrears, in fact, she was going to avoid him for quite a few days to come....


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouah! I know I haven't posted anything for a while, it was quite complicated, new job, more constraints, in brief ...
> 
> But here's the new chap! 
> 
> and the before last one too. Well, maybe

He should've been the happiest man in the world. Shad reads and rereads the Queen's handwritten act, testifying to his new functions in the royal court. He swirls the bottom a the bottom of his brandy glass and brings it mechanically to his mouth, without drinking it.This tasty amber liqueur, this new job and his much dreamed-of prospects that will follow... Everything seems insipid to him. He put his glass on the bar counter with a loud thud sound and a "TOC" as strong as his made him jump, Telma had just put the bottle of brandy on the counter, at the scholar's disposal. 

\- Still not willing to talk to me about it?

Shad grumbled in his beard, an unintelligible answer. Of course he needs to talk about it, he was dying to shout to the whole world that he was madly in love with a fiery and untameable boy. Oh, it's not as if he wanted to "tame" him, but as much as Shad could love the indocil and unruly side that made the Hero irresistible, as much as he could hate him too. This young man who takes up all his thoughts, with whom he had argued the day before, just after having spent a very hot moment making love to him like never before.  
Oh yes, Shad was so sick with love for Link that he came to hate him and himself, to nourish such strong feelings for him.

\- Why did I have to get so deep into such a complicated affair? Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't unconsciously doing it on purpose...Maybe deep down I like to be in pain without knowing it?

\- My poor darling, this bum has put you in a bad state...

\- What should I do now? Just go on living as if nothing had happened? Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't even know where to start...Aaarrhh....

\- Stop killing yourself and start by telling me what happened, it will surely help you to get some distance and see things more clearly.

Shad blew out heavily as he lowered his nose on his half-empty glass. With no hesitation, he grabbed the bottle by the neck and poured so abundantly that he shared a few small puddles with the bar counter. 

\- Yesterday....

"" Lying together on Shad's bed, they shared kisses and strokes while whispering sweet words to each other. And as Shad was very good at poetry and soft words, Link, on the other hand, was failing in every attempt to offer him a romantic word, which sounded just as dorky as the other one. They had laughed about it each time and calmed down gently to look into their eyes and kisses again.  
Everything seemed so perfect at that very moment.  
And then Link rushed out of bed to take a shower. Shad was tempted to join him with a few dirty ideas in mind, but by the time he got to the bathroom, Link had already finished... And while he was still soaking wet, he was already getting dressed.

\- In a hurry to leave me as I see it, it's very flattering, really...

Link put on his boots, he looks up at Shad in a confused expression, letting the scholar guess that his lover didn't initially intend to spend so much time with him. 

\- I got a lot to do...

\- Oh yes, I presume you have to get back to Ordon soon, your friends must be waiting for your help to...

\- No actually, that's another story, I have a...uh...very urgent matter to deal with and I need to get on with it right away. 

Link should have left the day before for Kakariko village to meet Renado and tell him about the queen's condition, in complete confidentiality. Having seen him concoct a magic serum that could cure the Gilvanian Shaman's curse, Link was convinced that Renado could enlighten him on a way to cure Zelda and he knew he could count on his discretion. He didn't know how long this important duty for the safety of the Queen and Hyrule would keep him. What he could be sure of was that, according to her own words, Zelda was getting worse and worse and that it was becoming more than urgent to remedy this dangerous situation for the whole kingdom.

\- ...Besides, I should have done it a long time ago...

Link said in a pensive tone.

\- Ah! So you would have preferred to leave earlier than to spend the evening with me? You wouldn't have known what you were missing !

Shad had spoken in a joking voice, but Link didn't take up the joke and kept focused on his new goal, which seemed to monopolize his mind. So Shad had taken this as a quite clear answer, yes, Link would have preferred to leave sooner. And while he was very upset by this idea, a new problem came to him...

\- What exactly is this case? 

\- What ?

\- You said something about an important matter that needs to be settled, what is it? You remained very vague.

Tightening the strap that tied his scabbard, Link bit his tongue lightly, concentrating on thinking up a coherent pretext that he could make up. But he realized that there's no plausible excuse for his sudden departure. And the thought of deliberately lying to him put him off. 

\- This is confidential.

Without meaning to, his tone had taken a stricter tone than he would have wanted. 

\- So, I guess I won't be seeing you at the end of this week, as planned, right?

\- I don't know.

Link buckled his belt and took care to avoid Shad's gaze as much as possible. If he talked, not only would he betray Zelda's trust, but Shad would be mad and upset, and Link was afraid... Afraid to leave his lover on bad terms. But there is no courage without fear...

\- It's true, we won't reunite this week or next week... In short, I can' t say when I will see you again Shad.

What the hell was he talking about? Shad frowned as he squinted behind his glasses, he brushed over his auburn hair and nodded.

\- I see... So it's practically a farewell, right ? You've made me love you and be attached to you to hell and now you are running away ! 

\- What the hell are you talking about ? I'm not running away from you Shad ! I love you!

\- I love you so damn much ! Last night I... I was about to leave everything here to join you and all this while still believing that we'll see each other very soon! What am I supposed to do now that I know... Or rather that I don't know when I'll see you again...

Link's ears were buzzing. What was that? Was Shad really ready to give up his most precious dreams for him? Link clenched his fists till his knuckles bleached, it wasn't fair...

\- Look, I don't want you to do this for me, got it? Don't you ever dare sacrifice your dreams and your father's memory just because of me.... I'm not deserving of you throwing your life away Shad...

Shad stood between the door and his lover in green tunic. He was breathing heavily, his fingers grabbing the frames from side to side of the door, ready to hold on with all their strength, in case Link forced him to move away.

\- Yet I won't hesitate for a second, do you hear me?! Yes Link ! I'll throw away all those years of work if that's the condition to stay close to you, to not losing you ! 

\- Shad...

\- I can no longer tolerate the idea of you being far away, surrounded by dangers and at the mercy of death every second! I just... I would die if you left your life there, because you would leave mine there too...link.

Link bowed his head and stared at his boots, looking beaten. Why did Shad love him so much? He was convinced that he didn't deserve such a love, no he didn't, not him... The wolf in disguise as a lamb, the dangerous monster who claims to be the savior, when he would destroy the lives of all his loved ones without the help of this stone, on which he was entirely dependent. Link shook his head as he began to wince at the threat of the coming tears, which he tried to hold back. It was disgusting, that a guy like him should be allowed to be loved so strongly by a man like Shad. Link swallowed the lump across his throat and licked his lips as he raised his head, a stern look on his face.

\- What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you be so blind? You still don't get it, do you? Don't your fucking glasses help you see more clearly?You've made me a priority in your life while you' re just a filler in my eyes!

It was too late, Link couldn't go back... First slowed down by Shad's reddened and teary eyes, Link quickly firmed up while he still managed to keep credulity in his difficult and cruel but necessary lies.

\- I needed your body, otherwise I would have committed crimes all over Hyrule and Gilvania. Why else would I have bothered with a weak and stupid looser like you? Sorry if I hurt you, but you had to know the truth and truths are often hard to hear.

\- I don't believe a word of it...

Shad's voice was nothing more than a desperate gasp. Link's hand slammed violently into the wooden door, right next to the scholar's head, who jumped, now feeling trapped under Link's arm, his back glued to the wall. Link's face stood just inches from his own, a face with severe features but a look that betrayed his words. He moved closer to the redhead's long ear and whispered between his clenched teeth.

\- Stop loving me and forget me Shad.

Shad's heart stopped beating long enough to let him believe he would die of grief and his fingers let go as Link opened the door to leave the apartment.

\- You can't love Link... you can only destroy.

In turn, the pain sank into Link's already bruised heart, like a bramble stalk through wool, tearing it apart. He wanted to turn back on his steps and on his words, heavy with falsehood, which had weighed down his tongue with regret, making him mute from now on. But unlike Link's words, Shad's was so true. Instantly, he saw himself again in that temple so far away, surrounded by his voices repeating exactly the same phrase. 

\- You're right Shad, you're right...

He said in a barely audible voice as he began to move away from Shad, out into the still dark streets of Castle Town. The scholar didn't realize what had just happened, but what exactly was going on? Had they just broken up? No, impossible, they had sworn to each other so many times that they would never, ever, ever give up on each other under any circumstances... Link loves him too much, doesn't he? "No, he loves me... He loves me more than anything else... He tells me so many times," Shad repeated to himself, still stuck to that door, alone in his apartment which seemed so empty and dull exactly as his life would be, now that Link had left.  
Shad slid back to the door, until he found himself sitting on the floor, and without being able to contain himself any longer, he cried his eyes out like never before. 

That was yesterday '''

Shad ended his story by letting his forehead fall on the counter to cry, as if he thought he was out of sight. His tears mingled with the puddles of liquor on the cold marble, while Telma put a comforting hand on his back with a sorrowful look on her face.

\- Honey, if my opinion matters to you, I'd say that boy must love you to death...

Shad raised his head to take a look at the manageress, was she meant seriously? Had she listened to what he had just told her? How could she say such a thing!

\- I know Link well enough to figure out that he's trying to keep you away from him for a good reason. This thing he told you about... Something bad and very serious must be going on, I can swear it.

\- But he...

Shad shut up as his memories disturbed by the drink suddenly seemed clearer, now that Telma had just made an important point in his story. But what kind of problem could be so serious as to make Link break his heart by telling him such cruel lies, in attempt to keep him away? He had not given him any details about this mission that he seemed very hurried to undertake, why? Telma rubbed her chin, a worried expression changed her usually smiling and friendly face. 

\- At the time we knew him, when the resistance was investigating unexplained phenomena all over Hyrule, Link was putting his life in danger by throwing himself into the wilderness, alone. He always returned here between each trip to these places. I could still see him appearing at the doorstep, all pale with heavy eyes, vainly trying to hide his wounds. Yet, as soon as he settled down at the counter, there was only this charming smile full of tenderness, showing no weakness, no fear... 

Telma gently wiped Shad's cheek, who had started crying again without being able to restrain himself. 

\- He gave me news to reassure me. He would go to the back of the room to take a look at this map, then he would leave to join each of you, without ever talking about what he had experienced there. 

With her arms folded across her chest, Telma shook her head and sighed.

\- He never said anything about himself... Just that silent smile and reassuring news.

Shad thought back to that day in Kakariko village, when Link had opened a secret room leading to the first sky cannon Shad had seen with his own eyes. On that day, Link had not given a single explanation on how he had opened this path, or even what he was going to do when he asked Shad to leave him alone. He had defeated that terrifying dragon and saved the Ooccas... Today, of course, Link had told him everything, and hearing his version, it seemed to Shad that the hero had accomplished all these things without any difficulty. But was he really telling him everything? All the scars on the Hero's body proved that he didn't. 

\- Honey, give you both some time. I'm sure he'll come back to you once he's done with this. Besides, I wonder what he's so worried about.

Shad was wondering the same thing.He dug his memory, looking for clues, a phrase or a word that Link might have dropped, but he found nothing, and the drink didn't help him think better... And as he was about to get up for a craving, an explosion-like boom shook the walls of the tavern and made Shad stagger, sprawling on the old carpet. Telma ran to him, leaping over the bar and lifting him up as if he weighed nothing.

\- What on earth is this?!

\- It's coming from outside...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

« This night is so good....  
Yet I am so sad, my heart makes me suffer agony, a pain so harsh, that it will not be used as a means of torture.... Link holds me so tight, giving me all this pain. In return, I give him my comfort, the warmth of love that makes him smile tenderly as he looks into my eyes.... Between each tearful fit ...  
His pain is so strong and weighty ... That my magic cannot fully alleviate it, so I carry it with him.... »

\- He will never, ever forgive me...

A cold and windless night in the endless Gerudo desert.  
Link and the she-wolf had walked all day long under the blazing sun and the choking heat, like every day for almost a week. In the middle of the night, a poorly lit fire lit up the surroundings, giving the hero just enough to warm his fingertips. He released Morrigan to pick up the master sword and clean it of blood stains. The latest invasion had caused some Bublins to retreat into the desert, and when Link fell on them, he had left his provisions there and almost lost his head too. 

His overly preoccupied mind had made him let his guard down and if Morrigan had not been there to protect him by catching the axe in flight like a frisbee, the thick sharp blade would have taken the Hero's head.  
It is now more than a week since he left Castle Town for Kakariko village and then the Gerudo desert. More than a week since he'd left Shad. Since that night, Link had only him in mind. Shad's words gnawed at him with guilt, this statement with eyes full of sincerity, promising him that he would give up all his dreams for the rest of his life to stay close to him.... While Link would always put his duty before everything else, even before Shad...

\- I couldn't leave him without destroying him... 

He says in an unheard voice contemplating with disgust, his reflection in the blade of the master sword glistening in the soft glow of the small flames. He wasn't sure he would get out alive, arbiter's ground is one of the places the Hero dreads the most. Renado had told him about a legendary relic hidden in the depths down there, a relic harboring a very ancient and powerful magic that could repel all existing evil... At least, that was what the legend said and Renado himself was not one hundred percent sure. But Link had to try, he would try anything to find a way to heal Zelda who categorically refused to take his twili stone.  
He pulled on the string around his neck and took the stone in his hand. The orange splinters shone with a mystical glow, as if they were moving through the black stone.

\- How does this thing protect me from anything? It stuns me to know that without it, I'd be...

Morrigan lifted her head from her paws to come and lick his cheek and put her snout under his chin.

\- Sorry, yeah it's true, you're here too... And you're protecting me. But you've done so much... Now it's my turn to protect you.

The white she-wolf literally climbed on him to shower him with licks, but Link wasn't in the mood for the game and just calmed her down by gently scratching her snout. 

"You're weak and stupid... I used you, I needed your body..."

He still couldn't believe that he had said those words to Shad, but did he have a choice? Link had been thinking about it all the time, but nothing he could have said to him would have dissuaded Shad from dropping everything to follow him. And he'd rather have Shad hate him a thousand times than have him give up his bright future and put his life in danger to be near him. Thinking about all this, Link rubbed his frozen hands over the flames, shivering.

\- I can't sleep, we should take this opportunity to move on and save time, what do you think?

Link needed to get his mind off things and the inaction led him to think again and again about the burning love he feels for the scholar.Morrigan gently tugged on the green tunic with her fangs to make him see her approval and Link stood up leaning on his sword. With a kick in the sand, he smothered the faint flames by sheathing the master sword in his back. He changed into a wolf and in this form, his keen vision allowed him to see that he wasn't far from Arbiter's ground. 

\- The seal of the seven sages...

Link's ear twisted slightly to Morrigan's voice.

\- An over-powerful magic that could banish the Evil King himself. Link, I'm not sure we can find it there... 

\- I know, but it's the only lead we've got, so I'll search this place from the ground up.

\- What if this relic is buried deep in quicksand and lost forever?

According to Link's recollections from his last visit to this dungeon, there was nothing to suggest that Arbiter's ground could hide anything but the mirror of twilight. An intuition suddenly infused Morrigan, as it did every time a doubt seized the Hero, since she spent most of her time in the form of a sacred animal.

\- Let's search this place Link.

As she said that, she heard a crunch and turned to see Link, holding a Moldorm between his fangs, which he threw at the she-wolf's paws.

\- Here, eat, it's full of energy, but don't swallow its teeth. Please don't make that face, you'll see it's very sweet.

Morrigan glanced at the short, inert, armored snake at her paws and lifted the nose at Link, who was already leaving. A rather blurry memory came to her mind, she had the impression that she had lived a similar moment somewhere with him. "...Here, drink this, it's magic, just imagine the taste you'd like to have and it will have it. " It was strange, because in that memory she saw herself standing on two legs... Was she once human?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The desert was their element, they were used to the hot and arid climate and knew everything about surviving in such an environment. Orgul pulled his arrow from the back of a poor travelling merchant, who was unlucky enough to come across the two Gilvanians on his way. He examined the contents of his leather quiver to find one last remaining arrow and met Hargund's scornful gaze. 

\- If you had done this from the beginning, we wouldn't have run out of munitions. 

Hargund looked at him sideways, he was sickened to find himself alone in the presence of this brainless thug, since their stinging defeat. Orgul was not completely stupid, but he was often out of his mind. 

\- Instead of shooting this unfortunate man, you should have forced him to lead us out of here! He was a caravanner, he surely knew which direction to take to leave this damn desert and Hyrule! You always shoot before thinking!

Orgul wiped the arrowhead in the burning sand, then notched it to his bow, pretending to aim at Hargund. 

\- Where is your army Hargund? Where are your old wizard and your daughter? Look at you, you have nothing left and you are nothing but a poor old fool, alone and lost. Without me, those critters living in the sand would have eaten you to the bone long ago...

The one-time powerful chief stared at him with a harsh eye, his pride wounded. 

\- I would've had your tongue cut out...

\- Really? And what are you waiting for, O mighty leader? Come on, rip out my tongue, I won't defend myself.

Orgul's voice was devious and full of sinister intentions, but Hargund did not play along. So, as he placed his hands in visor on his forehead, he saw in the distance the high towers surrounding a huge monument...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Searching the arbiter's ground dungeon for two whole days brought him only one key... A key that obviously didn't seem to be of much use, since Link had just explored all the rooms in that place, and had also opened all the chests to find only rubies. 

He needed to be a human to handle the sword and all his other items and weapons. But when he saw Morrigan willingly throw herself into the sea of quicksand, he wished he had been a wolf to hear his friend's intentions. Helpless and in panic, he shouted her name as the sand swallowed her down as she dug in to sink faster. Link was perplexed for a moment, then without further thought, he jumped into the sand and let himself sink, holding his breath.

Link landed in a dark room whose walls were strewn with sand cascades falling into the void. He coughed and spat out sand that he had swallowed through the ceiling, then carefully explored the room. The ceiling was all sand, held in the air by an unknown magic. A rather wide space separated the walls from the floor, overlooking the dark and infinite void... Link turned to a sacred beast and sniffed the air and the floor " a magic...". But could not tell what the origin of this magic he smelled for the first time.  
In the bottom, a huge statue of a woman sitting in a lotus position, her hands open and resting on her knees, was enthroned. 

\- Link, look at the base, it's a door. 

Link examined the base and sniffed the hollow lines in the stone, a slight breeze was coming out of it. 

\- Yeah, but it has no lock. It must have a mechanism somewhere in the room to open it.

\- I don't see anything except this idol... Link ?

Link stared at the statue, involuntarily grunting, he shook his head to stop grunting and concentrate. He was convinced that he saw the statue move. A crack from the statue sounded and the jewel in its diadem shone with a blinding light. Slowly the fingers began to move one by one. Then the hands left the knees to rise higher and grasp a spear that Link had mistaken for a pillar. The giant granite woman rose to its full height and gauged the two intruders with a not very reassuring eye. Returning to human form, Link drew out the master sword, looked up at the gem that had lit up earlier, giving life to the statue and stood ready for battle.

The granite woman swept the room by swiveling her spear low to the floor, pushing Link and Morrigan to jump to avoid it, then she struck the four corners of the room destroying more floor and enlarging the holes to the void. It raised its spear high and a glittering blade spurted from the point. In a sharp and extremely fast movement, she pushed the cutting spear towards Link, who narrowly escaped with a back flip. He landed upright and rushed at full speed, climbing up the spear to reach the top of the living statue. But halfway up, it dislodged the blade and struck the ground with a quick jolt, throwing Link off balance and he fell before reaching the diadem.

As he slipped from the spear, he grabbed his clawshot at supernatural speed and sent it clinging to the top of the statue's head. The statue became agitated, trying to make him fall from its skull, then it stopped and its attention turned to Morrigan, who barked relentlessly, hoping to distract the living statue. But it was a pain in the neck because the granite woman ignored her completely and raised its hand to catch the snot hanging from its head. She grabbed Link by the leg and shot him as he clung to the diadem with all his might. Morrigan concentrated, a blue glow emanated from her, she had never used this spell on a stone body before, would it work? 

She howled and released a blue flash that hit the statue head-on, making it... motionless. It had worked.

Link kicked the stone fingers that were still holding his leg and quickly straightened the master sword up above his head, he pushed it as hard as ever into the scarlet gem, which exploded into pieces.  
The giant granite and stone body turned gray and slowly began to crumble like barely hydrated clay. Thus, it fell to dust and the base shook as its wall shifted to slide to the side and give access to a dark corridor.

Link took his lantern out of his satchel and lit it. Morrigan came to his side, Link rubbed between the wolf's ears with a friendly smile and together they stepped into the long dark passage. 

In the light of his lantern, Link briefly examined the murals, depicting strange ceremonies and wars. Morrigan bit Link's boot to stop him and he almost tripped.

\- You really gotta stop doing that...

The she-wolf sniffed at the slab on which Link was about to set foot and Link squatted down to get a better look. Up close, the slab looked like a light switch, Link couldn't imagine what would have happened if he had stepped on it. He raised the lantern to light further down the corridor floor. But from that distance, it was hard to judge which slab was not a trap. He took Morrigan's snout in cup and tilted his head to the side with a flirty smile.

\- Hey cuttie, would you mind leading the way for me?

Morrigan bit his fingers to free himself and sniffed the ground as she slowly moved ahead, followed by Link who carefully stepped in his footsteps, holding sword and shield tightly. At the other end of the corridor, the Hylian and the Gilvanian she-wolf found themselves facing a long stairway leading to a chest. Link finally saw the purpose of this mysterious key that had been found in the dungeon.  
He glanced to the right and then to the left and saw no trap at first sight. They climbed the steps together and Link opened the lock of the chest. He grabbed the artifact and raised it high to examine it. The golden relic was round and flat like a huge coin. On top were carved seven symbols that Renado could certainly read. 

But as he stowed the relic in his satchel on his belt, a violent tremor struck and the door closed abruptly, raising a cloud of dust. Torrents of sand burst out of the holes in the walls and filled the room at an incredible speed. Link watched the ceiling for a breach to the outside, but found nothing. And as the sand rose dangerously high and Link thought he and Morrigan would be buried alive, the she-wolf stood up on her back paws to pull the short sleeve of the Hero's tunic, forcing him to bend down. She huddled up against him and stood motionless, immersed in deep meditation.

Link hugged his arms around her, as the sand was already reaching them, rising again and finally burying them both. Soon after, the room filled with sand up to the ceiling, leaving Link and Morrigan no more chance. 

Then, a blinding blue light pierced through the layers of sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be the outcome of all this?
> 
> between Shad and Link? And how about this quest to heal Zelda? 
> 
> What's going on in Castle Town?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all! :)
> 
> i hope you all will have a better year than last. no covid, no war, just a lot of happiness and health :)

\- And now? 

\- Now what?

\- You have some kind of idea, I presume? Otherwise I don't see why you're bringing us here.

\- There must be some way to get in there...

Auru took a few steps in the direction of the two large enclosed doors, giving access to the entrance yard of the royal castle. He pushed the doors open, nothing had changed. The entire castle was still wrapped in that mysterious translucent diamond-like shape, blocking anyone's access.

\- We have tried everything, it had already happened a year ago.

Ashei crossed her arms, her face serious. 

\- That day, the way was clear and we met Link. How did he get in there?

\- Ask Shad, they are inseparable.

\- Shad goes off the grid, Link too. And last I heard, they don't see each other anymore.

\- Hmm, how surprising...

Ashei heard a touch of scorn in his voice. Did he have a problem with Link and Shad being a couple? But she didn't think about it any longer, it was time for a much more serious thing. Long before this magical barrier covered the castle, rumors about the queen's mental health were circulating in Castle Town.  
Very few people knew the truth about who had really happened to Zelda before she returned to Hyrule with Link and Shad. People mistakenly thought she was going crazy.  
But the members of the guild were all fully aware of the facts and understood that the queen must have suffered some sort of side effect from the spell cast by the Gilvavian sorcerer when he locked her up in some kind of mystical dimension. 

At least that was approximately what they understood and only Link and Renado really knew what was going on.

As Auru started walking around the castle to try to find a breach, Ashei grabbed her belly with a wince on her face. She swallowed noisily as her stomach lifted up her heart.  
Discreetly, she rushed behind the large open doors and vomited all her lunch she'd taken earlier at the tavern.

\- Fuck, it' s not the time to be...

Then, another retching shook her and made her vomit more and more. Ashei had realized her condition some time after returning from the back of the mountains. While she was fighting for days, she felt weak, something that had never happened to her before. Then when the war ended, she had time to figure out, without really understanding.

Her body was changing, her menses had stopped and she had been vomiting constantly for weeks. Then reluctantly, she had gone to Dr. Borville and the diagnosis fell like an anvil on her head. She was pregnant.  
Yet it was impossible, this disease she had contracted as a child... Her family doctor had declared that she would never be able to give birth. But now her belly was well and truly carrying a little being. And while she had made many female conquests, the last man she had sex with was Link. 

___________________________________________________

He wiped his forehead with the cloth kindly given by the traveler, to protect his head from the sun. 

\- You dont travel often, do you?

Shad took the leather flask that the older man held out to him.

\- To tell the truth, I've been getting a lot of that lately, but I guess it's not really my cup of tea...

\- He he he, crossing a desert is not for everyone! It sometimes even happens to the most experienced to hit a snag!

\- It's very reassuring...

\- Don't worry about it! In general, monsters do not attack at this time of the day. And my pretty Sandy is equipped with very special hooves. Bugs living under the sand cannot perceive our presence.

Shad bent down just enough to glimpse the "special" hooves while he was sitting on the sturdy mare behind the rider.

\- And so, you said you are looking for someone?

\- Yes, I did.

\- Is he a merchant? Or a native perhaps?

\- None of the above. He's a friend... a very dear friend.

\- A very suicidal friend if you ask me! 

\- You' re not entirely wrong...

An eagle flew over them in a shrill cry, before landing further on the ruins. It was beautiful, and reminded Shad of his day in Ordon, while Link whistled a melody in a blade of grass. An eagle similar to this one had landed on his forearm and Link looked so stunning ...  
The scholar felt sick every time he thought of those wonderful days spent in Ordon with Link. There was nothing to keep him in Hyrule Castle Town any more. That sound like an explosion... The castle was once again inaccessible, but Shad didn't care. Just when he realized that he couldn't perform his duties under these conditions, he saw the perfect opportunity to go in search for Link, and he wouldn't return without him. He started in Kakariko village, where he met Renado... But Renado pretended to know nothing while his daughter, Luda, secretly told him that Link had left for Gerudo desert.

He would never have had the idea to set foot in this giant tomb, if it wasn't for Link... 

\- I' ll find you Link. I will never let you down... 

______________________________________________

The sunlight burned his eyes as he pulled himself out of the sand that buried him, and he spat out a large quantity of it with difficulty in taking his breath. His lungs were wheezing, he coughed and his face was red, then he lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

\- Moriggan!

He called out for his friend, but when he didn't see her appear, he suddenly stood up and looked all around him. Nothing but sand and the steps leading to the entrance of the dreaded dungeon.  
He ran around, looking everywhere, and then froze his eyes wide open. Panic-stricken, he dug frantically where he had appeared, shouting the name of the she-wolf. He found nothing, but kept digging relentlessly all around, calling out the she-wolf to get his voice broken. 

Hidden behind a pillar near the entrance, the naked, white-haired girl trembled with weakness. She had never been able to teleport herself before, but the adrenaline had increased her abilities tenfold to the point where she managed to leave the dungeon with Link. However, the price she had to pay was heavy and now, drained of all her energy, she was unable to become a sacred beast again, terrified that Link would see her.

Link's desperate voice shouting her name stabbed her in the heart, she was used to answering every time he called her. But this time she refrained, going against her instincts. 

\- What a fate, look who is here...

Standing on the ramparts higher up. Orgul notched an arrow, pulled back the bowstring and at lightning speed, the arrow flew straight to Link, who turned just in time and got it in the shoulder. Link growled with pain as he fell to the ground. Roze covered her mouth to stifle a scream of terror, helpless in her human form.  
Orgul spat an oath, it was the heart of the Hero he was aiming at. He jumped from the top of the rampart and ran down the stairs with a smile of triumph, he was finally going to make Link pay for the humiliation he had afflicted him in front of his men.  
Link got up and stood as upright as he could, his valid arm holding his sword, while the other one remained inert, powerless to hold his shield. The pain radiated all over his arm, paralyzing it. But his face kept all its fighting ferocity, and he skillfully swung his sword and held it firmly in readiness for battle.

\- What, you wanna fight me? 

Ogule laughs grimly as he walks slowly to Link. 

\- Do you know what will happen when you fail to defeat me, because you're gonna fail, you already know that, don't you?

Link watched with a keen eye every step and gesture of the mighty warrior. 

\- Still not chatty like the last time we met, huh? Well it's simple, I'm going to tear your arms off with my own hands, as easily as dismembering a rabbit... After which, I'm gonna fuck your little bitch ass while you bleed to death. He looked at Link for a short time and despite his dynamic posture, Orgul discerned in him a state of extreme fatigue and his wound was restricting his movements.

Orgul pulled out two golden sabers with arrowhead-like points and whose extremely cutting blades were set with pointy reliefs. Gilvanian sabers were known to sink into a body like in butter and come out by dragging the guts out of it.

\- I'll watch life leave your big girlie eyes and pee in your face.

The tall Gilvanian thought of many more horrors that he would inflict on Link, and he smiled in anticipation. He held the swords by their grips, the point towards the elbows, his forearms protected by steel armguards. He took a determined step towards the hero with the bold gaze and serene face.

\- You don't stand a chance...

It was true, in his condition, Link was certainly no match for Orgul. 

\- Surrender and I' ll give you a swift death, you've got my word.

To his astonishment, Link sheathed his sword. Orgul's smile widened, satisfied to see the Hero of the Legend surrender to him, but he would also have preferred to see fear and resignation on his face. 

\- You've finally understood, that you cannot defeat me.

Just a few steps away from Link, Orgul raised the blades in a hoarse scream, but as fast as lightning, Link drew the master sword and in a lively and mastered movement, he pivoted to the side, cutting through the air, and arrived at the back of the warrior. Link glanced Orgul over his shoulder... Orgul looked at Link over his shoulder, then he collapsed his knee to the ground, while a long, deep gash bled profusely from his upper body to his belly button.  
He got up, tottering, and ran straight at Link, striking him with violent but clumsy blows. But the Hylian broke his assaults with surprising facility. But he began to feel increasingly nauseous while the rusty, worn arrow was still stuck in his shoulder. If he pulled it out now, he would lose too much blood and would soon run out of strength. He had to end Orgul quickly, which was completely raging.  
Then he took some steps backwards, out of reach of the enraged warrior who ran to reach him, and at the last moment, Link crouched down and stuck the master sword into the open wound, pushing it to the handle, bringing it up to see the tip come out of the Gilvanian's throat. Orgul vomited blood in abundance, splashing on the Hylian's face. He withdrew the blade with a jerk as he stood up and Orgul fell face down on the sand.  
Link closed his eyes as the wind blew, making his irregular bangs on the side of his forehead waltz. He grabbed the arrow and broke it before pulling the point out of his burning, sore shoulder. Warm blood spurted out along his numb arm and dropped down his fingertips. He saw Morrigan slowly walking down the stairs to join him. Relieved, he put away his sword and went to meet her. The she-wolf was still too weak to jump on him as she usually does, so she let herself be cuddled while sniffing the Hero's wound.

\- Here you are at last... I really thought you were lost. 

Link took off his tunic and the whole thing to let Morrigan lick the wound. The tongue strokes did him a great deal of good and the wound slowly closed to visibly heal, then even more weakened, the she-wolf fell into Link's lap.

\- Thank you cutie, get some rest and let's get out of here.

Link was glad he wasn't wearing his chain mail, the heat was getting stifling. He searched his satchel next to him and made sure the relic was still in it, then he took out a bottle of red potion. He put the neck to Morrigan's mouth, who refused with a blow of his muzzle, pulling the bottle up back to him.

\- Come on, you gotta drink it! I'll take some too, I promise.

Link spilled some in the palm of his hand near the she-wolf's mouth and Morrigan finally agreed to drink it from Link's hand.

Link sneered as he rubbed her fur and also drank a sip of red potion. He took a breath as he felt his strength slowly coming back and got up to put on his clothes, chain mail and tunic.

\- Let us go back quickly to Castle Town, Zelda needs help and we still have days of walking ahead us.

And while he was about to take the road again, a sudden presence warned him. He suddenly stopped and looked around, no one... He sniffed the air, but strangely, since he is wearing this Twili stone, his faculties had regressed and he felt nothing. Morrigan began to growl...

\- Let's get out of here before...

A sharp whistle suddenly appeared and as earlier, Link saw the arrow only at the last minute and as he raised his shield, a screeching shrill sounded. 

At the doors of the dungeon, Hargund brought down his bow with which he had shot the last arrow. His objective was accomplished, he had killed his own daughter who had led his people to their doom. Slowly he retreated back, he had lost everything and his life had no meaning anymore. Hargun walked into the dungeon, his eyes fixed, he walked on the shifting sand and let himself drown without struggling.

Morrigan walked away from Link with a limp and a squeak of pain, her white fur now scarlet in her chest, where the arrow was deeply embedded, and then she slumped down in silence. Link looked at her in disbelief, he didn't breathe for a long while, time had stopped in his head.

\- No...

He walked trembling towards her.

\- No...

He started to run, his eyes blurred with tears.

\- NO!!!!

He threw himself on her and took her in his arms heavy with anguish. The blow was fatal, the she-wolf's breathing became almost unperceivable and Link could do nothing... Then, slowly, a faint blue aura formed around Morrigan and Link believed in one of the many miracles the she-wolf could perform, desperately thinking that she was healing herself.  
But none of that happened.  
As the blue aura intensified, covering Morrigan completely, Link felt the weight of the she-wolf get slightly heavier... And when the mystical glow dissipated, the She-Wolf had disappeared to make way for a young girl. A naked girl with golden skin and white hair... Link recognized her and was shocked.

Roze opened her gray eyes with difficulty.

\- Forgive me Link... I hid the truth from you... All this time.

\- Roze...

\- Morrigan... Please Link, call me Morrigan...

She raised her hand to caress Link's cheek, but she couldn't reach. Link took her hand and held it against his heart, shaking his head, unable to utter a word without bursting into tears. But even without saying anything, he couldn't refrain any longer, and sobbed like a child as he squeezed Roze's hand. 

\- You can't leave me, I'm lost without you...

\- Link I was... Happy by your side... All that we've been through...I won't change that for anything...I..I was born for you, Link...and I fulfilled my destiny...

Roze wanted to tell him how she really felt about him, that she loved him more than anything else in the world, that he was her life and that she would have given everything to be his wife and the mother of his children. But she didn't, not wanting to act selfishly and let him feel guilty.  
Link looked her in the eyes, she smiled serenely at him as he ran his hand through her silky hair. Everything would be so different if he had known the truth from the start... From the day he had met her at the edge of Faron's woods. He prayed inwardly, imploring the forgiveness of the goddesses, maybe they were taking Morrigan to punish him... 

\- Don't cry Link... Please, please...smile at me.

He couldn't, he was annihilated, destroyed, emptied... He didn't accept, not his she-wolf, not his comfort, not his friend who was part of him. 

\- Can you do one last thing for me...Link, I give you my heart...Please accept it...

Link shook his head even more, 

\- I beg you...

\- Don't leave me alone, you can't...

As if he had guessed the wolf girl's feelings, Link put a sweet, affectionate kiss on her lips and his tears flooded Roze's face.

\- Link, you never walk alone...

A light, cold breeze, in the middle of the desert... Roze, Morrigan stopped breathing.

_____________________________

She had evaporated, like a mist. 

A hand, soft and warm on his shoulder.

\- Link?

A voice he knew well.

\- Link??

someone was shaking him lightly.

\- Link ! What happened ?! You okay?

Link looked up and the sun burned out his irritated eyes. Shad sat down in front of him and hurriedly gave him water, but Link stood still, staring blankly. He held his hat in his hands and obviously something was wrapped inside. He looked at Shad and his lips trembled.

\- They took her from me...

Shad didn't understand right away, he only could see that Link was alone, in a state of shock and extremely deshydrated.He examined him quickly and found no injuries. Then Shad poured some water in his hand, and passed it over Link's face before putting the neck of the gourd to his lips, to make him drink. He checked his collar and sighed with relief when he found the Twili stone in it.

\- It's all right, I'm here, come on...

He took him in his arms, stroking his hair on the back of his neck and Link started to cry.

\- Shad..Ohh forgive me Shad!

\- Shhh...It's ok...I'm here, Link, I'll always be here.

Shad couldn't bear to see Link saddened, and his joy at being reunited with him was affected. He got up and gently pulled Link with him. Link's gaze got more intense, he tightened his fingers on Shad's shirt, pulling on it.

\- Shad... Why did you came for me? What were thinking? You could've died too! Why??! Why are you all putting your lives in danger for me! WHY?!

Link was devasted, he had made Shad forget him, but only caused the opposite effect and his lover had come to risk his life just for him. The scholar looked furtively at the man who was waiting further back on his mare. 

\- Link, what a question... I can't live without you, Link, ever since you came into my life, you've made it a thousand times more beautiful and...

Shad slipped his fingers on Link's wet cheek.

\- I don't know what you just went through, I don't know what makes you so sad...But only the grief of a loved one can bring tears out of a man like you...And I'll be there to endure it with you.

\- No Shad, be there to smile at me, to tell me that you love me, to live each moment as if it were the last, to live without regret... Until... Death strikes again.

Shad finally understood the origin of his immense sorrow and couldn't help but shed a tear...

\- Link, I'm so sorry...

But Link pulled Shad against him, and they embraced for a long time under the desert twilight. Where Midna had left him, where Morrigan had died... But also where he and Shad were reunited again and forever. . . 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are... The last chapter, the end of my first fiction. I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing!
> 
> A big thanks to all the readers, thank you for following me to the end of my madness! thank you for inspiring me for some of you and for supporting me despite my poor english level. 
> 
> I let you read the end of the story, don't hesitate to leave a little bye at the end :)

Out of habit, she had stopped looking at herself in the mirror. On her dressing table, she put her ivory comb down and took a moment to look at the reverse side of her hand. It was confusing, this silence for a few weeks, she had to face it now, no longer hear those voices that were telling her what to do, what to say and above all, all those thoughts were so bad and full of badness.  
Zelda touched the back of her neck, gently tilting her head to the side to crack it.  
It was still a little painful.

when he showed up at the castle with the relic in his hand opening a hole through the translucent barrier, he found Zelda there. She was alone.  
He was talking to her, but she didn't react, didn't answer him, and stared at the relic in the Hero's hands with a rejects look on her face. Without warning, without saying a word, Zelda had rushed into him, holding a sword of dark mist, which broke into dust after a few knocks against the master sword. Link had pointed the seal at Zelda, who smiled evil, when the seal had no effect on her. It was there that Link remembered that night in the twilight mirror room with Midna, when one of the seven sages had been killed by Ganondorf, Link then made the connection, the magic of the seal was broken...He had done all this... For nothing.  
Zelda had laughed in a voice so deep that Link got goosebumps, it was the Evil King's voice.

\- Didn't I promise you, Hero?

As her eyes turned amber and her skin turned pale and streaked with dark lines, the Ganondorf puppet rose into the air and charged straight at Link, determined to expel the Hero's soul from his body and reside in his place. Link didn't move a single bit...

And then, impossible to remember the rest...She pulled her hand from the back of her neck as she recalled the whole scene in her mind. Her eyes were tired now, Zelda lazily fell onto her bed and wrapped herself up in her comforters and blankets and went to sleep.

\- If Your Majesty will allow me, may I take my leave?

Zelda opened her eyes and sat up, her maid waited patiently in a corner of the room for Zelda to let her go, but the queen had been so absent-minded lately that she often forgot to dismiss her before going to bed.

\- Yes thank you Rita, you may go.

The young maid bowed and finally left the room, leaving Zelda alone. 

________________________________

\- Just my luck! I'm so late!

Shad stowed his pocket watch in the back of his pants as he made his way down the long climb to the prestigious Castle Town University. The rain was flooding down, he ran down the long walkway full of stalls, where the restless crowd looking for refuge from the rain scarcely let him walk, he walked along the great fountain and finally reached the gates of the royal castle. 

Guards waited for him and apparently they were tired of waiting. 

\- I apologize, my students probably didn't really want to end the lesson today, ahh these young prodigies, you know how it is! Teach them a few basics of the Oocca language and they try to master it the same day! ha ha...Hum...

the guards soaked to the bone and shivering with cold looked at him, as if they were facing the worst idiot in the world. 

\- Her majesty awaits you sir, follow us sir.

Shad rearranged the messy pages in his briefcase. Quickly, he brushed the rain-wavy hair with his fingers and followed suit. He had often been summoned by the Queen in the last two years. Zelda had begun to develop a special interest in the history of Gilvania and while '' the sky beings'' is his prediliction subject, he was still a curious researcher at heart and eager to enrich his knowledge and pass it on.  
He walked lightly through the castle, his enthusiasm at its peak at the idea of sharing with Zelda the results of his latest research.

\- Your Majesty, His Eminence Professor Watson Ross, spokesman of the Oocca people and Hyrule Ambassador to City in the Sky.

The guard had announced the arrival of Shad with a voice that suggested an obvious lack of motivation. But all these titles made him very embarrassed, especially when he was presented at meetings, he simply preferred to be Professor Shad.  
In the large boardroom, the members, some of whom came from all over Hyrule, waited patiently for Zelda to open the meeting. The queen had her mind caught up in the documents, concentrated and mute, not even bothering to notice the erudite's lateness.  
. The scholar took a seat at the council table while apologizing.

\- Please accept my sincerest apologies, I had a slight inconvenience and ...

\- Not surprisingly, when you spend most of your time teaching, perhaps you should make it your full-time profession and leave foreign policy questions to the appropriate ones.

The lord of the finance committee could not resist reminding Shad that he had no place here, and the majority of the parliament agreed.

\- Oh well see, if the Queen herself has considered it necessary to call upon my person, I make it my duty to respond present and to dispose to the requirements of her majesty.

\- Except that you are not competent to do so, and your social status should not allow you to. Being a learned person, you should have had the sense to figure out that your only presence among us would be... Inappropriate, not to say offensive. 

Shad had many arguments to shut him up for good, but that's not why he was there. Zelda had invited him so that he could share his work resulting from his long research on Gilvanian politics, which was different in every way from Hyrule's. He had had the misfortune of arriving late and was therefore very badly placed to fuel an argument that he found to be meaningless and would only aggravate his delicate position.  
This was not the first time that Shad had come up against the issue of his own social class and his place on the council, but it had never happened at a meeting until today. And the lord of the finance committee, who was a man of very powerful influence, was pleased to remind him of his low birth in front of the whole assembly, which missed nothing of the discussion. 

\- I can only agree with you, Lord Borseth...

It was now Lord Pansey who took the floor, 

\- As Royal Commissioner, I make it a point of honour to uphold the decisions wisely discussed in the presence of the entire Hierarchy which chairs the Council. And it is not without regret that we have... With all due respect Professor Watson Ross, decided to dispense from your advice to this Parliament. 

Whispers of approval rose in the room, Shad should have felt humiliated, belittled. But instead, he patiently reread his notes, underlining with his pen the most relevant passages. 

Zelda finally raised her head from the voluminous register. She cleared her throat and glanced briefly at the assembly before her. She then asked the clerk, who immediately grabbed his feather.

\- Please note this...

Her voice was as calm and firm as her face.

\- Anyone who speaks out to make derogatory remarks or to question my decisions concerning the choices of my councillors, will be definitely dismissed from the council. This rule applies from that precise moment on.

Silence fell in the room. Shad had a small victorious smile, not very visible but very flagrant in Lord Borseth's eyes.

\- I have called you here today to discuss our future diplomatic liaison with a kingdom that none of you claims to know. With the exception of you, Professor Watson Ross. Judging by the volume of your written, I suppose that you must have a lot of crucial information to give us, in order to approach the subject in full knowledge of the facts, since that is your speciality.

The Queen had insisted on her last sentence as she looked at the members of the Council in turn. More self-confident than ever, Shad stood up to speak.

\- Your Majesty, if I may, there are indeed many points that we must discuss with as much tolerance as necessary in order to begin a peaceful relationship with Gilvania, which is, in sum, a territory with customs and traditions never before seen in Hyrule.  
\- Our full attention is at your disposal, Professor.

___________________________________________

Telma looked one last time at her empty tavern.

\- It will do us some good to leave Castle Town for a little while... And then it's only about two days after all.

She took a long breath as she locked the tavern door and turned the script to "Closed". Louise came and huddled against her calves, purring.

\- Come on, It won't be long and I don't want to miss this event for anything in the world! Oh and I heard that Renado would be there too...

Telma raised a suggestive brow, as she thought of the man she had been fantasizing about for a long time now. The white cat miaowed lazily, put up her puffy tail and waddled away, choosing to spend the next two days with the neighborhood cats.

\- That's right, little minx! Don't jump in my face when I get back!

________________________________

Yeto finally found it.

\- WOOHH wonderful! I am Yeto and Oh how happy I am! My wife and I thought we were the only Yetis here! HA HA HA HA HA! I can't wait to see her face when she meets you! But...Wait..It smells..you smell human!

The smallest yeti flaps up at the back, his hood that covered his whole head, like a mask.

\- Nice to finally meet you Yeto, I'm Ashei. You can call me Ash, yeah?

_______________________________________

Shad went home that night feeling down. 

His life was nevertheless perfect, a place at court, a job that he liked, friends, fame...

He threw his briefcase on his sofa and went to the bathroom with the intention of taking a shower. Then he finally decided to step back, not motivated enough and far too tired. And it wasn't as if someone was waiting for him in bed, was it?  
As he thought about it, his gaze stopped on the wobbly and very worn out old wooden chest of drawers. He must have thrown it away long ago, especially since with the new arrangement of his apartment, this furniture was very spotty.

But he could not bring himself to get rid of it... It reminded him of one of the best memories he had spent with... Every time his name came to mind, his heart fell off several floors.

Two years ago, he had broken the magical barrier around the royal castle, in order to meet Zelda there, alone...

\- When it's over, there's still one more thing I have to do... I' ll be back, I swear you.

He promised Shad that he would come back, he promised him... But since then, Shad hadn't heard from him and didn't even know if he was still alive.

During a friendly talk with the queen, the scholar had often broached the subject with her, hoping to find some kind of lead... But Zelda did not remember anything that could help him.

Shad realized that he would have preferred to get to know the death of the hero rather than live longer in total ignorance. That was the worst part, not knowing, and not being able to move on.

Knock, knock, knock!

Shad blew out his breath as he was about to open a bottle of wine, pitifully wanting to fill his mind with something other than that name, which he no longer pronounced out loud.

When he finally opened the door, his landlord smiled beautifully at him.

\- Oh... It is you

\- Sorry to disturb you at this time, but a package has come in and I've been instructed to give it to you as soon as you get home!

Shad took the package from the old woman's hands, looking curious. Was it from one of his students, or a member of the council, he laughed at the suggestion. At first glance, it could be neither, the rough cloth wrapping tied with a frayed string didn't help him to guess the identity of the sender. He closed the door and unwrapped the package, then felt his tension soar. It was his father's dagger and a small note came with the precious item.

"I'm home, come back to me, I love you.

Link. "

_________________________________

Uli embroidered some finishing touches on the dress, which Ilia was already wearing. The young Ordonian herself had woven the lace and elaborated the dress. The color was creamy white with embroidered reliefs as white as milk, the boat neck fell gracefully under her shoulders, a real delight for the eyes.

Uli straightened up and took a few steps back as the mayor Bo went up to his daughter's room. His small sunken eyes widened widely as he exclaimed.

\- Oh! Look at that! The most beautiful flowers will envy you today!

Ilia giggled as she slowly waltzed her dress as she held her father's hand. He turned to Uli and winked at her.

\- You're just in time! Beth is struggling to choose her dress and Serra is counting on you to help her pick it out. Her daughter has made her completely crazy!

Uli smiled at the bride-to-be and she followed Bohdan outside. It was then that Ilia finally noticed the presence of Link, who had been hiding behind the mayor earlier. He was dressed in an elegant blue-green Ordonian tunic with gold patterns, and a gold belt adorned his waist. He looked like a handsome prince, and Ilia jumped with joy.

\- Wow! You got it on! I was sure it would fit you like a glove!

Link rubbed his neck while looking away, then smiled at her and wouldn't take his eyes off her.

\- What?! You've never seen a young bride before?

\- Not as pretty, you're sublime Ilia... Fado is very lucky.

Ilia's face turned pink and she lowered her head, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment as Link approached her.

\- Well, if you don't have anything more interesting to say, you can go. The Wicked Witch of Ordon is getting ready for the best day of her life! 

Without saying a word, Link placed a wreath of white flowers on Ilia's hair. The most beautiful wreath he had ever made.

\- Here, you see... You look much less like an ugly witch.

Ilia looked up and met the caring gaze of her childhood best friend. All the years they had spent in the village and the hardships they had gone through filled both of them. And laughing, they hugged tenderly.

_____________________________________

\- Knowing her, I'm sure she will turn her face at the moment of the kiss.

Link raised his eyebrows, looking playful.

\- Let's bet...

\- All right, let's do it!

Ilia and Fado stood face to face, hand in hand, at the altar in front of Mayor Bo.

-...And now, by the goddesses and in the eyes of all, I officially declare you united, by the sacred bonds of marriage... 

Ilia and Fado first smiled with an embarrassed smile, then kissed each other without hesitation and all cheered them wholeheartedly.  
Shad applauded with a blissful smile.

\- Hm...You lost your bet man...

Then the scholar stopped smiling, and nervously pulled up his glasses, knowing full well that Link would keep a pledge for him that he wouldn't soon forget. 

*

*

*

Since the fields crops was grown, Ordon was now much larger and populated by more new inhabitants who had come to work and had settled down definitively. The village was fully celebrating the union of the mayor's daughter and the sheepfold keeper. Smiles were on everyone's faces, music and dancing were going well, and Bohdan, who had drunk a little more than he should have...told all the ordonians around him about all the clumsiness and misadventures of his new son-in-law. 

Ilia danced like a madwoman among the villagers, not caring at all about damaging her pretty dress.

Link and Shad were watching all this joy, in the background. 

\- Wanna dance?

Link asked, while sucking his fingers full of cream from the piece of cake he had just eaten. Shad chuckled and shook his head.

\- Not for all the rubbies in the world! 

\- Don't forget... you' ve lost your bet!

Link glanced at him mockingly and pulled him by force in the middle of everyone, waving his arms to the rhythm of his steps, forcing him to dance too. Dressed and styled far too formally to let himself go, Shad felt more ridiculous than ever.

\- I will never forgive you for this!

\- Hahahaha!!!!

The blond Hylian pulled Shad's arm over his head, dragging him into his movement, Shad found himself spinning like a ballerina, triggering laughter from everyone. Then a little face with brown hair and big blue eyes came to pull Link's hand. He bent down and lifted the little girl up to dance with her, finally freeing Shad from this torture. 

No one really knew where this one and a half year old girl came from. Talo and Colin had found her at the entrance to the village a year ago when she was a baby. She had instinctively become attached to Link when he returned to Ordon and he became very fond of her. Many even joked that she was beginning to look like him physically.

Uli came to Link and gently took the little one in his arms.

\- I think it's getting a little late for Luna, my daughter is already asleep, I'm going to put her to bed too.

\- Hmm... Okay, fine. 

\- Come on Link! Let the kid and come have a fucking blast!

Fado was waving at him, his face was blushing from the drink. All the men surrounded Shad, who was definitely getting a kick out of it tonight, pushing him to drink as much as the groom. He was patted on the back, encouraging him to hold out, while Fado, who couldn't take it anymore for a long time, just pretended to drink without the scholar noticing the trick and provoked a huge laugh from everyone.  
Link sneaked up behind Fado, his arms carrying a whole barrel of wine.

\- Hold him guys, it's time for him to catch our four-eyed friend!

\- Oh y-yesss! I-it's *HIC!* it's time for him! 

Shad pointed an accusing finger while Rusl and Jaggle pulled Fado to push his butt first into the open barrel. Ilia looked at them scandalized and Link shrugged and looked falsely innocent. Telma came to stand next to her and put an elbow on her shoulder.

\- You'll soon realize that not even marriage can make them blossom.

\- Oh, don't mind him, he just married the worst pressure to grow up that can exist, as effective as a magic potion, trust me.

Telma nodded in agreement. 

\- Wise sayings honey.

She focused her attention on Renado who was chatting with Bohdan, his old friend.

\- Hm... I'm still wondering if that goes for all of them...

Renado crossed her gaze and Telma winked at him, and he got as unsettled as ever. Ilia gave the chubby woman a complicit look, she knew Telma's crush on Renado.

\- Let's see how this comes up, then?

\- Right, let's see it!

And as Bohdan joined the other men hazing the groom, Telma walked up to Renado, swaying her hips.  
Later on, the mood became less lively. A few villagers were clearing out the feast, all the children had been in bed for a while, and the newlyweds had left the party to get their wedding consummated. 

Shad was sitting near the fire, completely untidy and groggy. He was having too much hard keeping his eyelids open and was starting to fall asleep, then, thinking how ashamed he would be to be found asleep on the floor outside at dawn, he quickly opened his eyes and found Link's pretty face close to his own. 

\- Hey...

Link smiled at him, squatted before the dancing flames behind him, he seemed so unreal to Shad, who had never been so drunk. He gently lifted Shad up and he leaned on Link to walk. 

\- Come on, let's get you home.

\- Hgnn... I want to go for a walk, take me to the woods...

\- Don't be stupid, you're just sleeping on the ground babe...

___________________________________________

Shad was sleeping quietly, Link had taken off his shoes and warmly put on a blanket for him. The Hero was posted at the window, he didn't know how long he was there, watching the stars fade away as the dawn began to rise, its freshness biting his skin and making him shiver.  
\- Are you thinking about her?

Link glanced behind him, Shad was still lying down but was starting to lose sleep, as he didn't feel Link's warm body next to him. Link sighed softly, unconsciously touching his chest. " Her..." Link nodded silently, his hand still resting on his heart, where Roze's heart was now living. Link used to take the hearts of his powerful enemies, a practice that Rusl had taught him, to get more vital energy. The flesh vanished like a cloud, absorbed by his spirit.

When he had taken Roze's, he had instantly felt all the power of it... And when Zelda, possessed by Ganondorf, ran into him two years earlier, the queen's body hit him while the evil spirit had been thrown behind, allowing the Hero to destroy it with the Master sword without hurting Zelda. 

Even dead, she continued to protect him. 

Shad saw again on his face the look of heartbreak on Link's face that day when he found him in the Gerudo desert.

\- You must miss her very much, I miss her too. 

The pain was still so intense, Link had just learned to live with it. He came and sat down next to Shad to take his hand and kiss it.

\- Come to lay here Link...

He lay down next to him, pressing his body against his own, his soft, warm breath caressing the redhead's chin. His close presence awakened Shad a little more, and he was dying to touch him... But he just kissed him, feeling that Link was not in the mood.  
The Hero rubbed his nose against his own, stroked his hair on the back of his head and let his lips put soft kisses on Shad's cheeks, on his lips... Then on his ear and stayed there.

\- Shad?

He sensually whispered his name, Shad felt needlesticked all over his body.

\- Next time, in front of the altar... It will be you and me.

\- What!?

Shad stared at him in full shock, reminding him of Aghita when she offered him bee larvae that he had swallowed in her presence. Link bit his inner cheek, regretting what he had just said. He could have made up for it and pretended to be joking, but that would have been cowardly... And this idea turned him off.

\- I just...I wanted to know if,

Shad's eyes filled with tears.

\- I would like to make you my husband, Shad...

Shad lost his words, he wanted to scream and even yell, cry, laugh all at the same time. His lips trembled as thousands of different answers jostled behind them. 

He hugged Link fiercely, pulling him down as he began to stand over him, but Link stopped him by his shoulders. He put him back on the blankets and stepped over him to sit on top of him, holding both of his wrists, his fierce eyes piercing him, and Shad finally answered, groaning at the Hero's wild gaze. 

\- Yes...Link, I will be your husband, I want to be everything you want me to be.

His joyful tears streamed down the sides of his temples, Link bent over to lick them, as Morrigan did with him, and Shad kissed his Adam's apple.

\- I want you to be mine, mine alone. 

Link began to rub himself against him, moving his hips more and more. 

\- I wanna own you Shad...

\- I'm all yours, please take me...

Shad's breathing gets faster, Link's too.

Then the howls of a wolf pack echoed in the woods far away. Link got still as he began to undo his belt. Shad stared at his frozen face and felt his boner soften against his own.

\- Go on Link, I know you're dying for.

A sweet smile appeared on the Hero's face, he gave Shad a lovely long kiss on his lips and stood up, running outside. Shad watched him at the window, taking his wolf shape to join that gang of wild friends he had been playing with at night for some time.

Link was running beside them, the cold wind hitting his truffle, invading it with a thousand smells... 

"Let's follow the Alpha! "

"Look how the prey fears us!"

"The human wolf is among us! Let's make him run like never before! " 

They reached the vast meadows, still running and jumping, wagging their tails, greeting their friend who had just joined them. Link then took human form again, he loved to disturb them by doing this, but this time they didn't run away from him. Instead, they jumped on him to playfully bite him. 

The dark clouds were blown away by the wind, revealing the full moon majestically dominating the part light sky. Link felt his heart lighten, filled with a deep and warm love, and then her voice, a whispering in the wind.

\- It' s an eternal cycle... An endless fight...Don't forget Link, my beloved, you never walk alone... 

The pack began to howl with their muzzles pointing at the moon. 

And Link's human voice joined theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternity  
> calls out for me  
> it's where I see  
> my destiny  
> the wind whispers  
> my name
> 
> there is a path  
> follow your heart  
> bring light  
> into the deepest dark  
> there is a chance  
> I believe  
> in you
> 
> wherever you go  
> I want you to know  
> I stand by you  
> you never walk alone
> 
> I hear an ancient melody  
> like rising from a fantasy  
> the wind is singing  
> an old song  
> to me..
> 
> No wait until  
> the gates are passed  
> and mystery  
> will come so fast  
> over you  
> and over me....
> 
> wherever you go  
> whatever it takes  
> you will survive  
> you never walk alone
> 
> By Naviara


End file.
